Humans, Ghouls, and Things in Between
by hawaiian-rainbow
Summary: In short, this is an AU of how Juuzou Suzuya and Eto Yoshimura fell in love, and what havoc it caused.
1. Zoo day

Sen whistled as she strolled through the Tokyo Zoo. As a well known author, it had become difficult to write in coffee shops or things of the like without drawing attention. The Zoo was a place where she could find a shady bench, sit down, and write for the afternoon.

She smiled and looked up at the sky. It was a perfect day for being outside; the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Sen loved to write, and she was happy that she had been able to make a living out of it. It was much more then just a hobby for the twenty-four year old girl; it was an escape. It was an escape from the truth: that she was not really Sen Takatsuki, an author, but Eto Yoshimura, a human ghoul hybrid known better as the infamous one eyed owl. She didn't chose to be born like that, but that's what it was. She was half ghoul half human, and she preyed upon and ate humans. And that was that. Now, it's not like she didn't like humans. They could be fascinating , they could be kind. But they were food, and there was no getting past that.

She shuttered as she remembered the events of last week, when CCG had taken out the coffee shop Anteiku that was home to several peaceful ghouls. Her own father had died that night. She had killed an investigator by the name of Shinohara, and his scrawny partner had gone into flurry of rage, chucking knives at her kagune. She shook her head, pushing away the memories. She had done what needed to be done. So today she would enjoy herself and be Sen. Not the half breed Eto, but the author Sen.

Sen stopped and realized she had been so consumed in thought, that she had walked right by her favorite spot; a bench in front of the giraffes.

She smiled as she skipped back in that direction, thinking of the new baby giraffe. Patchi was the name. Sen loved that name for a little giraffe.

She came to a halt when she realized someone was sitting in her favorite spot. It was a young man; maybe 16 or 17. He was sketching on a large drawing board using crayons. He was wearing a a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and turquoise suspenders. He had on loose black pants that were rolled up to his knees, and he kicked his bare feet back and forth as he worked, a pair of red slippers sitting on the ground. His white hair came down to his shoulders.

Sen chuckled at his dorky yet cute outfit, but her stomach dropped when she saw his right arm. It had an interesting swirl pattern stitched on it, using red thread. She knew that pattern. Images of the shy man she had interviewed came flooding back to her; him and his much older partner, Shinohara. She remembered the fiery rage and pain burning in his red eyes after she had killed his partner. Sen did not know this young man's name.

He glanced up from his art, and his red eyes darted in Sen's direction, and then back to his drawing.

She realized that she had been staring at him. Her face flushed, and then she noticed something on his arms and legs. Bruises. Large bruises. Sen remembered throwing him against concrete, and her stomach twisted with guilt. She turned to walk away, but then she remembered what she had told herself earlier. Today she was Sen, not Eto. Sen had not thrown this person, Eto had. Sen had no idea where he had gotten those bruises. Sen was the outgoing author who had interviewed the two CCG investigators. She had never got his name for her interview. Sen needed to do that. And offer her condolences on the death of his partner. Wait, no. Sen didn't know his partner was dead. Sen was just going to start a friendly chat and get the cute investigator's name for her notes.

Sen skipped over to the pale man, her teal hair flying out in every which direction in the light breeze.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

He said nothing; he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Don't I know you?"

He put down a red crayon and looked up Sen. She looked into his red eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder what they had seen. She found the unique stitches under his right eye and right bottom corner of his lips intriguing. He still said nothing.

"I'm Sen Takatsuki, remember?" she said, any hope of having a conversation with this strangely attractive man fading. "I interviewed you and your partner for my next book. I never got your name though. Mind if I have it so I can give you credit for the helpful information?"

Still nothing. He picked up a blue crayon and began to color. Sen signed and plopped down next to him, pulling out a pen and her notebook. She began to write about the physical characteristics about her main character when the young investigator spoke.

"Juuzou Suzuya," the man said, not stopping his coloring.

"What?" Sen said, pausing her writing.

"My name. It's Juuzou Suzuya."

"Oh, thank you!" Sen said gleefully, scribbling his name down. "And your partner. I seem to have misplaced the paper with his name. What is it again?"

"Yukinori Shinohara," Juuzou muttered.

"Thanks! How's he doing?" Sen asked. Her stomach wrenched as she asked the question. She knew how his partner was doing. No. She told herself. Eto knows that he's dead. Sen doesn't.

"He died about a week ago," the investigator said sharply.

"Oh my!" Sen exclaimed with false surprise. "That's terrible! What happened?"

"CCG vs Aogiri in the 20th ward," he said, still not looking away from his scribbly, childlike, yet appealing art.

"I'm so sorry," Sen said, with a sincerity behind the words that lurked behind what was simply said. She touched his hand in sympathy, but he pulled away.

The only sounds for awhile were the scratch of Sen's pen on her paper, the scribbling of Juuzou's crayons, the crunch of the leaves the giraffes were eating, and the sounds of nearby downtown Tokyo.

Juuzou started coloring vigorously with a green crayon, and the wax snapped. He just stared at the piece of broken crayon that had fallen onto the concrete.

Sen looked at the blank expression on his face, and then leaned down and picked up the broken piece. She handed it to him and smiled. His face flushed and he snatched the crayon, and then jerked his head away and began to watch the giraffes eat.

"What are you drawing?" Sen asked, peering at his artwork. It was messy, and she couldn't quite tell what it was.

"The giraffes," he said quietly.

Sen examined the picture. "What's all that red stuff?" she asked, pointing giant red scribbles all over the paper.

"Blood," Juuzou said simply.

"Oh," Sen replied, unsure of how to respond to his drawing of bloody giraffes. "So do you like working for CCG?"

He only shrugged, adjusted one of the red bobby pins in his hair, and continued coloring.

"What type of investigator are you?"

"Kind of a special missions thing," he said softly.

"Wow, that must have taken a lot of training, especially for your age! What are you, seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

Sen was surprised, he looked younger then nineteen, but she could sort of see it.

The two sat together for another hour or so, and soon dusk was approaching.

"Well, I have to go!" Sen said, smiling and getting up from the bench. She stretched her back and yawned.

"I should go too," Juuzou said quietly, collecting his crayons and standing up.

"Did you finish your drawing?" Sen asked.

He nodded.

"May I see?"

He turned around his drawing board so that Sen could see. She thought the drawing was actually very good, especially for being done with cheap crayons.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "It's very abstract, and it catches the eye. You're very talented."

Juuzou bit his lip and looked away.

"Do you ever sign your work?"

He shrugged and began to rock on his bare feet.

"You should! I bet you could make some good money for that."

He just stared at her, and then put on his slippers. Sen walked with him to the gate and they exited the zoo together.

"My place is that way," Sen said, pointing in the direction of her small apartment.

"Mine's the other way," Juuzou said.

"Oh," Sen said, heart sinking a little. "Well I'll see you around then I guess."

"I usually come here on weekends, Mondays, and Wednesdays," he said softly. "Bye Sen."

He then turned and walked away. Sen stood in one place and watched him go. Was he inviting her to spend time with him? He sure is confusing, Sen thought. She turned and began the walk back to her apartment.

She arrived just as it was getting dark. Sen walked grabbed some things from her closet and then walked into her bathroom. She stared herself in the mirror for a little bit, then sighed and began to undress. She pulled off her dark green overalls and yellow turtleneck, then took off her undergarments. She grabbed the bandages from where they were sitting on the sink and began to wrap herself, from head to toe. When not an inch of skin was showing, she pulled on a magenta dress with a hood. She pulled on the hood, and then wrapped a pink, flowery scarf around her neck.

She let out a long sigh, once again standing in the mirror. She had had her fun as Sen for the the day. It was time to be Eto, the one eyed owl- the ghoul.

Not to far away, a young CCG investigator was laying in bed. He stared at the ceiling, many thoughts swirling through his head. Juuzou held up his hand so that the moonlight that beamed through the window could illuminate the stitched designs on his hand.

Why did that author girl talk to me, he wondered.

She had called him talented. At art. The only thing he had ever been called "talented" at was killing. That was good for his profession, but he wished to be able to do more.

His thoughts kept going back to Shinohara. He missed his partner. As much as he pushed it away, he couldn't help but feel that he was kind of the father that he had never had. However, Juuzou decided that was to deep of thinking for himself. He wasn't going to let himself feel any emotion. He shouldn't care. It was just death. Nobody cared. Nobody cared about him, so he wouldn't care about them.

The pretty author was different to Juuzou. There was something about her that he liked. He laid in his bed, flustered on why he had enjoyed his visit to the zoo so much today. He especially shouldn't have enjoyed it because Shinohara had just died. But he shouldn't be sad, because "it's only death" he told himself again. He groaned and rolled over. It was all to confusing.

Maybe he had enjoyed today because an attractive girl had gone out of her way to speak to him. Nobody ever spoke to him unless necessary, and any girl showing interest in him had never really been something he worried about. But now he was getting older and he just wasn't sure. To Juuzou Suzuya, having a girl was a distant fantasy, not a goal.


	2. CCG's Second interview

Sen stared at the blank paper in front of her. She looked up at the giraffes and sighed. The wind whipped her hair around, and it kept getting in her face. Juuzou said he would be here on the weekends. Maybe he didn't come because it looks like it's going to rain, she thought, looking up at the sky that was darkening with storm clouds.

She sighed and closed her notebook. She didn't feel like writing right now. Sen was tired from last night. Not much had been going on with Aogiri lately, and the doves had been laying low, but it was still her responsibility to supervise everything.

She leaned back on the bench and thought about her current mission. Her job was rather broad; to find out more of what the CCG knows. But how to do that, she wasn't sure. Sen had interviewed them before, but the only thing that really came of it was her meeting a cute guy. Of course, that was nice and all, but it wasn't the goal.

Maybe I could interview them again, Sen thought, twirling a stray strand of teal hair around her finger. She knew it was a long shot; she was very lucky to just get the first interview. But she knew there was a surplus of CCG employees that were fans of her books, and now she had an investigator acquaintance. Sen wasn't really sure if her and Juuzou could really be considered 'friends'.

Sen knew asking for another interview would be risky, but it was the only way she could currently think of to get the needed information. I will go tomorrow, she decided.

Juuzou stared at the bland, gray ceiling tiles of the CCG office above him. He spun round in round in his swivel chair, kicking his feet. He hated the office and all the little cubicles. As he spun, he threw pencils at the ceiling and tried to get them to stay.

"Five! Six!" he giggled as the pencils impaled themselves in the fiberglass above him.

"Would you stop acting like a child already and help out?" said a sharply dressed young man, slamming a thick stack of papers on Juuzou's desk.

"Why would I do that?" Juuzou said, giving his new partner a dumb look.

The man clenched his teeth in anger, and Juuzou tried his best to contain his laughter. He didn't like his new partner, but he was sure fun to annoy. The newbie's name was Daichi Kiniko, and he was fresh out of the academy. Juuzou knew he must be smart because he had already been assigned as a special investigator at a whopping age of 23. He wore his light brown hair in the same style as the late Takizawa had, and he always wore business attire.

How boring, Juuzou thought.

He had ice blue eyes and a nice smile, and was popular with the women in CCG. His face was usually lit up by a smile, but a mix between paperwork and dealing with Juuzou had pulled it into a frown.

"You need to do the paperwork because that's your job!" spat Kiniko, glaring at the younger man.

"But I don't want to," Juuzou said, pushing the papers away and going back to spinning in his chair.

"Now listen here you little-."

"Suzuya! Kiniko!" interrupted CCG's secretary, Asuka Tanaka, peering around the corner from a nearby cubicle.

"Yes?" Kiniko said, regaining his cool. Juuzou stood up from his chair and stretched his back.

"There's someone here to talk to you two," she said, giving the cluster of pencils bristling from the ceiling a quizzical look. "They want to ask a few questions."

"An interview?" Kiniko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, something like that," Tanaka replied. "Suzuya, I beleive you've interviewed with her before. Do you remember Sen Takatsuki, the novelist?"

Juuzou felt his heart skip a beat. He let out a fake groan of protest and flopped back into his swivel chair, confused on why her name had provoked such a reaction from himself.

"Come on," Kiniko said, pulling on Juuzou's arm.

Suzuya got up and stretched, and the two men followed Tanaka.

Sen was relaxing on a couch in the lobby like room of the CCG's main building. She sat up straight and pulled out her notebook when she saw the two investigators.

Why did I feel like that when I heard her name, Juuzou wondered.

"That's one hot author," Kiniko whispered into Juuzou's ear. At that, the younger man's stomach twisted.

Kiniko and Juuzou sat down across from Sen, who had her pen ready.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "I was hoping I could ask you a few questions for my next book. My name is-."

"You're Sen Takatsuki, right?" asked Kiniko. "The famous writer?"

"Yup!"

"May I just say, you have exquisite talent and your writing style is excellent," he said, flashing her his pearly white grin that had gotten him popular with the ladies at CCG.

"Thank you," Sen blushed. Juuzou grit his teeth, and a tiny flame of anger began to burn inside of him.

"So what can I do to help out a beautiful young novelist as yourself?" Kiniko asked Sen.

Juuzou clenched his teeth even harder, and he could feel his heart beating faster. No, he told himself. Why is she making you feel like this? What do you think you're doing? Juuzou struggled to suppress the growing flame inside.

"I just have some questions about how CCG works," she smiled. Juuzou thought she had a perfect smile.

No, he told himself again.

"No problem," Kiniko said, winking at her.

Now there was nothing Juuzou could do. The flame grew bigger and bigger, and soon it became a fire raging in his stomach. His neck and face grew hot, and his palms began to sweat. He tried to drone out the noise of everything, and just focused on Sen.

Her teal hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she was wearing a little brown dress. Her shining green eyes were wide awake, and her smile lit up the room. Juuzou didn't even listen to the questions she asked, and the answers Kiniko gave. He just stared at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Juuzou heard Kiniko ask.

"Oh, um, no," Sen said, her face beet red.

The fire inside Juuzou was now a roaring blaze. He wanted to scream, to give Kiniko a solid uppercut to the jaw. His head was throbbing, his teeth couldn't be clenched any tighter, his stomach was flopping around, his heart was pounding, his palms wee completely soaked with sweat, his limbs trembled, and he felt dizzy.

"Well if you ever wanted to go out to dinner, I could assist with that," Kiniko said, winking.

That was the last straw for Juuzou. He couldn't take any more.

"Would you stop flirting with her and do you're job you good for nothing player!" Juuzou barked at his partner.

Both Sen and Kiniko froze and stared at the young man who had just lost his cool.

"I think I should go," Sen said, quickly gathering up her things.

Kiniko reached out "Sen, wait-."

"I need to go!" she snapped, smacking his hand away.

She hurried out the door onto the streets, not looking back. Kiniko just sat on the couch, dumbfounded. It was silent for a minute or so, and then he turned to Juuzou.

"What the heck was that all about?" he said, raising his voice. "Why'd you go off like that?"

Juuzou stared at him for a few seconds. The truth was, he didn't know why he reacted like that.

"I don't know," he muttered, looking down at his red slippers.

"Suzuya, do you know how embarrassing that was?" Kiniko said, shoving his partner's shoulder. "I had a chance with her! Why would you do that?"

"I said I don't know," Juuzou said, wanting to shrink away.

"Did actually you think ruining my chances would give you a chance?" the older man said, getting in Juuzou's face.

Juuzou felt his stomach drop. That's not what he had been thinking… Was it? He wasn't sure.

"N-no," Juuzou stuttered. "Not at all."

"You're stuttering!" Kiniko said, jabbing his finger at his partner. "That is what you were trying to do!

"No!" Juuzou said, face turning bright red.

"You like her!" Kiniko said in a half angry, half lighthearted tone.

"I do not!" Juuzou said,biting his lip.

"Suzuya, look at you," Kiniko said. "Your face is as red as a tomato, you're sweating, and biting your lip. You so like the author chick."

Before Juuzou could retort, Amon interrupted.

"If you two are done arguing like third graders, go finish your paperwork."

"Yes sir," Kiniko said, flashing their superior a smile.

Amon just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Both men stood up.

"You're on," Kiniko smirked.

"What?"

"A hundred bucks. Whoever gets with the author chick first."

"What?" Juuzou said, horrified. "It's not a game!"

"Oh, you're defensive," said Kiniko, wiggling his eyebrows. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"I'm not playing your little game," Juuzou said, getting into the elevator to go back to the office with his partner.

"Yes you will," Kiniko said. "Do you want to know how I know you'll play?"

"How?" Juuzou snapped.

"You see Suzuya, that I can try to get with her. You like her, and don't try to deny it, I don't have the time to argue with you when we both know the facts. So if I make a move, you'll get jealous, and you'll make a move. Plain and simple."

"No," Juuzou said, gritting his teeth.

The elevator dinged, and the two men walked out. Waiting for them was Akira Mado.

"Akira," Kiniko said, giving her a flirty smile.

She just glared at him. She was one of the few women in the building that Juuzou's partner had not been able to charm.

Good for you Akira, Juuzou thought.

"Finish your paperwork, then you can go home," she said, giving them a steely look.

Juuzou walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He yelped in pain and jumped to his feet. One of the pencils that Juuzou had thrown had not stuck in the ceiling and had fallen onto the chair, and he had sat on it.

Kiniko laughed, and Juuzou shot him a glare.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Juuzou Suzuya, you're an weird one," he laughed.

Weird. Juuzou smiled. He liked being considered 'weird'. It was so much more fun then being normal and boring. But at the same time, what would Sen think of how he really was? Psychotic is what he had been called many times.

Why am I worrying about what the author thinks of me, Juuzou asked himself. I don't like her or anything like that, I just don't want a nice woman like her to be just another girl used by Kiniko.

Paperwork took awhile, and by the time it was completed, it was already 9:30. Juuzou gathered his belongings, adjusted his suspenders, and walked out of the office. In the hallway waiting for him was Amon.

"Juuzou," the older man addressed him

"Yes?" the white haired man answered.

"Having problems with the new partner?"

"No."

"It appears otherwise," Amon said, raising an eyebrow.

Juuzou rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"I need you two to get along," Amon said. "So you two will go to a coffee shop tomorrow, have a nice cup of coffee, and talk things out. And don't even try to get out of it; I have eyes everywhere."

Juuzou groaned.

"I know you're frustrated. He's so Shinohara."

Juuzou felt a twinge in his gut at the name of his old partner.

A pitiful look crossed Amon's face. "I know it's hard. I remember how I felt when Mado died."

"You don't know hardship," Juuzou spat.

Amon's face lit up in shock, and before he could scold Juuzou, he blew past him, down the hall, and turned the corner.

Juuzou ran for the elevator, and when inside, did something that, in his opinion, he deserved to be beat for. He wept. He wept for Shinohara. That man had been like a father, and now he was gone. He had left Juuzou all alone. And it was all the one eyed owl's fault.

"I swear to god," Juuzou said through sobs "Some day I will make that owl suffer. They will suffer more then anybody else has ever suffered."

When Juuzou reached his tiny apartment, he had long stopped crying. He sat down on his bed. and stared at his feet.

Maybe I could do some stitches on my feet, Juuzou thought. But he decided against it, for he was tired, and if he messed up, it was very painful to pull the thread out.

He laid down and grabbed his phone. One new message; it was from Kiniko.

"Amon says we have to get coffee together and talk things out," it read.

Juuzou groaned, that was not how he wanted to spend his time.

"I know," he typed. He clicked send and rolled onto his stomach.

In a few seconds, his phone dinged.

"Haiko's Coffee Bistro at 11:00 tomorrow. Remember the 100 dollar bet," it read. Juuzou let out another groan of annoyance and then plugged in his phone to charge for the night.

He got some boxers from his dresser and sat down on his bed. He unhooked the left strap of his suspenders, and then the he tried to unhook the right. It was stuck.

"God dang it why is it stuck!" Juuzou muttered as he yanked at it. Frustration growing, he yanked as hard as he could. There was a snap, and the clip of the right suspender strap fell to the floor.

"Gah!" Juuzou said. "These are my only suspenders."

He sighed and examined the clip, it was broken. To tired to do anything about it, he unclipped the back and threw his broken suspenders on the back of a chair. He unbuttoned his shirt. First the orange button, second the yellow, third the green. Juuzou smiled a little. He loved his rainbow buttons.

He pulled off the shirt, and then kicked off his red slippers. He stood up and pulled off the rest of what he was wearing and then put his other boxers on. He threw his clothes on the floor and then collapsed onto his bed. He let out a sigh and pulled himself off the bed and into the bathroom.

He started to brush his teeth, and as he did, he examined his arm and chest in the mirror. He loved the red stitches that went up on his right arm and down the center of his chest.

So much better then tattoos, he thought. Much more creative.

He spat out the mint toothpaste, took a drink, and then removed the red bobby pins from his silky white hair. His bangs fell into his face, and Juuzou ran his hands through his hair. He placed the bobby pins on the counter for the next morning.

He walked back to his bed, which he jumped onto. He set his alarm early so that he would have time to shower. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. His mind swirled with thoughts of the beautiful, kind author.

"Please don't think poorly of me," Juuzou said out loud, as if Sen Takatsuki could hear him.

Not all that far away, a woman wrapped in bandages in a magenta dress was sitting silently with Ayato on a roof.

What am I doing, Eto asked herself.

The way Juuzou blew up today when the taller investigator had been flirting with her was something she couldn't stop thinking about. Why did he do that? She wasn't sure. But to her it was… Cute. Why do I find it cute that he yelled at someone when they were being flirty? she asked herself.

Eto was scared of the emotions this man was making her feel. You hardly know him, She thought. But there was till something about him that she couldn't get out of her head. His rainbow buttons, turquoise suspenders, and red slippers, she thought. She felt a stupid smile cross her face. His crayon drawings, cute way he would stare at things, the intriguing stitches on his body… The smile got wider.

And then she remembered the screaming man throwing knives at her. And the smile disappeared.


	3. The Coffee Shop

Juuzou's eyes groggily opened to the chirping noise of his alarm clock. He groaned and turned it off, then rolled back over. I have to go have coffee with Kiniko, he remembered.

"What a miserable start to a day," he said.

He forced himself to get out of the warm blankets and he sleepily stumbled over to the shower. He turned it on and sat on the edge of the tub waiting for the water to warm up.

He shuddered as he remembered last night's dreams. They hung over his head and made him feel like as if he had a rock in his stomach.

He pulled off what he had slept in and stepped into the shower. He stood motionless in the warm water and named everyone he had dreamed about last night.

"Takizawa. Mama. Mother and Father," he grit his teeth. "Shinohara."

Juuzou tried not to think about Seidou's death. His fellow investigator had been quite annoying, but Juuzou couldn't rid the last time he had seen the man from his thoughts: Takiwaza crying in the hallway, saying that he didn't want to die. Now Juuzou had told others and himself that things like death didn't bother him, and for a long while, it had been true. But now, with Shinohara gone, the truth in that statement had been starting to fade very quickly.

Shinohara. Juuzou could feel the tears coming, so he bit his lip and decided not to think about the man that had been like a father to him. In his dream last night, he could not move, and he was forced to see Shinohara be killed by the one eyed owl once again.

"That ghoul," Juuzou said balling his hands into fists. "I will make that ghoul pay."

Juuzou wanted to go back to not caring if people lived or died. He thought of the person that made him that way. Mama. No, Big Madame.

"Whatever her name was," he muttered, reaching for the shampoo.

He remembered having to be a "good boy". And what did he get in return from the woman? Pain. She had turned him into a monster.

"What did I ever do wrong?" he said out loud, the tears beginning to flow.

He wondered about his parents. Juuzou didn't know how he had come into the clutches of the ghouls. Had his parents just given him up? Had they even cared? Missed him? Who were they? Are they still alive?

His mind swirled with questions, and he cried harder.

"It's not fair!" he wailed.

Then, he thought of Sen. She thinks I'm talented, he thought. He thought of how she had gone out of her way to talk to him at the zoo. His sobs became sniffles and then stopped completely as he thought of the author.

He finished showering and dried off. Juuzou wrapped the towel around himself and combed his hair.

"One, two, three, four, five," he said as he picked up his red bobby pins and put them into place, making the roman numeral thirteen with them. "Perfect."

He walked into the main area of his little apartment and pulled clothes out of his unorganized dresser.

"Black pants, white shirt," he said to himself.

He put on his clothes examined the stitches on his hand, and then bounced over to the side of his bed where his red slippers were laying. He slipped them on and smiled.

"I got my slippers," he said.

He unplugged his phone and checked it.

"Don't b late," the message from Kiniko read.

"I do what I want," Juuzou said out loud, as if his co worker could hear him.

He slipped his phone into his pocket, and his pants started to slide down.

"My suspenders!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "How could I forget my beautiful suspenders?"

He rushed over to his chair and grabbed his suspenders. He clipped the back and left side, and then he remembered that last night he had broken the right clip.

"I've encountered a problem," he said.

He looked around his apartment for something he could use to fix it. His eyes rested on the red string he used for stitching himself.

"This is my special stitching string," he said, frowning. "But these are my special suspenders."

He cut off about a foot and a half of string and then tied his strap to the hook. He ran to the bathroom to check and see if it looked okay.

He frowned when he saw it. "One side has a shiny silver clip attached to a silver shiny hook, and one side has a giant knot of red thread tied to a silver shiny hook."

The thread had created a giant mess, but Juuzou didn't have time to fix it. He brushed his teeth and the like and then skipped out the door.

"On my way to Haiko's," he said as he walked briskly down the street, humming as he went.

He jumped up the stairs to the coffee shop, alternating the foot he landed on.

"I'm here!" he said, throwing the door open. The little bell jingled and everyone paused from their conversations and coffee to give the white haired man an odd look. "It's 11 o'clock."

"Are you going to buy coffee or are you going to continue to tell us obvious things?" the barista asked.

"Suzuya!" hissed a man sitting in a corner. Kiniko was scowling at the younger man.

Juuzou smiled. He was already getting on his partner's nerves.

Maybe today will be better than I thought it would be, Juuzou thought.

"Must you embarrass me so much?" Kiniko asked as Suzuya sat down.

He only shrugged. "So what did Amon say to do?" he asked the older man, wanting to get whatever this was over with.

"He said we just needed to talk," Kiniko said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Juuzou asked.

"Hmmmmmmm," Kiniko said, leaning back and clasping his hands. Suddenly, a sly smile crossed his face. "What about that writer you've got a crush on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the younger man scoffed, feeling his face getting hot.

"Oh, I think you do," the brunette said.

"No."

"Look, deny it all you want, but it's obvious. So do you have the money for our little wager?"

"I'm not playing your stupid game!"

"Alright, alright," Kiniko sighed. "I guess that makes it all a lot easier for me then."

"How?"

"I can do what I want without worrying about losing money."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can." Kiniko looked at Juuzou and then chuckled. "Oh Suzuya, I never could have imagined I'd see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Look at yourself! Blushing, biting your lip, getting all defensive. Basically, I never thought I'd see the great investigator Juuzou Suzuya hot for someone."

"Can we just talk about something else," Juuzou grumbled. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"The bet is still on," Kiniko said. "She's really hot. I mean, no offense, but this is perfect for me. Get with a hot chick and get money. It's perfect."

"How do you know you would win?"

"Because look at yourself, Suzuya. You don't stand a chance."

Juuzou felt angry at this blow to his already small to begin with ego.

"Speak of the devil," Kiniko grinned, looking towards the entrance to the coffee shop.

"What?" Juuzou turned around in his chair, and then gulped and spun back around, face growing red. He bit at the stitches on his lip; he had a tendency to do that when he was nervous.

Sen had walked into the coffee shop. She was wearing a casual low cut shirt and jeans, and her long hair was down. She had a lanyard with some keys on it around her neck and had on black boots.

Juuxou shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh, Suzuya," Kiniko said, shaking his head and giving his partner a pitiful smile. "Look at you. How can you expect to handle a girl when you can't even handle yourself?"

Juuzou blushed harder.

"Now if you'll excuse me," the older man said, standing up. "I have an author to talk to and a bet to win."

Juuzou whirled around in his chair and watched Kiniko walk over to sen, who had just ordered a coffee. No, he thought. I can't let her be used like that.

He took a deep breath and walked over to Sen and his co worker.

Kiniko was in the middle of introducing himself.

"I don't recall if I ever introduced myself properly," he said, shaking Sen's hand. "I'm Special Investigator Daichi Kiniko."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kiniko," Sen said, smiling.

"Oh, that's to formal. You can call me Daichi," he said, winking.

Sen's face turned red, and that familiar spark of anger igniting inside Juuzou.

"Oh, hey Juuzou!" Sen said, smiling.

Juuzou blushed. "Hey Sen."

"Oh Suzuya, have some respect and address this fine woman formally," Kiniko said, looking at Juuzou.

"He can call me Sen if he wants," the writer cut in, frowning.

"Whatever the lady wants," Kiniko laughed, putting his arm around Sen.

She stood awkwardly and glanced at Kiniko, and then turned her attention to Juuzou.

"How are-," Sen stopped mid sentence, a confused expression on her face and her eyes fixed on Suzuya's lower region.

Juuzou felt himself panicking and he looked down at his pants.

"What on earth is that on your suspenders?" she asked.

Juuzou felt himself relax a little now that he knew what had caused her to give him an odd look, but he felt embarassed none the less.

"Oh, that," he mumbled. "My suspenders broke and I um didn't have anything else to fix it with, so I just used thread."

"Same one you use for stitching I'm guessing," she laughed. "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry I freaked out when I saw your stitches the first time. It's just so cool! Much better than tattoos."

Juuzou blushed again and found himself smiling a bit. "Thanks."

"Why didn't you just wear other suspenders?" she asked, shifting a little farther from Kiniko, who was holding a little tighter.

"These are kinda my only ones."

"Oh," Sen said, a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly, her face lit up. "I have an idea!"

She took the clip off her lanyard, stuffing the keys in her pocket.

"This might work."

She leaned over and started to untangle the thread that was attaching the right strap to Juuzou's pants.

Juuzou felt his face and neck grow even hotter. His palms began to sweat and he couldn't stop biting his lip; his whole body was tense.

Sen must've felt him tense up, for she quickly stopped and stoop up straight.

"I'm sorry, that was awkward," she said, face beet red. "I shouldn't have done that."

Kiniko was staring at her, a shocked expression on his face. He quickly got over it though, and he placed his arm around Sen again.

"It's fine," Juuzou stammered.

He finished getting the thread off, and he threw it in the garbage can next to them. He felt the right side of his pants begin to slip, and Sen giggled and handed him the lanyard clip. Juuzou clipped it on, and his suspenders were good as new.

"Thanks!" Juuzou said, finding the confidence to smile at the pretty woman.

"Oh, by the way, I love your rainbow buttons," Sen said, pointing to the green, yellow, and orange buttons of Juuzou's shirt. "They're really cute."

Suzuya's face flushed, and he smiled again. "Thanks."

"So," Kiniko said, shooting Juuzou a glare. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No, not really," Sen said.

"Really?" Kiniko cooed in her hair, letting his arm drop from around her shoulder to her waist.

Sen shifted away, but Kiniko pulled her closer.

"Why?" she asked. Juuzou piked up a hint of something he would call fear in her voice.

"Oh, I was just thinking you could come back to my place," he said, arm and hand slipping lower.

"Actually, I think I'm busy," she said.

Juuzou felt the spark of anger he had felt earlier erupt into roaring flame. Control yourself, he thought. Don't blow up like last time.

"Oh, we can make time," Kiniko said starting to pull Sen towards the exit of the little bistro.

"Oh," Sen said, face completely white. Kiniko forcefully guided the young woman towards the door and out of the coffee shop.

Before they were completely out the door, Juuzou's partner looked back at the younger man and mouthed the words 'I won'.

But Sen also looked back at the white haired man, and the look on her face made Juuzou unable to control himself anymore. Her eyes were wide and pleading, and full of fear.

The two went out the door, and Juuzou stood in place for about ten seconds, in shock of everything that was going on. When he cae to his senses, he bolted out the bistro door and into the street. He looked both ways, and he didn't see either Sen or Kiniko.

Then he spotted them walking into an alley across the street. Kiniko was pulling Sen along by her arm. Filled with rage, he sprinted across the street.

"I've spotted them," he said to himself.

"Kiniko!" Suzuya said, skidding to a halt in front of his partner and the novelist. "Where are you going?"

"We're going back to my place," he said, giving the younger man a gloating look.

"Amon said to stay at the coffee shop."

"Well you see here, this wonderful lady really wants to go with me."

"No I don't!" Sen said, yanking her arm away from the man.

"Yes you do," Kiniko said, grabbing onto her.

"Let go of me!" the author yelled, slapping him across the face.

"How dare you slap me!" Kiniko said, raising his voice.

"Leave her alone!" Juuzou said, shoving his co worker.

Kiniko let go of Sen and stared at Juuzou, like he was still trying to comprehend the fact that this man, who wasn't even twenty yet, had just shoved him and spoken out against him.

"What was that you said?" letting go of Sen and getting very close to Juuzou, staring down at the younger man.

"I said leave her alone," Juuzou said as bravely as he could. Kiniko was bigger and older than him, and without a quinque or some type of weapon, he knew he couldn't beat the older man in a fight.

Kiniko swung at Suzuya, and the white haired man ducked. The older man began to swing again and again, but Juuzou was quick, and he dodged the blows.

"Fight like a man!" Kiniko growled at Suzuya. Juuzou turned and started the run back toward the street.

"Are you really going to chicken out and run away in front of the girl?" Kiniko screamed.

Juuzou picked up a broken garden stake on the ground, and when Kiniko punched, he sidestepped. Juuzou then hit his partner in the face.

Kiniko howled in pain, blood spurting out his nose. He grabbed the stake and yanked it away from the white haired man, and then swung it at him.

Suzuya ducked, and became increasingly aware his partner was backing him up closer and closer to a busy street.

"Stop!" Juuzou yelled at the brunette. He was vaguely aware of Sen shouting, pleading for the two men to stop fighting.

Before he knew it, Juuzou's foot slipped on the curb. "This is a busy street, stop it!" Sen yelled.

But Kiniko payed her no mind, and he punched Juuzou in the stomach as hard and he could. The punch sent Juuzou flying into the street.

The impact of the black sedan against Juuzou's tiny body should've killed him. The couple inside thecar screamed in horror as a white haired boy's body rolled up over the top of their car. They skidded to a halt, and Suzuya laid motionless in the street.

"Juuzou!"

Sen's scream seemed to bring Kiniko out of his heat of anger and back to the reality of things.

"Suzuya!" he exclaimed and rushed over to his partner's body.

Juuzou was staring at the asphalt. The impact didn't hurt him; he was pretty much insensitive to pain. He was just startled, and his head felt a bit dizzy.

He got to his feet and shook his head, but the dizziness remained. Sen, Kiniko, and the rest of the bystanders gaped at him, astonished that he was alive, let alone able to get up.

The driver of the car ran up to Juuzou, asking if he was okay and the like.

"Just a bit dizzy!" Juuzou giggled.

He then glared at Kiniko. Oh, he hated his partner even more now. At least Sen was now safe.

"Juuzou I'm sorry!" Kiniko said, his nose crooked and bloody.

Instead of speaking to the older man, Juuzou just smiled at the beautiful author that was staring at him in awe.

"Best be getting home!" Juuzou said out loud to nobody in particular.

He took a couple steps and staggered. The dizziness was getting worse and worse.

"Juuzou, what are you doing!" Sen said, running up to him and helped him out of the street.

"Walking home," he replied. He took another step and almost feel, but Sen caught him. His stomach was churning, he thought he might throw up.

"No, I'm taking you to a hospital!" Sen exclaimed.

"Home," Juuzou said, vision starting to blur. "Don't feel pain. Just need to lay down."

"At a hospital they'll take care of you," Sen frowned. Juuzou fell to his knees, and Sen kneeled down next to him, letting him lean on her.

Juuzou thought of how Amon would react if he knew about what had gone down. If he was admitted to the hospital, CCG would be notified and Amon would find out.

"Home!" Juuzou barked at Sen, the words coming out a little sharper then he had planned.

Sen frowned. "What's your address?"

"7977 Rozu street." Juuzou said, body starting to collapse as his vision blurred even more. "Apartment number 26."

He closed his eyes, and Juuzou's world went dark.


	4. Head injuries and cozy clothes

Juuzou stirred a bit, and his red eyes open to his blurry surroundings.

"Where am I?" he said out loud. He sat up and looked around. He was at his apartment. And working in the kitchen was no other then Sen Takatsuki.

Juuzou gulped.

She looked up from whatever she was making in a large iron pot on the stove and smiled at Juuzou.

"Oh, good, you're up!" she smiled, doing that cute little wave thing she would do. "I'm making you soup."

Juuzou managed a small smile before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and starting to stand up.

"No no no!" Sen said in a scolding manor. "You hit your head awfully hard. I know you're not supposed to sleep when that happens, but I couldn't keep you awake."

"How did I get back to my apartment?" Juuzou asked, cocking his head at the pretty girl.

"You insisted not to be taken to the hospital," Sen explained. "So I asked you where you lived and you told me. So I got a cab and brought you back and put you in bed, got some stuff from the store, and came back."

"You carried me up the stairs?" Juuzou asked, face feeling warm. "And paid for a cab?"

"Mhm," Sen said, smiling at him. "It was the least I could do, especially after how you saved me from Kiniko."

"He's annoying," Juuzou blurted out, trying to think of something to the beautiful woman that was standing in his apartment.

"You got that right," Sen said, rolling her eyes. "Well the soup still has a little bit yet. I think taking a nice hot shower would help."

Juuzou nodded. He looked outside; it was getting dark out.

"Do you have anything cozy to put on afterwards?"

"Cozy?"

"Yeah," Sen said, giving him an odd look. "Like something warm. Sweats and a sweatshirt?"

Juuzou shook his head. "No."

"What do you sleep in then?"

Juuzou could feel his face turn bright red. His stomach twisted.

"My boxers," he muttered, not meeting the author's eyes.

"Oh, that's ok," Sen giggled. "Go take your shower, I'm going to keep working on the soup."

Juuzou walked into his bathroom and changed out of his clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped in, the hot water feeling god on his skin.

He thought about the beautiful girl who was doing so much for him, even though they had not known each other long. He thought of what Shinohara would've said if he were here. Suzuya decided that his partner probably would've teased him. Not the way Kiniko had, but in a playful way.

Juuzou still felt a little dizzy when he moved quickly, and it was an odd feeling. He had had it before, when Mama had hit him in the head especially hard during good boy time. It took about three days to go away then.

When the man decided he had wasted enough water, he got out and dried off, water dripping from his bangs and down the bridge of his nose. He dried off, and then his heart jolted when he realized the mistake he had made.

He wrapped himself in the towel and opened the door a crack.

"Sen?" he called out, his voice shaky with embarrassment.

"Yeah?" he heard her call from the kitchen.

"Um, I forgot to grab new clothes."

"That's ok," she giggled. "While you were in the shower, I ran to the store and I got you something. I'll put it on the bed, and I'll stay in the kitchen while you get whatever you need."

Juuzou watched through the crack in the door as Sen placed a large bag on his bed and then returned to the kitchen. Tying the towel even closer around him, he hurried and grabbed some fresh boxers from his drawer and then looking inside the white bag that was sitting on the bed. He glanced at Sen, who had her back turned to him and was humming to herself in the kitchen over the stove, and then peered in the bag.

Inside was a bulky gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Juuzou took the clothes out and hurried to the bathroom and put them on. When he came out, Sen had soup sitting on his nightstand for him.

"Eat up, you'll feel better."

Juuzou ate his soup while Sen cleaned up the kitchen. The soup was for sure not the best soup Juuzou had ever had, but it was something.

"Sorry if it wasn't very good," the author said as she took the empty bowl when Suzuya had finished. "I haven't cooked for awhile."

"Thank you," Juuzou said. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine thirty," Sen said, sitting down next to Juuzou on his bed.

He could feel his face grow hot from how close the writer was to him.

"Do you have anybody that you could call to watch over you?"

"What do you mean? Juuzou asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend that could come over?"

Suzuya blushed. "No"

"A parent?"

Juuzou shook his head.

"Siblings?"

"No."

"Friends?" Sen asked softly.

"No," Juuzou said, more hurt showing in his voice then he would've liked. "I don't have any friends." His voice squeaked as the tears began to well in his eyes.

Sen put her arm around Suzuya, who flinched.

"Juuzou," she said softly, looking at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "What's your story?"

"What do you mean?" Juuzou sniffed.

"Where are your parents? Why are you so-," she paused. "Alone?"

Juuzou then did the unimaginable. He cried. In front of Sen Takatsuki.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm sorry for asking," she said.

"I don't know who my parents are," Juuzou choked out through sobs. "I was raised by ghouls."

"Ghouls?" Sen asked, flinching.

"Yes. My earliest memory I was with them. So I have no idea who my parents are, and how I got to be with the ghouls. I don't know if I was kidnapped, or if they just gave me up."

"What happened with the ghouls?"

Juuzou held nothing back. He told Sen of Mama and what she would do to him, his job of killing, how the CCG had freed him, and of everything with Shinohara. Juuzou noticed that there was a hint of another emotion when he told her how Shinohara had died, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

When he was finished, there were tears in Sen's eyes. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight, Juuzou's nose buried in her shoulder. She smelled of coffee, flowers, and… Blood?

It must be me who smells like blood, not her, Juuzou thought.

Suzuya looked at the clock. It read eleven thirty two pm. He blinked, vision blurry. He laid down on his pillow and started to drift off. Just as he was almost asleep, he felt Sen get off the bed.

"Please stay with me," he murmured. Sen paused, and then sat back down.

Juuzou smiled a bit, and then drifted to sleep.


	5. Everyone has secrets

Juuzou smiled, burying his nose buried in teal hair. His arms were wrapped around the woman tightly, and their legs were tangled. It took the young man a minute to realize that this was not a dream. He yelped and sat up.

Sen groaned and rolled over and began to rub the sleep from her eyes. She suddenly stopped, and then turned and looked at Juuzou, face beet red.

"I- I must have fallen asleep," she stuttered, sitting up and untangling herself from the sheets.

Juuzou didn't know what to stay, so he just stammered "Thanks for staying with me last night."

That made Sen smile a little, and then she pulled a white card out of her pocket and handed it to Juuzou. "No, thank you for opening up to me last night. My number's on here. If you want someone to call or text, don't hesitate to give me a ring. Or if you want to maybe meet up someplace or something."

"Thanks," Juuzou said, uncontrollably grinning.

"Well, I best be off. You'll be ok as long as you rest."

"Rest?" Juuzou said. "I have work."

Sen frowned. "Well, take it easy then. Are you sure you want to go in today?"

"Of course," Juuzou said, getting to his feet and smirking. "I've got ghouls to slaughter."

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Juuzou swore he saw Sen flinch as he said that. Maybe she's just sensitive to violence, he thought.

When the author left, Juuzou got ready for work, a smile on is face the whole time. He still fel t a little dizzy, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

On his way to work, Juuzou stopped and got a donut. Walking down the street with a sugary ball of dough in his hand and thoughts of Sen Takatsuki in his mind, he realized he felt much better than he had been the last week or so.

He reached the CCG office ten minutes late, and he crept inside, to avoid being detected by Amon. Just as he was almost to his cubicle and safe, he froze in his tracks.

"Juuzou Suzuya," a stern female voice said from behind him.

He slowly turned around, a guilty smile plastered on his face. Steal gray eyes burned into him.

"Hi, Akira!"

"Investigator Amon is waiting for you in his office," she said, and then walked away.

Juuzou swallowed hard. He knew he was busted. He did his best to compose himself and then walked into Amon's office.

The tall man was seated at his desk and was scrutinizing over some of the files on his desk. He looked up when Juuzou entered the room, and his green-blue eyes darkened.

"Take a seat," he said, gesturing to the other chair in the room and pushing away the files.

Juuzou flopped into the chair and tried to keep a positive demeanor.

"So," Amon said, clasping his hands on the desk. "I ask you to go out for coffee and work things out, and you both end up displaying reckless behavior in public."

"I wasn't behaving recklessly!"

"You hit your partner in the face with a gardening stake."

Juuzou just groaned.

"And you tried to deceive me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You did not go to the hospital to avoid a report being sent over here."

"How'd ya find out anyway?"

Amon sighed. "Kiniko checked into the hospital. You broke his nose."

"He deserved it!"

"I'm done with you and Kiniko's bickering!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk. The voices outside the office door hushed.

"I had good reasons for doing what I did!"

"And what would those be? That you're an annoying little prick who's messed up in the head because his mama was a ghoul?" Amon yelled.

Juuzou froze. No words would come out of his mouth,

"I'm so sorry," Amon said, realizing how hurtful his words had been.

"Don't worry about it. I know I'm messed up," Juuzou growled and began to walk out of Amon's office. "And by the way," Suzuya said, looking back over at his shoulder at Amon. "I was protecting a woman that Kiniko was forcefully trying to take advantage of."

Amon gulped, and Juuzou strode out of Amon's office, through the cubicles, through the CCG lobby, out onto the street, and all the way home. He didn't care if he got in trouble for leaving work. He just needed to be at home. So he went there. And he cried.

That evening, Amon lounged on his couch, watching the fire crackle in the fireplace.

"Rough day, Hm?" Akira said, sitting down beside him.

Amon looked at his girlfriend and the back to the flames. "He hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you," she said, placing her hand over his.

"I shouldn't have said that. It's not his fault."

"You got that right."

Amon rolled his eyes. "I just don't understand why him and and Kiniko can't get along."

"He told you why he broke his nose."

"And you believe him?"

Akira laughed. "Of course I do. That seems like a very Kiniko thing to do."

"What?" Amon asked, a little shocked.

Akira sighed and shook her head. "You don't realize because you're a man, but Kiniko tries to get with any and every woman he can."

"He's gone at you?"

"Yes."

"That little-," Amon grit his teeth.

"Relax," Akira said, smirking at him. "Don't get upset. We're still keeping us a secret for now."

"Remind me why," Amon said.

"Because I'm still your subordinate," she stated in a matter of fact way. "And you know the rules just as well as I do."

"Yes, I know."

"But nobody knows, so we're not going to let any rules get in the way of our time, are we?" Akira said, kissing him.

Amon kissed back stiffly. Akira broke the kiss and leaned back and sighed.

"You're still thinking about Suzuya, aren't you."

"I can't help it!" Amon exclaimed.

"Just don't be so hard on him. You don't know what's going on in his life."

"I guess," Amon sighed.

Somewhere in an abandoned building, Eto sat next to Noro and watched a blue haired boy cuss out a bawling man.

Ayato gave the blond a sharp kick to the ribs.

"Stop crying!" Ayato screamed at Naki.

"Boss!" Naki wailed.

Eto cringed; at least she had her bandages to block out some of the sound. But she could not help thinking about Juuzou, even through the racket.

Maybe… Just Maybe he'd call.


	6. The movies

Juuzou sat in a CGG office, glaring at Kiniko from across the table. He had purposely been avoiding his partner since the incidents of the week before, but Amon had forced them together to look into some things on the eyepatch, who had narrowly escaped from Arima and was still on the loose.

Amon had apologized about what he had said, not that that meant anything to Suzuya. He had texted Sen several times, but the conversations were short. It seemed to be that the author was always busy. _Or she doesn't want to talk to me_ , he thought.

Kiniko was staring at the reports with an expressionless look, as he had been doing for the last ten minutes. There was a white bandage on his nose.

"I really don't want to do this," he said, leaning back, blue eyes glazed from staring at the papers.

"Well, that's what we're paying paid to do."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kiniko said, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a hundred dollars and dropped a hundred Yen in front of Juuzou. "You won."

"What did I win?"

"The bet," Kiniko muttered. "You got the author chick."

"No," Juuzou said, sliding the money back to his partner. "Sen and I are just friends."

"But didn't she take you back to your place?"

"Yes."

"And you did absolutely nothing?"

"Yes."

"Wow," Kiniko scoffed. "Well, even if you won't take the money, good on you. Sen's one of two women who rejected me."

"Who was the other?"

"Akira," Kiniko scowled. "Maybe she's seeing somebody."

"Akira seeing somebody?" Juuzou laughed. "Akira's just work, work, work. No fun."

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Juuzou's phone buzzed. He opened it and stared at the message, heart fluttering.

 _Hey! Do u wanna go see a movie with me tonight?_

 _"_ Sen just asked me if I want to go to the movies with her tonight," he said, not sure if he was convincing himself what he was reading or telling Kiniko.

"Seriously?" Kiniko exclaimed. "Say yes!"

"I am," Juuzou said as he responded.

 _Great_ , Sen replied. _Meet me at the Yoieiga theater at 8:30._

After that, Juuzou's day seemed even longer. When he finally got off of work, he practically ran to theater.

Sen was standing out front, wearing a pretty blue dress. She smiled and waved when she saw him.

"Hi," he blushed.

"Ready?" she asked.

The two walked into the theater and bought tickets.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Juuzou asked.

"No thanks, I just had dinner."

Juuzou bought some candy, not wanting to admit all the sugar he had just bought was his dinner.

They sat in the back, and Juuzou's heart was hammering through the whole film. The movie was a comedy, but he was to nervous to laugh. He watched a man in front of them put his arm around the woman he was with, and Suzuya wondered if that's what Sen wanted him to do.

He opted not to.

When the movie was over, Juuzou walked Sen to her apartment. They talked of all different things, and Sen semed genuinely interested in how Suzuya was feeling; how things were going at work for him.

"So, what's your family like?" Juuzou asked.

Sen gave him a questioning look.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Oh, no," Sen said. "No cousins either."

"What are your parents like?"

A sad look flashed across Sen's face.

"My mother died when I was a baby," she said softly. "And then my father abandoned me. He died not to long ago."

"I'm so sorry," Juuzou said, placing his hand on her shoulder and feeling awkward for bringing it up. "Who raised you?"

"My father's friend."

"What was his name?"

"His name was Noroi."

"Oh," Juuzou said. "I'm sorry that you lost him too."

"No, he isn't dead. He just goes by a different name now. Not that it matters, he doesn't talk anymore anyway."

"Oh."

"Well, this is my place," Sen said, stopping in front of a fancy apartment complex.

Juuzou stared into her green eyes, and he fought the urge to kiss her right then and there. Deep down, he knew Kiniko was right. He did like this woman. But he also knew that Sen was rich and popular, and then he would never be more than a friend to her.

"Goodnight, Sen," he said, putting more hidden emotion into those words then Sen Takatsuki would ever know.

She smiled. "Goodnight, Juuzou."

And then she hugged him. At first, he was to shocked to move. Then, he wrapped his arms around her. She still smelled of coffee, and instead of flowers, the scent of candy lingered. But beneath the sweet smells, Juuzou couldn't help but detect rancid, metallic smell that he knew all to well. Blood.


	7. Gift Wrap and Red Thread

The next week went by rather smoothly for investigator Suzuya Juuzou. He kept his distance from Amon, and he didn't argue all that much with Kiniko. However, Juuzou figured the lack of arguing was due to the fact that they had done little to no work. There was no leads on the two mens' assignment: locating an Aogiri base.

Thinking about Sen made the office a lot less boring. They would call each other every night for about an hour before they went to sleep. It would fill Juuzou with this strange, warm fuzzy feeling that was unfamiliar to him. They would have light conversations about the days events, and deep conversations about how they felt. Suzuya noticed that no matter how much he pried, he got nothing more out of Sen having to do with her family.

Juuzou was sitting on a park bench, waiting for Sen to show up. He fiddled with his suspenders and kicked his feet in the snow.

"Hey!" Sen said, sitting down next to him. She handed him a donut. "I got you this."

"Thanks!"

The two talked for awhile about all sorts of things.

"Aren't you excited for Christmas?" Sen squealed.

"Not really," Juuzou answered honestly.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't really do anything for it."

Sen was quiet for a couple seconds. "We could do something."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want," she smiled. "But we couldn't go to my apartment, because my step father is going to be there."

"I thought-."

"He doesn't speak," Sen said, cutting Juuzou off. "And he prefers to be left alone."

"Oh," Juuzou said. "Well, we could go over to my place."

"We could bake christmas cookies!" Sen said, clapping her hands together.

Juuzou's face brightened. He loved Christmas cookies. "That sounds good!"

"And that way I can give you your gift!"

"You got me something?" Suzuya asked, shocked. Nobody had ever gotten him a Christmas gift before.

"Yeah," Sen smiled. "I saw something and I thought of you, and Christmas is coming up, so I thought why not."

"Thanks," he blushed.

The two stayed in the park until the snow started coming down.

"Well, I have to go!" Sen said, getting up.

Juuzou stood up. "Bye," he said.

And he hugged her. He was shocked by his own sudden display of confidence.

After she left, Juuzou went to the store.

"What should I get her for Christmas?" he wondered out loud. He had never bought a Christmas present for anyone before.

After a fair amount of looking, Suzuya opted to buy a couple notebooks, some nice pens, and a type of coffee that he knew she loved. When he was walking to the checkout lane, he realized he would also need wrapping paper. He bought a plain red roll and purchased the other things and went home.

Back at his apartment, he laid out what he needed on the floor. He put out the scissors, wrapping paper, and the gifts.

It was then he realized two things: He had no tape, and no idea how to wrap a gift.

He cut a giant piece of paper from the roll and placed the items in the middle. He then began folding the best he could. When it was done, it looked like a lumpy pillowcase.

Having no tape, Suzuya decided to stitch the pieces of wrapping paper together. With a needle and his red thread, he worked well on into the night trying to get everything to hold together.

When he was finished, he ate some cake he had in the fridge for a very late dinner, and then decided since he was already up late, he might as well make her card that night as well. He sat down in his chair and grabbed his clipboard and piece of paper and his crayons.

He then proceeded to sit there trying to think of what to write or draw. He racked his brain of what Sen would like a picture of. Finally, he decided to draw a picture of Sen and him when they first met, sitting on the bench at the zoo, watching the giraffes.

It took Juuzou two hours to complete his drawing, but he was satisfied with it. He wrote 'Merry Christmas' on the bottom in green and red block letters.

Weary eyed, he glanced at the clock. It read 1:05 A.M. Without bothering to change, the young investigator collapsed in his bed and fell asleep.


	8. Christmas Kisses

It was Christmas morning. Juuzou awoke at 10:30, and he almost jumped out of bed. Then, he remembered he had no work that day. He reached over and grabbed his phone. Juuzou smiled when he saw he had a message from Sen.

 _Is 8:30 a good time for me to come over_ , it read.

Suzuya responded that that time sounded good, and then looked around at his apartment. It was a pigsty. He sighed, and climbed out of bed and got to work cleaning his apartment.

It was 7:00 at night when the place was finally presentable. Juuzou showered, and put on his cleanest clothes. He clipped on his suspenders and adjusted them so his whole outfit didn't look so… baggy. He put the red hairpins in as straight as he could, and then nervously ate three bags of gumdrops.

Right at 8:30, the doorbell rang. Juuzou gulped, heart racing. He opened the door to see Sen Takatsuki smiling at him. She was wearing a red turtleneck and black jeans and converse shoes. Her long hair was down. In her hands she held three perfectly wrapped silvery packages, with a red bow on the one on top.

"Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Merry Christmas!" Juuzou said. "Come on in."

Sen entered the apartment and placed the nicely wrapped gifts on the coffee table. "Do you want to make the cookies, and then while they're baking, open what I got you?"

"Sure!" Juuzou said, heart light with joy. He no longer felt awkward, he could be himself around the pretty author. "I got you something too."

"Really?" Sen said, eyes lighting up. "Thanks!"

The two walked into the kitchen.

"I brought my mother's recipe," Sen said. "She worked at a café, so they should be good."

"Alright!" Juuzou said. He glanced at the recipe, and then began to preheat the oven.

He pulled out a giant mixing bowl, and Sen began to tell him about the Christmas party she had gone to earlier.

"Someone spilled punch all over me!"

Juuzou couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" she said, failing to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Sure it is," Juuzou said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

They pulled out all the materials on the list that they needed and set them on the counter.

"First flour," Juuzou said.

Sen opened the flour, and threw a bit on Juuzou.

"Hey!" he said, unable to hide his grin.

He threw a bit of sugar at Sen, who, laughing, through back more flower.

"You're getting it in my hair!" Juuzou laughed.

Soon the two were throwing the flower and sugar at each other without a care in the world. Tears of laughter rolled down Juuzou's face, and Sen found herself laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. It didn't take long before they were both sitting on the kitchen floor laughing, covered in sugar and flour.

"Should we actually start the recipe now?" Sen giggled.

"Probably," Juuzou said, dusting himself off.

The two finished making the recipe with only a tad bit more throwing of the materials. When the cookies were finally in the oven to bake, Sen and Juuzou went into Juuzou's living room/bedroom.

Juuzou put his bulkily wrapped gift for Sen next the things she had gotten him. It looked even messier next to Sen's neat wrapping job.

"Sorry about how messy it is," he mumbled.

"That's ok!" Sen said. "It's cute."

Juuzou blushed. "Open yours first," he said.

"Ok!"

They sat down, and Sen ripped off the red paper, stopping to tear the red thread that bound it together. She gasped when she pulled out the new new notepads, pulling them out.

"I needed these so bad!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Juuzou.

She continued opening her gift, and she hugged the man again when she found the fountain pens. She hugged him for a third time when she saw the coffee.

"You remembered my favorite!" she exclaimed.

"I also made you a card," Suzuya said, handing her the paper.

She looked at it for a minute, and then she looked at Juuzou. There were tears in her eyes.

"I love it," she said, hugging him once again, this time for much longer. "Now open what I got you," she said when she broke the hug and dried her eyes.

Juuzou ripped open the smallest package. Inside was a set of pastels.

"These are so much better for drawing than crayons!" he said, heart full of joy.

"Yup! These can blend. I must warm you though, they're really very messy."

"Thank you!" he said.

He then opened the medium sized package. Inside was a sketch pad.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed.

"You needed something to use the pastels on," Sen said, smiling.

Juuzou then took the paper off the last and largest package. Inside was a clothes box. He ripped the tape off the sides, took the top off, and lifted off the layer of tissue paper.

He gasped.

Inside was a new pair of suspenders. They were red with yellow polkadots.

"I love them," he said softly, taking them out of the box.

"Really?" Sen said, biting her lip.

"Yeah!" Juuzou said, a glowing smile on his face. He stood up and held them up to himself. "They look like they would fit."

They talked for awhile, and then the oven beeped. Juuzou and Sen went into the kitchen, and Juuzuu using oven mitts, took out the sheet.

"I'm gonna eat that one when it cools," Juuzou said, pointing to a christmas tree shaped cookie.

"I'm not gonna eat any," Sen said.

"What? Why not."

"I don't like the taste. I just like making them."

"Oh."

They went back into the main room and sat on Juuzou's bed.

"Wow, it's already 9:30," Sen said.

"Yeah," Juuzou said sadly. "I'm going to have to be going to bed soon. I have a big day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Well," said Juuzou. "Kiniko and I actually did some work, and we located an Aogiri base. It's in some abandoned building in the sixteenth ward."

Sen heart skipped a beat and her stomach twisted.

"Really?" she said, trying to sound casual. "So, you're going to have a raid of the place?"

"Yup!" Juuzou said. "Gonna cut up as many ghouls as I can."

Again, he saw something change in her eyes. It wasn't fear, not quite panic… Juuzou just couldn't put his finger on it.

 _A raid tomorrow?_ Sen's heart was racing. There was so much at the base, there was no way they could clear everything out by tomorrow. Plus, everyone in Aogiri had gone home for Christmas night. They would have to stand their ground.

Sen clenched her jaw and grit her teeth.

"That's cool," she said, trying not to stutter.

Her hands shook and her lip trembled, and her mouth was dry.

"Are you okay?" Juuzou asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, his touch jolting her back to her senses. "It's just… my mother was killed by ghouls."

She didn't feel bad about saying that. It may have not been the reason she reacted, but the statement was not false.

"I'm so sorry," Juuzou said, hugging her. _No wonder she flinches when I bring up ghouls_.

He pulled away and looked into her beautiful green eyes. They were so pretty, and he brushed a teal strand of hair out of them unconsciously. She smiled. She had such a beautiful smile. Juuzou once again felt compelled to kiss her, and he didn't know if could fight it.

So he didn't.

He pressed his lips against hers, right then and there. She stiffened in shock at first, but then relaxed. Sen reached her hand around his neck and pulled him deeper. He kissed her the best he could; he had never kissed anybody before. Her lips were sweet like candy, but once again, there was something faint lingering behind the sweetness; this time a taste.

He could barely detect it, but Juuzou, just for a second or so, could've swore he tasted the metallic tang of blood.

Sen eventually broke the kiss, and she tucked a white curl behind his ear. She smiled at him, their noses almost touching.

"Now that was unexpected, investigator Juuzou Suzuya."


	9. Raid on the Base

Juuzou sat on the bench inside the van with many other CCG members. He held his quinque case between his legs as the bus bounced along. All the men were hunched over in their gray uniforms, grim looks on their faces. Everyone looked like they had just signed their life away. Sadly, some of them had. Not Juuzou though. He sat there, a smile on his face, thinking about the night before. He had kissed Sen. He had finally done it. After he had kissed her, she had had to leave. She had said she had 'important business' to take care of.

If Juuzou was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't exactly sure what Sen and him were. They were more than friends for sure, but he knew they weren't dating. He wanted to date her, but he wasn't even sure what dating really was and what it involved. He pondered asking Kiniko, but then quickly decided against it.

The van stopped near the abandoned building, all the other transports joining. Choppers filled the air with noise.

The man in their van that was in charge gave the CCG men their orders, and the doors were opened. Everybody rushed out. The goal: make it inside the building.

Robed Aogiri members shot at the CGG men as they raced toward the building, but Juuzou was fast enough to dodge everything. He slid inside the building and opened his quinque case. He twirled his scythe around and raced further inside to find the ghouls.

It didn't take long. Soon he was surrounded by eight Aogiri tree ghouls, all wearing the typical skull masks and maroon robes. Suzuya laughed and swung his scythe around. He made quick work of them, and soon the floor and Juuzou himself was blood soaked.

As he slaughtered the ghouls, Juuzou found himself doing what he did for more of a purpose than usual. As he slashed and hacked, he thought of Shinohara. He was doing this to make Shinohara proud. And he thought of Sen. He was doing this to avenge her mother.

He made his way to the heart of the building, and in the very center, standing in an abandoned office that had a high ceiling, plaster peeling off the walls and broken chairs and flipped tables, was a female ghoul.

She wore a magenta dress with the sleeves ripped off. It came down to her knees and had a hood with two pieces of cloth that hung off, resembling ears. Around her neck was a pink scarf with red flowers on it. The oddest thing about the ghoul was that she was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. Juuzou couldn't see her eyes, just to black holes.

"Aren't you an odd one!" Juuzou giggled. "Well, time to die!" he said, spinning is scythe around.

Eto's heart raced. If she took full form, Juuzou wouldn't survive. She made the quick decision to use her ukaku kakuja kagune only. Her kagune erupted from her back and she began shooting at him.

He dodged her without issue, probably because Eto wasn't trying. The white haired man swung his scythe around, slashing at the bandaged ghoul with a demented look in his eyes.

"Why won't you die already?" Juuzou said in a whiney voice. "I want to see your guts go everywhere!"

Eto's heart twisted as she continued to dodge his purple blade. This man wanted her to die. She remembered the sweet taste of his lips from the night before. She knew this fight was going to drain her if she didn't make a move soon. But could she bring herself to harm this man she had grown to care for so much?

Juuzou was tiring a little, moves getting sloppier. Eto saw this as her chance. She grit her teeth, told herself this is what she had to do, and shot at the man she had kissed the night before without mercy.

Suddenly, Juuzou stopped swing around his scythe. He stared down at his stomach. A spike of the bandaged ghoul's kagune was protruding out.

"I can't breath," he stuttered, and then fell to the ground. The scythe clattered out of his hands, and his red eyes remained locked on the ghoul whom had wounded him.

Eto stared at him. "What have I done?" she said to softly for Juuzou to hear. The bandages covering her face began to become wet from tears.

"Suzuya!" she heard from right outside the room they were in.

Investigators Amon, Akira, and Kiniko ran into the room, and then came to a grinding halt.

"Suzuya," Amon said, looking at Juuzou, who was now struggling to get up.

Eto knew that in order to fight the doves she would have to assume full form. The investigators watched in horror as the little bandaged girl's bandaged face turned to that of a monster. The ears on her hood turned to horns, and delicate fingers turned to claws. When the transformation was complete, the once small ghoul towered over the investigators, spikes jutting out of her back.

She roared at them. Juuzou's eyes widened. This was the One Eyed Owl. The bandaged ghoul and the owl was the same ghoul. A fiery hate shot through him. This ghoul had murdered Shinohara. He struggled to get up, and even though he felt no pain, how much blood he lost was keeping him grounded.

The three doves that were in fighting condition prepared their quinques. But Eto didn't give them a chance. She busted through the wall and scrambled out into the abandoned streets, jumping onto a building a running across rooftops, tiles skidding about.

Eto transformed back into her human like form as she ran, bandages flying in the wind and coming loose under her magenta dress. She found another abandoned building; much smaller than the other. She ran inside and dashed into a random room, where she collapsed and began to sob.

"How could I do that," she choked out. "I- I love him."


	10. A Complex Question

Eto sat in a stiff chair, staring at the tiled ground. She looked up the stark white hallway that was glowing with artificial light. It smelled of sickness and death here. She had never been to this hospital before, but she knew this was the place Juuzou had been admitted to. The people at the front desk had been gracious to allow her to wait in the hallway outside the room Juuzou was in until the doctor finished talking to him. After that, she was allowed to go see him.

The doctor walked out of the room, and held the door open for Eto.

"You may see the patient now," he said.

"Thank you," she said, and walked into the room.

Juuzou was laying on a hospital bed with all sorts of equipment surrounding him. His head was propped up with a pillow. His red eyes were sunken and his skin was ghostly pale.

"Sen," he said, smiling a little when he saw her.

Sen's heart twisted. She was the reason he was laying here like this. As she walked over to the side of his bed, she felt the tears begin to rush to her eyes. She tried to fight it, but soon her cheeks were wet.

"Juuzou," she said softly, taking his hand in hers. "How are you holding up?" she asked, choking back a sob.

"I don't really feel pain, remember," Juuzou said, smiling a little. "The doctor says I'm going to be just fine. Don't cry!"

Sen only cried harder.

"Hey," he said. "I'm going to be fine. You don't have to worry about that."

Little did Juuzou know, Sen was sobbing not because she was worried about him getting better (which she wasn't; Eto knew her medical stuff. Juuzou was going to be fine), but because of the guilt that consumed her. Juuzou's soothing words eventually calmed her.

"You good now?" Juuzou asked as Sen wiped away tears.

She nodded.

"Good," he grinned. "And don't worry about it. It's not like it's your fault or anything."

And the tears returned.

Sen spent her day sitting in the hospital with Juuzou, and they talked about everything they were going to do together when Suzuya got out of the hospital.

"When you're better," Sen sniffled. "I'm taking you to a candy shop and I'm going to buy you whatever you want."

When it was time for Sen to go, she stood up from where she was sitting next to his bed and kissed Suzuya on the forehead.

"I liked the other kiss more," Juuzou giggled.

Sen rolled her eyes and chucked. "I did too, but right now you're hurt."

"So what about when I'm not hurt anymore?" Juuzou said, giving the author a quirky smile.

Sen just smiled and him and winked. She walked into the hallway, and as soon as she was out of Suzuya's earshot, burst into tears.

That night, Eto stood in another abandoned building that was also an Aogiri base, pondering a question out loud.

"What does love feel like?" she said, the words echoing through the empty building. "What exactly is it?"

The day of the raid, Eto had told herself that she loved Juuzou, but did she really?

"Love is an intense feeling of deep affection," Eto said, reciting the dictionary definition. "But how can you tell how deep that affection is? How can you tell if you love somebody if you've never loved before?"

Eto paused.

"Have I ever loved before?"

Eto spun around, twirling her magenta dress. She examined her bandaged hands. She wanted to ask someone what love was, but who? Tatara? No, he wouldn't understand. Noro? No, not him either.

"I love my mother, and I never even met her," Eto said thoughtfully. "I care about my step father, but do I love him?"

She looked down at her feet.

"His white hair, red eyes… Do I love Juu-."

"Are you okay?" someone suddenly asked, interpreting Eto's monologue.

She spun around to see a tall man in a white suit standing on the opposite side of the room. The middle section of his blond hair was combed back. His red eyes were brought out by his dark eyeshadow.

"Naki," Eto said, relieved it wasn't anybody all that important.

"Why are you talking to yourself about love?" he asked, cocking his head.

For some reason, Eto made the split second decision to trust Naki. "I'm trying to figure out if I love somebody or not," she admitted.

"Who?" Naki asked, eyes widening.

"Doesn't matter," Eto said, beckoning him with her hand as she went to go look for a place where they could sit and talk.

"Is it Tatara?" Naki gasped as he ran to catch up with her.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Naki frowned. "I mean I thought you were talking about him. You said white hair and red eyes."

"It's not him."

Eto sat down on a piece of ceiling that had fallen, and Naki sat down beside her.

"Is it eyepatch?"

"No."

"What about Ayato?"

"Definitely not."

"Well then who is it?"

"It doesn't matter," Eto said. She was quiet for a few moments. "Have you ever loved anybody?"

"I didn't know my parents. My big bro looked after me. I love boss."

"Like want to kiss him love?"

"No, not like that," Naki said, wrinkling his nose.

"Like do you think anybody's pretty so you want to kiss them?" Eto asked, feeling like her love conversation with Naki was going down the drain.

"I have some very pretty servants," Naki said thoughtfully. "Especially servant thirteen. But I don't care about her though."

"Then I guess I'm stuck," Eto sighed.

"Well, what do you feel about him?" Naki asked, fiddling with an earring.

"Well," Eto paused. "When I see things that make me happy, I think about how happy it would make him. I feel really happy and comfortable with him. I never get tired of his company. And all I want is for him to be happy."

Naki just stared at her.

"Have you kissed him?"

Eto was thankful for her bandages so that Naki could not see how hard she was blushing. "Yes."

"Are you going to have a baby?" Naki asked.

"No."

Naki was quiet for a moment. "Well maybe you do love him."

"Perhaps."

Naki stood up and began to walk away. Just as he was about to walk out of the room and into a hallway, he looked back at Eto.

"If you do love him, don't wait to long," he said softly. "You may be the one eyed owl, but that doesn't make you invincible. And I don't know who he is, but I can tell you he's not invincible either. Because if he really is the one for you, and something happens to him, he'll never be able to be replaced."


	11. Are we Dating?

"Sen," Juuzou said, looking at the green and blue gummy worm he was holding. He had been released from the hospital that morning, and just as Sen promised, she had taken him to a candy shop and bought him whatever he wanted. He tried to enjoy the mountains of sweets in front of him, but there was a question that kept bouncing around in his mind. Sen was sipping an iced coffee. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a yellow turtleneck and a navy blue dress. "Are we dating?"

Her green eyes widened in shock of Juuzou's sudden question, and then a thoughtful look crossed her face. "I don't know," she finally said. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah," Juuzou said, blushing. "Well, I mean I think so."

"You think so?" Sen asked, cocking her head.

"Well, I've never really dated anyone before," Suzuya muttered, embarrassed.

"Neither have I."

Juuzou looked at her, shocked. This beautiful woman had never dated anybody?

"Do you want to date me?" he asked uncomfortably.

Sen stirred her coffee. "Yes," she finally said.

"Really?" Juuzou said, smiling and blushing. "Why?"

She paused. What could she say? "I have strong romantic feelings towards you," Sen said finally.

A blush spread across Juuzou's face. "Well I was-," he stammered, fiddling with a gummy worm. "I was wondering if you love me."

Sen's heart began to beat rapidly. Naki's words ran through her head.

 _If you do love him, don't wait to long. You may be the one eyed owl, but that doesn't make you invincible. And I don't know who he is, but I can tell you he's not invincible either. Because if he really is the one for you, and something happens to him, he'll never be able to be replaced._

She swallowed. It was now or never. "Yes," Sen said softly. "I love you Juuzou," she paused. "Do you love me?"

Juuzou was silent for a moment. He had never really loved before, but he was sure this is what it felt like. "I love you too."

Sen couldn't help but smile. It felt like she had been waiting her entire life to hear those words. Sure, she had only known Juuzou for a month but, she knew that he really meant it.

"Sen," Juuzou said, repeating himself. "Are we dating?"

Sen smiled at him, all of her feeling warm and happy. "Yes, I suppose so."

Juuzou smiled. He closed his candy bag and stood up. "Do you wanna go on a walk in the park?"

"Sure," Sen beamed.

The candy shop's bell jingled as they walked out the door. The park wasn't far. In fact, it was right across the street. Being January, it was still chilly out.

"So," Sen said as they walked through the park. "Are you going to um-," she hesitated. "Tell people?"

"About what?"

"Us."

"Oh," Juuzou said. "Um, I didn't really plan on it. Why?"

"Publicity reasons," Sen lied. "I don't want the press and stuff all up in my business."

"I sometimes forget you're famous," Juuzou laughed. "But I wasn't going to either. The people at my work wouldn't leave me alone about it, and you can only imagine what Kiniko would be like."

"So it's our secret," Sen said, giving her boyfriend a flirty smile.

"For now," Juuzou said, blushing.

"Yes, for now."

Juuzou swung his arms as they walked along, and he accidentally touched her hand.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Sen whispered, taking his hand in hers.

Nobody paid any mind to the couple holding hands walking through the park. Nobody except the person who watched them from across the street with blood red eyes hooded by eyelids smeared with cheap gray eyeshadow.


	12. One month

Eto sat once again in an abandoned building, skipping around. She honestly had nothing to do, and Juuzou was at work. They had been dating for a month now, and things had been going good. They were going out to dinner tonight. Good in the manor that they would be spending time together, bad in the way that Eto would have to go throw up whatever she ate right afterwards. He was so sweet. A little psychotic, but sweet. Much like herself.

"Eto," a male voice said.

She spun around to face him. "Naki, haven't you learned not to sneak up on people?"

He said nothing and walked over to her scowling. "Do you care about the CCG?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not," Eto laughed, going back to spinning.

"Then why did I see you kissing an dove at the park a week or so ago?"

Eto stopped spinning. She faced him, tense. How dare this man spy on her. How dare he get involved in her life. How dare he confront her.

Her hands turned to claws and her bandaged faced turned to a monster and she assumed full form.

"How dare you say that to me," she whispered, bringing her face so closed to Naki's that she could see the sparkles of unshed tears in his eyes. His lip trembled.

"I saw you!" he shouted, bursting into tears. "Kissing that Suzuya investigator!"

She roared and hit Naki as hard as she could. He soared through the air and crashed through a concrete wall. He held his side and cried louder.

"How dare you," she said, voice low.

"Please don't hurt me anymore," he sobbed. "I won't tell! I just- I just-."

"You just thought it was ok to look into my personal affairs!" Eto roared, raising her clawed hand to hit him again.

"Please!" Naki screamed, tears streaming down his face. He gripped his side and coughed. "I just was confused. Is that the man you love?"

"That's none of your business!" the one eyed ghoul howled, and she threw Naki across the room like a rag doll.

"I'm just trying to help!" he whimpered, gritting his teeth in an attempt bear the pain. "I ask questions you don't!"

Eto wrapped her claws around him and picked him up and held him at her eye level. He cried some more, feet kicking in the air.

"What do you see that I don't?" she hissed.

"Wh- what happens when he," Naki coughed. "Finds out."

Eto was silent for a moment, heart rate increasing by the second.

"I don't know!" she roared in his face, and then dropped him twelve feet onto the concrete below. He sobbed and pulled himself to his feet, his wounds healing. "I don't know," Eto said again, this time soft. The owl began to glow and her full form disentigrated, leaving a bandaged ghoul in a magenta dress. The bandages around her face had unraveled, and she covered her face with her hands, attempting to hide her tears from Naki. "I don't know," she whispered.

Naki stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Eto cried hard; not even his warm embrace could heal the cold pang of what she knew was to come.

"It will be ok," Naki said, holding her tight. "If he really loves you, the dove will understand."

She buried her face his his white suit and sniffled, repeating the only words that seemed to fit the situation. "I don't know."

That night at dinner, Sen lazily swirled her water with her straw. She looked at the ice, bobbing around, clueless that it was melting and would soon be gone.

"Are you okay?" Juuzou asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Just tired," Sen lied, forcing a smile.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked, pointing to her untouched food.

"I'm really stressed, and when I get stressed I don't eat," she lied again.

"What's stressing you out?"

"Things with my stepfather, the book I'm working on," she lied for the third time. All I do is lie, she thought to herself, gut wrenching.

"If you're tired, let's just go back to my place," Juuzou said, placing his hand on hers.

"Alright," Sen said, smiling a little. She loved her boyfriend's cozy little apartment.

They caught a cab and they were soon walking through the door into Suzuya's place.

"I can put on a movie," he said, gesturing to the new TV that was sitting facing his bed.

"Alright," Sen yawned, laying down in Juuzou's bed. It was cold, so she pulled the blankets up to her chin.

He put on an older film and then crawled in next to her. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his stitched arm around her. Sen tried to stay awake to watch what he had put on, but with steady rise and fall of his chest, her heavy eyelids soon closed for the night.

Juuzou stroked his girlfriends hair, feeling so lucky. Two months ago he never would have been able to imagine that he would love someone. Or that they would love him back for that matter. And yet here he was, with a beautiful (not to mention famous) girlfriend sleeping right next to him. It was perfect. He loved her and she loved him. There was nothing complicated about it. There was just a tiny bit of bickering now and then, but it was always over little things and resolved quickly. They enjoyed a lot of the same things. However, Juuzou couldn't help but be disappointed that she didn't share his intense love for sweets. He still knew next to nothing about her family, but that was alright. All that she had wanted to share was that they had all been killed by ghouls.

 _Ghouls_. That changed his thought process to work. Kiniko and himself seemed to be getting nowhere with Aogiri. The owl often crossed his mind, and how it had been identified as the bandaged ghoul. He remembered that fight, how helpless he had been. And yet, the owl didn't kill him. It would have been easy, but she didn't. _She's making me suffer_ , he thought.

He tried not to think about the notorious one eyed ghoul and decided to try to think about other work things. Kiniko was annoying as ever. Akira had been promoted and was no longer Amon's subordinate. They had publicly announced themselves as a couple the next day. Juuzou chuckled a little bit at that, and Sen stirred in her sleep. Juuzou smiled and leaned his head back, and soon he was too fast asleep.


	13. Morning Make Out

Eto lay in Juuzou's bed as he prepared for work. She sighed. They had been dating for four months, and she had only spent the night as his apartment three times. The times she had stayed over they had just fell asleep next to each other. As the half ghoul watched her boyfriend undress, she couldn't help but feel herself wanting more. She stared at the pattern of stitches that swirled up his arm. She locked her eyes on the stitches on his throat and followed them downwards, to where they ended just below his belly button. How she would love to trace those stitches with her finger.

 _No_ , she told herself. She knew that if something went awry and she ended up pregnant, that that would be disastrous. The baby would be born because it would have the nutrition it needed from the flesh Eto ate, but how ghoul would that baby be? It would only be a quarter ghoul. It would probably possess all sorts of oddities.

Naki had expressed his concerns several more times, but the One eyed Owl had no intentions of heeding any warnings the blond ghoul gave her. She was convinced Juuzou would not find out. She sighed again, this time in disappointment that Suzuya had all his clothes on.

He must've picked up on it, for he shot his girlfriend a sly look.

Juuzou walked into the bathroom to make sure his red hairpins were in place. He looked in the reflection of the mirror at Sen, who was rolling around half naked in his bed. He sighed. She was so beautiful. He really truly loved this woman. He loved everything about her; her obsession with coffee, the teal bangs that were always falling in her beautiful green eyes, the way she could twirl a pen around, the cute kisses she would give him on the cheek when he wasn't looking, the sweet taste of her lips, her small hands in his, the cute outfits she would wear, the way she talked with her hands… It was all so perfect. She had stayed over a couple times before, and each time the temptation to do something more increased. However, Suzuya wasn't sure how she felt about it. He had caught her staring at him while changing, and the thought of that made his face flush. However, he didn't want to do anything at the same time. He was only nineteen. He would turn twenty in exactly a month; on June eighth. If something were to happen and a child was to be conceived, he would at least would want to be living with Sen, preferably in a bigger apartment. And married. Or engaged. Money wasn't an issue, he made quite a handsome amount at work.

 _Work_. Juuzou dreaded to think about it. It used to be his only love, but now that meant saying goodbye to Sen each day. Not only that, but thinks at his job had been going miserable. Kiniko was not getting any easier to work with. Amon and Akira _always_ sided with each other now that they were dating. And it was quite annoying. Not only were the people an issue, but the work itself was too.

Suzuya had his heart set on avenging Shinohara. And the only way to do that was to slay the One Eyed Owl. The bandaged ghoul. However, there was absolutely zero leads on finding the location and the human alias of the powerful ghoul. Juuzou had mentioned the Owl to Sen a couple times, but each time she would start crying. He was eventually able to fish out of her that her mother had been killed in something having to do with the original Owl, and her biological father had been killed by the One Eyed Owl. This only fueled Juuzou's hate and motive more. But having no leads was frustrating.

Maybe Suzuya would feel better if things had been going better in the Aogiri tree investigation. Well, they were going just as bad as the owl investigation. Every time there was to be a raid, Aogiri was always prepared. The ghoul organization was always one step ahead of the CCG, and Juuzou couldn't figure out why. He used to not mind going on raids, but now, it was much harder. He would always tell Sen that he was going on a raid, and she would always start crying. He would have to calm her, and it wrenched his heart to see her like that. Those times before a raid, those were the only times they ever told each other that they loved each other.

Suzuya came out of the bathroom, grabbed his quinque case, and kissed Sen goodbye. Juuzou was walked out his apartment door when Sen called him.

"Juuzou!"

"Yes?" he said, smiling. She was still sprawled out in his bed. She had a thoughtful look on her face, kind of sad looking in a way.

"I love you."

Suzuya's heart beat a little faster, and he smiled. "I love you too." He looked at the clock, and Sen seemed to read his mind.

"You still have five minutes," Sen said, giving him a flirty look as she twirled a stray piece of hair.

"So I do," he said, stepping back inside the apartment. He put down his briefcase and walked over to Sen, who was now sitting up on the bed. "Why did you point that out?"

Sen didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed him by his suspenders and pulled him down into a kiss. It was soft touches as first, but it soon deepened and Juuzou laid on top of her as they made out in his bed.

"Five minutes is up," Sen murmured through the kiss after awhile.

"So it is," Suzuya said as he pulled away, a strand of spit connecting their mouths.

Sen wiped it away and sat up.

"More later?" Juuzou asked, giving her puppy dog eyes as he picked up his quinque case.

Sen shook her head. "I have a meeting."

Suzuya frowned and walked toward the door. He opened it and before he walked out, looked back at his girlfriend.

"To bad," he said, winking.


	14. Moving and Meetings

Eto rocked on her feet as she waited outside Juuzou's apartment. Today was his birthday, and she had the gifts she had bought him all wrapped up. He opened the door and smiled.

They talked for a little bit, Juuzou opened his gifts, and he ate cake. Sen said she wasn't hungry.

It was now 11:00 at night, and they both laid in bed.

"Sen," Juuzou said softly.

"Mhm?"

"I- I feel like we don't see each other enough."

Sen's heart lurched. Was he cutting things off? She cold feel the tears begin to burn in her eyes.

"Look," she stammered. "I want to be able to spend a lo of time with you, but with my job… I'm trying, Juuzou. I love you, I really do."

The tears began to dribble down her cheek. _Naki must be making me soft,_ she thought, images of the blond ghoul who was always crying flashing through her mind.

"Woah," Juuzou said, pulling her close and wiping her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I love you," Sen said. "I don't wanna break up."

"Oh, that must've come out wrong!" Juuzou said, throwing his hands up in the air. "No no no, breaking up is the last thing I want. I actually-," he stuttered and he blushed and smiled. "I got a pay raise and I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Of getting a new apartment," he said, grinning and blushing. "A bigger one. And I thought that maybe— maybe we could move in together."

Sen's eyes grew wide. "You mean it?"

Juuzou nodded.

"That's perfect!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Juuzou said, and he kissed her.

The next week, the couple began to look for an apartment. They looked at several, and eventually settled on a relatively spacious one in the 20th ward. A couple weeks later, they had moved into their new apartment.

Juuzou had insisted on picking Sen up and carrying her through the doorway, and the half ghoul thought it was the cutest thing ever. It took Juuzou a month to sell his apartment, but Sen, not to Juuzou's knowledge, never actually sold her apartment.

Noro now resided in the apartment, and Eto kept things that she needed to keep hidden there, such as her magenta dress and scarf and bandages.

It was getting harder and harder to serve Aogiri like she needed to, with her sleeping next to Juuzou every night. She had decided to continuing refraining from any urges to go beyond making out with her white haired boyfriend. However, even though she didn't act on them, nothing could stop the thoughts that would sometimes run through her head; usually at the most inopportune times.

This inopportune time happened to be an Aogiri meeting. Thoughts were running through her head when Ayato cleared his throat.

That snapped Eto back to reality, and everyone sitting around the table was staring at her.

"Tatara asked you what more you've discovered on what the CCG knows," the blue haired boy said.

"Oh," Eto said, blushing in embarrassment. She looked around the table. Noro, Tatara, Ayato, and Naki were present. "Nothing really," she stammered.

"You've been gone almost all the time and you have absolutely _nothing_ to show for it?" The white haired man said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…" Eto said, stomach flopping around. "Well I've always been able to warn you before a raid."

"Do you have obligations elsewhere?" Tatara asked, eyes boring into the bandaged ghoul.

Eto became aware of Naki shifting in his seat. He gave Eto a desperate look.

 _Naki, please don't give anything away_ , she prayed silently.

"No," she said, doing her best to keep a calm demeanor.

Naki shifted again.

"Naki," Tatara said, turning his attention to the blond ghoul. "Do you have something to share?"

"N-no," he stammered.

"Well, then this meeting is done," Tatara said, standing up.

Eto briskly stood and hurried to the door.

"Eto," said Tatara. "You stay."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you," he paused and narrowed his eyes. "Alone."

Eto gulped. The other ghouls filed past her as they walked out, and Naki gave her a pitiful look as he passed. When they were alone, Tatara starting shaking his head.

"What?" Eto asked, heart hammering.

"I thought you were smarter than this."

"Than what?" The Owl thought she was going to throw up.

"Don't play dumb," Tatara snapped. "I see you guys talking alone to much and shooting looks at each other to not know what's going on."

Suddenly, Eto felt confused. Was he talking about Juuzou?

"I—."

"I don't want to hear it," Tatara said, cutting her off. "Look, I don't know if you and Naki's relationship is actually being in love or whatever or if it's purely physical, but I can't have that getting in the way of Aogiri's progress."

It took all of the one eyes ghoul's strength not to bust up laughing. Tatara thought Naki and her were sleeping together!

Not wanting to give away that Tatara was wrong and let him wonder if it wasn't Naki, then what was causing the distraction, Eto just bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Good," Tatara said. "Now run along," he said, as if she was a child.

Eto skipped out the door to go find Naki. She found him waiting in the lobby of the abandoned hotel they were in.

He jumped up when he saw her. "Eto!" he exclaimed. The eyeshadow that was smeared all over his face indicated that he had been crying. "Does Tatara know?"

Finally away from the horribly misinformed Aogiri executive, Eto began to laugh hysterically. Naki just stood there and gave her a disturbed look.

"No," Eto said, trying not to laugh. "He thinks that we're sleeping together!"

"You and me?" Naki exclaimed, blushing a little.

"Yeah, he has no idea what the truth is!"

"Good!" Naki said, nodding his head. "But really, why don't you show up anymore?"

"We moved in together," Eto explained. "So it's hard to sneak out."

"How long have you been dating now?"

"Almost eight months," said Eto.

"Wow," Naki said. He was quiet for a moment. "I want coffee."

"Then let's go get some," Eto said.

Naki frowned. "You're all dressed up. "And it's—," he paused to glance at his watch. "One in the morning."

"If there's a will," Eto said, walking towards the doors. "There's a way."

"You seem to listen to that for everything in your life," Naki commented.

"I suppose," Eto giggled. "I have to be back before four because Suzuya might wake up though, okay?"

"Okay," Naki said, and the two friends slipped out of the building and out into the streets of Tokyo, and then proceeded to melt into the night shadows.


	15. A misinterpreted phonecall

Juuzou awoke in the middle of the night. It was Sen and his eleven month anniversary. Not that they did anything for it, but he made a mental note of it. He should be happy. But here it was, 3:00 in the morning, and he was terrified. Sen was gone again. She had disappeared. For some reason, Suzuya knew she was in terrible danger. Just as he was going to get dressed, he remembered.

"It's a dream," he said. Juuzou often had a dream where he would awake in the middle of the night, and his beloved girlfriend was gone. "Just lay down on the bed," he told himself. "And you'll fall into a deep sleep, and in the morning, Sen will be right next to you."

And that's what he did. And in the morning, just as predicted, the author slept next to him.

"Sen," he said, shaking her awake. The clock read 8:13 a.m.

"What?" she mumbled, rolling over.

"I had the dream again," he said nervously.

Sen's gut wrenched. She knew that wasn't a dream. However, she had no choice but to lie.

"I'm sorry baby," she said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. She softly kissed him. "I'm right here with you."

He smiled, and then sighed. "I have to get to work soon."

"I know," she said, climbing out of bed.

Suzuya readied herself for work, and he couldn't help but notice the glances he got when he was changing. It made him blush. He also noticed his girlfriend's face become red when he did the same.

He left for work, and when he got to the office there was a large commotion.

"What's going on?" Juuzou asked Kiniko, who was sipping coffee at his desk.

"Well," the man said. "For one, we're having a raid-ish thing today."

"Raid-ish thing?"

"Mhm. Amon and several other investigators are going to go check out a suspicious abandoned mall where they think ghouls congregating. You're going."

"Alright," Juuzou said. He swallowed; he had promised to always tell Sen if they were going to have a raid. He couldn't text her; she would freak out. "What's the other thing?"

"Amon proposed to Akira, and she said yes," he said, rolling his eyes. "They're getting married next week."

"Wow," Juuzou said. _Marriage. Proposals._ Those were two topics that had been bouncing around his head often. He knew that he wanted to marry Sen Takatsuki. He had made up his mind that if he was going to do it, it would be on their one year anniversary. But how to go about doing it, he had no idea. _Sen Suzuya_. It had a nice ring to it.

Juuzou prepared himself for the mission, and soon him, Amon, Kiniko, and a few other investigators bounced along in a CCG van.

"Congratulations," Juuzou told Amon.

"Thank you," he said, smiling a little.

"Are you going to have babies?" Juuzou blurted out.

"Oh, um," Amon blushed and rubbed his neck. "Probably."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" the white haired investigator asked.

"We're not even married yet!" Amon protested. He then hesitated and answered the question. "I would really be good either way. I would love for them to be an investigator though. Fight ghouls, just like their… mom and dad."

The van pulled up in front of an abandoned shopping mall. The group got out and hurried inside. They silently searched the building, but were unsuccessful.

"Let's go, there's nothing here," Juuzou whined.

"Shhh!" Kiniko suddenly said.

Suzuya opened his mouth to retort, but Kiniko hushed him by pointing at a men's dress clothes shop. The suits inside were dusty, but the man browsing through didn't seem to care.

He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and a white suit, and his blond hair was brushed back into three sections.

"The S rated Naki," Amon muttered.

Naki must've heard them, for he turned and stared directly at them. His red eyes widened, and then a cruel smirk crossed his face.

"Doves," he muttered.

He tried to play it cool, but inside he was panicking. The twins had stayed back at the estate he had taken over when Yamori was killed, and he was alone, facing seven doves.

His kagune burst from his skin and coiled around his arm. Amon stepped up to challenge the S rated ghoul, but Juuzou tugged at his sleeve.

"Please let me do it," Juuzou said, giving his superior puppy dog eyes. "I haven't gotten to cut up a ghoul in forever."

Amon sighed. "Be my guest."

Juuzou giggled and twirled his scythe. "Ready to die?" he asked Naki, who's eyes were already tearing up.

He recognized the dove. It was Suzuya Juuzou, a dangerous and psychotic investigator who would mercilessly slaughter ghouls. Also Eto's boyfriend. He couldn't hurt this dove, Eto would be so sad. But at the same time, he had no intent of getting hurt himself.

Suzuya swung the scythe, and he dodged.

"I'm only getting started," Juuzou giggled as he repeatedly swung. A slash cut open the skin of Naki's chest, and his once white suit soon became red. He howled in pain, tearing flowing down his face.

"Aw, look at him cry," Suzuya said mockingly.

Naki did not like to run from a fight, but it currently looked like he had no choice. He dashed towards the stairs, and Suzuya and the doves followed.

"Hey get back here!" Juuzou whined. "I haven't seen your guts yet!"

Kiniko shot at Naki, and the blond ghoul was hit in the shoulder. He cried harder and he stumbled and fell. Amon got to him first, and the black haired man hit the ghoul full force in the side. He crashed through the concrete wall, and began coughing, blood spraying from his mouth.

He hid behind a wall and watched the doves run by. When he knew they were out of sight, he pulled out his phone and called the only person he could think of that could face seven doves; and that cared enough about him to come save him.

He dialed and put the phone up to his ear, whimpering and crying. No matter how hard he tried to heal the wound in his chest, it continued bleeding. The bullet hole in his shoulder wasn't doing much better, considering that the quinque bullet was still lodged inside.

Eto sat in the middle of a meeting with some of her editors. They were all arguing, and she lazily twirled a pen around. Suddenly, her phone rang. She took it out of her bag, surprised to see that it was Naki calling her.

She was in a meeting; she couldn't answer now. She declined the call.

Naki choked out a sob when after three rings the call had gone to voicemail. He decided to try again. And once again, he was declined.

When Eto's phone rang for a third time, she excused herself to the restroom.

"I'm in a meeting," she hissed as she picked up her phone and strode through the hall and into the restroom.

"E—Eto," he stuttered. He was panting hard. "I—I need you."

"Um, what?" Eto asked, feeling her face redden, not sure what her friend meant.

"I—I need you really bad," he said, groaning.

"Um, Naki, can't you take care of it yourself?" she asked awkwardly. She didn't know what was up with him, he had never shown any sexual feelings toward her before.

"I already tried," he said. "I can't. You're the only one that can."

Eto was silent for a moment. "I can't do that. I don't want to. I'm sorry."

"You don't want to?" Naki said.

Et couldn't believe he didn't understand. She had a boyfriend, and she loved said boyfriend very much.

"No Naki, I don't want to."

"You have to!" he said. "It won't come out! You know all medical stuffs so I thought you could fix it!"

Eto's face was stark white. "Um, it's not that difficult. Haven't you done it… before?"

"No," Naki said. "Yamori did it for me."

Eto was ready to vomit into the toilet.

"Please—please just take care of it yourself," she stammered.

"It's so hard though!" Naki whined.

"Naki, that's enough!" Eto snapped. She didn't want to listen to her best friend's lust.

"It's going all over my suit!" Naki said.

"Then take your clothes off!" the one eyed ghoul hissed.

"Someone might see me!" Naki mewled.

"You're in public?" Eto asked in horror.

"Sort of," Naki said.

"Naki—that's—that's—."

"Your boyfriend is here!" said Naki.

"What?" Eto screeched.

"Yeah! There's seven of them!"

"Wait," Eto said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm at the abandoned mall all by myself and Doves showed up! Your boyfriend too! I'm hurt really bad, it won't heal! The blood is going all over my suit! And I got shot in shoulder and the bullet won't come out! Yamori always took out the bullets if I got shot… I can't fight them. I need you!"

All color drained from Eto's face. She had taken his words horribly out of context.

"I didn't know that's what you meant! I thought you were talking about— something else!" she sputtered. "I'll come get you, hang in there!"

"Thank you!" Naki said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Wait— what did you think I was talking about?"

"Don't worry about it," Eto said, embarrassed. She ended the call before Naki could say anything else.

Sen rushed to the abandoned mall and slipped inside. She used her hearing to pinpoint the location of the doves and Naki.

With a jolt, she realized that she was not wrapped up. If Juuzou saw her… She sighed and transformed into her kakuja form.

Eto smirked a little and began crashing through the mall, knocking down whatever she pleased. She found poor Naki curled up hiding behind crumbled concrete. She scooped him up into her claws and ran. She crashed out of the mall, and pulled the CGG driver out of the van, knocking him out.

She then shrank into her human like form, Naki leaning on her. He cried.

"Thank you, best friend," he sobbed.

"Welcome," said said, huffing as she opened the van door and shoved the male ghoul inside.

She climbed into the drivers seat, happy to find the keys still in ignition. She turned them and the engine roared to life.

The half ghoul smirked and she hit the gas, driving away. She decided to take Naki to her old apartment, Noro could take care of him.

She dropped the blond ghoul off, ditched the CCG van, and walked to her and Juuzou's apartment, and promptly passed out in bed.

Amon splashed cold water on the van driver's face. He had already called another transport; and they were on their way.

"Wh—What?" the van driver said, coming to.

"Bandoraiba, what happened?" Kiniko asked.

"The owl," he coughed.

"The owl?" Kiniko said in shock.

"That explains the crashes and such," Amon sighed.

Rage filled Juuzou. He had been in the owl's presence once again, and he had failed to kill him.

"Now we know the alliance has an alliance with Naki," Kiniko mumbled. "Great."

The transport arrived soon, and the investigators were bused back to the CCG headquarters. Juuzou got his things to go home for the night. He thought he was alone in the office, but then he noticed Akira also gathering her things.

"Congratulations," he said, walking up to her.

She looked up, startled. "Oh, hello Suzuya. Thank you."

"So proposals huh?" he said, sitting on her desk.

"Yes," she said.

"So um, how do women like to be proposed to?" Juuzou asked awkwardly.

Akira eyed Juuzou. "Depends. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Then don't worry about it," Akira said, getting ready to walk away.

"Actually, my friend needs to know," he lied.

Akira frowned. "Well," she said. "Pick out a nice ring. Do it someplace special."

"Like where?"

"Where you met could be nice, if that's a pretty place."

"And I just get down on one knee and ask?"

"I thought this was about your friend?" Akira smirked.

"It is," Juuzou blushed, embarrassed at being caught in a lie. "Well, thank you for the info!" he said, and then hurried out of the office.

"I've been through a lot of crazy things, but I never imagined I'd give advice on how to propose to investigator Suzuya," she murmured to herself as she watched him leave.


	16. Preparations

Juuzou Suzuya drew in a shaky breath. He had been planning tonight for a month, but he still felt nervous none the less. It was their one year anniversary. And he was going to propose.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He had picked out a ring, a beautiful silver one that had cost him a pretty penny. Tonight, Suzuya was taking Sen to the nicest restaurant he could, and then after, for a surprise, he would take his girlfriend to the zoo, where he would propose. He hoped the zoo hadn't changed its night hours since he checked. Sen was currently out with a friend, getting all dolled up for their date.

It was getting dark out, and Juuzou began to get ready. He showered and got the clothes he had picked out. He put on a white dress shirt that had no bloodstains on it and a pair of new black suspenders. He then put on slacks that actually fit and came down to his ankles. He slid his feet into black dress shoes that he hated. He wanted to wear slippers, but he knew he needed to look formal. He put on a black sport jacket and bow tie. Suzuya then brushed his white hair and put the red pins as straight as he could.

Juuzou looked in the mirror and sighed. It was far to formal for him, but given the fact they were going to one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo, it's not like he could wear anything else. Hell, he was proposing tonight.

He sighed once again when he looked at the clock. He still had an hour before it was 6:00, when Sen would arrive and they would leave. He nervously shoved the black fuzzy box that contained the ring into his pocket. Tonight was the night.

"This is it," Naki said, opening the door into a mansion.

Eto gasped. She stepped into a giant hallway that was illuminated by Crystal chandeliers. A red carpet was laid on the marble floors, and a large ballroom was at the end of it. On the far side of the ballroom was a grand staircase. Next to it was a giant piano. Everything gleamed and sparkled. Beautiful paintings hung on the walls.

"Naki," she breathed as she began to walk down the hallway, admiring the paintings and tapestries that hung on the walls. "How…"

"It was Boss Yamori's," the blond ghoul explained. "Now it's mine. Everything. Even the servants."

"You have servants?" Eto asked in awe.

"Yes," Naki said. "Well, they're kind of not allowed to leave."

"So they're slaves?" Eto asked, not sure how she felt about that.

Naki shrugged. "Heikinotoko keeps them in line."

"Who's that?"

Naki called out the name, and soon, a muscular man came clomping down the staircase. Black, greasy hair awkwardly hung over a chiseled, heavy set face. Cruel green eyes set deep within their sockets burned into Eto.

"Yes, master?" the bulky man said.

"We have to get her ready for an important date," Naki said. "Go get a girl servant."

"Which one, Master Naki?"

Naki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ju San," he finally said. The man hollered the name so long Eto thought that the chandeliers were going to come crashing down.

 _Ju San. Meaning thirteen_. "You number your servants instead of giving them names?" Eto asked, a tad uncomfortable at the prospect.

"Boss Yamori did that," Naki said, cracking his middle finger. "I haven't got me any new servants."

A beautiful girl came rushing down the marble stairs, brown hair flying out of her messy bun.

"Yes Master Naki?" she said, skidding to a halt in front of him. She was sweaty and her bangs were sticking out in every direction. She wore a simple brown dress and a blood and water spattered white apron. She smelled like soap. Eto concluded the servant must've been working in the kitchen. She looked about 18 or so. She had brown doe eyes, and her soft gaze was fixed on Naki.

"Ju San, this is Eto," he said. "She has get ready for important date, so you will help her with her dress, hair, and makeup."

"Yes master," she said.

"Use the guest bedroom and bathroom," Naki ordered. "I'm going to have something to eat," he smelled the air and walked away eyes turning black and red as he went. Heikinotoko followed.

"I'll show you the guest place," the servant said, and she started back up the stairs.

Eto followed, and she was taken to a bedroom larger then her own apartment. It was absolutely gorgeous, but the servant didn't pay any mind to it. The two walked into a bathroom that was just as large.

The servant beckoned Eto over a large wooden stool. The half ghoul sat down.

"Hmmmmm," the servant said, putting a slender finger on her chin. She tugged at the teal curls that flew out everywhere. "Have you ever straightened your hair?"

Eto shook her head.

"Do you wanna do that?"

"Sure," Eto said. "What's your name?" she asked the servant as she prepared the straightening iron.

"Ju San," the servant said.

"No, your name, not your number."

"My number is my name."

Eto stared at the doe eyed girl. She felt all sorts of pity. "Naki treats you good, right?"

"Better than Yamori did," she muttered darkly as she plugged in the flat iron to heat up.

"How did Yamori treat you? Eto asked, scared of the answer.

"Terrible. He would kill servants all the time. Beat us constantly. He killed my twin brother."

"I'm so sorry," Eto said softly. "What was your brother's name?"

"Ju Yon," the doe eyed girl said in a wistful voice.

"Fourteen," Eto said. She often wondered why her friend had idolized Jason. "Again with the numbers."

The iron was hot, and Ju San began to separate Eto's hair into sections.

"Your hair is pretty," the servant commented.

"Thank you," Eto said. She was silent for a moment. "What do you think of Naki?"

Ju San frowned. "He's handsome."

"He is," Eto agreed. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No," Ju San said, but the flicker of something else in her eyes said otherwise. "He's my master. My only purpose in life is to serve him."

"You actually believe that?"

Ju San sighed. "Maybe not, but I don't have a lot of options."

"So you do have feelings for him?" Eto asked.

"No, I already told you that," the brunette said, scowling. "And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. He's twenty five and I'm nineteen. And he's my master and I'm his servant. He doesn't even notice me, he just spends all his time crying."

"Whatever you say, Ju San," Eto said.

The servant did not want to talk for the rest of the time. She silently finished doing Eto's hair and makeup, brought her her dress, and left without a word.

Naki soon entered the bathroom where Eto was twirling around, admiring her dress.

"Wow," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Eto said, giving him a radiant smile.

"Well, come on," Naki said. "You've got a date to get to."

They walked to the front door.

"I can go on my own now," Eto told Naki. "I wouldn't want Suzuya to see you."

Eto gave her best friend a quick kiss on the cheek before spinning around on her heels and walking down the long driveway to the streets.


	17. Lust and Life Choices

Juuzou's head snapped up from his blood red stitches he was fiddling with when there was a loud rap on the door. He took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm the butterflies that flitted around in his stomach, checked the pocket of his slacks for the royal blue box, and opened the door.

He gasped when he saw his girlfriend. She looked absolutely astounding. A royal blue dress that came down off her shoulders made her skin almost glow. She wore a silver neckless with a charm of a little owl. Her usually unruly hair was straightened, making it even longer than usual. Her green eyes sparkled.

"You look amazing," he said, blushing.

"As do you," the author said, winking at her boyfriend.

The couple locked arms and headed out onto the streets and hailed a taxi.

"Going somewhere fancy?" the driver asked.

"Yes!" Juuzou said. "It's our one year anniversary!"

"Congrats!" the man said. "Where to?"

"Taikin restaurant please!"

The man whistled. "You're one lucky lady, miss," he said as he began to drive toward the high class establishment.

When the couple reached the destination, they bid the kind driver goodbye and payed him. A mustached, slender man greeted them at Taikin Restaurant.

"Welcome," he said, with a strange accent neither Juuzou or Eto could decipher. "I'm assuming you have reservations?"

Juuzou nodded. "The name's Suzuya."

The man flipped through a stack of papers. "Ah, Suzuya, a table for two." He beckoned to an attractive waitress who showed them to a table.

Inside was lavish and lit by candlelight. The ceiling was low and red tablecloths graced the tables.

"This is so romantic," Sen said, smiling at Juuzou.

He blushed. Service did not take long, and Juuzou ordered a dish he was not familiar with. He did his best to impress his girlfriend by not ordering from the dessert menu. All Sen ordered was an appetizer.

They ate and talked about many things, work being the main topic. Sen had tried desperately to interest him in literature, but it was all in vain. The investigator did not have the attention span to read a book.

They finished up their meal and the waitress brought a check, which Juuzou decided was quite pricey, even though the food was good. Suzuya and Sen clinked their glasses together as they finished their drinks.

"To one year," Sen said, smiling.

Juuzou's stomach clenched. It was now or never. "Sen," he choked out as they stood up. "Do you want to go to the zoo."

She blinked. "It's 9:00 at night," she said slowly.

"Sorry," Juuzou said, feeling miserable. Everything he had dreamed this night would be…

"Of course I wanna go silly!" she giggled.

Juuzou's heart skipped a beat. He smiled at her, and they left the restaurant and caught a cab.

They giggled like children in the back seat of the cab. Suzuya was unaware what this bubbly feeling that had swept over him was.

Soon, the couple was standing at the gate of the zoo. Sen scowled at the sign that said "closed" on the locked gates.

Juuzou's heart once again sunk. "Let's just go home then," he muttered.

"Are you kidding?" Sen laughed. "Do you see the size of the gaps between the bars? We can fit through there no problem!"

Juuzou's eyes widened as she slipped through the gate. "Come on silly!" she giggled.

He followed her into the moonlit zoo. They happily walked around, looking at all the animals that were always asleep during the daytime. They saw Shima the tiger and Hyo the panther.

Juuzou could feel his heart pounding. He tried to focus on the shadows around him, but he knew it was now or never.

"Let's go see the giraffes," Suzuya said.

Sen nodded and the two walked to the enclosure that held the large spotted animals. The author halted when they turned a corner and the bench in front of the giraffes came into view.

She stared at it with soft green eyes; the empty bench sitting still in the moon's white light. "How nostalgic," she said.

The couple walked over and sat down on the bench. They were silent for a few moments.

"Remember how you wouldn't tell me your name?" Sen said, sounding almost wistful.

"I was shy," Juuzou answered.

"Why?"

"I had never seen someone so beautiful."

Sen blushed and it was quiet for a few moments more.

"Pachi's all grown up now," she said.

"Who?"

"Pachi," Sen said, gesturing to the sleeping animal.

"So he is," Juuzou said, smiling. His hands were shaking and his palms were sweaty. He was silent for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and spoke. "Sen?"

"Yeah?" she said, turning to look at him. He almost gasped at her beauty as the moon beamed down on the person that he loved.

"Can—can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Hand shaking, he pulled the little box out of his pocket. Sen's eyes widened.

Trembling, he opened the box, the silver ring sparkling. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears flooded the author's eyes.

"Yes!" she said, flinging her arms around him. "I will marry you!"

When she finally broke the hug, tears of joy were streaming down her face. Juuzou slid the ring on her finger.

Now, Suzuya Juuzou had had a lot of hardship in his life. But in that moment, every scar faded away.

She kissed him aggressively on the bench, and he parted his lips, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth.

"Let's go back to my place," Juuzou breathed.

Sen, who was now sitting saddle style in her fiancé's lap, shook her head. "Why don't we go to one of those nice hotels," she said, pulling at his suspenders. "We can have a little—," she paused and ran her fingers down the stitches on Juuzou's throat. "Fun."

"I like that idea," he said, tugging at her dress.

The couple swiftly left the zoo and caught a cab.

"Kesshobei Hotel please," Juuzou said to the cab driver, voice heavy with lust.

"Yes sir," the cabbie said, and took off in northern direction.

Suzuya struggled to contain himself the entire ride. Sen's hand had snaked across his leg, and her nimble finger played with the button and zipper of his pants.

"Sen," he groaned quietly, not loud enough for the driver to hear. "You're teasing me."

"It's fun," she seductively whispered in his ear.

"We're here," the cabbie said, pulling up in front of a fancy hotel. "The fare is—."

Juuzou didn't give the man a chance to finish. He tossed him a big bill, and not waiting for change, rushed inside the elegant structure with Sen.

Juuzou quickly got a room, and him and Sen scrambled to the elevator.

Once inside the lift, they began to kiss passionately. Sen let her hands wander, and Juuzou let out a soft groan. He began to pull at the zipper of her dress, but the elevator dinged and the doors rumbled open.

They rushed down the hall, not caring if they woke anyone. Suzuya struggled to open the door; Sen was unbuttoning his shirt.

The door beeped and opened just as his shirt fell completely open. Sen ran her finger over the stitched, and he shivered.

He turned the "do not disturb" sign so that it was visible to the maids, and Sen yanked him inside.

Amon and Akira laid in a Kesshobei Hotel room, cuddled close under the sheets. Their apartment was being checked for a gas leak, so they were forced to spend the night in a hotel. They heard the thumping of two pairs of feet racing down the hall, and a few seconds later, the slam of the door adjacent to them.

Akira sighed. "How much you want to bet it's a couple who's going to keep us up all night?" Akira asked.

"Could just be kids," Amon said sleepily.

"Perhaps."

However, the gasps and breathy moans that could be heard through the walls long into the night proved Amon wrong.


	18. Stitches

Sen's eyes slowly opened. Soft gray light poured through the windows of the hotel room. Raindrops splattered against the glass. She turned her head so she had a better view of Tokyo's skyline against the rainy sky.

She turned her head to look at her fiancé, who was sound asleep next to her. Her heart fluttered. She was so happy. Sen's happiness was soon nibbled away by the thought of how difficult the marriage would be.

Sen Takatsuki had an internal desire that she had kept from everyone— her desire to have children. She so desperately wanted a son or daughter. She could give them the parental love and care she had never received.

But her and Juuzou would never be able to have children. Well, it was possible, but it would end in disaster. Sure, she might be able to hide her identity from him, but what about the baby? Would it be able to consume human food?

She went to sit up, and a jolt of pain shot through her. She was sore, very sore. However, she couldn't help but smirk. She had thoroughly enjoyed last night.

Suzuya stirred next to her, his eyes fluttering open. He made the same observations about the rain as the author had, and then smiled at her.

"Good morning," he said, grinning.

"Good morning," Sen said, shivering. "It's cold in here."

Juuzou nodded in agreement. Both had neglected to put their clothes back on after last night's events.

"Sen," he said in a thoughtful tone. "Where do you wanna get married?"

"I know a little church," she said. The church was run by a ghoul that she was acquainted with. "When?"

"How about day after tomorrow?" Juuzou said, to excited to wait any longer than that.

"Why not tomorrow?" Sen asked.

"I got a raid tomorrow," Juuzou said, idly messing with the stitches on her hand.

"Where?" Sen asked, feeling guilty about her motives for asking.

He shrugged. "Haven't been told yet."

Suzuya smiled and then ripped the sheets off his naked body. He sighed and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He yelped as he sat up. He stood up and picked up the needle that he had sat on. It was tied to a very long red string that was tangled in the sheets.

"My stitching string," he said, pulling the red thread out of the blankets. Sen stared at the stitches that coiled around his arm. They were so beautiful, so uniquely him. She knew that emotionally he was part of her, but Sen couldn't help but want a physical mark that marked her as being his.

"Will you stitch me?"

"What?" Juuzou said, looking confused.

"Stitch me," she said gesturing to the red thread. "Like you."

He frowned and sat down on the bed. "That'll hurt you."

"I don't care," Sen said.

"Why do you want stitches?"

"Because even though emotionally you are a big part of me, I want something I can see."

"You do," Suzuya said, touching the ring on her finger.

"Something that I can't possibly lose. Something part of my body."

Juuzou smiled a little. "Where do you want to be stitched?"

Sen sat up and pointed her right upper arm, right below the shoulder on the outer side. "A heart," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. Sen sat up and angled her arm so it would be easy, and Juuzou got comfortable next to her.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sen nodded, body tensing up. He stuck the needle into her and she winced in pain. He watched her facial expression for a moment, looking for an indication she wanted him to stop. He found none, and he continued. She flinched each time the needle went back into her. Soon, a tear dribbled from her closed eyes.

"Sen—."

"Don't stop," she said, cutting him off.

He sighed and obeyed her wish.

"I'm done," he said after a minute more, snipping the thread.

Sen opened her teary eyes and looked at her arm. A perfect heart was stitched into it.

"It's beautiful," she said, smiling as she wiped her tearstained face.

"Just like you," he whispered.

She kissed him, and then looked at the clock. "You're going to be late for work, and so am I," Sen said.

The couple got ready and left. Soon, Eto was standing in Noro's apartment. He was already with Aogiri, but she had yet to wrap herself. She smiled and she examined the heart on her arm.

She was soon ready, and she headed to Kanou's lab.

"You're late," Tatara commented as Eto skipped up to them.

"I know," she giggled.

Naki, who was also present, shot her a questioning glance.

"How are your wounds?" she asked him.

"Good," he said. "They're nothin but scars now."

"What's this meeting about?" Eto asked Tatara.

"Do you remember the CCG investigator we captured?"

"Takizawa?" Eto asked.

"Yes," Tatara said. "As you know, the surgery was a success. He is now half ghoul, half human. Eto, you put me in charge of ehem, turning him to Aogiri's side. Well, after about a year of torture—."

"A year of torture?" Naki butted in, looking a bit horrified.

"Yes," Tatara said, shooting him a glare. "He's finally succumb to his hunger and ghoul instincts. He is now a loyal Aogiri member."

"May I see him?"

Tatara nodded, and the group of three walked to a section of Kanou's lab that had about ten or fifteen rooms that looked identical to police interrogation rooms. The white cloaked man led them to the last room. Inside, on a prison cot, sat a man.

He was sitting curled up, holding his knees and rocking back and forth. He wore shredded black robes and he had no shoes. His white hair was shoulder length and parted in the middle. His skin was pale, and his lips and nails were black.

Eto swallowed hard. He looked so different. She didn't know how Tatara had tortured him, and frankly, she did not want to.

"He's a half kakuja," Tatara said.

"Will he be ready for a raid, say, tomorrow?" Eto asked.

"Tomorrow?" Naki said.

Eto nodded. "CCG's having a raid tomorrow. On us."

"Where?"

Eto shrugged. "Don't know yet."

"I'll alert everyone then," Tatara said, eyeing her suspiciously. The white haired man walked away, leaving Naki and Eto alone to watch the crazed Takizawa.

Eto looked at Naki, who was frowning at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"You slept with him, didn't you," Naki said.

Eto blushed. "How did you know?"

"His smell is really strong on you right now," Naki said. "You better hope Tatara didn't notice."

"Oh," Eto said weakly. "Naki, we're getting married tomorrow."

"What?" Naki said, red eyes widening.

"He proposed last night," Eto said.

"A pro pose?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"And you slept with him?"

"Yes."

"And now you're going to have a baby?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not," Eto said, getting frustrated.

"Yes you are," Naki said, a blank expression on his face.

"Why would you think that?" Eto asked angrily.

"Cuz his smell is super strong on you."

"I'm not pregnant, Naki," the half ghoul said, exasperated.

The blond ghoul said nothing for a moment. "I gots to go get ready for raid," he said finally. He walked away, leaving Eto alone with her thoughts and Seidou Takizawa.


	19. Revelations

Eto Yoshimura stood in one of Aogiri's many bases. Naki stood next to her.

"Did you really let him put stitches on you?" Naki asked, sounding a bit disgusted.

"Yes," Eto said, not in the mood to argue with the blond ghoul. She had said goodbye to Juuzou this morning, and they had talked of their marriage. She had looked into his eyes, and kissed him. They had told each other they loved each other. And thinking about it made her happy, but it also hurt.

"How did that even work?" Naki mumbled, rocking on his feet. "Needles can't hurt us."

Eto sighed. "He was interrogating a ghoul once, and for some reason he decided the best method was sowing his eyes open. He used a needle made of quinque steel. And after that, he kept it."

"That's sad," Naki said, tears in his eyes.

"It's an interesting torture method, I would like to try it sometime," Eto commented.

"Are you sure this is the place the doves are going to attack?" asked Naki.

"Yes."

"Do you feel bad?"

"About what?" Eto asked the tall man.

"Using the dove to find out bout raids."

Tears came to Eto's eyes. She couldn't bare to think of things in that way.

"I'm not using him!" Eto snapped.

"His trust," Naki said, a confusing expression on his face. Eto was familiar with that expression, it was the one for when he was trying to think of words.

"You have no idea how difficult this is for me," Eto growled. "Keep your opinions to yourself."

Naki sighed, a defeated look on his face. He looked much sadder than usual.

"What's the matter?" Eto asked.

"Lost a servant last night," he said. "Wouldn't listen to me. Was a boy. Age 19."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah, Heikinotoko killed him. That's his job though, get rid of servants who won't listen."

"What was his name?"

"Ju Roku," Naki said. "He was really close to Ju San. She's not doing good. She screamed a lot."

"How old was he?"

"Twenty two."

Eto sighed. She was going to say something to Naki, but suddenly, an alarm blared through the building.

"Doves are here," she muttered. "Shouldn't you be with the white suits?"

Naki nodded, and he left to go find the group. Eto sighed. It was time to be the one eyed owl. She transformed, and she caught a glimpse of herself in her reflection on the windows.

I'm so ugly like this, she thought sadly to herself.

She crashed through the building, letting out a roar. She thundered to where the main battle was going on. Naki was engaged with several doves, Tatara was nowhere to be seen, Noro was fighting many doves, and Seidou Takizawa was killing investigators left and right. Thankfully, Juuzou was nowhere to be seen.

Many investigators froze in their tracks, horrified at her appearance. She smiled, daring someone to challenge her. Two investigators stepped up— Amon and Akira.

The battle began. Amon was good, and he was wearing Arata battle armor. He struck Eto again and again with his quinque, and she fired back. Eto was so focused on Amon, she paid no mind to the absence of Akira.

That is, until a pain like none other she had felt before shot through the shoulder blade. She bellowed in agony. Eto turned her head to see the origin of her discomfort. Akira stood on a platform above Eto, and she was glaring at the quinque that was embedded in the one eyed owl's shoulder blade.

Now, normally, this would be no problem for the powerful ghoul. However, the quinque had happened to pierce Eto in just the right spot— the quinque had pierced her kakuhou, the sack that held her kagune.

Suddenly, Eto began to feel her kagune shrink away.

"No," she whispered to herself as the ferocious owl disappeared and a girl in a magenta dress took its place.

She had not worn her bandages that day, just her dress. Tears streamed down her face, which she hid from her hands. The bloody hole in her shoulder burned in pain.

"A girl?" Eto heard Amon whisper.

"Please—please don't hurt me," Eto said, still hiding her face. She knew she was completely incapable of fighting right now; it could take weeks for her kakuhou to regenerate.

"How you can you say that?" Amon growled, walking up to her. "When you've killed so many of us?"

He grabbed Eto's wrists and forcefully yanked her trembling hands away from her face. His eyes widened at the sight of her face.

"Takatsuki Sen?" he said in astonishment. "The author? You're— you're the owl?"

Eto crumpled to the ground. It was over. It was completely over. By the end of the day, Juuzou would know. Her heart was shattered. Her stomach was twisted, and she thought she was about to throw up.

"I'm taking you," Amon said, reaching down to grab her.

He suddenly let out a cry of pain as he was knocked to the floor. Takizawa stood above Amon, and the white haired ghoul sneered and then laughed. His expression became curious when he turned his eyes to Eto.

"You're hurt," he said, picking her up.

He carried her out of the building. Eto should've been shocked at this half ghoul's gentle gestures, but she was to heartbroken to care.

"Where are you taking me?" Eto said, tears still running.

"Outside," he said simply.

"Put me down," she said, and he did as he was told. "Go back in," she said, gesturing to the building. "I'll be fine."

He left, and Eto, crying the whole way, walked to her and Juuzou's apartment. She left a trail of blood on the sidewalk behind her.

She swung open the door to their apartment. It was empty. She switched on the lights, and was forced to look at the life she had. Their bed was unmade, just the way she liked it. The furniture they had picked out together; all their things… It was all haunting.

"I have to leave," she told herself.

The half ghoul pulled a suitcase out of the closet and began to gather what she needed. She was abandoning this place.

She wailed and cried with each thing she grabbed. Everything Juuzou had ever told her ran through her head. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she not listened to him? She had known this day would come. How foolish, to think the owl and the investigator could've been married.

The raid had finished. Surprisingly, the CCG had not lost all that many men. As soon as the investigators returned to headquarters, and emergency meeting was called.

Juuzou yawned as he walked into CCG's main building. He didn't care how much of an emergency the meeting was, he was tired and he was going to take his time. He was tired. The raid had been boring. He had slaughtered lots of ghouls, but none had actually been a challenge.

He plopped down in a chair in the meeting room next to Kiniko, and he was surprised to see Amon standing at the podium.

When everyone was settled in, Amon cleared his throat. Juuzou began to play with his stitches, bored.

"Invstigator Mado and I have made a giant revelation that could possibly take down Aogiri tree," he said into the mic.

Juuzou looked up, now interested.

"The identity of the one eyed owl," Amon said. Whispers went through the crowd. "Is well known author Sen Takatsuki."


	20. When You Go

Juuzou's mouth went dry. This couldn't be true. He must've heard it wrong. But Amon's words had echoed through the chamber clear as day.

"Oh god," Kiniko said next to him. "I've never been more happy about my nose being broke. I could've slept with the owl!"

Juuzou said nothing. His hands trembled and his eyes began to water. Sen had lied to him. Everything she had ever told him— was a lie. It all made sense now. She was using him to get classified CCG information. That'a why she had been so interested in the raids he had.

She had never loved him.

After all he had done for her… She was using him. She knew his past, and she pretended to feel bad about it. She was one of them. She was a _ghou_ l.

And not just that, she was the One Eyed Owl. Suddenly, a wave of realization washed over Suzuya, making him sick to his stomach.

She had killed Shinohara.

He balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth. She was the one who caused him to be in the hospital for weeks! Yet, at at the same time, Juuzou felt foolish. How could he not have seen the signs earlier? They were all there. He ran through the suspicious things:

Sen usually said she was full when he offered her food. And when she did eat, it was very little. The 'dreams' where he would awake in the middle of the night and she'd be gone. They weren't really dreams. Her lack of cooking skills— she didn't need to cook what she ate.

Juuzou's heart didn't have time to break before his sadness was replaced with rage.

"Suzuya, are you okay?" Kiniko whispered to him. "You look kinda pale."

"I need to go," Juuzou said sharply, standing up.

Everyone is the meeting looked at him. The young investigator grabbed his quinque case and strode out of the meeting hall.

"Suzuya?" Amon said from the podium.

"I need to leave!" Juuzou screamed, not even looking over his shoulders.

Fuming, he slammed every door he came across. He angrily strode out of headquarters, and walked to their apartment.

 _Their apartment_. It disgusted him. He had lived with a ghoul for a year.

In the apartment, Eto was getting dressed. A single bag sat in on the floor; all of her belongings she needed were packed in it. She had put different clothes on, wearing something that wouldn't show her damaged shoulder. She wore a large, floppy black hat to hide her face.

Suddenly, she heard loud, angry stomps coming up the steps, and she knew she had taken to long.

Juuzou flung the door open, the handle hitting the wall and taking a chunk out.

"You ghoul!" he roared at her.

Eto looked at him sadly. She had no energy. She could not fight him, she didn't want to argue, and she was all out of tears to cry. If he was to kill her, so be it. She didn't care anymore. Eto had nothing left to live for.

"Yes I am," she said weekly.

Juuzou looked at her teary eyes, disgusted. Why was she the one crying?

"The One Eyed Owl!"

"Yes," Eto said, giving his quinque case a glance. Her voice had no cunning twist to it, just defeat.

"How could you do this to me?" he screamed, still standing in the doorway. "You used me! Everything you ever told me was a lie!"

"Not everything," Eto said, hanging her head. "I really did love y—."

"Don't tell me that, you monster," Suzuya spat. "Why would you go as far as you did? Hell, I even slept with you!"

"My name's Eto," the half ghoul said weekly. "Eto Yoshimura."

"Well, you even lied about your name too," Juuzou sneered. "I'm not surprised."

"Juuzou, I—."

"I don't wanna hear it," Suzuya snarled, and Eto flinched. "You're a ghoul, and I'm an investigator. That means I kill you."

Juuzou pressed the button on his quinque case, and it transformed into a scythe. Eto didn't even flinch. She just looked at it with the saddest eyes Suzuya had ever seen. She just stood there. When he did not swing, she spoke.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, a look of accepted defeat on her face.

Juuzou trembled, and he stared into her eyes. She had given him so many good memories. Something to live for. He sighed, and his scythe close up and returned to its case. Eto didn't react to him putting away his weapon. Her eyes remained hopeless.

"Take your things," Juuzou said, voice shaking in anger yet level. "And get out."

"Juuzou…"

"You better get out!" he shouted. "While you can!"

She picked up her bag and walked toward he door. She gave him a mournful look.

"If I ever see you again, I'll kill you!" he snarled at her.

"Goodbye, Juuzou," she said, voice soft.

"That's Suzuya to you," he spat.

Eto said nothing and left, leaving Juuzou alone.

anyone let the song reference? anybody?


	21. In the Arms of a Friend

Eto walked down the streets of Tokyo. It was now dark out, and rain had begun to fall. Tears streamed down her face. She loved him. And it was over. She went to the only place she knew she could.

She scuffed her feet up the long driveway, and came to a stop at a giant oak door. She lifted the heavy knocker and banged it three times.

A light flicked on and the door cracked open. Large doe eyes peered at her through the crack. When the person recognized her, the door was opened all the way.

Ju San stood in the doorway, and she gave Eto a confused look. Then, she turned her eyes to Eto's suitcase and a look of understanding came over her face.

"I'll fetch master Naki for you," she said softly.

She held down a button on the intercom next to the door.

"Master Naki, you have a visitor."

A groan came from the other end. "I'm trying to sleep, can't they wait till morning?"

"It's Eto," Ju San said.

There was a pause. "Be right down."

Ju San invited Eto inside so she would not be standing out in the rain. In a minute, Naki came tromping down the steps.

He was wearing a silk white shirt and silk navy blue pants, and he wore no eyeshadow. His usually nicely combed hair was a disaster. He had obviously been sleeping.

He stopped when he saw Eto, rain soaked and teary eyed. The half ghoul ran to him and threw her arms around him. She began to sob, and she buried her face in his chest.

"He found out," Eto wailed. "It's over."

Naki stroked her hair. "You need sleep," he said. "It's late."

Only when her friend said that did Eto realize how tired and hurting she was. She nodded, and Naki picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He brought her to the lavish guest room and laid her on the bed. Eto slipped her shoes off and threw her hat on the ground. She climbed under the blankets, and Naki propped her head up on a pillow.

"Naki, I'm going to get your sheets wet," Eto murmured.

"It's ok," he said. "Servants can wash it tomorrow."

Eto began to close her eyes, but then she heard Naki walk away.

"Naki," she mumbled, half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Please stay with me."

Naki blushed. "Like, in the bed?"

"Yeah," Eto said, not opening her eyes.

"O—ok," Naki stammered, and he laid down next to her.

That night, Eto had many dreams. All of them of Juuzou. And they were all happy dreams. But then, she would awake, and she would remember everything. Eto would sob for awhile, then fall back asleep.

When she awoke in the morning, Naki was gone. Eto had no desire to go anywhere or do anything, but the immense pain in her shoulder drove her downstairs. She found Ju San dusting in the main hall.

"Ju San," Eto said softly. "Do you have any medication? For pain?"

The servant frowned. "I know your heart is hurting, but no medicine will heal that."

"No, for physical wounds."

"What happened?"

"I was injured in the raid," Eto explained.

"Let me see," Ju San said, putting down her cleaning supplies.

Eto pulled her sleeve down so that her shoulder blade was visible. Ju San gasped at the wound.

"I'll get you to the nurse immediately," she said.

"You have a nurse at the mansion?" Eto asked as they walked down a side hallway.

Ju San nodded, and she opened a door. Inside was several cots, and a thin woman with black hair was fixing the sheets on one of them.

"Nijuhachi," Ju San said, addressing the woman. She looked up, and then looked at Eto.

"What is the problem?" the black haired woman asked.

"Show her," Ju San said.

Eto sighed and showed the nurse her injury.

"Oh my," she said. "That's bad. Come lay down so I can take a good look at it."

Eto laid down on the cot, back up.

"Now I need to you pull off your shirt so I can see the wound," Nijuhachi said. Eto did as she was told, and she uncomfortably laid on the cot in her undershirt. "Does master Naki know you're injured?"

"No," Eto said quietly.

"Ju San," the nurse said. "Fetch Master Naki."

"He's in his sleeping quarters," the doe eyed servant said, fiddling with her hands.

"Well, go get him."

"Go into his sleeping quarters?" Ju San said, eyes widening.

"Yes, haven't you been in there before?"

"N—no," Ju San stuttered, blushing hard.

"Well, go on."

Ju San scurried away, and the nurse began to examine Eto's injury. The half ghoul explained how she had sustained it.

"This is probably going to take three to four weeks to heal," Nijuhachi said finally.

Just then, Naki strode into the room, followed by a cringing Ju San, who had a large red mark on the left side of her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he demanded.

"I have other things I'm more upset about," Eto said in a tired voice, eyes wet with tears.

Naki grimaced when he saw the wound. "Tatara need know about this," he said, taking out his phone. Before Eto could tell him no, he was already calling his white haired superior.

"What, Naki?" he said when he answered the phone.

"You need come to my mansion, Eto is hurt bad."

There was silence for a moment. "On my way," he finally said.

Within ten minutes, Eto heard a rapping on the door.

"I'll get it," Ju San said quickly, blowing a strand of brown hair out of her face.

Soon, Ju San returned, Tatara accompanying her. Eto was a little shocked when she saw him. She was used to his white cloak and red mask. Instead, he wore a steel gray suit with dress shoes and his hair combed nicely. His mask was not on. He looked strangely attractive like this.

He frowned when he saw Eto's mangled shoulder. "What happened?"

Eto told him the same thing she had told Nijuhachi.

"How long will it take to heal completely?" he asked, turning to the nurse.

"Three to four weeks," she said, blushing for some reason. "I—I'll bandage it up."

Tatara nodded. "Will she be able to use it?"

"No, not until it's fully healed," Nijuhachi said, fiddling with her hands. "She needs rest."

"I see," he said, and then turned to Naki. "Can I trust you to care for her until she can come back to Aogiri?"

"Yes sir!" Naki said.

"Alright. Thank you," he said, nodding gruffly at the nurse, who blushed. He then left.

"I need to wrap her shoulder," Nijuhachi said to Naki.

The blond ghoul seemed to understand that he needed to leave, and he exited the room. Eto took off everything on her upper half, and the nurse wrapped her shoulder.

"I'll have to change the wrap every night," the nurse said. "So come here before you go to bed."

Eto nodded. All she wanted to do right now was go to sleep. Ju San was sitting on the cot next to Eto's, giggling.

"What's so funny?" the nurse asked.

"You were completely smitten with that Tatara guy," she giggled. "You were blushing so much."

The nurse rolled her eyes, opened up her mouth to say something, and then stopped. She narrowed her eyes and looked closely at Ju San.

"Your cheek is bruising," she said, gingerly stroking the left side of the brunette's face. "What happened?"

"Told ya I shouldn't go into his sleeping quarters," Ju San mumbled.

"He struck you?" Nijuhachi asked, not looking the least bit surprised.

Ju San nodded.

Nijuhachi sighed and got an icepack from a freezer in the corner of the room, like it was a routine.

Normally, Eto would've gotten up and given Naki a piece of her mind about abusing his servants. But right now, she didn't care. Her eyelashes were heavy with water and her head ached. Soon she was asleep in the little cot, dreaming of the investigator she loved.


	22. Breaking Things Won't Fix Broken Hearts

Juuzou sat in their—no. He sat in _his_ apartment. Alone. He laid in the center of the floor, a quivering mess. The clock that had been knocked onto the floor read 3:38 a.m.

He raised his head from between his knees and looked around at the destruction he had caused. The bed's sheets were ripped off, and he had taken his knives to the now shredded mattress. He had also used them on the walls, which were now covered in gashes. The furniture had been forcefully dismantled by a scythe, and every dish in the kitchen was shattered.

And every picture frame had a knife through it.

"Why?" Juuzou screamed. "Why did you kill Shinohara? Why did you play me? Why did you sleep with me?" Juuzou could feel his anger building. "Why did you lie," he said softly, catching his breath. He then screamed. "About everything!"

"Juuzou, you okay?" Kiniko asked the next morning.

"I'm fine," Suzuya said bitterly.

Soon, the two men were pulled into a meeting with Amon and Akira and Houji.

"It's come to our attention," Amon began, then paused and rubbed his neck. "Well several things have come to our attention."

"Such as?" Houji said.

"Well," Amon continued. "As you know, we now know the identity of the owl— Takatsuki Sen. However, we could not find an address for her. She has not come to any meetings and is presumably on the run."

There were murmurs around that table, and Juuzou clenched his jaw. How had he let her go?

"What are we doing about it?" Kiniko asked.

"It's been announced on the media that she's a ghoul and is wanted," Amon said. "There's nowhere she can go."

"Other news?" Akira asked.

"It's come to our attention that—," he cleared his throat and looked nervously at Houji. "That investigator Takizawa was not killed in the Anteiku raid, and is very much alive, living as a a half ghoul. He is working for Aogiri."

Juuzou droned out the rest of the meeting. He did not care. He had been betrayed. In that moment, sitting at a conference table, the white haired investigator decided something:

He would never let anyone into his heart ever again. After all, all they wanted to do was hurt him anyway.

—

Notes:

Sorry for the short chapter, more to come!


	23. Heartbeats

Eto lazily opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what time it was, nor did she care. Her dull, lifeless eyes scanned the guest bedroom she had made home. The pastel walls seemed to mock her. They should not be cheery and happy. Juuzou was gone, the whole world should be gray and somber.

She looked at the balcony doors. They were open, and dusky light poured in from outside. Naki or one of the servants must've opened the white french doors in attempt to get Eto some fresh air.

The nightstand and dressers looked untouched. There was no light coming from the large bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Eto felt sick to her stomach.

There was a knock on the door, and it creaked open. Doe eyes peered inside.

"You can come in, Ju San," Eto mumbled.

The young servant scuffled over to Eto's bedside. She wore her hair in a loose braid, and her bangs hung into her round eyes. She wore the same simple outfit as all the other servants, and there was a concerned look on her face.

"Master Yoshimura," she said uncomfortably. "It's been two and a half weeks. You're healing slower than expected— how was your diet before you came to Master Naki's residence?"

"Don't call me 'Master Yoshimura', you can call me Eto," the injured ghoul said, closing her glassy eyes. "And I eat people."

"Well, of course you eat people… But how many people?"

Eto was quiet a few moments. With Juuzou, eating was difficult. She was forced to choke down lots of human food, and when she did get to eat meat, it was very little. "Not a lot. Ate a lot of human food."

"Oh, so that's why you're not healing quickly," Ju San said.

"Seems so," Eto muttered. Then, she began to cry.

Ju San did not seem surprised, and simply just took the other ghoul's hand in hers. She stroked Eto's hair as she sobbed.

"Eto?" a male voice said.

Naki's blond head popped in the doorway. He observed the situation, and slowly walked over.

"Thank you Ju San, you are excused," he said to the servant.

"Yes Master Naki," she said, quickly dipping her head and scurrying out of the room.

Naki sat down next to Eto on the bed.

"It's been long time since you got up," he said, tears in his eyes. "I—I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," Eto said softly.

"No you not! No eating, just sleeping! No getting up! No talking!"

Eto sighed. "You don't understand."

Naki scooted Eto over and laid down next to her, snuggling in close against her. Eto's eyes widened a bit, surprised at this sudden gesture.

"I understand," he said, tearing running down his face. "It like when Boss Yamori died."

"It's a little different," Eto sighed.

"How?" Naki demanded, pressing even closer,

"This is my fault."

Naki said nothing. The silence continued for about five minutes, and Eto uncomfortably twisted her neck to see him. To her surprise, he had fallen asleep beside her.

He whimpered in his sleep, and Eto figured that he was dreaming about Yamori dying. She stroked his blond hair and turned her body so that they were facing each other. Eto nuzzled up against him, head against his slowly rising and falling chest. He smelled good, like a _very_ expensive cologne. Some of his eyeshadow was smeared around his face.

The sight of this man curled up next to her brought a small smile to her face, the first one in weeks. Eto then allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Eto awoke hours later, and that day repeated. Again and again it happened, and the half ghoul refused to leave her room. A week or so later, on the fourth week at the mansion, Naki came in, and he was not smiling.

"Eto," he said. "You need to get up and eat."

"No," Eto mumbled.

"Get up," he said in a harsh tone that made Eto flinch. He ripped the covers off of her. "Ju San is making coffee and preparing good meat. You _will_ eat."

Eto grumbled something and pulled herself up so she sat on the edge of the bed. She went to get up, and her weak legs stumbled. She almost took a spill onto the floor, but Naki caught her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help you downstairs."

Eto leaned on Naki, and they walked out of the room, down the hall, and to the top of the grand staircase. The blond ghoul carried her down the steps so she wouldn't slip. Once at the bottom, he gently set her down, and they continued into the dining room.

There were two coffees sitting at a small yet elegant circle dining table. Like a gentleman, Naki pulled out the seat for Eto, and she sat herself down. She stared blankly at the coffee in front of her.

Naki sat down across from her, and he forced a small smile. He was dressed nicely, as usual, but his face was red and puffy, as if he had been crying no more than five minutes ago. His red eyes looked tired.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"It's ok," Eto said. No physical pain could measure with the mental pain.

Ju San came through large wooden doors from what Eto presumed was the kitchen. She carried two plates, both with two bloody hearts on each them. She set one down in front of Eto and one in front of Naki. She opened her mouth to say something, but Naki cut her off.

"Ju San, make yourself a dish and some coffee and join us," the blond ghoul said.

The servant's eyes widened in shock, and she stood there frozen.

Naki looked up from his meal he had begun to dig into and locked his eyes on his young servant. "You know what happens to servants who don't obey orders at once," he said coldly.

Ju San's eyes began fearful, and she hurried back into the kitchen. Eto stared at the two fresh hearts in front of her, and then at Naki, who had already demolished one.

She couldn't help but smile a little, and she began to eat. And it was delicious. Ju San soon returned. She carried her own cup of coffee, and a plate with meat scraps on it. Eto felt pity for this girl, but the servant ghoul didn't notice. Instead, she was beaming. Eto wondered if she had ever been invited to eat with her master before.

The three quickly ate their meals in silence. When they were done, Ju San got up to take the dishes, but Naki motioned for her to stay seated.

"Stay awhile," he said. "Eto, Tatara wants to know when you're coming back."

"Soon," Eto said, feeling better now.

The two older ghouls made small talk, and Ju San sat in silence, listening to their conversation.

"Shh!" she suddenly said while Naki was talking about a new suit he bought.

He looked her, astounded with her audacity to dare shush her master. "Excuse me, _servant_?"

"Do you hear that?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Hear what?" Eto asked. Ghouls had extraordinary hearing, rivaling the abilities of even the best hunting dogs.

"Those thump thumps," Ju San said, looking at Naki.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Oh, those are our heartbeats!" Eto said.

"I know," Ju San said, a disturbed look on her face.

"What's the matter then?" Naki asked.

"Count them," Ju San said, ominous expression spooking Eto.

She focused hard on her hearing. She could hear Naki's heartbeat, Ju San's also. Eto could also hear her own heartbeat. She was about to say that there was nothing wrong, but then she heard it.

A smaller heartbeat. No, _two_ smaller heartbeats. They were going at the same pace as theirs, but the creatures they came from were small.

"Five," Naki said.

"Five," Eto said, echoing her friend's words.

Ju San turned her darkened gaze to Eto. "They're coming from you."

"Me?" Eto asked, starting to feel kind of scared.

"You have three heartbeats!" Naki said, eyes panic stricken.

"What—," Eto started to say, but Naki's antics cut her off.

"You ate two hearts!" he said, quickly standing up, slamming his hands down on the table. "They're alive inside you!"

"Naki, I don't think that's poss—."

The blond ghoul cut Eto off once again, this time by scooping her up in his arms.

"I have to get you to the nurse!" he yelled, and he ran out of the dining room and sprinted down the hall, Eto bouncing in his arms and Ju San bouncing behind.

Naki busted into the nurse's room, and Nijuhachi jumped in surprise, almost spilling the coffee she was sipping.

"Master Naki!" she said, bowing quickly. "What's the problem?"

Naki laid Eto out on a cot, and he began to explain his uneducated explanation of the multiple heartbeats with great enthusiasm.

"She ate two hearts, and now she has three heartbeats!" Naki said, waving his arms around. "They're still alive inside her!"

The nurse chuckled, and grabbed a stethoscope from her desk.

"Quiet now," she said. "I'll use this for better accuracy."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Nijuhachi listened to Eto's multiple heartbeats.

"Well, that's an easy diagnosis," she laughed, putting away her stethoscope.

"What is it?" Naki asked, eyes wide. "Are the hearts going to kill her?"

"No, they are not going to kill her."

"The hearts she ate are alive in her?"

"No, Naki, they are not."

"Then how do you explain the heartbeats?" Naki asked, scowling and putting his hands on his hips.

"She's pregnant."


	24. Leaving

"Pregnant!" Naki sputtered, swinging his head to stare at Eto with mouth agape. "So why's there three?"

"Simple," the nurse said. "Twins."

"Twins," Naki said slowly. "So, two babies in her tummy?"

"Yes Naki, two babies," the nurse said. "Congratulations."

"Come grab asians?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Oh, um," Nijuhachi said, rubbing her neck. "No. I meant I'm happy for you."

"Why?"

"Well," the nurse said. "You're going to be a father."

"They're mine?" Naki screeched.

Ju San started laughing. "N-no no no!" she said, doubled over. When she caught her breath she corrected the nurse. "They're not Master Naki's kids."

Nijuhachi looked confused. "They're not…" she pointed at Eto and Naki.

Ju San giggled and shook her head.

"But doesn't he go sleep in the same bed as her every…"

Ju San shrugged. "They ain't his."

"O—oh," the nurse stammered. "I'm sorry Master Naki, they're not yours. Master Naki?

The blond ghoul was down on his knees, talking to Eto's stomach.

"I'll name you Yamori," he crooned.

Eto said nothing. Ever since the nurse had 'diagnosed' her condition, she had been staring at the wall, eyes wide yet blank.

"Eto," Nijuhachi said. "The heartbeat develops after 3 to 4 weeks. So, whoever you were having relations with then was the father."

Eto stared at the wall, eyes unblinking. Something deep within her had cracked. She was completely motionless, like one of the many marble statues that adorned Naki's mansion. The only sign she was not a wax figure was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

"Eto?" Ju San said softly.

The half ghoul did not move. The servant gently placed her hand on her shoulder, and Eto lurched.

Snapped from her trance, she stared and the three ghouls around her with mournful eyes. Her eyes were like glass, like her very existence could shatter with the lightest brush.

Eto slowly stood up. "I'm going to my room," she said, and left without another word.

Eto opened the large door and stepped into her room. The bed was torn apart. She sighed and curled up under the sheets.

"Pregnant," she said to herself. "Juuzou's… children. I'm going to have his children."

What would she do? Could she go back to Aogiri? How 'ghoul' exactly would the children be?

All of these questions swirling through her mind was to much. Eto decided she would feel better if she slept some of her stress off, and that's what she did.

When she awoke, it was dark. The clock read 10:51 p.m. Moonlight poured in from the open balcony doors, and a man stood outside, leaning on his elbows on the balcony railing. The full moon made his white suit almost glow in the moonlight, and his nicely combed blond hair looked almost silver.

"Naki," Eto croaked.

The man turned his head, and quickly wiped away the tears that were running down his face. He shuffled inside and over to the bedside. He hung his head and bit his lip.

"You're having the doves babies?" he asked.

Eto sighed. That was the question she had been asking herself. But deep inside, she knew the answer. "Yes."

Naki sniffled. "Wh—what are you gonna do?

"I don't know," Eto said quietly.

Naki was silent, and he rocked on his feet the way he did when there was something he wished to say.

"Naki, what do you want to tell me?"

He blushed. "When you have the babies," he said. "I—I can help you. Take care of them. I could be like their…" he trailed off.

"Thank you, Naki," Eto said. closing her tired eyes.

Naki nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"For everything," she finished. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave the half ghoul a tearstained smile. He then closed the door, and his footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Eto laid away for two hours. She didn't want to continue to stay at the mansion; Naki had done enough for her. And the children— they did not deserve to be thrust into Aogiri the way they would be. They would be more human than ghoul.

Eto sighed. She knew what she had to do. The half ghoul allowed herself to lay in bed for one more hour. She listened to her own heartbeat, and the two smaller ones.

She thought about Suzuya. Sure, he might be gone… But in a way she still had a little part of him with her.

When the clock read 2:17, Eto climbed from her bed. She pulled her suitcase out of the closet and stuffed her belongings into it. She tugged it outside to the balcony. She looked over the railing at the vine covered trellis. Below her was a courtyard with statues, fountains, and flowers.

She took a deep breath, and tossed her bag over the railing. It landed on the ground below with a loud thud. Eto winced, and looked around at the dark mansion to see if the sound had awakened anyone. No lights flicked on.

Eto's hands trembled. She took one last look at the mansion, and descended down the trellis. She struggled to grasp the rungs, vines catching in her hair, eventually, her feet hit the ground.

She grabbed her bag and walked quietly across the courtyard. On the other side was two giant pine doors. From her balcony view, Eto knew that if opened, they would lead to a path through some woods and then into the outside world.

She neared the doors, and then halted. A figure, cloaked by the darkness, stood in the shadows next to the door.

"Eto," the figure said, speaking.

"Wh—who are you?" Eto stuttered.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a teenaged girl, with messy brown hair and bangs. Her round brown eyes were cold.

"Ju San," Eto breathed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Eto sighed. "I can't stay here anymore. Naki's been so good to me but… I just can't."

Eto cringed, waiting for Ju San to holler for her master. But she didn't.

"I understand," she said softly.

Eto was silent. She stared at this poor girl. She had been a servant all her life.

"Come with me," Eto said.

Ju San's eyes widened, shocked. "What?"

"Join Aogiri," Eto said. "If you are brought there by me, you can be a high ranked official. What type of kagune do you have?"

"R—rinkaku," Ju San stuttered.

"Come with me!" Eto said again, pulling at the girl's hand. "You're more than a servant!"

Ju San smiled. "Ya think so?"

"Yes!" Eto said.

"Then I'l—," she stopped mid sentence, and her smile faded and a sad look came onto her face. "I can't."

"What?" Eto asked, confused by the girl's sudden change.

Ju San hung her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Eto asked. "I could teach you to fight! Well, maybe not me, but my friend Tatara has kagune like you! He can teach you! Why in the world would you want to stay here?"

"Master Naki," Ju San said meekly.

Eto examined the young girl's broken expression. "You love him?"

Ju San's eyes got cold, and she glared at Eto. "Don't toy around with words like love. You, of all people, should know that."

The nineteen year old girl's words hit Eto hard. However, she maintained her composure. She gave the servant a curt nod and opened up the heavy door. She stepped out of the courtyard and off of Naki's property. Ju San's cold eyes followed her. Eto picked up her bag and walked to the edge of the woods, stopping to look back at the mansion. Ju San still stood in the doorway. She gave her friend's home one last look, and then melted into the forest shadows.


	25. Pseudonyms

It was dark. Eto stood in front of a recently abandoned hotel. The company had gone bankrupt, and another hotel had bought the thirteen story structure. However, the new company was not even going to start renovations for another three years.

It was the Sefuro Hotel. Eto used a piece of loose concrete to break the chains that held the main door shut. The electricity had been shut off, so it was pitch black. She closed the doors behind her. The half ghoul stumbled around in the dark until she found something she decided must be a couch.

She laid down her suitcase and climbed on the couch, and despite the discomforts. The next morning, she awoke stiff from her night on the couch. She glanced at her watch; it was 10:37 in the morning. Eto sat up and yawned, and she examined the empty lobby.

The lobby smelled of all the people that had passed through here. The carpet was in need of replacement. It was a blood red with beige swirly flower designs on it. The walls were a bland white, and the couches and chairs were black. The windows were large, letting the late morning sun warm the room.

Eto decided that she didn't want to spend another night on that uncomfortable couch. She stood up and stretched, then dragged her bag over to the silver elevator and pressed the up button.

She waited for a minute or so, and then remembered there was no electricity.

"Stupid me," she mumbled.

Eto took a mournful look at the stairs and began to drag her bag up them. After seven flights of huffing and puffy, she decided she was high up enough. She rolled her suitcase down the hall and then went into a room on the right. She opened the door and looked at the room.

The hotel had not been abandoned long, so only a fine layer of dust covered everything. The walls were beige with white boards going around where the walls met. A long mirror and a painting of a cherry tree adorned the left wall. Pushed against the left wall was a furnished oak dresser and desk. A block swivel chair was neatly tucked under the desk, which had a pad of paper and pens on it. A television sat on the dresser top, but Eto knew it would not work.

The bed was on the right side of the room, and the sheets were white with a dark brown blanket draped across the center. Two blue accent pillows were propped up nicely. A small nightstand sat next to the bed.

"So," Eto said out loud. "This is where you'll be living for the next nine months."

She forced herself to smile, and then began unpacking. She placed her clothes in the dresser drawers, her personal belongings and writing supplies in the nightstand, and then came to a problem when she went to put away her toiletries.

There was no running water. However, Eto quickly remembered there was a gas station right next to the hotel. It was certainly not the best, but it would do. She stuffed her suitcase into the small closet, and flopped onto the bed.

"What to do, what to do," she said, fiddling with her hands as she stared at the bumpy ceiling. Eto wanted to do something that she enjoyed, but she didn't know what.

She decided to use the same escape she always had— writing. She pulled her pen and a fresh notebook from the nightstand. Eto situated herself comfortably, and began to think of what to write.

She tried to come up with an idea, but all that she could think about was Suzuya. Suddenly, and idea hit her.

"I got it!" she said, and began to sketch the cover. Even though Eto was no real artist, she had a habit of sketching a cover for whatever she was working before actually starting.

She flicked her wrist around, making the sketch a little messy. She drew the powerful wings and the curved talons with rough lines, and went on to sketch the other figure with pure strokes; as graceful as she could. When she was done, she held it as far as she could from her, squinting her eyes to scrutinize her drawing of the two birds.

"The Owl and the Dove," she said proudly.

Eto had decided to write her and Juuzou's story— from her view, of course. But just in case she wanted to publish it someday, she knew she couldn't use everyones' real names. She twirled her pen. What would her name be?

She could use _Kyō_ for owl, and combine in with _Sakka_ for author. Kyosakka. Eto liked it. But what about the last name? Well, she could use _Riki_ for strong, which Eto decided she was. And _Hōtai_ for bandages. Rikihotai. Kyosakka Rikihotai.

"Kyosakka Rikihotai!" Sen giggled. "I like it."

What about Juuzou? Hmmmm, she thought. She could use Hato for dove, and Tantei for investigator. Hatotantei. It was odd, but then again, so was Juuzou. Last name… Tsuyo for brave and Nuime for stitches. Tsuyonuime. Hatotantei Tsuyonuime.

"Kyosakka and Hatotantei," Eto mused out loud. "A tragic love story."

She chucked to herself and began to write. She called Shinohara Okihito, meaning big man. She honestly didn't know what other name to give him; she had not known him well. Eto called Kiniko by the name Araiyatsu, meaning rude guy. Naki became Ureitomo, appropriately meaning sorrowful friend. Unknowing on how to handle nameless Ju San, Eto just gave her a different number.

Eto worked on her book non stop, until she could not see the paper.

"Maybe being in this abandoned hotel," Eto said. "Isn't so bad."

She got comfortable, and then let the sound of the two extra heartbeats sooth her to sleep.


	26. An Unexpected Friend

Writing all day became Eto's routine. It was lonely, yes, but it comforting. When wrote about Juuzou, vividly describing his stitches and blood red eyes, she almost felt like he was still here. Like maybe, he still loved her.

It was an overcast day, and Eto had the window closed to keep out the chilly wind, but the curtains all w]the way open to let in as much light as possible. She was sitting in bed when she heard what sounded like footsteps on the stairs.

"Hello?" Eto said. She waited for a response, but the only thing she could hear was the creaks of the building.

She sniffed the air. She caught the scent of a human female, and a trace of ghoul. Eto narrowed her eyes and crept from her bed to the open door. She peered down the hallway, but saw nothing. She looked the other way, and at the same time, a woman came up the staircase.

"Who are you?" Eto snapped ferociously. The woman yelped turned and fled down the staircase. "Get back here!"

Eto ran after her, bounding down the stairs. The intruder exited the staircase at the third floor and bolted down the hallway, and made a sharp right. Eto was right behind her. The woman skidded to a halt when she realized that she had foolishly ran into a dead end, and she whirled around to face Eto, whom had backed her into the corner.

"Get away!" the woman said, attempting to me menacing. However, the way her voice shook when she spoke betrayed the fact that she was actually terrified.

Eto leaned back and crossed her arms, looking the intruder over. She had short, maroon hime cut hair. Her round eyes were the same color as her hair, and they glistened with unshed tears. She was pale and rather small, and Eto figured her to be in her early to mid twenties. She held a bundle of cloth close to her chest, and Eto could hear the heartbeat. It was an infant.

"What are you doing here?" Eto asked.

"I need a place to hide out!" the woman said, panicky tone to her voice.

"You're taking a baby to an abandoned hotel?" Eto asked, raising an eyebrow and pointed to the bundle.

"You wouldn't understand," she saod, hugging the baby closer to her.

Eto breathed in, and the scent of the child mingled around in her nose. "It's not your child, is it?"

"Yes it is!" she said defensively.

"You're not a ghoul," Eto said, jabbing her finger at the trembling woman. "The baby is."

The woman began to cry, and her shuttering sobs woke the baby, who began to whine.

"You won't understand!" the woman said. "You'll go to the CCG!"

"I will not, I promise," Eto said calmly. "Tell me the truth. Where did you get this baby?"

"She's mine!"

"No, she's not. She's a ghoul."

The woman took a shaky breath. "She's half ghoul."

Eto's heart lurched. Something about this situation felt all to familiar.

"What's your name?" Eto asked, eyes scrutinizing the woman clutching the half ghoul child.

"Kimi Nishino," she said. "And my daughter is Kotori Nishino."

"Well, Kimi, come with me," Eto said, turning around and beginning to walk back to her room. "It sounds like you have quite a story for me."

Kimi walked behind Eto back to the hotel room where the half ghoul dwelled, holding the bundle close, as if she was afraid Eto would rip her from her hands.

They entered the room, and Eto motioned for Kimi to sit on the bed, and she did so. Eto sat down beside her.

"Kimi, let me tell you something," The woman just stared at her with round eyes. "My name is Eto Yoshimura, and I am a half ghoul."

Eto detected a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"I can help you. You're baby needs meat. I can provide that. I can teach it to survive."

"You would help me?" Kimi said, eyes widening.

Eto nodded. "But I have to know the story."

Kimi sighed. "Alright. Well, I go to Kamii university. I had just lost my family in an accident, and I was alone and I kinda had no hope. Then, I met Nishiki Nishio. We started off good friends but, it wasn't long before we were dating. I— I found out he was a ghoul. I didn't leave him though, I loved him. He started working at a coffee shop after an, ah, incident. Everything seemed fine, but then one day he seemed all stressed and stuff. He came to my apartment that night, and he seemed fine then. We— we um, had sex. And then after he seemed all sad, and then he told me he was to dangerous, and that I was gonna get hurt. And he said it was over, and he left."

Kimi sniffled, wiping tears away.

"A couple weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I did some research, and I knew the baby was gonna starve so I—."

She broke into frantic sobs.

"I worked as a volunteer at blood drives," she choked out through the tears. "And I—I drank blood."

"That was brave," Eto said, placing her hand on Kimi's shoulder.

Kimi only clutched the baby tighter.

"She's going to be needing meat soon," Kimi said. "I don't know what to do!"

"Can I see her?" Eto asked, gesturing to the baby. She hesitantly handed the bundled baby to Eto. The baby blinked and stared up at Eto. She had caramel eyes and auburn hair. "Hello, Kotori."

"She needs food," Kimi said.

"Well, she's in luck, I'm going hunting tomorrow."

Kimi made no comment. "Why are you here? At this hotel?"

Eto sighed, and then spilled her and Juuzou's story onto her. Kimi stared at her with a shocked expression. Eto said nothing. Suddenly, the college student's expression changed to a determined one.

"If you help me, I'll help you," she said.

Eto looked at the human. Perhaps this girl was her unborn children's gateway to life where they would not have to live as outcasts.

"Alright."


	27. Hotel Months and Childbirth

Eto didn't mind Kimi at all. The two woman had worked out an schedule of sorts; Eto would watch Kotori while Kimi was at work and would take of feeding her. In return, Kimi provided the half ghoul with companionship. They had become good friends, and Eto found herself smiling on a regular basis.

Eto loved taking care of Kotori; the year and a half old half ghoul talked often. Eto had soon picked up that her favorite word was 'no'. Kotori often toddled around the hotel, under Eto's watchful eye. The young ghoul had discovered her Bikaku kagune, and she was eager to experiment. Several lamps had been broken.

Kimi would bring Eto books to read, and they talked a lot. Eto felt strangely… happy. But it was at night when she felt empty, sad, and alone. She thought about Juuzou, him curled up snug and warm against her. Eto would run her fingers over the stitched heart on her shoulder, and the rears would slowly come. She thought about Naki, and she hoped that he had ceased abusing Ju San and the other servants. Eto wondered what he had told Tatara. She winced, not having thought of that before. Naki had been responsible for her; she hoped Tatara had not done him any harm. As much as Eto would've liked to deny it, she missed Aogiri. She wished so badly to leave the hotel and regain control of the feared ghoul organization.

At three months, her stomach had begun to swell. She felt the first kick at five months. Kimi had gotten all excited, and Eto could deny she felt the same. She, however, worried about what she would do when the babies were born.

Eto made the decision not do decide yet. She focused on her writing, and soon, she was all caught up, and the book became more of a diary than anything. She wished to return to Aogiri, but how she would do that with children, she did not know.

How would she raise them? Eto remembered Naki's offer, and she told herself that she didn't want him to raise the kids because she did not want to stress him out. However, sometimes, late at night, the real reason flickered through Eto's mind— the tiny stirrings of emotions she had felt towards him.

Eto continued to push the choices she had to make back, and before she knew it, she was eight months pregnant. The babies would be coming soon, and she knew it too. So did Kimi, who would casually question the half ghoul about her plans. Kotori, who had a larger vocabulary than most kids her age, would often ask questions.

One day, Eto was laying in bed, dozing. Kimi was at the university, and Kotori was supposably napping in the neighboring room. Eto was stirred from her light sleep the younger half ghoul pulling herself onto the bed.

"Hello, Kotori," Eto said, smiling and lazily opening her eyes.

"Hello," she responded in a squeaky voice. Her auburn bangs hung into her caramel eyes, and her hair was pulled into two pigtails. She pointed a chubby finger Eto's swollen stomach. "Baby?"

"Yes, baby," Eto said. "Two babies."

Kotori stared at her blankly; she had yet to grasp the concept of numbers.

"Name?"

Eto sighed. That was something she had been pondering lately. "If it's a boy, either Makoto or Kaito. If it's a girl, either Emi or Hitomi. Names are important. They all have meanings. Do you know what your name means?"

Kotori didn't seem to be listening, so she just blurted out her favorite word. "No!"

"Your first name means _little bird_. And your last name, I think, means _west of_."

"Little bird," Kotori said, stumbling through the words.

Eto nodded.

A month passed. Eto had spent most of her time in her last month of pregnancy making something for the babies— two books (one for each child) of as many kanji she could think would be appropriate to learn. She drew little pictures next to each character to explain the word. The left the cover of each book blank, not sure what to draw on it.

It was the twenty second of May. Eto sat in bed, thinking about her predicament, when a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. The bed beneath her became wet. She cried out in pain, and the noise brought Kotori scuttling from the other room.

"Eto?" she said, standing in the doorway.

"Get the phone!" Eto said, gritting her teeth and pointing to the burner phone Kimi had given her that was sitting on the dresser.

Kotori seemed to get the message, and she toddled over to the dresser. When she discovered she could not reach the phone, She ran into it, shaking it so the phone would fall. She picked up the phone and gave it to Eto.

The half ghoul Kimi as quick as she could, and she gripped the blankets in pain.

"Hello?" Kimi's voice said, coming through the phone.

"My water broke!" Eto said frantically into the phone.

"Oh god, I'm on my way! Be strong!"

Kimi had been in training to be a OB-GYN. She had switched, deciding to become a first responder instead, but she still knew enough in order to birth a baby.

After five minutes of excruciating pain with Kotori cowering in the corner, Eto heard Kimi racing up the stairs. The pale girl ran into the room.

"Kotori," she ordered her daughter. "Go to your room."

The young half ghoul obeyed, and Kimi turned to Eto.

"Ready to have your babies?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice," Eto said through grit teeth.

Ten hours later, Eto lay asleep in bed. Kimi approached her quietly.

"Eto?" she said softly.

The half ghoul stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her middle section was extremely sore, and she let out a grunt.

"Kimi?"

"Hey there," Kimi said. "You were really tired after, so I left you to sleep. I checked them out, they both are healthy."

Eto's vision came into focus, and she saw Kimi standing in front of her, a bundle in each arm. Her eyes widened. These were her… children? Her heart was pounding.

"Which do you want to hold first?" Kimi asked. "Left or right?"

"Left," Eto said, sitting up. She grit her teeth in pain.

"I bet you're sore," Kimi chuckled as she handed her the first bundle.

Eto gingerly took the swaddled infant into her arms. The baby had a small tuft of teal hair on its head, and it stared up at its mother with curious blood red eyes.

"A healthy baby boy," Kimi announced. "And my, let me tell you. He's got some lungs. He screamed so loud I was worried someone would call the cops."

Eto stroked his hair, and he made a gargling sound.

"You have your father's eyes," she said softly to her baby. "I will name you Kaito. That means to fly over the ocean."

Eto held her son for a minute more, and then took the second baby into her arms. It had round, brilliant green eyes and was bald. Its eyes were so wide and innocent; they captivated Eto.

"A healthy girl," Kimi said, trying to calm Kaito, who had begun to cry.

"Well," Eto said to her daughter. "I'm going to name you Hitomi, meaning center of the eye. Is that okay?"

Hitomi let out a small hiccup.

"I see! I see!" Kotori said, bounding into the room.

"Hush, you're going to upset them," Kimi said. "If you want to see them, you have to be quiet."

Kotori seemed to catch the word quiet, and she tip toed over to Eto, who was still holding Hitomi. The young half ghoul marveled at the baby, and she lightly stroked her head. She then did the same to Kaito.

"Name?" she asked.

"Hitomi and Kaito," Eto said softly, almost more to herself than Kimi's daughter.

As joyful as Eto was, she could not rid the heaviness of the fact the father was absent.


	28. Return to the Tree

Eto wearily rubbed her eyes. It was four in the morning, and (thankfully) Kaito and Hitomi were fast asleep. Kimi had brought Eto flashlight to use so that she could still write or draw, even when the sun went down.

Eto had finished the drawings on the cover of the children's Kanji books. On the cover of Kaito's, there was a bird soaring over the open ocean. On Hitomi's was a very detailed realistic eye. She wrote their names in the upper right corner.

She sighed, and tears began to stream down her face. Hitomi and Kaito were a week old now. That entire week, Eto had one nothing but argue with herself over what to do. And she had finally come to a decision. It broke her heart, and it stung more than anything Juuzou had said to her.

She pulled a notebook and a pen out of the nightstand. She took in a shaky breath and began to write. When she finished her letter, she tore it out of the notebook and read it to herself.

 _Kimi,_

 _I'm sorry to have to do this. It breaks my heart, but it seems to be the right choice. I am leaving Kaito and Hitomi at an orphanage anonymously. They are more human than ghoul anyway. I've read up on ghoul hybrids, and apparently, they have no functional kagune and are capable of eating human food. The only ghoul trait I know they have for sure is a single ghoul eye. If they have shot at living in human society, that is what I want for them. As for me, I am returning to Aogiri. It is my job. I wish I could take the children with me, but my organization is no place for them. I am grateful for your friendship and all that you've done for me. As for Kotori, I will leave a body here each month, and she can eat. Thank you again._

 _-Eto Yoshimura_

Eto got up, made her bed, and placed the letter neatly on the pillow. She pulled her dusty suitcase out of the closet and packed all of her belongings into it. When she made sure the room looked exactly as it did when she had found it many months ago, she walked over to the stroller in the corner.

It was one of those nice double strollers that are comfy for babies, and Kaito and Hitomi were sleeping soundly inside. She wiped her tears away and laid the infants down onto the bed for a moment. She hastily took the stroller down the stairs, and then ran back up and fetched her children.

She held them tightly as she walked down the stairs, and it felt as if her heart tore a little more with every step. Eto reached the lobby and walked across it, the full moon's light illuminating the dusty furniture. She went outside to where she had parked the stroller.

She situated Kaito and Hitomi inside the stroller and tucked their kanji books next to them. She sighed and began to push the stroller to the only orphanage she knew of in this area: Kokucho Orphanage.

She walked slowly, streetlights casting strange shadows. After what seemed like a heartbreaking eternity, Eto reached the orphanage. It was surrounded by woods on three sides. _Good for the kids to play in_ , she thought.

She walked the stroller the the front door. All was silent. It was a once story, old fashioned wood and cobblestone building. Eto leaned over and kissed Kaito and Hitomi on their foreheads.

"Be good now," she whispered, tears beginning flow again. "Mommy loves you."

With that, Eto knocked on the door as loud as possible, and then turned and ran as fast as she could. She ran all the way back to the hotel, where she grabbed her suitcase. She wanted to cry, but Eto would not allow herself to. She was no longer their mother.

She dragged her bag along a familiar route, and she finally stopped in front of an apartment door. Her old apartment, the one she had given to Noro. Using a bobby pin, she picked the lock and entered.

It was still simplistic inside, and Noro's scent indicated he still lived here. She set her bag down next to the couch, and then walked to a small closet in the guest bedroom. Inside, she was delighted to find her dress, bandages, and scarf. She went into the bathroom and flicked the lights on.

She stripped down and began to wrap herself, and she caught a glimpse of the stitches on her arm. _No_ , she told herself. _You will not think about Juuzou. And you will not think about your chil— Kaito and Hitomi._

When she was ready, she walked over to the fridge. There was a schedule hung on it.

"How expected of Noro," she said to herself, smirking.

She found today's date. It was marked for a meeting. Five thirty to seven thirty a.m. She glanced at the clock; it was five twenty. She looked at the location, and then headed out to the abandoned office building where the meeting was being held.

She arrived at the building at 5:45. She was late, but Eto honestly did not care. She followed the heavy scent of ghouls through the hallway in order to find the room the meeting was being to held.

She felt a little nervous, but then remember it was her who had founded Aogiri. Plus, she was more powerful than anyone else. She followed the smell to a pair of double doors. She could hear a familiar voice she identified as Tatara's speaking. She took and deep breath and busted through the doors.

"I'm bbbaaacckkk!" she sang out.

All the Aogiri executives sat around a table, and they stared at her with expressions ranging from horrified to downright confused.

"So I see," Tatara said.


	29. I Missed You

The Aogiri executives stared at the half ghoul in shock. Tatara sad at the head pf the table, and he wore his red mask and usual white robes. He maintained a stoic charisma, as he usually did. Noro sat on his left. Her step father had his mask on along with his black robes. Nothing about him had changed. Ayato sat on Tatara's right. He had grown a bit taller, and his eyes looked more sullen than usual. A ghoul Eto did not recognize sat beside Ayato. She was tiny, like a dwarf. Her pink hair was pulled into an odd ponytail, and she had a snooty look on her face. But it was the man who sat beside Noro that caught Eto's attention.

He was attractive. Very attractive. He seemed elegant in a way, and it captivated the One Eyed Owl. He was tall and wore a navy blue dress shirt with pearly white buttons. The color of it was stiff, and it gave him a refined look. Over the shirt he wore a spotless white blazer, and the sleeves were neatly cuffed. He had on white slacks to match, and black dress shoes. His calm, deep red eyes were brought out by the dark grey eyeshadow he wore. His short blond hair was combed to the back, the same as the late Yamori. Eto could pick up his scent from where she was standing; he smelled amazing. His scent was intoxicating.

She swallowed hard and bit her lip. She would not let him distract her.

"Where have you been?" Tatara asked calmly.

"I kinda messed up some of priorities," Eto giggled. "My human identity was discovered by the CCG. Had to drop off the map for awhile. But I'm back now!"

The Executives were quiet for a moment.

"Welcome back then," Tatara said gruffly. "We don't have much to report, so we were just about to end the meeting early. Meet me at my quarters this afternoon. I'll go over what you've missed."

"Dumbass," Ayato muttered, but the glare he earned from Tatara silenced him.

The ghouls stood up and one by one exited the room. Tatara gave Eto an unbelieving look, and Noro gave her a simple nod. Ayato rolled his eyes as he walked by, and the dwarf did not even acknowledge Eto's presence.

Soon, the only ones remaining were Eto and the attractive man. He was staring at Eto, face expressionless. His legs were crossed and his hands were clasped on the table. The half ghoul began to tremble.

"I'm so so sorry," she stammered, tears wetting her bandages. "I didn't mean— well I didn't think— it was—."

The handsome man stood up and walked over to Eto, who had her arms crossed and head hung. Her sniffled sobs could be heard through her wrappings. He stood right in front of her, so close that the buttons on his shirt could've brushed against Eto's nose if he came any closer. Even though she was upset, Eto still had to focus on trying to block out his seductive scent.

She had not thought much about this moment. Something in the back of her head knew it was going to come, but she was ill prepared for it.

"Naki, I'm so so sorry," she said through choked sobs. "You offered me hospitality and took care of me for a long time, and you were aways there and I just left one night! I just abandoned you! I'm so s—."

She was cut off by his strong arms pulling her into a hug. He wrapped around her, and her nose was buried in his chest. The shudders that went through his body indicated that he was crying.

"I missed you," he said softly.

a short chapter, but more to come!


	30. Go-Nen

**_Five Years Later_**

It was almost midnight. Small fingers traced the lines of the kanji character on the worn page. The small room was mostly dark, the only source of light being a dying flashlight and the strip of yellow light coming from the cracked door. The room was small and worn. The wooden walls were covered in flaking off white paint, and the floor was covered ancient stained carpet full of threadbare patches and holes. The only furniture was a small, shabby dresser that was pushed into the back left corner next to a singular cracked, dusty window, and two cots. There was one cot against the left wall and one against the right; and they were supposably makeshift, but they were obviously much older than the little girl who sat in the one on the right side of the room.

She sat on her flat pillow, hunching over her book. She stared at the kanji letter, the pronunciation instructions under it, and the crudely drawn cat next to it. The pronunciation guide was no help, because the five year old girl had no idea what the other words the author referenced were.

She shook the dimming flashlight in an attempt to make the dying batteries to last a bit longer. The girl had straight snow white hair that hung down to just above her shoulders, and round green eyes that studied the writing. She was pale as a ghost, and very very small, much tinier than other five year olds. Perhaps she looked even smaller because she was all skin and bones, and her ribs jutted out so much they were visible through her purple pajamas that were two or three sizes to large. Bruises covered her fragile body.

She heard a creak on the loose floorboard in the hallway outside her room, and she quickly clicked off her her flashlight, closed her book, laid down, and pulled the covers over. She let out a fake snore, pretending to be asleep.

Light poured in as the wooden door creaked open. The young girl cracked an eye opened to get a glimpse of who had entered the room.

The person whom had entered was also five years of age. He was a little taller than the girl on the cot, but just as skinny. He had teal hair that hung in his sad, red eyes. He wore scratchy black and white striped pajamas, and he had his bony hands on his stomach, as if he was hurting.

"Hitomi?" he asked, not leaving the doorway. "Are you up?"

"Yeah," the girl said quietly.

With that, he closed his door and shuffled over to the cot. He climbed onto it and somehow managed to squish in with the white haired girl.

"Ow!" he yelped sitting up.

"Shhhh!" Hitomi hissed, pulling the source of his discomfort out from under him. "You sat on my book."

The boy laid down next to the girl, and he still was clutching his stomach.

"Kaito, what you doing here?" she asked.

"My tummy hurts," he whined.

Hitomi sighed. "Did you eat the soup _and_ the bread?" The lack of an answer from Kaito confirmed Hitomi's question as a yes. "Kaaaiiitttooo."

"I was hungry," he whined. "And it tasted so good."

"You can't do that!" Hitomi scolded.

"Why not?"

"Cause the same reason as Miss Akashinshi says," she sighed. "We gots a thing where if we eat more than a tiny bowl of chicken soup, we will get bad tummy pains that night."

"That's why we're so small and skinny," Kaito said sadly. It was silent for a few minutes. "Where's your flashlight?"

"Don't got one."

"Liar. I know you stole one from Miss Akashinshi to read your stupid Kanji book at night."

"It's not stupid," Hitomi said defensively, handing him the flashlight. "Mommy and Daddy gave it to me."

"You don't know that," Kaito muttered, flicking on the dull flashlight.

"It was left with us in the stroller."

"Well whoever left it with us was not our mommy or daddy," Kaito said, putting his tiny hand over the beam so that his palm glowed red.

"Yes it was. Why not?"

He sighed. "We don't got a mommy or daddy. That's why we're here, at this dumb orphanage."

Hitomi just frowned and sunk down into her pillow. She then smiled. "Well, I have the best brother," she said, squeezing her twin's hand.

Kaito smiled at that statement, and then frowned when he turned the flashlight's near dead beam onto his sister. He gingerly touched one of the bruises on her arm.

"What happened?"

"Aosame and his friends beat me up again," she said sadly. "I was only playing on the steps, they came over, and beat me up!"

"Did you run to Miss Akashinshi?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She kicked me and and to leave her alone."

"I shoulda been there," Kaito said, an angry tone to his voice. "To protect you."

"S'okay," Hitomi said. "I'm used to it. Miss Akashinshi hits me all the time. Same with the other kids. Can't fight back cause I'm weak from not eatin' anything."

"I'm sorry," Kaito said. "Miss Akashinshi hits me to. One time she straight up picked me up and threw me. She ain't a very good orphanage person."

"Orphanage person?"

"Well, she runs the orphanage," he explained. "Don't know if there's a name for it."

"Oh," Hitomi said. "How's your tummy? You seem fine."

"It's okay," he said. "Still feels a little funny. The worst of it is over. I only ate three bites of the bread anyway."

When he got no response, Kaito realized his sister was asleep. He snuggled close to her, and also fell asleep.

In a mansion a ways from the Kokucho orphanage, Eto laid in a lavish bed, reading a book.

The bed she lay in had sheets like silk, with a polished black nightstand sitting next to it. The entire bedroom was decorated with expensive knick knaks, and the velvety navy blue curtains that hung beside the large window matched the color of the bed. A large tv sat on a black dresser in front of the bed.

Eto sighed and turned the page of her book. She loved to read, but tonight her heart just wasn't in it. She turned her head to look at the bathroom that was attached to the room, and called out to her friend.

"Naki?"

She heard him spit and the water run, and then the clatter of his toothbrush.

"Yeah?"

He came to the doorway in his underwear. His short blond hair was still damp from his shower. Eto looked up at his almost naked body, allowed herself to blush a little, and _then_ scolded him.

"For the love of God Naki, put some clothes on."

He mumbled something inaudible to Eto and walked over to his dresser. While he looked for clothes, what Eto had just said ran through her head.

She remembered saying those exact words to Juuzou. Though, she had not meant it. She had been living with her best friend for five years now. The servants were good to her, and she found herself on good terms with Ju San again. On the first of each month, she would drop a body at the old hotel for Kotori. She wondered what had become of Kimi and her half ghoul daughter. However, she did not want to endanger Kimi by getting back into contact with her. The daughter on the other hand… How old was she now— six? She was a half ghoul, meaning she was powerful. Maybe when Kotori was older, Eto would be able to recruit her to Aogiri.

Though she had been separated from Juuzou for six years or so, and her children from about five, memories plagued her every night. It was awful, and sometimes she would worry so much she would get awful migraines.

She told herself she had no time to be sad, she was the one eyed owl. Things with Aogiri had been going good; they had taken out a large number of doves in a skirmish in the thirteenth ward.

Eto had not seen Juuzou at a raid. In fact, she had not seen him since the fateful day that he sent her away and told her he would kill her if he ever saw her again.

Naki, now dressed in silk pajamas, must have recognized the melancholy look on her face, for he climbed onto the bed and curled up next to her. He laid his head on her shoulder and gave his friend puppy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin," Eto lied, trying not to let his scent into her nose.

He smelled so good. The shower had washed all of his fancy cologne off, but his natural scent, mixed with the soap, was enough to drive the half ghoul insane.

"You're thinkin bout Juuzou and the babies," he said.

"Yes," Eto sighed. "And they're not babies anymore. They're five years old."

"Are you ever gonna go back for them?" Naki asked.

"I don't know."

"I could help you raise them!" he exclaimed. "The servants too! There's plenty of room for them to play! They would love it! And we would all be happy, like a family…"

"I'll think about it," Eto said, deciding not to acknowledge his last statement.

Naki smiled and cuddled closer. Eto sighed, and his sweet smell filled her nose. It was so good, it made her wanna—.

She cut off her own thoughts by getting out of the bed. "I'm going to bed," she said, walking over to the door.

"Goodnight," Naki said.

Eto shuffled down the hallway, her head hanging. Ju San, who was passing the opposite direction, nodded at her.

The half ghoul entered her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. "Don't think about it," she said out loud. But it was in vain.

Her mind filled with thoughts of a bench in front of the giraffe exhibit of the Tokyo Zoo. She remembered a coffee shop, a hospital hall. She remembered a movie theatre and Christmas cookies. She remembered an apartment, a high class restaurant, and a fancy hotel room. Her finger went to her arm and traced the stitches.

Her heart began to ache even more as she thought of her first stay at Naki's home, of a abandoned hotel. Of eight hours of excruciating pain, and then the little hands and curious eyes.

She wondered about Hitomi and Kaito. She told herself they were better off where they were, and that they were happy. She thought about Juuzou, with his adorable stitches and suspenders. She remembered his snow white hair, his red eyes, his pale skin… His smile…

Eto cried herself to sleep that night. As if that was anything new.

In an apartment not all to far away, a man lay awake. It was late, and he was tired from the days work, but he could not sleep.

Juuzou rolled onto his side and examined his stitched hand. The last six years had been hell. Insomnia, depression, anxiety… All the things they expected his time with Big Madam to cause had been caused by Sen—no, Eto—instead.

He wondered what she was doing. Probably sleeping soundly. She didn't feel bad; ghouls didn't have emotions after all. He knew she was still leading Aogiri, and the thought of how many investigator's deaths he caused by telling her where the raids were made him sick.

"I hate you, I hate you," he said to Eto, though he knew she could not hear him.

It was going to be a yet another long night for Juuzou Suzuya.


	31. I'm Hungry

"Get out of bed!"

The door flew open, the handle taking a a large chip of paint off the wall it hit. Miss Akashinshi stood in the doorway. Hey violet eyes were glassy and bloodshot. Her simple dress was torn at the bottom, and her long black hair was frazzled. There were bags under her eyes. Her usually pale face was flushed.

Hitomi and Kaito sat straight up. Miss Akashinshi stumbled over and leaned on the cot, bringing her face close to the trembling twins.

"G-get outside you ugly kids," she said, eyes lidded. "Don't want ya in here."

The twins curled their noses at the bitter stench on the woman's breath. Hitomi and Kaito scrambled out of the bed.

"Meet ya at the tree," Hitomi whispered to her brother before he dashed out of the room.

The white haired girl hurried over to the shabby dresser and yanked some old clothes out of it. Miss Akashinshi stood behind her, cursing and mumbling.

"Stupid kid!" she said. "Why won't you just starve to death already? Nobody's ever gonna want ya."

Hitomi went to run out of the room, but a shock of pain in her head caused her to stop. She screamed as the woman pulled at her hair.

"Let go of me!" she cried out.

"You ugly fucking animal!" Miss Akashinshi screamed, and then threw the little girl onto the ground. Hitomi struggled to escape, but the woman's sharp kick to the ribs caused her to crumple.

The woman went to kick again, but she stumbled and came crashing down onto the floor next to Hitomi. The five year old girl struggled to her feet, and hurried out of the room, crying. She sprinted down the hallway to the bathrooms, ducked inside, and locked the door behind her.

Hitomi began to cry in sputtering gasps. She sunk to the floor and curled up into a little ball.

"Why Mommy?" she said through tears. "Why Daddy? Why did you leave me here?"

After she cried for about ten minutes, she decided to put her clothes on, brush her teeth, and brush her hair. She slowly opened the bathroom door, and looked up and down the hallway to check for the abusive woman.

When she saw some of the other children coming out of their rooms, Hitomi figured the coast was clear, and she ran to her room. She halted in the doorway; Miss Akashinshi was passed out on the floor.

Not wanted to risk waking her, the white haired girl just threw her dirty clothes onto her cot from where she stood in the doorway. She then ran down the hallway and turned and opened the doors.

Fresh morning air filled her lungs, and the sweet smell of the woods filled her nose. She skipped down the wooden steps in her bare feet, and when she reached the bottom, danced around in the grass.

None of the other children were outside yet, but she had to meet Kaito at their secret tree. She walked into the woods, the soft grass tickling her feet. The sun shone down onto the girl, making her snow white hair glow. Hitomi soon passed into the shade of the trees. A red fox scurried from one thicket to another, and Hitomi smiled.

She soon reached a large Japanese maple. A large branch shook, and Kaito looked down at his sister.

"What took ya so long?" he asked.

"Miss Akashinshi," Hitomi said, climbing up next to her brother. "Kicked me and pulled my hair. She must've been drinking that gross stuff again."

"It's called whiskey," Kaito informed her.

"Whatever," Hitomi said, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree. "Kaito?"

"Hm?" he looked up from the stick he was messing with.

"Do you think anyone's ever gonna adopt us?"

Kaito sighed. "No, Hitomi. Nobody's coming for us. Not today, not tomorrow, not any day."

"What about real Mommy and Daddy?" she asked, plucking a pink flower from the tree and sticking it in her hair.

"They didn't want us before, why would they come and get us now?"

"Maybe they miss us," Hitomi said, pulling out a rock from her pocket. She began to carve into the tree. She carved four stick figures, all holding hands. She brushed her bangs out of the way, for they kept falling in her face. When she was done adding details to the stick figures, she carved one of the only kanji characters she knew—family.

"What are you carving into the trunk?" Kaito asked.

"Our family."

"Hitomi, nobody is ever going to want us."

"Why?" Hitomi asked. "Why do you always say that?"

"Cause it's true!" he said. "We can hardly eat! Why would they want to put up with our tummy problems?"

Hitomi said nothing for a moment. "Maybe there's something we can eat," she said as her stomach growled. "I'm starving."

"Me too."

"Hey there!" a voice said. Kaito and Hitomi looked at the boy who was approaching the tree.

"It's Nenyoti," Kaito said, voice shaking.

Nenyoti was seven years of age, and was big. He looked like what someone would picture as a schoolyard bully, with messy black hair and scrunched up facial features. He lumbered over to the tree and looked up at the twins. He grinned, showing off his crooked teeth.

"Are you going to come down, or do I need to come up and get you?" he asked.

Kaito and Hitomi jumped down from the tree.

"Leave us alone," the little girl spat.

"No," Nenyoti said, grabbing Hitomi and throwing her into the ground. He wrapped his hands around the girls throat, and she was soon gasping for air.

"Leave her alone!" Kaito screamed, slamming into the bigger boy. However, due to his starving state, he was so weak that the impact made himself crumple instead.

"Are you afraid?" Nenyoti cooed to Hitomi. "Do you want your mommy? Oh wait, you don't have one!"

He released Hitomi throat, only to pick her up again and throw her against the tree. He kicked her in the stomach, and took another grip on her throat.

"Stop," Kaito said weekly, still on the ground.

"Are you sad that no one loves you?" he roared at Hitomi. "That nobody ever will? That you're a freak who can't eat?"

"St—stop!" Hitomi choked out.

"You're a freak," he said, smiling cruelly. "And I'm going to give you a reminder of that, that you get to keep forever!"

He pulled a kitchen knife out of his pocket, and Hitomi struggled harder.

"No!" Kaito screamed. He jumped onto Nenyoti, who struggled to throw the smaller boy off. He let go of Hitomi, who fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Get off of me!" Nenyoti yelled, reaching for the kitchen knife that he had dropped.

In a desperate attempt to slow the larger boy, Kaito sunk his teeth into Nenyoti's arm. The boy screamed, and Kaito tightened his bite until a chunk of his arm came off into his mouth.

Kaito froze, and Nenyoti struggled away and collapsed on his rear end, staring and Kaito and crying. Hitomi was doing the same.

The teal haired boy stood completely still. The flesh didn't taste like the uncooked meat he had eaten once. It tasted… good. Better than anything before. The blood that coated his tongue and ran down his face was sweet. It was all like heaven.

Kaito swallowed the chunk of meat, and he felt a tingle go through him. Like a surge of power. His stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry," he muttered, and then grinned. "I need more."

"Kaito!" Hitomi called out, a horrified expression on her face. "Yo—you're eye! It's _black_!

Sure enough, Kaito's left eye's iris had turned red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye.

He paid no mind to his sister's cries, and he looked at Nenyoti, a demented look on his face. "I'm hungry," he said, grinning. "So I'm gonna eat you."


	32. A Meal and a Plan

"Kaito, what are you doing?" Hitomi screamed.

He did not seem to hear his sister. Kaito's body shook. The flesh had filled him with renewed energy. He lunged at Nenyoti, who was screaming.

Nenyoti tried to throw Kaito off, but Kaito hd found inhuman strength in the chunk of meat he had swallowed. The teal haired boy brought the older boy down onto the ground, so that he was laying on his back. With an eager look in his eye and a smile on his face, he aggressively pushed Nenyoti's head back, so that his throat was exposed.

Nenyoti's screams grew louder and louder, and then became choked as Kaito wrapped his teeth around his exposed throat.

"Kaito, stop!" Hitomi shouted, eyes wide with fear.

The hoarse screams became silent. Kaito threw his head back, and a sickening _rip_ filled the air. Kaito held Nenyoti's windpipe in his mouth. The seven year old boy laid on the ground, lifeless.

When the windpipe had been ripped out, blood had splattered all over Hitomi. The crimson fluid stained her white hair and ran down her pale face. A single drop dripped from her nose onto her lips. Still frozen in shock, she managed to part her lips. The blood dribbled into her mouth.

It was sweet. It tasted better than anything Miss Akashinshi had ever given them to eat. Hitomi sucked at her lips to get more of the flavor.

"I'm hungry," she groaned, and then looked at her brother, who was tearing apart his victim's throat, shoving down all the meat. His one black and red eye was not enough to scare Hitomi away.

 _This is meat. This is what I'm supposed to eat. This is food. My meat. My human meat._

Hitomi's instincts took over, and she scrambled over to her brother. She grinned at him, and he paused eating for a brief second to return the smile. The white haired girl began tearing at the stomach.

She gobbled up the little muscle and then ate the baby fat, and then allowed herself to indulge in the organs. They were soft and squishy, and were much like jelly. Hitomi ate most of the organs, but her brother ripped the intestines away from her for himself.

After a good hour and a half, nothing was left was bones. Kaito, eye still black and red, took a rib bone and returned to the maple tree. He sat in the branches, and he cracked it open. He contently relaxed and proceeded to pull out the marrow.

Hitomi stood up from next to the skeleton and then joined her brother in the tree. She leaned against the trunk. Her eyes were wide and she trembled. She watched in horror as her brother ate the last of the marrow and then dropped the bone fragments out of the tree.

After he stopped eating, a thoughtful look came onto his face. Then one of discomfort. His black and red eye returned to its normal state.

"Kaito," Hitomi said, voice shaking. "W—we just a—ate him."

Kaito said nothing.

"We ate him! Why? Why did you kill him?"

"Honestly?" Kaito said, looked scared. "Because I was hungry… And he looked… Tasty."

"Kaito, I think I know why we ate him," Hitomi said, shifting against the tree trunk.

"Why?" Kaito snapped, hands shaking.

"I—I think we're…"

"We're what?"

"Ghouls."

Kaito stared at his sister. "Are those even real?"

"Yeah," Hitomi said. "Kuroshi told me so."

"What does Kuroshi know?" Kaito asked, scrubbing blood off from around his mouth. "He's just another kid stuck here at this ugly orphanage."

"Yeah, but his Dad was killed by a ghoul," Hitomi explained. "And then his mom was so sad that she didn't want him anymore and gave him to the orphanage. But he saw the ghoul kill his dad, so he knows."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, Kuroshi said they look like normal people, but to kill people, they have stuff that comes out of their backs."

"See," Kaito said. "We're not ghouls. Nothing came outta our backs."

"You didn't let me finish," Hitomi scowled. "Their eyes turn black and red. Like yours did. Well, one of yours."

"So did yours."

"It did?" Hitomi asked, hand shooting up to right next to her eye.

Kaito nodded.

"Well, that makes sense," Hitomi said. "And that's why we can't really eat people food."

"We can't eat food for people, but we can eat people for food," Kaito said grumpily.

The twins sat together in silence for a couple of hours. The tree creaked a little in the wind, and the pink flowers swirled about, most of them respectfully falling onto the skeleton below. Hitomi took her rock, and then added to her family drawing.

She drew lines coming out of the Dad's back. Kaito peered around her to see what she was drawing.

"What are those lines?"

"He's a ghoul," Hitomi said.

"Wouldn't it being coming out of the mom too?"

Hitomi, silently enjoying that Kaito wasn't being mean about her family drawing (for he usually was rude when it had to do with anything family related), explained her drawing. "You see, I think we're half ghouls. Cause we only got one black and red eye."

"Makes sense," Kaito said. "But how do you know it wasn't the mother who was a ghoul?"

"I had to guess," Hitomi mumbled. "Kaito, we can't stay here."

"In the tree?"

"At the orphanage! We're _ghouls_! What are we gonna do, go around eating the other kids?"

"I wanna leave this place," Kaito said. "I would wanna even if I wasn't, well, whatever I am. But where are we gonna go?"

"Don't know," Hitomi said. "Away from here."

Kaito gave Hitomi a cautious look. "Like… Run away?"

The green eyed girl nodded. "Tonight."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

Hitomi sighed. "Think about it. No more of the older kids hurting us. No more Miss Akashinshi hits and punches. We can eat."

"How are we gonna get _human meat_?" Kaito asked.

"We killed Nenyoti, didn't we?"

"I killed him."

"Whatever. The point is, is that we could hang out by a park or school and eat kids our age."

"I don't wanna kill humans," Kaito whined.

"I don't either," Hitomi said. "But if we get starving, then we could maybe hurt each other, and I don't want that to happen. We're the only family we got, so we have to stay together. Are you going to run away with me or no?"

Kaito hesitated. "Yes," he finally said. "Because I'm your brother, and I have to protect you."

Hitomi gave a curt nod, and then began to climb out of the tree.

"Where are you going?" Kaito asked when her feet hit the ground.

"To the stream, to wash off," she said to her brother. "We gotta go back to get ready to leave. We can't let Miss Akashinshi see us all bloody.

Kaito jumped out of the tree, and then followed his twin deeper into the woods to find the stream, not giving the skeleton a glance.


	33. Boxes

That night, Miss Akashinshi provided no obstacles for the twins; she was passed out in her room. Kaito and Hitomi gathered their things, and agreed to meet at the tree.

Hitomi was about to slip out her open window into the night, then came up with an idea. She opened her door as quietly as she could and tip toed down the hallway to Miss Akashinshi's room. The lady laid in an awkward position on her bed, surrounded by bottles.

Hitomi scowled at the woman that had abused her constantly for five years. She then spotted what she was looking for; Miss Akashinshi's purse. It was sitting at the foot of the bed, and Hitomi knelt and unzipped it as quiet as possible.

Inside was a leather wallet, which Hitomi took a couple hundred yen out of. She then scrambled back to her room, put the money with her belongings in a paper bag, and climbed out the window into the night air.

Crickets chirped. The night was a warm one, and little lights floated in the nearby woods.

"Fireflies," Hitomi said to herself.

She took one last look at the orphanage, just the same as her mother had five years before. She then walked into the woods, carrying her paper bag of her few belongings. The trees seemed scarier at night to the young girl; the branches looked like claws that were going to snatch her up.

A fox's eyes glowed as it watched her from where it sat in a thicket. When Hitomi caught sight of the eyes, she hurried along a bit faster. By the time she reached the tree, her lip was trembling.

Hitomi ran to her brother, who was standing under the tree.

"How do you always get here first?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kaito said simply. "What are we even going to do? We have no money."

Hitomi shook her head. "I took some from Miss Akashinshi."

"Well, where are we going to go?" the teal haired boy asked.

"Away," Hitomi said, turning away from her brother. As she began to walk out of the woods, she heard a loud crunch from underneath her foot.

"What was that?" Kaito asked.

Hitomi pulled out her almost dead flashlight and flicked it on. When she saw what she had stepped on, she instantly recoiled. Nenyoti's skull had been crushed underneath her foot.

"Forgot bout the bones," she muttered. She picked a flower up off the ground and placed it on the crushed skull.

She looked at Kaito, who nodded. They both then continued out of the woods, and then to a road. The twins walked down the road and into the main city.

Nobody paid any mind to the children marveling at the lights. They stared in awe at the city, with the cabs and flashing signs and shouting people.

"This is a lot bigger than I thought," Hitomi said in awe.

"Yeah," Kaito said, looking inside a candy shop.

"Look," Hitomi said, pointing to a convenience store.

"What about it?" Kaito asked.

"Come on," Hitomi said, tugging on her brother's arm.

The two children walked into the brightly illuminated store and gazed in awe at the rows of packaged junk food and the cases of chilled coffee, soda, and juice. Kaito, eyes gleaming, walked over to the candy isle.

He grabbed several bags, but Hitomi yanked them away from him.

"Give that back!" Kaito said. "That's mine!"

"Can't eat that," Hitomi reminded him. He frowned and reluctantly put back the sour worms he had picked out.

"What are we here for?" Kaito asked, yawning. "I'm tired."

Hitomi walked over to a rack that displayed batteries.

"Hey," Hitomi said to the sad looking man at the register. "Which one do I get?"

The man came over from where he stood at the checkout stand. "What are the batteries for?" he asked. "Where are your parents?"

"This," Hitomi said, pulling her flashlight out of her paper bag and neglecting to answer his second question.

The man took the flashlight from her small hands and examined it. "Double A batteries," he said. He took a package of batteries off a hook. "Where are your parents?"

"How much?" Hitomi asked, pointing at the batteries, still not answering about the whereabouts of their parents.

"$2.50," the man said gruffly. "Do you have any money?"

Hitomi did not understand money, so she just pulled a wad of bills out of her paper bag and handed it to the man. He took the money, gave Hitomi and Kaito an uneasy look, and walked over to the register.

He scanned the batteries, gave Hitomi her change back, and bid them goodnight.

"Can you put them in?" Kaito asked.

The man replaced the batteries, flicked the flashlight on to demonstrate that it worked, and sent the twins out the door.

"Where we gonna go?" Kaito asked his sister once they were back out on the street.

Hitomi shrugged. They walked for awhile, and finally, Hitomi turned down an alley. Kaito halted at the entrance to the shady alleyway.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "This don't look safe."

"There's a box," Hitomi said, pointing to a large refrigerator box that was laying on its side. "We can sleep in that."

"I ain't sleeping in no box," Kaito said, clenching his fists.

Hitomi turned around. Her green eyes looked defeated and tired. "Please," she said, voice broken.

Kaito sighed and followed his sister into the alley. The walls were close together, and the ground was dirty cobblestones. Along with the box, there was a few crates and an empty dumpster.

Hitomi hid her paper bag behind the dumpster, taking out only a blanket she had taken from the orphanage and her flashlight. Kaito hid his bag next to her's, and pulled out his blanket. With that, they curled up inside their refrigerator box with their blankets.

The twins cuddled together, and then cried themselves to sleep.


	34. Bane of Existence

"Why not?"

Juuzou sighed. "If you want money, go ask your dad."

"Why?"

Juuzou groaned in annoyance at the girl that was sitting on his desk, not allowing him to get his work done.

"Because you're not my responsibility," Suzuya said, trying in vain to look over some reports.

"Why?"

Nanami Amon was the bane of Juuzou Suzuya's existence. She was Amon and Akira's five year old daughter, and possibly the most annoying human being Suzuya had ever known. She looked much like her mother, with pale skin, sharp features, and light blue-green eyes. However, she had inherited Amon's jet black hair, which flowed freely all the way down to her waist. Nanami got bored easily, and was also full of questions, her favorite being 'why'.

Suzuya had complained to his superior about her constant questioning, but Amon had replied with that questioning was the only way she would learn. Akira and Amon had no sitter, so Nanami had become a regular at the workplace. That meant that the five year old would perch herself on Suzuya's desk _every day_.

She drove Juuzou crazy, but he was comforted by the fact that the next year she would be starting school. But for now, himself and Kiniko were in charge of looking after the annoying child.

"You're not my responsibility because I'm not your dad," Suzuya said, silently praying she didn't ask 'why'.

"Do you have kids?" Nanami asked, playing with her long hair.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want any," Suzuya said in annoyance.

"Why?"

Juuzou had to fight the urge to say _because they might be annoying like you_.

"Because he doesn't want any," Kiniko said, butting in from his desk next to Suzuya's. He pulled a couple yen out of his pocket. "Go buy yourself something from the vending machine."

"Yay!" Nanami said, jumping down from Juuzou's desk. "Thank you!" she said, taking the money from Kiniko and rushed out of the small room, door closing behind her.

"God, I can't stand that kid," Juuzou groaned.

"You owe me one," Kiniko said, leaning back. "Bought us some child-free time."

"She's gonna be back from the vending machine in two minutes flat," Suzuya pointed out. "And how much you wanna bet she bought those sugar coated sour worms? She's going to to be even more hyper than usual."

Kiniko smirked. "The door locked behind her. She has to go find someone with the keys."

"She's gonna knock first ya know."

"We won't hear her."

Suzuya chuckled and shook his head. "Guess I do owe you then."

"So how've ya been?" Kiniko asked.

Suzuya sighed. "Eh. Sleeping just a little better."

"You must just be lonely or somethin' like that," Kiniko said. "Ever thought of settling down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Get married. Have a family."

Suzuya sighed again. "No, that's not my thing."

"Could be," Kiniko said.

There was a pounding on the door.

"Don't open it," Kiniko hissed.

They waited a minute, and then there was a clicking noise. The door opened, and Amon stood next to his daughter in the doorway. The investigator was scowling, and Nanami's face was tearstained.

"Did you lock my daughter out?" he asked.

"No," Kiniko said. "The door must've locked behind her on the way out."

Amon gave the two investigators a wary look, and then left. Nanami skipped over to Suzuya's desk, just as Juuzou had predicted, with a bag of sour worms in her hand.

"I know you locked me out," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're lucky I didn't tell my Daddy on you."

Juuzou rolled his eyes.

She opened her bag of sour worms and chomped down on an orange and blue one. Nanami chewed obnoxiously loud and with her mouth open, showing off the slimy bits of candy in her mouth.

"Suzuya," she said, mouth full. "When I grow up, I'm going to be an investigator like my Mommy and Daddy."

"I hope I never live to see that day," Juuzou muttered under his breath. Kiniko must've heard him, for he chuckled.

"I could hunt ghouls," she said. "With a rainbow quinque."

"Rainbow, eh?" Kiniko said. "I don't know if they make those."

"I will have one," she said definitively.

Juuzou just shook his head and continued on his paperwork.

"Whatcha working on?" Nanami asked, looking at the papers on his desk.

"Work."

"On what?"

"A ghoul."

"What ghoul?"

"A ghoul named Naki."

Nanami took the papers off Suzuya's desk and examined them.

"Hey, those are classified!" Juuzou said, trying to snatch the papers back.

"Relax," Kiniko said. "It's not like she can read anything. All she can do is look at his Cochlea mugshot. And if she identifies him, that'll only help us."

Nanami found the picture of Naki. "Is he is nice?"

"He's a ghoul."

"Is he nice?" Nanami asked again.

"No," Suzuya said.

"Have you met him?" she asked, closely examining the mugshot.

"Couple times," Juuzou said.

"Did you sit down and talk to him?" Nanami asked, looking at Suzuya with wide, bright eyes.

"Well, no."

"How do you know he's not nice then?"

"Because he's a ghoul," Suzuya said, ready to be done with this conversation.

"Can ghouls be nice?"

Juuzou's heart skipped a beat.

 _You're very talented._

 _He can call me Sen if he wants._

 _Oh, by the way, I'm sorry I freaked out when I saw your stitches the first time. It's just so cool! Much better than tattoos._

 _I love your rainbow buttons. They're really cute._

 _I'm making you soup._

 _I got a cab and brought you back and put you in bed, got some stuff from the store, and came back._

 _While you were in the shower, I ran to the store and I got you something._

 _Eat up, you'll feel better._

 _Goodnight, Juuzou._

 _Will you stitch me?_

 _I love you._

"Mister Suzuya, are you alright?"

Nanami's voice snapped Juuzou out of his trance. His hands were shaking, he was sweaty, and had become stark white.

"Suzuya?" Kiniko asked.

"Yeah," Juuzou asked, recovering.

"Oh you're alright," Kiniko. "You just fell off the earth for a minute."

"Sure felt like it," Juuzou mumbled.


	35. Mud Fights and Love Bites

Eto yawned and wearily sat up. She looked at the clock next to her bed; it read 8:24 a.m. The half ghoul climbed out of bed, and slipped on some blue slippers and threw a white robe on over her thin nightgown.

Still not fully awake, she shuffled out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where one of the servants, Ni, was preparing coffee.

"Where's Ju San?" Eto asked him.

"Good morning Master Yoshimura," he said, bowing curtly. "Servant Ju San is tending to the roses in the courtyard."

"Thanks," she said, and wandered off to the courtyard.

Just as Ni had said, Ju San was hunched over in the garden, pruning the roses. It was chilly and overcast that morning, and it looked like it would soon begin to rain.

Eto walked over to the twenty four year old servant. "Good morning, Ju San."

The servant looked up from her work, and smiled. "Good morning, Master Eto."

Eto sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Eto. We've been friends for what? Almost six years now?"

Ju San laughed, and brushed a strand on brown hair of of her eyes. "Yes, but Master Naki would ring my neck if he heard me call you anything informal."

"Oh, Naki wouldn't do that," Eto said. "Everybody knows you're his favorite servant."

"Hmph," Ju San said as she clipped a dead twig off a rose plant. She then looked up at Eto.

"You might wanna take your robe off," she said. "The sky's going to open up any minute now, and the rain will ruin it."

"Can't," the half ghoul said. "Naki could come outside."

Ju San gave Eto a quizzical look, and she explained. "It's already pretty see through. And if it gets wet, well…"

"Oh come on," Ju San said. "It's not like he hasn't seen you like that before."

Eto blushed.

Ju San flashed the author a knowing look. "Am I right?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know," the servant laughed, shaking her head. "I know things have gone on between you two."

Eto said nothing.

"Done," Ju San said, putting the last of the rose trimmings in the bucket beside her.

Just then, thunder clapped overhead. Large water droplets began to fall from the sky, and soon, it was pouring.

Eto laughed and began to dance around in the rain, and Ju San joined her. The two women were soon splashing each other, jumping in the puddles that were forming in the courtyard. They giggled and chased each other around like children.

"Ju San!" a voice called. The two women turned around to see Ni standing on the second level balcony. "Get inside this instant, you have laundry to do!"

The female servant's shoulders sagged. Ju San began to trudge inside, and Eto splashed water on her from behind. The doe eyed girl squeaked in surprise, and turned around, a mischievous look in her eyes. She kicked water all over Eto, and then took off running toward the doors.

"Get back here!" Eto laughed, chasing after her. Ju San, who was giggling, turned her head around to look at her pursuer. Not watching where she was going, the servant tripped and landed in a puddle of mud.

Eto put her hands up to her mouth to try to prevent herself from laughing, but she could not hide her smile. Ju San turned over, sitting in the mud. She was laughing so hard she was crying.

The servant's laugh caused Eto's laugh to escape, and the half ghoul was soon doubled over laughing at her mud covered friend.

Eto helped Ju San up, and the rain soaked friends hurried inside before Ni could yell at them again. They rushed through the mansion, giggling and leaving a trail of mud behind them.

"I have to shower," Ju San said. "If Master Naki catches me like this, he'll kill me."

"Or maybe he'll just make you undress," Eto said, wiggling her eyebrows at the younger woman.

Ju San rolled her eyes and gave Eto a playful shove before hurrying to the servant's quarters. Eto ran up the stairs and scurried into her room. She quickly showered and got ready for the day.

When she was ready, she walked back downstairs in search of Naki. She walked into a small room that Naki referred to as his 'den'. It was basically just a couch and a tv.

Eto blushed a little when she saw Naki laying on the couch. He was wearing an open black robe, and underwear. That was it. She allowed herself to let her eyes look over his bare chest, and then at the white piece of fabric that hid him from her.

"Hey," she said, finally finding her voice.

He cocked an eyebrow. "How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so," she said, not sure if she should lay down on the couch with him or not.

Her question was answered when he scooted over and motioned for her to lay down. She blushed and laid down next to him, pressing herself against his near bare body.

"Why do you lounge around almost naked so much?" Eto asked as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

He shrugged. "You never complain."

Eto was silent. He had a very good point.

"Whatcha watching?" she asked, turning her eyes to the tv.

"News," he said.

"Anything interesting?"

"No," he said, yawning. "Three little kids disappeared, that's about it."

"Oh," Eto said. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling in his seductive scent.

"You really like how I smell, don't you," Naki said, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Eto said, and nipped at his jaw.

"Hey!" the blond ghoul said in surprise. "Why'd you do that?"

"You never complain," Eto said, mocking Naki's words. He rolled his eyes and continued to watch tv.

Eto began to leave a trail of kisses along his jawline. Naki let out a little whimper, and it encouraged the half ghoul. She began to nip and kiss his jawline and neck, and soon got a moan in response.

"What?" Eto said, smiling. "You like it when I do that?"

Naki rolled his eyes again. Eto giggled and continued, coaxing out more moans and whimpers from the blond ghoul.

His scent intoxicated her. She wanted to allow her kisses to travel further down, she wanted to—

"Master Naki," a gruff voice said. Itchi, Naki's most superior servant, stood in the doorway. "I—I—um.." His voice faltered when he took notice of the situation.

"Can I help you?" Naki asked.

"I—it can wait," the servant stuttered.

"Then go on," Naki said, sounding annoyed.

Itchi scuttled away, leaving Eto and Naki alone once again.

"He kind of ruined the mood," Naki said, frowning.

"Yeah," Eto said, also disappointed.

"What's wrong?" the blond ghoul asked. "You look sad."

"Just thinkin'."

"Bout what?"

"My kids," Eto sighed. She didn't like referring to Kaito and Hitomi as her children, but that's what they were.

"Are you gonna go get them?" he asked, a hopeful tone to his voice.

"I was thinking about it," Eto said.

"I would help!" Naki said, excited.

"I would love that," Eto said, smiling.

"I… I could be like their dad," Naki said sheepishly.

Eto smirked. "I suppose."

Eto wouldn't mind Naki helping raise her children; not at all. But he was no Juuzou.

They were silent for a moment. "So what were we doing before Itchi interrupted us?" Naki asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Eto said, a mischievous tone to her voice.

"To bad," Naki said, gluing his eyes back to the television. "If it matters, then you'll remember."

"Was it something like this?" Eto asked, nipping his jawline.

"Yes," Naki said slyly. "I think that was it."


	36. I gave them up

**_One month later_**

"Good morning!" Eto said, sliding down the banister of the grand staircase. Ju San and Naki were talking in the hallway, and they looked up to see Eto marching over to them. She was dressed in her bandages, pink dress, and pink scarf. "How do I look?" she asked, spinning around.

"Ready for a raid," Naki said. "And it's three a.m. It's not morning."

"Good morning, Master Yoshimura. You look wonderful," Ju San said, standing up all prim and proper.

Naki was dressed in his white suit, his eyeshadow was on, his hair was nicely combed, and he wore the cologne that drove Eto absolutely crazy. He knew it teased her too; the smirk on his face said it all.

Eto looked at the small, round bruise right above the color of his shirt with satisfaction. "Ready?" she asked the blond ghoul.

He nodded and smiled. "Let's go."

Eto bid Ju San goodbye, and then the two Aogiri members left and melted into the night shadows.

"You need to button your shirt up higher," Eto commented to Naki casually as they strolled through dark alleyways on the way to an Aogiri base.

"This is as high up as it goes," he whined. "You know what I said bout you leaving marks above the collar."

"Whoops," Eto giggled.

"I'll get you back," he said.

"I'm sure you will."

The two made it to the base, where the Aogiri troops were already assembled. Miza, Ayato, and a couple other ghouls glanced at the bruise on Naki's neck, but nobody said anything.

"We have troops tracking the doves," Tatara informed Eto. "They are almost here. Hide out. We will weaken them, and then when they are at their weakest point, come in and take them all out. Understand?"

Eto nodded, and headed off to hide out somewhere. She found a side hallway of the old building that didn't seem to go anywhere, and plopped down.

She was bored, and thoughts she did not want often came into her mind when she had nothing to do. Eto wondered about Kaito and Hitomi. She was curious about how the orphanage was treating them; and she figured good.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the fighting that had broken out on the floor below. She yawned and leaned back, bored. The one eyed owl began to snooze, but she was soon awakened by a clattering sound coming from the hallway that the small corridor she was in attached to.

She sniffed the air. She caught the scent of blood, a human, and a ghoul. The ghoul's scent was one she did not recognize, but the human scent… It was a scent that she had tried to forget long ago.

She scrambled to her feet and dashed down the corridor and into the main hallway. Her heart almost stopped. Juuzou Suzuya lay on the floor, blood around him. He was trying to reach his scythe, but the Aogiri ghoul had kicked it away from him.

For a reason Eto did not know, anger burned in her. She assumed her full form and lunged at the ghoul. Eto dug her claws into him, and killed him. She tossed the body down the hall, and then shrunk back down to regular size.

Heart pounding in her chest, she turned and faced the investigator. He was staring at her, expression a mix of horror and anger.

"You!" he finally said. "What did I tell you I would do if I _ever_ saw you again?"

Eto did not answer. She pulled off her hood, and unwound the bandages around her head, so that Suzuya could see her face. She looked at the man she had loved sadly. Tears came to her eyes. Juuzou struggled to get up, to try to reach his scythe that was on the other side of the hall.

"I said I would kill you!" he roared. "And I intend to live up to that!"

"You know," Eto said softly. "I really did love you."

"I don't care how you felt," Suzuya spat. "It doesn't matter."

"You're right," Eto said, frowning. "It doesn't. But I'm glad I ran into you today. There's something—something we need to talk about."

The half ghoul's stomach was it knots. She had to tell him. He may hate her now, but he needed to know.

"I don't need to talk to you about anything," Juuzou growled, returning to his mission of trying to get up.

"I—I had children," Eto choked out.

"Well, isn't that great," Suzuya said sarcastically. "Now there's more ghouls for me to kill. Guess the CGG won't be gong out of business anytime soon."

Eto took a deep breath. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, and he limbs shook.

"Yours."

Suzuya paused, and stared at her blankly. His red eyes were tired, and there were bags under them from many sleepless nights. His hair was a bit shorter now, but was still snow white and held back by his red bobby pins. Eto's stomach twisted when she realized he was wearing the suspenders she had bought him for christmas. "What did you say?" he said, voice shaking.

"I had twins," Eto responded, trying to remain calm. "Yours. You're the father. Do you not remember the night at the hote—."

"I remember the hotel just fine," he snapped. "So—so what you're saying is that… I have kids?"

"Twins," Eto clarified. "A boy and a girl. Kaito and Hitomi."

"I have kids," he said again. He was shaking. "I have kids and—," he paused. "They're ghouls, aren't they?"

"They're only a quarter ghoul—."

"They're ghouls," Juuzou interrupted, sinking to the floor. "I have children. I have ghoul children."

"Yes," Eto said, keeping her teary eyes on the ground.

"Where are they?" he asked, voice shaking.

Eto was silent.

"Where?"

"I gave them up."


	37. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree

"What do you mean you 'gave them up'," Juuzou asked, whole body shaking. However, his voice remained calm.

"The Kochucho Orphanage," Eto said, tearing flooding down her beautiful face. "I—I thought they'd be safer there."

"You gave my children to an orphanage?" Juuzou said, expression blank. "You brought _ghouls_ to a _human_ orphanage?"

"I don't know how ghoul they are!" Eto yelled, spit and tears running everywhere. "Would you rather have our children be in Aogiri?"

"Don't you say those words!" Suzuya screamed. Somehow, he found the inhuman strength to get to his feet. "They are not 'our' children! You gave them up! They're not yours at all!"

"Don't think for a moment I don't care about them!" Eto screamed. "I love them!" Her voice broke and she crumpled to her knees. "I love them with all my heart."

Juuzou limped over to her. She was on her knees and her head was hanging. Suzuya looked down at the ghoul in disgust. He sneered and yanked her hair so that he could look into her teary eyes.

"You know," he said, getting so close to her face that it was all to familiar for both of them. "How you hate your father?"

"Don't talk about him!" Eto cried out. Suzuya only yanked her hair harder, causing the half ghoul to cry out in pain.

"He abandoned you, didn't he?" Juuzou sneered. "Because he wanted you to be 'safe', right? Because he wanted you to have a 'better life'?"

"No no no," Eto said, closing her eyes. However, they reopened with another sharp tug to her hair.

Suzuya's voice dropped to a whisper. "But you and I know the truth, don't we. He never wanted you. Neither did your Mommy. You weren't meant to be."

"Don't say that," Eto whimpered. She went to put her hands up to her ears, but Suzuya smacked them away.

"Look at you," Juuzou said, giving Eto a disgusted look. "How do you think Kaito and Hitomi feel?"

"Don't tell me that!" Eto shouted. She tried to struggle away, but Suzuya had a grip like iron.

"You know, Eto Yoshimura," Suzuya said. He got so close his lips ghosted over her's. "You're just like your father."

Those words threw the half ghoul over the edge. Her pitiful cries became wails, and her body shook with her violent sobs. Suzuya rolled his eyes and released her hair, and Eto curled up in a ball on the ground.

Juuzou staggered over to his scythe, picked it up, and limped to the end of the hall, and looked back over his shoulder at the sobbing ghoul.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, a cruel smirk on his face. "I have ghouls to slaughter and a pair of twins to find."

Eto stayed where she was on the ground. She had no motivation to fight. An hour or so later, she faintly remembered someone picking her up. The next thing she knew, she was awake in her bedroom.

Juuzou's words echoed through her brain. She truly was just like her despised father. How could she have let this happen? Eto decided to get up out of bed to find Naki; she needed to talk to him.

She looked out the windows as she wandered down the hall. It was pitch black out, not even the moon lit the night sky. Eto knocked softly on Naki's door, and was answered by a gruff 'come in'.

She slowly entered the room. The blond ghoul was laying in his bed in nothing but a open black robe, as usual. However, the sheets covered his lower half.

He looked away from the tv he had been watching. "You're up."

Eto nodded. She notice that she was still wrapped in her bandages, and that she still was still wearing her magenta dress and scarf. Eto pulled the scarf and dress off, and went into the bathroom to take off her bandages.

When the bandages were unraveled and the floor and she stood naked in the mirror, Eto examined the stitched heart on her arm. For reasons she was not sure of, the half ghoul had never considered taking it out.

Eto sighed and walked back into Naki's bedroom. He looked up at her naked body from where he lay in his bed. The blond ghoul raised an eyebrow but did not comment. Eto climbed into bed next to him and snuggled up close. Naki wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Naki," Eto murmured, burying her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaling his seductive scent.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to get the kids tomorrow," Eto said.

Naki's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Will you… Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Naki said, tone bright and cheery.

Eto nuzzled closer, and Naki frowned.

"What?" Eto asked, worried she had done something wrong.

"His smell is all over you," Naki said. "Wh—what exactly did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Eto said, trying to block out the pain of what the investigator had said to her.

"I really hate him," Naki scowled.

"Well, you have reason to," Eto said, running her finger along the thick white scar that was across Naki's chest.

"Yes," Naki said, nodding.

"So I smell like him, hm?" Eto asked, her tone changing.

"Yeah," Naki said, not picking up on the change in the woman's voice.

Eto realized the blond ghoul had not gotten her subtle hint, and she let out a huff. She would have to be more obvious. The half ghoul rolled onto Naki's chest, pressing their naked bodies together. "Wanna get it off?"

Naki's eyes widened and he blushed. "G—get what off?"

"His scent," Eto said, dragging a finger across the male ghoul's lips. "And replace it with—," Eto paused and leaned over so she could whisper into his ear. "Your scent."

That was all Naki needed to hear. He pulled her close to him, and their lips met. Eto dragged her mouth down to his jawline, which she began to nip and kiss.

Naki let out a moan and rocked his hips. Eto let out a small moan herself and then smirked.

"This gonna be harder to do when the kids are here," Naki commented.

"If there's a will, there's a way," Eto said, echoing her past self.

Naki rolled his eyes.


	38. Gone

"What do you mean gone?"

Juuzou was leaning on the porch railing of the orphanage talking to Miss Akanshinshi, who was well into her third beer.

"Don't ya watch the news?" she asked, taking a swig out of the brown bottle. "Three little brats disappeared. Kaito, Hitomi, and Nenyoti. The cops found Nenyoti's bones in the woods. Still don't know where the twins are. I don't care if they find them or not."

Juuzou grit his teeth. "Skeleton?"

Miss Akashinshi nodded. "Bones were picked clean. Thought it was a ghoul, but the CCG checked it out, and there was no kagune secretions."

"Alright," Juuzou said, letting his head drop. So his children had been missing for a month. "Wh—what did they look like?"

"Scrawny lil' things. Couldn't eat much more than soup without getting sick. They both had somethin' wrong with their stomachs."

"Like hair color," Juuzou clarified. "Eye color too."

Miss Akashinshi stared at her beer and then at Suzuya. "What organization did ya say you was with?"

"CCG," Suzuya said, flipping open his badge.

Miss Akashinshi shrugged. "Well, Hitomi was the smaller of the two. White hair, same length as yours. Bangs. Green eyes. Pale lil' thing."

Juuzou's heart twisted. He had a little girl… That looked like him. She was small and scrawny like he had been. And she had his white hair. "What about Kaito?"

"Scrawny too. Bit taller than Hitomi. Teal hair always hangin' in his eyes. Eyes were weird; they were blood red. Like yours," Miss Akashinshi said. She looked sadly into the now empty beer bottle.

So the son had resembled Eto more. But he had his eyes.

"Thank you for the helpful information," Juuzou said, taking a long look at the orphanage. He couldn't help but wonder what life here had been like for his… children. Even though, they were part ghoul, they were his. What would he do when he found them?

He began to limp along the dirt trail back to the main road, thinking of the predicament he was in. Alright; he was an investigator. He had had past sexual and romantic relations with the One Eyed Owl. And twin children had come of it. Where did the children stand? Their father was a well known investigator and their mother was the leader of Aogiri.

His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Suzuya?"

The white haired investigator looked up from his red slippers only to see a small woman standing on the dirt trail with him. Her hair was all tucked up in the floppy hat she wore. Suzuya could not see her face due to the hat's shadow, but he would know that voice anywhere.

"What do you want, Yoshimura?" he growled. "I've let you live, what, twice now? Do you really wanna try your luck a third time?"

Eto ignored his statement. "What are you doing here?"

Juuzou sneered. "Coming to get the kids of course."

"They're mine to take, not yours," Eto growled.

"Well," Suzuya said, adjusting his suspenders. "Don't waste your time. They're gone."

"Gone?" Eto stared at the investigator blankly. "How are they gone? Like someone adopted them?"

"Nope. Three kids went missing. They found one."

"And?" Eto asked, trembling.

"He was picked clean. Nothing but bones."

Eto stared at Juuzou. "They ate him?"

"Seems to be the case."

"W—why," Eto stuttered. "Why would they eat him? If there was human food available…"

"I talked to the lady who runs the orphanage," Suzuya said, twirling a strand of white hair. "Apparently they couldn't eat much more than a bowl of soup without getting sick. They both had something wrong with their stomachs."

"Oh," Eto said weekly. "Wh—what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find them."

"I'll help you."

Suzuya laughed. "I don't want your help! Why would I trust a filthy little liar like yourself?"

"Because," Eto said. "I have a lot more people that'll help me."

"And by people you mean ghouls."

"Whatever," the author huffed. "The point is, it'll be easier to find them with my help."

Juuzou glared at her. "I can do it myself."

"Alright, fine," Eto said. "Don't I at least deserve to know what the kids look like though?"

"Since when I find them I'm not taking them to you, I guess I'll just tell you," Juuzou said, voice dripping with hatred. "Hitomi's small with bangs and white hair. Pale with green eyes. Kaito was a bit taller. Hair same color as yours. Red eyes."

"Thank you," Eto said.

"Don't thank me, you monster," Suzuya said. "I hate you."

Eto said nothing to that statement, and she turned and began to walk back to Naki's mansion. She looked up as she walked. It was stormy, and it looked like the sky was going to open up any minute.

She thought of what Juuzou said. He hated her. As much as that saddened her, she knew deep down she deserved it.

When the door of the mansion swung open, Naki was sitting on the steps. He smiled at first, and then frowned. He stood up and walked over to the half ghoul.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They're missing," Eto said sadly. "They ran away from the orphanage."

"What?" Naki said, eyes growing fearful.

"And Suzuya is looking for them. We have to find them first."

"I can send my servants to go look!"

"That's what I was thinking," Eto said. "Can you gather them here? At the base of the stairs? So we can announce it to them?"

"Yes," Naki said. He pulled a little clicker out of his pocket and pressed the button. A loud ringing suddenly went through the building, causing Eto to jump.

"I didn't know you could do that," she said.

"It's for making all the servants come to one place if I need them," Naki explained. "They come to the bottom of the stairs."

Sure enough, within minutes, every servant was gathered at the foot of the steps. Naki climbed up several steps, and Eto followed him. He turned to address the crowd that had gathered below. Eto smiled at Ju San, who had her eyes fixed on her master.

When everyone was assembled, Naki spoke. "As many of you know, Eto has children. Twins. A boy and a girl. They have gone missing. And a dove is trying to find them!"

"Suzuya Juuzou," Eto said, butting in. "Is a dangerous investigator. He is after the children. The twins are five years old. The boy is named Kaito. He has teal hair and red eyes. The girl is Hitomi. She has green eyes and white hair. Find them."

Naki nodded. "And if you desert. I will find you, and I will eat you."

That was enough to put an uncomfortable look on the servants' faces. They continued to stand at the base of the stairs, awaiting further instruction.

"Well, half of you get out and find them!" he shouted. "You have two days. When you return, if the kids still have not been found, the other half will go look! If you find them, bring them back here!"

With that, half the servants scurried down the hallway and out the door, with Eto noting that Ju San was one of them. The remaining servants continued staring up at their master.

"Get back to work!" Naki shouted. The servants hurried away to return to their chores, leaving Naki and Eto alone on the staircase.

"So we gots a lot of time to do nothin'," Naki said.

"I can think of somethin' to do," Eto said, beginning to unbutton the blond ghoul's shirt.


	39. The Most Brutal of Memories

Ju San walked through the streets of Tokyo. It was nine at night, and water droplets misted from above, making the neon lights of the city blurry. The tiny drops formed larger droplets on Ju San's face, and they ran down her silky soft skin and dripped off the tip of her nose. Her brown hair was falling from the pins that held it up, the rain making it damp and frizzy.

The servant was glad it was not cold; the summer rain was something she did not mind. The darkness was what bothered the young woman. She was used to being inside on her rickety cot by nightfall. However, here she was, strolling the Tokyo streets.

Now, she had left the mansion before. She was usually the one Naki sent into the city when he needed something. _Naki_.

Ju San sighed as she thought about him. Master Naki. She knew she loved him. But Ju San could not figure out why. He treated her so much better than Master Yamori. She grit her teeth and walked a tad bit faster at that name.

Yamori had terrified her. She remembered her and her twin brother huddling in their tiny cot. Ju San closed her eyes and let the memories flood back.

"Ju San?"

The nine year old girl turned in the cot to look at her brother. His doe like eyes were wide, and his lips were trembling. His unruly brown hair hung in his bony face.

"Ju Yon?" the little girl said to her brother. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm hungry," he said. "And I can't stop thinking about Mommy and Daddy."

"We have no Mommy and Daddy," Ju San said. "We never knew them. They gave us to Master Yamori."

"You don't know that!" Ju Yon hissed.

"Quiet!" Ju San whispered. She looked around the servants quarters. Everyone was still asleep.

"I'm so hungry," Ju Yon said. He crumpled into a ball. The whites of his eyes turned black, and his iris turned red. His whole body shook.

"Maybe Master Yamori will feed us tomorrow," Ju San said hopefully, gingerly touching her brother's shoulder.

"I can't be hit and kicked another day," he muttered. "I need food. There's plenty of food. It the kitchen. Meat. Lots of it."

"You can't go to the kitchen!" Ju San said, eyes tearing up.

"You're starving too!" Ju Yon said. "Think about it. Flesh. Sweet, tender flesh. Blood dripping."

Ju San's eyes turned black and red, and her stomach rumbled. "Haven't eaten in months."

"That's right," Ju Yon said, climbing out of he cot. His thin body shook with anticipation, and his eyes glowed. He grinned at his sister. "We're nine. If we're gonna grow big and strong, we need _meat_."

"There's plenty of meat in the kitchen," Ju San said, also getting up. "Master Yamori won't notice if we eat some."

The twins grinned and crept out of the servants quarters. They walked as silently as they could toward the kitchen. They reached the room, and the scent of flesh was so prominent that now neither of the starving children could back out.

Ju Yon crept over to the fridge and opened it. The soft light from inside lit the rows of stacked meat. Ju San pushed past her brother and grabbed a hand from within. She dug her teeth into the flesh.

Blood covered her tongue, and she took another bite. Ju Yon had grabbed a foot, and he was ravenously devouring it. The twins were halfway through their meal when the kitchen lights flicked on.

The two kids whirled around and dropped their food. Yamori stood in the doorway. He had a cruel smile on his face.

"So you decided to get a midnight snack?" he said, walking across the bloodstained tile to them.

The twins quivered. They thought it best to stay silent.

"Answer my question!" Yamori roared, throwing Ju Yon against the fridge.

"Ju Yon!" Ju San cried out to her brother.

Yamori squatted down so he could look Ju Yon in the eye. The young boy's body shook with sobs.

"I—I was just hungry," he managed to say through tears.

"I take it your sister is hungry too," Yamori said, a twisted tone to his voice.

"Y—yeah."

"Do you want to give her something to eat?" he asked, grinning.

"Yea—yeah," Ju Yon said, looking up at his Master. His fragile body shook in fear.

"Well, you can," Yamori said, pulling Ju Yon to his feet.

"I can?" Ju Yon asked, his doe eyes wide.

"Yes!" Yamori roared. He thrust his hand into Ju Yon's stomach. "You can!"

Ju Yon cried out in pain, and Ju San screamed and covered her eyes. Yamori dug around inside the young boy's stomach, a giant grin on his face. The blond ghoul ripped out Ju Yon's liver, and the nine year old screamed in agony. Yamori, clutching the dripping liver, walked over to Ju San. Ju Yon crumpled to the floor.

Ju San was crying behind her hands that covered her eyes. Yamori grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. He grabbed her throat, and the young girl struggled.

"Open wide," Yamori said, smiling cruelly.

Ju San screamed the best she could with the man's hands wrapped around her throat. Yamori saw this as an opportunity, and he shoved some of the liver down the girl throat. She choked and swallowed the flesh. It was course and disgusting.

She screamed again, and Yamori continued to shove more of her brother's flesh down her throat. Soon, Ju San had eaten the entire liver. Yamori released her throat, and she looked over at her twin brother.

He was trying to scream, but no noise escaped his mouth. Blood pooled around him.

"Now that you've had something to eat," Yamori said, walking back over to Ju Yon. "I'll finish the rest."

Ju San screamed and covered her eyes once again.

"Hmmmm," Yamori said. "I have an idea."

He walked over to the pantry and pulled out several twist ties. He walked to Ju San and kneeled. He ripped her hands away from her eyes and flipped her over. Ju San's chin hit the tile floor with a crack, and she bit her tongue. The taste of her own blood filled her mouth.

Yamori wrapped several cable ties around her tiny wrists and tightened them until Ju San's hands became pale from lack of blood flow. He flipped her back around and propped her up against the kitchen cabinets. He took off his tie and tied it around the young girls throat, and then tied the other end to the cabinet handle.

"That way you won't look away," he said, standing up. "And you won't cover your eyes."

Ju San trembled and closed her eyes. "I don't wanna watch."

"How can I keep your eyes open?" Yamori asked. "I have an idea. He opened a kitchen drawer where Ju San knew he kept several of his many torture devices. He pulled out two safety pins. He returned to Ju San and kneeled down in front of her.

"Do you see these?" he asked, holding a silver safety pin up to Ju San. "This is made of quinque steel. That means it can pierce your skin."

"No!" Ju San screamed, but it was all in vain. Yamori safety pinned her eyelids to the loose skin of her eyebrow.

When Yamori knew she could not turn her eyes away, he returned to Ju Yon and began tearing him apart.

Ju San screamed as she watched her brother's innards slide down the blond ghoul's throat. After what seemed like an eternity, nothing was left but a mutilated corpse. Yamori wiped the blood from his mouth, and walked back over to Ju San.

He smiled and undid the cable ties, untied her throat, and removed the safety pins. Ju San crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

"I've made quite a mess," Yamori said. "I trust you can dispose of the body and clean everything up?"

Ju San just continued to cry.

"Can I trust you to do that?" he asked, voice raising.

"Ye—yes Master Yamori."


	40. The Servant and the Master

"Don't think bout that," Ju San said out loud to herself, pushing the memory of her brother's brutal demise out of her head.

She realized that she had been meaninglessly wandered through the streets. What am I doing this for anyway, she asked herself. Then she remembered: Master Naki. The man she would never have a chance with. Ju San knew Eto and Naki were sleeping together. It would make her stomach twist, when they would come downstairs in the morning, covered in the scents of the night before. Furthermore, Ju San often worked far into the night. When cleaning, she could sometimes hear the moans, gasps, and whimpers that came from her Master's room. And it wasn't fair. Why did Eto get to make him whimper like that? She obviously did not love him. Of course, Ju San was happy that her Master was enjoying himself. However, she also felt that she could give him just as much pleasure. But he was the master. And she was the lowly servant. A small sigh escaped her.

She thought about Naki's eyes. She loved them, and it broke her heart to see them when they were full of tears. She loved the eye shadow that he would smear on his eyelids. She loved his slicked back blond hair, and the one piece that sometimes refused to stay in place and would hand in his eyes. She loved his adorable black robe, and his dignified white suit. She loved the two earrings he wore in his left ear. She loved the way he carried himself, and she found his mispronunciation of words adorable. She just loved… him. His power and authority awed her.

However, she loved him when he was not powerful; when he was not authoritative. When he was a simple servant like herself. She remembered when he had short hair that hung in his eyes. She thought of his simple white t-shirt, and his baggy black pants. However, for all the time she had known the man, he had always had his eyelids darkened by eyeshadow.

How old was he now? Thirty? Ju San frowned. She was twenty-four. He had been eighteen when they met, meaning she would have been twelve or thirteen. They had known each other for twelve years now. And Ju San's love for the man had only grown. She smiled a bit, recalling how they met…

"There's a new servant," Ju Roku whispered to Ju San.

Ju San looked up at the thirteen year old boy who was scrubbing the floor of the entrance hallway with her. Shichi's black hair hung in his golden eyes. He had a small smile on his slender face, and he wore the rags all male servants did at Yamori's mansion.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ju San asked, dipping her sponge in the soapy water that was in the bucket that was placed between the servants.

"Rumor says it's an eighteen year old guy," Ju Roku said. "Apparently, he challenged Master Yamori."

"Challenged him?" Ju San gasped. "What was he thinking?"

"I dunno," the black haired boy said.

"What's his name?"

"Don't know."

The day went by normal for Ju San. Many chores, as usual. It wasn't until sunset that Master Yamori had all the servants gather at the base of the staircase. The large ghoul was smiling cruelly down at everyone.

Ju San despised that man. She hated his ugly suit, his slicked back hair, and his cruel face. In Ju San's twelve year old self's opinion, he was the ugliest man that had ever lived. On the other hand, standing on his left on the staircase, was the most perfect human being that Ju San had ever laid eyes upon.

He was smiling shyly. He had blood red eyes and eyelids darkened with dark gray eyeshadow. Some of the makeup was smeared around his eyes, like he had been crying. He had an overall handsome face, with a sharp jawline. His blond hair awkwardly hung in his face, and Ju San thought it was adorable. He wore a stained white t-shirt that was a size or two to big, and baggy black pants with no shoes.

"This is Naki," Yamori said gruffly. "He's a new servant. He will sleep in bunk fourteen."

Ju San's heart sped up. That was right next to hers. Yamori turned and walked up the staircase, leaving Naki with the servants.

"That's odd," Ju Roku muttered. "Master Yamori didn't give him a number."

Ju San agreed with her friend; that was strange. She worked in the kitchen that night, packaging meat. She thought about the newcomer. Naki. Meaning to cry or lament. She thought it was adorable.

"Hey Ju Nana," Ju San said to the fourteen year old servant that was working beside her. "What do you think of the new servant?"

"Naki? He seems a bit odd."

"Like, do you think he's cute?"

Ju Nana shot the younger servant an odd look. "I mean, I guess. Do you?"

"Yeah," Ju San said, blushing. "Really cute."

"You're to young to be thinkin' like that," Ju Nana said, not looking up from her work.

"No I'm not!" Ju San protested.

"You're twelve."

"I'm almost thirteen," the doe eyed servant mumbled.

"And's eighteen," Ju Nana reminded Ju San.

"Whatever," Ju San muttered, done with this conversation.

That night, Ju San lay in bed. The large hand was almost to the twelve on the clock, meaning it was almost time for lights out. She looked at the rows of cots in the long room. It looked like what Ju San imagined an infirmary would look like. All of the cots were occupied, minus the one next to Ju San.

However, it wasn't empty for long. Naki quietly came in the door, and he shyly walked to his bunk. He was wearing baggy gray sweatpants and no shirt. Ju San felt herself blush a little at the sight of his well toned body.

He climbed into his bunk and curled up under the thin sheets.

"Lights out!"

The lights flicked off, and it became silent. Moonlight filtered in through the singular window, illuminating both Ju San and Naki. As much as the doe eyes servant yearned to talk to the new servant, she knew talking after lights out was forbidden. With nothing else to do, she was soon asleep.

Ju San awoke to someone lightly shaking her. She groaned and looked at the clock. It was hard to see in the dark, but she was able to make out it was almost three in the morning. She rolled over to see who had woken her, and she was surprised to see red eyes staring at her.

"Naki?" she mumbled. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," he said, eyes wide awake.

"We're not supposed to talk past lights out," Ju San said.

"Can we talk anyway?" he asked, curling his knees up to his body.

"Sure, I guess," Ju San said, feeling butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"How long have you worked for Boss Yamori?" he asked.

"All my life," Ju San said sadly. "And it's Master Yamori, not Boss. Just trying to make sure you don't get in trouble."

"He told me to call him Boss," Naki said, frowning.

"Oh," Ju San said. "That's odd. He gives us numbers."

"What's your name?"

"Ju San."

"Name, not number."

"My name is my number."

"Oh," Naki said. "Well, hi Ju San."

"Hi," Ju San said. Silently thanked god for the darkness; she didn't want Naki to see how much she was blushing.

"Do you have a family?" Naki asked.

"No," Ju San said tears welling in her eyes. "Never knew my parents. I had twin brother though."

"Where is your brother?"

"He died."

"I'm sorry," Naki said, tears welling in his eyes. The unshed tears glistened in the moonlight.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry," Naki said, wiping his eyes. "I do that a lot. My brother's friends hated me cause of it."

"You have a brother too?"

"He died," Naki said, tears now flowing. "H—his name was Takeo. He died when I was five. My dad died before I was born, and my mom died having me."

"I'm sorry Naki," Ju San said, reaching out and touching his hand. He cried harder and took her small hand in his.

"My brother was killed by doves, and before he died, he told his friends they had to take care of me. They didn't do good job. They kept me in warehouse and hit me. Ran away when I was twelve."

"Sometimes I want to run away," Ju San said, holding tight on the older teenager's large hand.

Naki looked at her, shocked. "Why would you want to run away from Boss Yamori?"

Ju San returned Naki's shocked expression. "Why would you not?"

"Boss is amazing!" Naki said. "He's so powerful."

Ju San released Naki's hand and rolled onto her back. "He killed my brother," she said softly.

Naki was quiet at first. Ju San did not turn her head to look at the man until she heard his weeping.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"It's okay," Ju San said, forcing a smile.

"H—how did he kill him?"

"He ate him."

Ju San left it at that; she did not want to describe the horrible things that had actually happened.

"I'm sorry," Naki said, tears flowing harder.

"It's okay I said," Ju San said, placing her hand back in his. "Don't cry over it."

"Okay, Ju San," he said, wiping his tears away.

"What kagune do you have?" Ju San asked out of curiosity.

"It comes out my shoulder. It's like a heavy sword."

"That's called a koukaku," Ju San explained. "I'm a rinkaku."

Naki stared at her blankly.

"It's like tentacles. It comes out of my waist."

"Tentacles?"

"Have you ever seen an octopus?"

Naki nodded. "At the market."

"Well, like octopus legs."

The blond ghoul's eyes widened. "So it has little suckers on it?"

"Well, no."

"Oh."

Ju San yawned.

"Are you tired?" Naki asked.

"Yeah," Ju San said.

"Will you show me how things work here tomorrow?" Naki asked.

"Yeah," Ju San said, closing her eyes. She smiled a bit, and a warm blush spread across her face.

"Goodnight, Ju San," Naki murmured, also closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Naki."

And they fell asleep hand in hand.

The next day, as promised, Ju San showed Naki the ropes of the mansion. He learned with enthusiasm. Ju San discovered that her new friend was illiterate and had received no schooling, and she offered to show him words if he wanted. He had happily accepted.

Naki cried a lot, but Ju San really didn't mind. In fact, she made it a habit to carry a packet of tissues for him. When he cried, Ju San would hug him and dry his tears. Months went by like that. However, when Yamori during the day, he would sometimes bring Naki with him. For Ju San, those were the longest days.

However, even with Yamori's approval and shaky alliance, the blond ghoul didn't let his beloved boss take away any time he spent with the younger servant. When Naki would arrive back from wherever he had gone with Yamori, he would instantly seek out Ju San and would greet her with a warm hug. Each night, he would wake her up at some crazy hour, and they would have a private, and usually deep, conversation. The doe eyed servant felt as if she could talk the to the older ghoul about anything.

Soon, it was Ju San's birthday. Much to her disappointment, her birthday was on of the days Naki was away with Yamori. She didn't get much work done that day, she just lounged around in self pity.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Ju Roku asked as they dusted the dining room.

"Just am," Ju San said.

"It's your birthday," the black haired servant said. "You should be smiling."

"I guess."

"You're just not smiling cause Naki's gone today."

Ju San responded by rolling her eyes.

"Am I right?"

"Whatever."

"Ju San," Ju Roku said. "It's not a good idea to be close with Naki."

"Why?" Ju San asked, dusted the top of a picture frame.

"Well, he's kinda more than just a servant. He's like Yamori's helper."

"So?"

"So, it isn't good to be close to someone who's close to Yamori. Naki could be dangerous."

"Naki would never hurt me," Ju San said defensively. "We're already close anyway."

"That's what scares me," Ju Roku said, frowning. "Besides, he's what? Six years older than you?"

"We're just friends," Ju San said. "So age doesn't matter. I'm friends with a lot of other older servants."

"Not like the way you're friends with Naki," Ju Roku pointed out. "And I see the way you look at him. Now I mean that might not be a problem now, but in the future…"

"In the future we would be older, so age doesn't matter as much," Ju San said, scowling at the golden eyed boy next to her.

"I'm just trying to warn you," Ju Roku sighed. "This probably won't end well for you."

"Whatever."

Naki arrived back at the mansion just as Ju San was finishing dusting. He burst into the dining hall, smiling.

"Ju San!" he said gleefully.

"Naki!" she said. She went to hug him, but he put a hand out from where they were clasped behind him, preventing her from embracing him.

"Not yet!" he said, a grin on his face. "I got you something!"

"Got me something?" Ju San asked, eyes widening.

"It's your birthday!" Naki exclaimed.

He pulled his hand from behind his back. Ju San let out a squeal when she saw what he was holding. It was a flower crown, made of tiny plastic pink and white flowers. It was beautiful, and Ju San gingerly took it from her friend's hand.

"It's beautiful," Ju San breathed, holding the crown. It was the only gift she had ever received from anyone. She looked up at Naki, who was smiling.

"Do you like it?"

"Naki, I love it! Thank you so much!" Ju San paused. "How'd you get it?"

"I bought it. I did an job for Yamori, so he gave me some money."

Ju San stared at the older ghoul. "You spent your money… On me?"

Naki smiled and nodded. "I was gonna get you one with real flowers, but I didn't want them to die. This one you can keep forever."

"Thank you so much!" Ju San said, eyes wet with tears of joy. She hugged him tight. "Can you hold it for a second?"

Naki took the flower crown, and Ju San pulled out the pins, letting her hair out of the bun she was wearing. Her long hair swept down past her shoulder blades. She took the crown from the blond ghoul and placed it on her head. It slipped down a little.

"It's kinda big," Naki said, adjusting it on his head so it would not slip as much. "Only had one size."

"It's beautiful," Ju San said, hugging her friend once again.

Another few months passed. Naki's hair had grown longer, and Ju San often teased him about the hair that was constantly falling in his eyes. They took to a bench on the courtyard that they would sit on when they had finished their work for a day. They would sit together at dusk, and would talk happily of all sorts of things. Naki would tell Ju San of his experiences in the city, and Ju San would teach Naki new words. The young servant girl would use a stick to draw kanji symbols in the dirt below the bench. Naki forgot most of them, but she enjoyed the time spent nevertheless. Yamori still did not feed his servants well. The exception was Naki. The blond servant got food when he wanted, and he would often split his meal with Ju San.

It all seemed perfect, or as perfect things could get, for Ju San. Until one day. Ju San sat on the bench, waiting for Naki. She looked at the dusky sky with wide brown eyes, and she smiled. Five minutes later, Naki sat himself down next to her. His eyes were wide; he was obviously excited about something.

"Ju San!" he said. "Guess what!"

"What?" she said, looking at her friend who was practically shaking with excitement.

"Yamori gave me one of the guest bedrooms!" he explained. "I don't have to sleep in the servant place!"

"That's good," Ju San said, heart sinking.

Naki frowned. "You look sad."

"It's just, I'm going to miss you waking me up at night to talk. I won't really see you anymore," Ju San said. She was using all the strength she had not to cry. Her stomach churned, and she felt as if she would vomit.

"No!" Naki said. "Don't be silly. I will meet you here every night. And I will still you like normal during the day."

"Oh, okay!" Ju San said, a flood of relief washing over her. "Wait, you mean sneak out at night?"

Naki nodded. "Around three."

"How? The servant's door locks from the outside at night, and only the overseer has the key. And the window only opens from the outside."

"I thought bout that," Naki said, smiling. "See, I'm moving to that room."

Naki pointed at a room on the opposite side of the courtyard. It was on the upper level and had a balcony. The balcony had a vine covered white trellis leaning against it.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I can climb down the plant ladder at night," he said, eyes gleaming.

"It's called a trellis. And how will I get out?"

"Servant place is on first floor!" he said, grinning. "I will open the window and you can climb out!"

Ju San stared at Naki. It was an idea that she was surprised to hear come out of his mouth; for Naki was not all that, well, educated.

"That's a great idea!" Ju San said, smiling.

Naki nodded, and soon, the two went inside and parted ways. That night, Ju San slept soundly in her cot. A slight tapping on the window roused the light sleeper. She smiled a bit when she saw Naki looking in. She crept over to the glass, and Naki quietly opened the filthy window.

Ju San scrambled out the window and into the courtyard. The two servants walked over to their favorite bench and sat down. Ju San yawned and leaned on her friend.

"I'm tired," she said.

"That's cause it's late," Naki informed her.

"Really now," Ju San said, managing a small chuckle.

"Yes," he said. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Yamori asked me to join Aogiri."

Ju San's head shot up from where it was resting on Naki's arm. "Are you gonna?"

"Told him I wasn't ready yet," Naki said.

"Okay," Ju San said, returning to her position leaning on her friend's arm.

"Does that make you happy?" Naki asked.

Ju San was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Good."

Naki and Ju San continued to meet like that every night. Naki eventually just left the window unlocked so that he didn't have to unlock it each time. However, the blond ghoul's trips into the city with Yamori became more and more common. Sometimes, he would be one for two or three days at a time. Even when he was gone, Ju San would sit out on the bench to watch the sunset if she could, and then sneak out to sit in the courtyard at night. Though he was busy often, Naki would see Ju San whenever he got the chance. He still greeted her with a hug and a smile.

Before either of them knew it, Naki was twenty and Ju San was fourteen. Work had only gotten harder as Ju San had gotten older, and Naki and Yamori's trips had only gotten longer. One day, on a regular routine afternoon, Naki came into the living room looking a bit different.

"Ju San!" he called out.

The doe eyed servant was cleaning ash out of a massive fireplace. At the sound of her friend's voice, she smiled. Naki had been gone for four days, and Ju San had been especially lonely this time. She turned around, and her smile turned to confusion when she saw him.

Naki's shaggy, long blond hair was now nicely combed and parted into three sections. His bangs were gone. Two black earrings now decorated his left ear. However, he still wore servants clothes.

"Naki?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

Ju San was shocked at his change in appearance, but not in a bad way. He looked neater, and more like a gentleman.

"You look handsome," Ju San blurted out before she could stop herself. She blushed at the words that had escaped her mouth. Of course, she had always considered Naki handsome, but she had never said anything.

"Really?" Naki asked, face brightening even more. "Thank you!"

He walked over and hugged the other servant, getting ash all over himself. He didn't seem to mind.

Despite being gone often, Naki tried his best to make up for it. Whenever he went on a trip, he always made sure to bring back a flower for his friend. Ju San loved the flowers he gave her.

Al little less than a year passed, and one night, Naki and Ju San were sitting out on their bench, and Ju San was trying to show Naki how to write his name.

"This is how you write my name," she said, using a stick to draw the kanji in the mud below.

"It's to dark," Naki whined. "I can't see what you're doing."

"I'm sorry."

"Use this," Naki said, handing her a pocket knife. "Write on the bench."

"Where'd you—."

"Yamori gave it to me," Naki said, cutting the younger ghoul off.

Ju San took the knife from Naki and began to carve her name into the marble bench.

"See the cross I made?" she said as she carved. "And then the second character is just three lines that are laying on their sides."

"I'm going to write mine," Naki said, taking his knife back. "How do I start again?"

"The curve."

"Oh yeah," Naki said, and he carved a curve that sloped to right and then up. "Then I draw a line in the middle of that, right?"

"Right."

"Then for the next character," speaking out his actions as he carved. "I draw an up and down line. And the two laying down lines across it."

"Yes."

Naki finished carved and put the knife back in his pants pocket. He smiled contently as how he had written his name. It was sloppy, but it was a start.

"Good job," Ju San said, smiling.

Naki was silent. Ju San looked at him, but he just continued staring at the bench.

"Naki, what is it?"

No response.

"Naki?"

"We carved our names together," he said, finally speaking.

Ju San looked at their names. She hadn't even thought about that. "So we did."

Even though it was dark, Ju San could have sworn she saw a smile on his face.

"Ju San," he said, bringing his face uncomfortably close to hers. "I—I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Ju San's heart was pounding.

"I joined Aogiri."

Ju San's heart twisted and her stomach flopped. Tears welled in her eyes and her hands began to shake.

"Wh—what does that mean?" Ju San asked, voice choked.

"Shhh, don't cry," Naki said, wiping her eyes. "I'll still live here. I just won't be a servant anymore."

"Wh—what am I supposed to do?" Ju San said, crying harder.

"The same," Naki said, pulling her close. "I don't want anything to change. I really don't. I want to stay with you."

"Then why are you leaving?" Ju San said through tears.

"I'm not leaving," Naki said, wiping more of her tears. "But don't you wanna be more than a servant?"

"Ye—yeah," Ju San sniffled.

"Well this is my chance. And maybe I can get Boss Yamori to make you not a servant."

"I'm gonna miss you," Ju San said, burying her head into his chest and wetting his shirt with her tears.

"I'll be here with you," Naki said. "You're fifteen now. You're strong."

Ju San clung to his shirt and sobbed. Naki cupped her face in his hands and brought her tearstained face close to his. "Be strong for me," he said, lightly planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Okay," Ju San said. "I'll be strong. For you."

Naki smiled, and then his expression turned forlorn. He ghosted his fingers over their names they had carved into the bench. Tears welled in his eyes, and a small smile flickered across his face. He stood up and began to walk across the courtyard. He was a few yards away, and then he turned and looked back at the girl on the bench.

"Goodnight, Ju San," he said, echoing his self the first night they had talked.

"Goodnight Naki," Ju San choked out.

Ju San returned to the servants quarters. She did not sleep that night.

The next day during morning routine, a assembly alarm rang out through the mansion. Ju San and the other servants rushed to the bottom of the steps. Yamori stood a few steps above them. When everyone was silent, he spoke.

"You have a new master. I am not going anywhere, but now you will serve him as well."

Hushed whispers went through the crowd, but Yamori's cold gaze soon silenced everyone.

"Some of you may already know him."

Ju San heard footsteps coming down the hall on the upper level. A man appeared on the staircase, and he elegantly walked down the steps to join Yamori.

He was a young man, and he was tall and attractive. He had paralyzing, hooded red eyes. On his eyelids, there was a neat coat of black eyeshadow. He had two black earrings in his left ear. His blond hair was about an inch above shoulder length and was combed neatly into three sections. He was scowling, but he carried himself in an elegant manor. He wore a stiff, navy blue dress shirt and a white blazer and slacks. He wore a cologne that smelled like what Ju San figured heaven smelled like. Dress shoes adorned his feet that clomped down the stairs, each step echoing throughout the mansion.

"Naki," Yamori said. "Or as you'll refer to him as, Master Naki."

He gazed over the crowd, eyes emotionless. Ju San stared at the man. Her heart was racing in her chest. Naki was her master now? Her heart was twisted, and she thought she might throw up right then and there. She broke into a sweat, and her entire body shook.

"I expect you to treat him as you would treat me," Yamori continued. "He is an Aogiri member like myself and is to be respected. You are excused."

Ju San pushed past everybody and locked herself in the bathroom. She vomited into the toilet. The acid burned her throat, and the choked sobs she let out weren't helping any. Ju San spent her day sobbing and throwing up in the bathroom.

That night, Ju San snuck out to the bench. She waited for Naki, tracing her fingers over the names carved in the bench. She waited long into the night for the blond ghoul. He never came.

The next morning. Ju San brewed coffee. She brought the steaming cup of liquid to the dining room. Yamori was absent, and Ju San recalled that he had something to take care of that we would be away for. However, Naki sat by his lonesome at the table.

Ju San carried the coffee over and set it down in front of him.

"Your coffee, Naki."

"Master Naki," he corrected, not touching the coffee or looking at the servant.

"Naki…"

At this, he looked up at who was addressing him. His emotionless gaze did not falter. His voice was monotone and calm. "Yes?"

"Yo—you didn't come last night," Ju San stuttered.

A flood of emotions rushed into Naki's red eyes; breaking the stoic demeanor he had demonstrated since he was released from his bonds as a servant.

"I'll come tonight," he said in a hushed voice, glancing around to make sure they were alone. "I need to talk to you."

Ju San nodded curtly and hurried out of the room, Naki's words making a pit in her stomach that would last all day. That night, Ju San arrived at the bench early. She fiddled with her hands, feeling anxious. After what seemed like forever, a man in a white suit climbed down the trellis and walked across the courtyard.

Naki did not sit down on the bench beside her. "Ju San," he said. His tone was empty and emotionless.

"Naki."

"Look," he said. "I am now part of Aogiri. I am Yamori's right hand man. I am, well, your master. And you, you're a servant."

Ju San stared at her old friend. She could feel a pressure building in her chest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said. "We can't be friends. Not now. And we can't be friends in the future—," his gaze flickered to the names carved on the bench. "Or anything more than that."

Ju San stared at Naki is disbelief. Her heart had snapped in two.

"Y—you," Ju San stuttered. "You promised—."

"Please," Naki said, cutting her off. There were tears in his eyes.

Ju San became silent. They gazed each other, unblinking. Finally, Naki turned and made his way back across the courtyard and ascended his trellis for the last time. Ju San cried on the bench until dawn, and she snuck back inside.

And that's how things were. After a couple days of complete despair, Ju San decided on a new goal in life— to make her beloved Naki happy. Hell, she thought. He's suffered enough. His entire family died, and he was abused. He was a servant for years. This is his big break. He deserves it. He doesn't need a lowly servant like me getting in the way.

And that was it. Servant Ju San served Master Naki the best she could. And every day, Ju San told herself she was happy like this. But each night, she would make her way to a bench in the courtyard in the moonlight. And she would cry.

Time flew by, and Ju San was now seventeen. Master Naki was twenty three. He was often away on trips, and Ju San missed the warm hugs she had once received upon his return. Naki was still very attractive, with his suits and fancy colognes and neatly combed hair. But Ju San missed Naki, the ragged servant.

One day, Naki left like always. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Ju San mentally bid him goodbye, silently watching him leave the mansion. He did not return for a week. Ju San just assumed he was on a long trip and carried on with usual work.

It was when he was gone for two weeks did she know something was wrong. The other servants picked up on it too. After two and a half weeks, Yamori called an assembly.

He stood on the steps, scowling down on the servants.

"As you probably noticed, Naki hasn't been around," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, that's because he was captured. By doves. He was not killed, but instead, locked up in Cochlea. It's a ghoul prison. He has as long as the CCG finds him valuable. After that, he will be exterminated."

Ju San stood frozen. "No," she murmured. "No, no, no."

Yamori dismissed the servants, and Ju San spent another day vomiting and crying in the bathroom.

The next five months were utter hell for Ju San. She sunk into a state of depression. She either felt completely emotionless or an intense sadness she had never encountered before; not even after her brother died. She simply did not care anymore. Ju San ate almost none of the scraps of meat she found, and her weight plummeted. She felt the urge to do nothing but sleep all day, but when it came time for lights out, she could not sleep. Ju San spent her nights crying on the bench in the courtyard. She could not focus on her duties, and she isolated herself from the other servants.

"You're seventeen for christ's sake," she told herself. "Get it together."

But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. One day, Yamori left on a trip. It was business as usual. Heikinotoko, the overseer, was in charge of the mansion.

Three days later, Ju San was scrubbing tiles in the entry hall at three in the morning. Now, it was long past lights out. However, Master Yamori had informed her he wanted it done, and she couldn't leave it half complete.

It was storming outside; the type of storm nobody should be out in. That's why the sudden knock on the door surprised Ju San. She frowned and stood up, brushing herself off. It couldn't be Yamori; he had the keys.

Ju San slowly opened the door. A flash of lightening illuminated the figure standing in the doorway.

He was thin and ragged looking, and was wearing prison clothes. His body was bruised, and his hair was long and unruly. His eyes were desperate and sad, and tears streamed down his face.

"My Ju San," he said, practically collapsing on the young servant. She managed to catch the man, and she laid him out on the floor for she could not carry his weight.

"Sir?" she asked the man. "Sir, are you alright?"

"My Ju San," he said, choking on the words. "Have you been eating?"

Even though his appearance was ragged and messy, Ju San would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Master Naki!" Ju San gasped.

"It's just—," he coughed. "Just Naki tonight, my love."

Ju San's brain was working overtime. Naki was alive? Where was Yamori? Did he just call her 'his love'?

"You're alive," tears of joy flooded to the servant's eyes.

"Boss Yamori," he choked out. "Is dead."

Tears rushed down Naki's face, and his wails filled the mansion.

"Sssshhhhh," Ju San said, trying to hush the blond ghoul's cries.

"Ju San," he choked out. "It was awful. So lonely."

"It's going to be okay," Ju San paused, and then unknowingly quoted the man she was now cradling in her arms like a baby. "You're strong."

"I—I wanna go to my room," he said, sobbing.

"Can you walk?" Ju San asked, propping his head up better.

"Yes," Naki said, tears streaming harder.

Ju San helped the man up and then helped him up the stairs. He leaned on her and they walked down the hallway.

"Boss Yamori," Naki sniffled. "Ju San, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ju San said, deciding to to get emotional just yet.

She brought the man to his bedroom and laid him out on the bed. She huffed and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Ju San, my love."

There it was again. The servant's heart lurched.

"I want a bath," he said. "I'm so dirty. I hate these prison clothes, I want them off."

"Yes Master Naki," Ju San said, hurrying to the bathroom to start a bath. As she began to walk away, the man caught her by her wrist,

He looked up at her with the saddest eyes Ju San had ever seen. "It's Naki. Just for tonight. Tonight it's just Naki. Tonight you are not a servant."

Ju San stared at Naki, unsure how to respond. He loosened his grip, and Ju San walked into the bathroom attached to his room and flicked on the lights. She drew a bath of hot water, and returned to the bedside to inform him that she had done as he had wished.

"Help me," he said, tugging at his shirt.

Ju San swallowed hard and helped Naki out of his prison shirt. He then tugged at his pants a couple times, and then looked at Ju San with pleading eyes. Ju San, feeling awkward, helped her longtime friend out of his pants and underwear.

Now, if Naki had been laid out on a bed naked in front of her in any other circumstance, Ju San would've felt a whole different slur of emotions. But here, in this minute, she felt completely calm. All she could feel was relief that her beloved Naki was alive.

She helped Naki over to the bathtub, which he climbed in, legs shaking. He let out a sigh as he sunk into the warm water. Ju San noticed his entire body was bruised, and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the prison.

"I'll give you some privacy," Ju San said, turning to leave the room.

Once again, Naki caught her wrist. "Please stay with me," he said quietly,

Ju San sat down beside the tub, and Naki leaned his head on hers. His red eyes were open wide, and tears streamed from them.

"Ju San, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ju San said, taking his hand in hers as they had many years before. Tears dribbled down her face.

"Not just in prison," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm 'master Naki'," he said softly. "I don't miss the servant life. But I miss you. I miss our bench."

"It's still there," Ju San said, voice low and sleepy. "Names are still carved in it."

"I miss that bench," he said, tears still flowing.

"Me too."

"You know why I did it, right?" Naki asked, squeezing the servant's hand.

"Did what?"

"Became 'Master Naki'."

"You wanted out of the servant life. It was your big break."

Naki nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry, Ju San. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said.

The two stayed hand in hand with Naki in the bath and Ju San sitting on the tile until the water got cold.

"I wanna get out," he said quietly.

Ju San helped him out of the tub, and helped dry him off. The awkwardness she had felt before was no longer present.

"I wanna go to bed," he said, yawning.

Ju San guided him to the bed and then helped him into a pair of black sweats. She made sure he was comfortable under the blankets, and sat down on the bed.

"Stay," he mumbled.

Ju San curled up under the covers with him, and he pulled her close. Naki stopped wiggling when their bodies were perfectly interlocked.

"Ju San?"

"Yes?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes Naki. I forgive you."

"Are you tired?"

Ju San paused. The words of the first night they had spoken were fresh in her memory. She smiled a bit. "Yeah."

Naki silent for a moment. "Will you show me how things work around here tomorrow?"

Ju San's heart lurched. "Yeah."

"Goodnight, Ju San," he said, burying his nose against her.

"Goodnight Naki."

The next morning, Ju San awoke and Naki was gone from the bed.

Naki reverted back to 'Master Naki', and he took full control of the mansion. He treated Ju San well enough, but he never once acknowledged the events of the night he had returned. He was the master. She was the servant.

Ju San collapsed in sobs in a side alleyway of Tokyo. "Stop remembering!" she screamed, not caring if anyone heard her. "It's master now! Things wont't ever be the same again! Just find those goddamn children, put that smile on his face!"

She lay on the ground, her body shuddering with sobs.

"Are you okay?"

Ju San looked up to see who had expressed concern for her. A young child stood over her. She had pale skin, and long white hair with bangs. Her green eyes were wide, round, and curious."

"Y—yeah," Ju San said, getting to her feet, embarrassed a child had seen her like this.

"I'm Hitomi," the girl said. "Who are you?"


	41. To the Benefit of Whom

"I—I'm Ju San," the woman said, awkwardly standing in the alleyway. Her dress was now completely soaked from her tantrum on the wet cobblestones. The rain still misted down, and it seemed to make young Hitomi glow.

"My brother is named Kaito. He's hiding in there cause he thought you was gonna kill us," Hitomi pointed at a large box. A young boy's head popped out. His red eyes examined the woman, and then he crawled out of the box and joined his sister in the rain.

"Do you live there?" Ju San asked, pointing to the box.

"Yup!" Hitomi said. "That's home."

Ju San's heart filled with pity for these two children. Not only were they the products of a famous investigator and a high ranked ghoul, but here they were, living in a box.

"You're ghouls," Ju San said slowly.

Both of the children's eyes widened, and they began to back away.

"No, it's okay!" Ju San looked around to make sure the children and her were the only ones present. "I'm a ghoul too. And I know your Mommy and Daddy."

"You know our Mommy and Daddy?" Hitomi said, eyes lighting up. "Will you take us to them?"

Ju San opened her mouth to tell the twins that she was here to take them to their mother, when something struck her.

If Eto got the twins, then her, Hitomi, Kaito, and Naki would be… A family. No doubt Naki would be like the twin's father. The thought of these two children in front of her calling Eto and Naki 'mommy and daddy' made her sick. And if they did become a family, Ju San had no doubt Eto and Naki would eventually have their own baby. She couldn't let that happen.

Ju San knew the decision she was about to make was without a doubt, the most selfish decision she would ever make. But she couldn't lose Master Naki to Eto.

"No," Ju San said harshly. "I cannot take you to them."

"What?" Hitomi and Kaito's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Because," Ju San said. "It's for the best."

With that, she whirled away and left the twins and their box sitting out in the rain. That night, Ju San camped out under a bridge. The next morning, Ju San went through her decisions in her head.

She had not really lied to the twins. She had told them that it was for the best, but she had not specified who it was best for. Ju San's heart broke a little picturing the sad look on Naki's face when she would return empty handed.

Naki. Or Master Naki. Or whatever. Ju San wasn't even sure what was going on with him anymore. Day after day, she searched for the signs of the Naki she had know. And day after day, she found none. She missed the ragged servant, with his kind smiles, interesting stories, and warm hugs. She missed the shaggy bangs that were always falling in his face, and sweats and t-shirts. When he had become 'Master Naki' his entire appearance and personality changed. He was now a upper class rich man. His warm smiles had been replaced by condescending grins. His stories had turned to nothing but harsh commands. His warm hugs became sharp slaps. His bangs were now non existent, and his blond hair was always slicked back. He no longer wore comfy sweats and t-shirts that she could curl up against, but instead, he wore expensive suits and colognes. The worst part was, that Ju San still loved him nevertheless. She found herself searching for something in him that was no longer there, and Ju San hated herself for it.

Now the children. Ju San liked Eto, aside from the fact that she was banging Naki. Eto treated her well, like a friend. Ju San had never had a friend that was not a servant before. Those poor kids did not deserve to suffer like the way they were. However, Ju San knew she couldn't take them to Eto. However, she had a different idea to get them with _a_ parent.

And that thought process is why Ju San found herself sitting on a planter outside the CCG's headquarters in the shade. This was no doubt the most dangerous place to go, but Ju San felt like she had no choice.

It was overcast, and Ju San feared it would begin to rain again. She watched the people filter into the building for another day's work, and she kept her eyes peeled for someone matching Suzuya's description. Her brown eyes became glazed as she just watched the people go by.

Suddenly, a peculiar man caught her attention. He had shoulder length white hair, and he was awfully small. He wore suspenders and baggy pants, and read hairpins held his white curls in place. He was skipping and humming, with a donut in his left hand.

Based on the descriptions Eto had given her, that had to be the father. Ju San slunk from where she had watched from the shadows, pacing herself so that her and the investigator would meet right before the front door.

She briskly walked past the man, and she grabbed his wrist and gave it a sharp tug and did not let go.

"Hey!" he said in surprise.

Ju San yanked him over to the side of the building; where they were out of sight.

"Who are you?" Suzuya said, yanking away.

Ju San looked around to make sure no one could see her. "Look," she said. "I know Eto."

"That's great," Juuzou said, rolling his eyes and starting to walk away.

Ju San grabbed one of his suspender straps and pulled him back. "You listen here—."

"If you're acquainted with Eto, then you are a ghoul," Juuzou said, jabbing a finger at the doe eyed girl. "That means I kill you, ya know."

"I know where your kids are," Ju San said, trying to remain calm. However, she couldn't stop looking at the stitches under his eye and lip.

Suzuya's attitude suddenly changed. "Where?"

"I'm not gonna just give them to you," Ju San said. She was enjoying having the upper hand; it was not a position she was usually put in.

"What did you do to them," Juuzou growled.

"Nothing," Ju San spat. "But I can take them just as easily to Eto as I can to you."

Juuzou's eyes narrowed. "I see how it is. So what do you want?"

"I can't talk everything out with you right now," Ju San said. "Is there somewhere I can meet up with you later?"

"My apartment I guess," Suzuya said, pulling out a notepad and a pen from his pants pocket. He scribbled down his address, tore out the piece of paper, and handed it to the servant. "Jeez, another ghoul I've invited back to my apartment. I swear, you better know where they are."

"I do," Ju San said. "I'll see you at nine tonight."

With that she turned and strode away, and she couldn't help but smirk. Her plan was working.


	42. Deal

That night, Ju San made her way to a quiet apartment complex in the twentieth ward. It had begun to rain. Not like the misty rain of the night before, but a torrential downpour that soaked the servant. She climbed a flight of stairs, struggling not to slip and fall. She reached the apartment, adjusted her bangs that were dripping with water, and knocked softly.

The door creaked open, and Juuzou's red eyes looked the woman standing in the doorway over.

"Did you walk here?" he asked, looking down at Ju San's simple dress that was completely soaked.

"Yes."

"Don't you have an umbrella?"

"No."

Juuzou looked the ghoul over one more time, hesitated, and then invited her into his apartment. Ju San looked around; it was a rather spacious apartment for one person. It was painted with static colors, and the furniture was all very simple. Two chairs and a couch sat in the living room. Ju San caught a whiff of a stale scent; she quickly identified it as Eto's. It was a nice place, but there was something about it that disturbed the servant deeply: there were deep gashes all of the walls; like a madman had taken a knife to them. There was also a smell that Ju San could not identify. It was faint and was coming from a briefcase in a corner; and it was a familiar scent. It reminded her of her childhood from some reason.

Juuzou motioned for her to sit down in one of the two comfy looking chairs that adorned the living room, and he walked into the kitchen. Ju San sat down and watched Juuzou clatter around behind a large countertop.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, turning to face the woman that was sitting in the chair.

"Ummmmm," Ju San stared at him awkwardly and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Sorry," Juuzou said, quickly turning back around. "I forgot."

He opened the fridge, pulled out a slice of cake, and sat down in the chair across from the young servant.

"So," he said, taking a bite of the chocolate cake. "Where are my kids?"

"First our terms," Ju San said, sitting up straight.

"What are your terms?" Juuzou said in a bored voice, lazily heaping frosting onto his fork.

"First off, I want Eto not to know anything about me giving you the children," Ju San said, watching the investigator eat a huge ball of chocolate frosting.

The white haired man raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"My orders are to bring them to her," Ju San said harshly, a bit of guilt seeping in.

"Why are you disobeying orders?"

"Personal reasons."

Juuzou did not comment on that, and he took another bite of cake. "Your second request?"

Ju San took in a shaky breath. "I want you to make all the CCG's files on S rate Naki 'disappear'."

Juuzou stared at the ghoul in front of him. "You want me to get rid of his files?"

"Yes." Ju San's hands were shaking.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons," Ju San said, trying to keep the upper hand.

"Clearing out everything on an S rate ghoul is a pretty big request," Juuzou said. He put aside his now empty plate and leaned forward. "I'll need to know your motives for this one."

Ju San sighed. She did want to tell this man anything, but she reminded herself she was doing this for Naki. Sort of. "I work for him."

Juuzou narrowed his eyes. "What type of work?"

Ju San lowered her head and swallowed her pride. "I'm his servant."

Juuzou had no reaction. "What's your name?"

"Ju San."

"He numbers you instead of giving you names?" Suzuya asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Y—yeah."

"Does he treat you well?"

 _Worthless servant_

 _I'll wring your neck_

 _You can die for all I care_

 _Clean quickly or die slowly_

 _I hit you when I want_

Ju San shifted around in the chair. "Yes, he treats us well."

Juuzou chuckled and leaned back in the chair. "I was abused constantly all my childhood and into my teen years. I know the look. He doesn't treat you good at all, does he?"

Ju San tensed her shoulders. "It's not important."

"How much does he pay you?"

"He doesn't."

"Are you allowed to leave at your own will."

"No."

"So you're a slave?"

Those words hit Ju San hard. She always thought of herself as a 'servant', and that's what she had always been referred to. She didn't want to think of herself as a slave, but deep down, she knew that's what she was.

"Yes," she choked out.

"I see," Juuzou said, frowning. "Well, you're out in the city now. Why don't you just run away?"

"He hunts down and kills any runaway servants," Ju San muttered.

"Could he actually do that?"

"He's a gang leader and is a powerful member of Aogiri," Ju San said in a praiseful manor. "Of course he could."

"There's something I'm confused about," Juuzou said, looking over the ghoul again.

"What's that?"

"If Naki and Eto sent you to find the children, they obviously had no intentions of having you come talk to me. You even said your orders were to bring the kids straight to them. So why would you come here, with a request from Naki? How does that work?"

Ju San stared at the investigator blankly. "What's Naki's request?"

"To clear out his file," Suzuya said, giving Ju San a confused look.

"That's not his request," Ju San said slowly. "That's mine."

Juuzou cocked his head. "You're trying to protect your abusive master? Why the hell would you—."

Suzuya stopped mid sentence. A grin spread across his face, and he began to laugh. Ju San stared in confusion at the man.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"You like him, don't you?" Juuzou said through giggles.

The servant's entire body tensed. Her nails dug into the chair, and she could feel her kagune prickle, threatening to burst from her back.

"I do not!" Ju San clenched her jaw, but the words were already out. They had come out sounding squeaky and much like a five year old.

Juuzou chuckled and shook his head. "You _love_ him don't you? That's why you want to protect him?"

"That's enough," Ju San said. Her eyes were ice and her voice was steely calm.

The change of tone made the white haired man stop laughing and he sunk down into his chair.

"Are the feelings requited?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"And by that, you mean no."

Tears flooded Ju San's eyes. "You don't know anything about unrequited love."

"Actually, I do," Juuzou said, sitting up straight. "I have two children. They were products of an unrequited love."

Ju San stared in Juuzou in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Eto, of course."

"She loved you with all her heart," Ju San said, unknowing if she should be giving out this information or not. "The month after you left her, she was a wreck. She wouldn't eat or talk. She would never get out of bed. All she would do was cry."

Juuzou stared at Ju San. His eyes were wide and misty. She could see all sorts of emotions floating around in them. She saw fear, guilt, longing, and more she did not even know what to call.

When Juuzou recovered, he instantly changed the subject. "Naki's files. That's huge. That could cost me my job if I get caught."

"And?"

"Well I was thinking. We already have one deal; my kids for me keeping hush hush. And this; delete the files, for… What? You need to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Well, one's a personal issue. And the other, is, well, business. So how about a business deal?"

"What do you want me to do?" Ju San asked cautiously.

"I want you to be my informant," Juuzou said, leaning forward.

"You want me to _spy_ for you?" Ju San said, eyes widening in horror. "For the _CCG_?"

Juuzou shrugged. "CCG needs help sometimes. Of course, nobody would know you were spying. Nobody would even know there's an informant. It would just be you and me."

"I'm not spying on Master Naki's organization for you," Ju San spat.

"I know," Juuzou said. "I'm not asking you to. There's bands of ghouls that attack people for no reason. They're everywhere. I want your help."

Ju San scowled. "You want me to turn in my fellow ghouls?"

Juuzou rolled his eyes. "These aren't your 'fellow ghouls'. They aren't peaceful. They would kill you no questions asked. For no reason at all. In fact, you'd be helping the peaceful ghouls by taking out the dangerous ones that are drawing attention to their ward. And I'll pay you too."

Ju San hesitated. She knew she could do it; she could sneak out the window at night and go out the courtyard door. "And if I do this, you will delete Master Naki's files?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Juuzou smiled. "Good. The files will disappear tomorrow. As for you, you'll need a mask."

"I don't have any money."

Suzuya pulled out his wallet and handed the servant a couple yen.

"You don't need much. Just a ski mask or somethin' like that. And then add some 'personal flare' to it or whatever."

"How much are you going to pay me?" Ju San asked, shoving the bills in her pocket.

"A hundred yen each week. And an extra twenty for each ghoul you help me take down."

"Where will I meet you?"

"There's an abandoned warehouse right around the block from here," Juuzou said. "Meet there every Saturday."

"Alright," Ju San said, standing up. "I'll take you to your kids now."

"No, not now," Juuzou said. "It's late. I'd probably scare them. Tomorrow morning. I won't have to be at work as early."

"Alright." Ju San's heart twisted at the thought of the children spending the night in a box in this weather.

The servant once again turned her head to the case sitting in the corner. She smell coming from it; it was so familiar. It was driving her crazy that she couldn't put her finger on what it is.

"I see you have an interest in my quinque," Juuzou said, lazily sinking down in the chair.

"Oh," Ju San blushed. "Yeah."

"I would assume so, if Naki's your master. Must hear about that fellow a lot."

"Who?"

"Are you familiar with the 13th ward's Jason?"

Ju San's heart almost stopped. Horrifying images of her brother's death and other gory images from her childhood filled her head. "Y—you killed Yamori?"

"Yup. You know him?"

Ju San looked down, not wanting the investigator to see her tears. "He was my master. Before Naki was."

"He treated you bad."

"He ate my brother and forced me to watch."

Juuzou said nothing to that.

"Well, I best be going," Ju San said awkwardly.

"Where are you going?"

"Find a dry place for the night," Ju San said, embarrassed.

"You can crash on my couch."

"I can sleep in my clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Ju San said, blushing. "Okay."

Juuzou got up from the chair he was in and wandered down the hallway to his bedroom. "It's not the first time a ghoul has slept here anyway."

Ju San laughed, but inside, she was secretly asking to leave. She flicked off the lights and laid down on the couch that was next to the chair, and listened the the rain fall.

"Goodnight, Naki," she muttered, in memory of every other time she had uttered those words to the man.


	43. Where?

Ju San arose the next morning to the clatter of coffee cups in the kitchen. Juuzou offered the young ghoul a cup of the steaming hot liquid, which she gratefully accepted. The downpour over the night had subsided to a trickle, and the pit pat sound on the windows calmed the servant. She curled up in the chair and sipped her coffee, entertaining herself by watching Suzuya prepare for work.

Her wide brown eyes studied the man's every move. He moved with fluid grace; a purpose behind every muscle movement. She pondered what Eto had seen in him. He was not like most; with his red eyes and white hair. He was attractive in his own way, but Ju San was quick to decide that Naki was better looking.

She allowed the last of the coffee to dribble down her throat and slumped down in the chair. She waited for Suzuya, and he was ready before the woman's eyelids could completely close once again.

"Ready?" he asked, hand on the door handle.

"Aren't you gonna grab your stick thing?" Ju San asked, rubbing her tired eyes and pointing at the quinque.

"No," Juuzou said, opening the door. I sheet of rain was swept inside the apartment from a sudden gust of wind. "I'm coming back. I don't have to be at work today until one. I have a meeting."

Ju San nodded and walked out of the apartment with the investigator. They walked into the streets, and Suzuya smirked and rolled his eyes at Ju San soaked in the rain. He opened up a black umbrella and pulled the servant close to him. Ju San blushed and then continued to direct him to where his children were.

She told him to stop just before they turned the corner to go down the alley.

"I can't have them see me," Ju San explained.

"Alright," Juuzou said.

"You'll find them in this alley," Ju San said, and then gave the man a mournful look. "Please, treat them well… What they are— it's not their fault."

"I know," Juuzou said. "They have done nothing wrong."

"I should probably leave," the servant said, looking down and crossing her arms.

"Going to by the mask?"

"What?" Ju San said, looking in his eyes. Then, her head dropped again. "Oh yeah. That. Right. Yeah, I will."

"I'll see you Saturday then," Juuzou said, frowning.

Ju San nodded and walked away into the rain. She wandered for the streets for some time; trying to decide if what she had done was the right thing or not. Would Juuzou really delete the files? As she splashed along, she continually told herself she was doing this for Naki.

But was she really? Deep down she knew she was doing this so that Naki and Eto wouldn't become, well, a family. She felt even more guilty when she remembered once long ago on a bench asking Naki what he wanted if he was not a servant. He had said a family.

Now, here she was, depriving Naki of his longtime wish because of her own jealousy. But at the same time, what did she ever get? She had never known her parents, her brother had been brutally murdered in front of her, and the only friend she had ever had now was her master and abuser. What had she done to deserve this?

Ju San stopped in front of an all purpose store. She hesitantly walked inside, wiping her feet on the mats. She gazed at the brightly lit aisles, trying to decide where to go to find a ski mask. She opted to look under a brightly illuminated sign displaying the word 'sportswear'. She looked around a bit, and then spotted a couple ski masks hanging on a rack.

She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach them, and she pulled down all they had. There was two black ski masks and one white one. Both black ones looked a little too big, so she opted to go with the white one. Ju San walked hastily to the counter, waited in line, paid, and fled outside without meeting anyone's eyes.

She stuffed the mask inside her dress; she had nowhere else to put it. It was still raining, so the doe eyed servant walked inside a coffee shop to sit out the rest of the day. She sat in the shop and walked the rain splatter on the window. Was being Juuzou's informant a good idea? She knew inside that it was not; in fact, it was a terrible idea. But she was doing it for Master Naki.

When it was getting close to nine at night, the barista kicked Ju San out. It was dark out, and the servant knew she had to be getting back to Master Naki's residence. She scuffed up the long driveway, heart in her throat. She prayed that she wasn't late.

Hands shaking, she opened the front door. Naki was at the foot of the staircase. His arms were crossed and he was scowling. He was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. Her stomach twisted. She was definitely late.

"You!" he shouted at Ju San when she came in the door. "Get over here!"

Ju San bowed her head and walked quickly down the hallway toward her master. Eto was nowhere in sight, and a few other servants dotted the entry room. They all gave her looks of pity.

"Yes Master Naki?" she asked when she stood in front of him. Her entire body quivered. She kept her eyes on the ground; she could not bare look into his eyes.

"You're late," he growled. "So you have the kids, right?"

"N—no Master Naki," Ju San said, trying not to cry.'

"You come here late, without the kids?" His voice was low and threatening. Ju San closed her eyes. Where did his cheery laugh go?

"Y—yes Master Naki."

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, you worthless piece of shit!" Naki roared.

He grabbed the collar of her dress and lifted the servant up to his eye level. Ju San choked and kicked her feet in the air helplessly.

"Why do you not have the kids, worthless bitch of a servant?" he screamed, shaking her midair.

Ju San stared into his eyes, ignoring the fact that her dress was choking her.

 _What happened to birthday presents? What happened to that flower crown? What happened to those late night talks? The welcome home hugs? Sitting out on the bench? Sneaking out at night? Where was it all? Where did it all go? Why did it have to go away?_

"Are you even listening to me?" Naki screamed.

That shook Ju San from her trance, but it was to late.

"You ugly fucking servant!" Naki yelled.

He threw Ju San into the ground with all the force he could. She stuck her arm out to brace her fall, and a sickening _snap_ cut through the air. Ju San crumpled into a ball, screaming in pain. Her hand hung limply from her arm; her wrist ha completely snapped.

"Get out of my sight," Naki said, giving the woman a sharp kick to the ribs.

Somehow, Ju San managed to get to her feet and run down the hall to the nurse's room. She burst through the doorway, holding her limp hand and sobbing.

"Good heavens Ju San, what happened?" Nijuhachi said, looking at the crying and rain drenched servant.

"M—Master Naki threw me and kicked me," she sobbed.

"Oh God, your wrist," Nijuhachi said, sitting Ju San down on a bed. "I'll give you some ice, and it should heal in a couple minutes or so.

Ju San held the ice to her wrist, and five minutes later, it was good as new. She sat on the bed, staring at the tiled floor with eyes blank.

"What's on your mind?" the nurse asked, taking the ice off the younger girl's wrist.

"Just wondering."

"About what?"

"How he ended up like this."

Nijuhachi sighed. "I remember Ju Roku trying to warn you something like this would happen. But you didn't want to listen."

"Ju Roku's been dead for over five years," Ju San growled.

"Doesn't make what he said any less true," the nurse pointed out. "He knew something like this was going to happen."

"Whatever."

"I'm guessing that's what you said to Ju Roku too," Nijuhachi said, jabbing her finger at Ju San. "Why can't you get it through your head that the Naki you knew is long dead?"

"I don't know," Ju San said. With that, she left to the sleeping quarters without thanking the black haired woman.

Very late that night, when Ju San was sure all the servants were asleep, she scrambled out of bed. She opened a little box beneath her cot and took out her white ski mask. She pulled it onto her head, and then adjusted it so she could see and breathe.

 _Add some own personal flare to it_

Juuzou's words ran through her head. She didn't really own anything, let alone something to add to the mask. Suddenly, she thought of something. Hands shaking, she pulled it out from the box.

She then climbed out the window, raced across the courtyard, and opened the heavy wooden door. She looked back at the quiet mansion, and then took off toward the city, with a pink and white plastic flower crown atop her head.


	44. Goodbye Box

Suzuya peered around the corner of the filthy alley. His eyes travelled around, looking for any signs of children. All he saw was a dumpster, a soggy refrigerator box, and a couple of wooden crates. He was about to walk away when he saw that box shift. The investigator narrowed his eyes and crept slowly over and peered inside.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw what was inside. Two small children were curled up, pressing their bodies together. They were both shivering in their sleep, and water dripped on them from the soggy cardboard.

Juuzou stared at them. These were his children. His heart ached with pity; how long had they been living like this? His heart was going a million miles per hour. Hands shaking, he lightly shook the sleeping children awake.

Both of them slowly opened their eyes, and then jolted fully awake.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, pushing himself as far away from Juuzou as possible.

"Woah!" the girl said, yanking on Suzuya's arm. "How'd you get all those Xs?" she asked, pointing to the stitches on his arm.

At that, Juuzou could have passed out. That was the first thing that these children's mother had ever said to him.

"A—are you Hitomi and Kaito?"

Suzuya asked the question, but he already knew they were his. The girl had wide eyes, big grin, and white hair. The only thing that that tied her resemblance to her mother was her green eye color. The boy on the other hand, was a spitting image of his mother. He had the same hair color, face and eye shape, and, well, practically everything. The only thing different was that he shared Juuzou's blood red eyes.

"Yeah!" the girl squeaked. "Who are you?"

Suzuya's mouth went dry. He had not thought through what he would tell them.

"U—um," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I—I didn't know you were born until a few days ago. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why?" Kaito asked in a defensive tone.

"Well, um, I guess you could say that we're family."

Hitomi's eyes widened. "Are you our Dad?"

Juuzou swallowed hard. "Yeah, I am."

"Dad!" Hitomi said jumping onto the investigator. Even though she was small, her force made Suzuya fall back from where he was crouching.

"Hitomi, no!" Kaito barked, yanking on his sister.

"What?"

"What if he's lying?"

"He's not," Hitomi said, wrapping her arms around a still shocked Suzuya.

Juuzou stood up, holding his daughter. He gently set her down, and then squatted back down so he could see Kaito.

"Hi there," Juuzou said, not honestly sure what to say to his… son. "I know you don't want to see me, and you probably hate me for not getting you sooner—."

"You gave up us," Kaito butted in.

"No, your mother gave you up," Suzuya explained. "I didn't know she had you."

"But when you found out?" Kaito asked slowly.

"I came and got you right away," Suzuya said, giving his son a soft smile. "Now it's cold and wet here. I have an apartment. Would you rather stay there?"

"Come on Kaito!" Hitomi butt in. "Think bout it! No more cold and rain and scary people!"

Kaito hesitated, but finally nodded and wriggled out of the box. He brushed himself off and stood next to his sister, eyes on the ground.

"Where's your house?" Hitomi asked. Contrary to her brother, she was fidgeting in excitement; her green eyes were wide and a very Juuzou like grin was plastered on her face.

"Follow me," Suzuya said, turning to leave the alley.

"Wait!" Hitomi said, clinging to her father's suspenders.

"What?"

"Piggy back ride," she said, sticking her hands into the air.

"Oh, um, okay," Suzuya said. He squatted down and allowed his daughter to wriggle onto his back. When he was sure she was on, he stood up and began walking towards his apartment, Kaito trailing behind him.

"Bye bye box," Hitomi whispered. "Bye bye trash can. Bye bye wood boxes."

They walked through the streets for a little bit, and finally arrived at Suzuya's apartment. By then, the investigator's back was breaking.

"Gotta letcha down now," Juuzou said. Hitomi scrambled down, and both twins anxiously waited for the man to open the door.

The door swung open, and the children rushed inside. They giggled and ran around in the apartment, jumping on the couch and knocking things over.

"Stop!" Suzuya said in a desperate attempt to control them. "Stop!"

The twins stopped running around for a long enough time for Juuzou to catch them and plop them down on the couch.

"Listen," Juuzou said. "I need to go to work."

"Ghouls have jobs?" Kaito asked, cocking his head.

Suzuya stared at Kaito blankly. "I'm not a ghoul," he paused. "Your mother is.

"Are we going to meet her?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know," Juuzou said, grabbing his quinque case. "But I really have to go to work. So please do break anything, okay?"

"Okay!" the twins said in unison.

Suzuya gave them a wary look and walked out the door, trying not to freak out at the fact he had half ghoul children and that they were in his home.

"What do you think of Dad?" Hitomi asked Kaito after their father had left.

"A little scary," Kaito said. "But nice. He's not the one that left us all alone."

"Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"How's he gonna take care of us?"

"What?"

"He's a human. We need human meat. How's that gonna work?"

Kaito was silent. "I didn't think bout that."


	45. Nightmare

Naki slowly made his way down his trellis. It was the middle of the night, and crickets chirped in the nearby woods. It was almost pitch black, minus a single beam of light that shone on a bench on the opposite side of the courtyard that he now stood in; like a spotlight.

His nose detected the scent of blood, and with a jolt, he realized the bench was occupied. Horrified, he ran toward the bench, but he felt as if he couldn't get there fast enough.

He collapsed at the bench. A young woman in a servant's outfit with brown hair and bangs lay out on the stone, with her hands clasped funeral style. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. Her silky soft skin glowed in the light coming from above. A light breeze caught strands of her long brown hair, and the wisps swirled around her beautiful face. Her delicate hands were clasped so formally that Naki expected her to rise from her sleeping slight and curtsey. Her white dress shirt was buttoned up to the top button, and the collar was stiff. Her brown skirt fell perfectly around her unmoving, slender legs. No shoes adorned her small feet. Her pink lips were slightly parted, and her dark lashes did not flutter.

Naki would have considered the scene in front of him as beauty itself, if it weren't for the giant hole ripped in the woman's stomach.

"Ju San," Naki said softly to her. He didn't care he was ruining his best white slacks by kneeling in the dirt.

Her eyes slowly opened. They were wide and beautiful. They were a deep brown, but it seemed as if every star in the universe sparkled in them.

"Naki," she said, voice full of pain.

"Ju San, what happened?" Naki asked, panic stricken. Tears began to run down his face. "What happened?"

"You didn't protect me," the servant said sadly. She turned her head a little so that her brilliant doe eyes could meet Naki's blood red eyes. "Y—you promised you weren't leaving. But you did. You left me all alone, Naki. All alone."

"No!" Naki cried out. "Please, I didn't want this to happen! You can't go!"

The blood from the hole in her stomach was spreading to the rest of her collared white shirt. There was no way someone living on as much flesh as she was could survive this wound.

"Goodnight Naki," Ju San said, closing her eyes and taking one final breath.

"No!" Naki screamed. Tears were everywhere. "No, not you! Not my Ju San!"

But she was gone.

Naki crumpled and hung his head, violent sobs shaking his body. He only looked up when he heard footsteps. Eto Yoshimura now stood on the opposite side of the bench. She was smiling cruelly down at Naki, and her clothes were splattered with blood. Naki, horrified, realized her hands were completely soaked with blood.

"Y—you did this!" he screamed. "You killed my beautiful Ju San!"

"Of course I did," Eto said, cruel smile not disappearing. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out about what?" Naki roared.

"You love her, don't you?" Eto asked, narrowing her eyes. "You love your servant."

"Shut up!" Naki screamed. "You don't know anything!"

"Oh poor Naki," Eto giggled. "Couldn't protect his precious Ju San."

Naki just screamed and screamed, and he cried so hard he felt dizzy. His world seemed to be spinning, and he closed his eyes tight. Eto laughed and laughed, cackles ringing in Naki's ears.

Naki opened his eyes in cold sweat. He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and groaned. He had been having that dream pretty much every night now, and it had gotten more realistic each time.

He looked over at Eto, who was sleeping soundly beside him. Naki still had the chills from the dream, and the only way he knew to get rid of them was a hot shower. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3:48 in the morning. Naki groaned and climbed out of bed. Both he and Eto had neglected to put on clothes after the night's events, so he shivered and hurried quickly into the bathroom, closing the door behind him so the running water would not wake the sleeping half ghoul.

He turned on the shower and stared at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to get hot.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over his body, relaxing his tense muscles. As he grabbed the soap, he allowed himself to think of the reason he had joined Aogiri and became 'Master Naki'. Not the lie he had fed Ju San, but the _real_ reason…

"Boss Yamori?" Naki asked, approaching the larger man.

It was after the servant's lights out time, and Yamori had requested Naki's presence in the dining hall.

"Sit down," Yamori said gruffly, pointing to the chair next to him.

Naki did as he was told and stared at his boss, waiting for the older ghoul to speak.

"So," Yamori said, cracking a knuckle. "You said that you 'weren't ready' to join Aogiri yet. I understood, and said I would give you a bit longer. Well, it's been a bit longer. I promised you to Aogiri. You turning down their offer was a huge embarrassment to me."

"I'm sorry," Naki said, lowering his head. Tears began to well in his eyes.

"So you will join Aogiri now," Yamori said. "I know why you turned down joining Aogiri. It's because that little servant girl, the one you wanna bang."

"I—I don't wanna do that," whimpered Naki.

"Well it's because of her," Yamori said, cracking another finger. "So I'm telling you this now. We have a meeting tomorrow, and Aogiri is going to offer you a place again. If you say no, I will kill your precious friend in the most painful way you can imagine. And I will make you watch."

Naki's eyes widened, and his heart throbbed in his chest. He couldn't let that happen to her.

"And if you say yes," Yamori continued. "No more, well, anything, with that girl. Because you will become a Master like me. And if I catch you two, I will kill her."

"S—so no more Ju San either way," Naki said, tears flowing down his face.

"Yes. But one way she lives, and one way she dies horribly. So what will it be?"

Naki stared at his Boss. "I'll join Aogiri."

"Good job, Naki," Yamori said, smiling a bit. "Oh, and one more thing. If you tell anyone, especially that servant girl, about this talk, she will die."

"Yes Boss," Naki said quietly.

Naki sighed and shut off the water. What he was doing with Eto wasn't helping. He thought that maybe, by screwing someone, he would forget all about the servant. He hadn't. But it was years to late to fix things with the doe eyed girl. So he would continue to be Master Naki. That was the way things were now, and he was happy this way. Or so he told himself.


	46. Mask Maker

_nformation on gangs_ , Ju San thought to herself. _How was she going to do that?_ Well first off, she had to find them. She figured shady ghouls would be in… shady places. Ju San had heard Naki talking to Eto, and apparently, the fourth ward was a very dangerous place.

She took a shaky breath and began heading in that direction. Ju San tried to tell herself she wasn't afraid, but it was all in vain. She was terrified. The servant made her way into the fourth ward no problem, and she crept around in the shadows. Now what? She had no idea.

Ju San strolled into an ally, and she could feel her heat rate increasing by the second. Why had she agreed to do this? She stumbled over something metal, and a loud clang broke the silence. She cringed and was about to take another shaky step when someone spoke.

"You're not all that good at sneaking around," the man said.

Ju San jumped and spun toward the source of the voice. Her kagune prickled, and she was prepared for a fight.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," he said.

The man was sitting on a fence, and he wore a mask. The mask was odd, it was flat and had a beaklike projectile coming out of it. Four holes were bored in an arc around the 'beak'. The man was of medium height and wore a gray tank top underneath a black wrap sweater. He also wore harem pants and black sandals, along with a black necklace adorned with white, round gems. He was covered in various tattoos, but the ones that caught Ju San's eyes were strange letters around his neck and a sun on the left side of his chest. He wore his black hair in an undercut. Based on his scent, the young servant automatically identified him as a ghoul.

"What do you want?" Ju San asked carefully.

The man pulled off his mask, and Ju San almost bolted. He had a handsome face, but it was the fact that his kakugan was active is what scared her.

"I want to know why a little thing like you is in such a dangerous place at this time of night," he said. He remained expressionless.

"I—I'm looking for someone!" Ju San said, clenching her fists. She inwardly groaned, she was failing at being intimidating.

"That's not much of a mask," the man said, gesturing to Ju San's ski mask.

"It's whatever," Ju San huffed. "What do you want, what's your name?"

"I already told you what I want, and my name is Uta."

"Well, _Uta_ , I am awfully busy."

"Tripping over garbage cans?"

Ju San rolled her eyes and let out another huff. " _No_."

"What's your name?" Uta asked.

"Can't tell you," the servant said, crossing her arms.

"I have to call you something," he said.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, Hanakurai."

Ju San blinked. "That's not my name."

"Well, that's what I'm calling you."

 _Hanakurai_. It was an interesting name. Ju San ran through all the kanji combinations in her head, and she finally found one that made sense.

"Flower Crown," Ju San said. "That's what that name means."

Uta nodded. "So what are you really doing here?"

"I'm looking for a gang."

"What gang?"

"Any gang."

"Ah, I see," Uta said, hopping down from the fence. "You're being paid to take out ghoul gangs and find out info on them, like a assassin. Or spy."

Ju San blinked. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"And they hired _you_?"

"They didn't have many options," Ju San muttered.

"I can tell."

It was silent for a few moments.

"I can help you," Uta said. "You need a better mask; I make masks. You need information, I know someone who can get you all the information you need and more."

"Really?"

Uta nodded. "I need you to come with me though."

Ju San hesitated. She had just met this man. However, he seemed friendly, and she needed help…

"Okay."

"Come with me," Uta said, pulling his mask back on disappearing into the darkness.

Ju San followed the man through alleys and down many winding staircases until they reached a little shop.

"HySy ArtMask Studio," Ju San said, struggling to read in the darkness.

"That's it," Uta said, walking inside.

"What are we doing here?" Ju San asked. Uta flicked on the lights, and the servant gasped. Rows of masks became brightly illuminated, and the checkered floor gleamed.

"I'm going to make you a mask," Uta said, sitting the short woman down into a chair.

"But I don't have any money," Ju San said.

"You get paid for spying, right?"

"Yeah. But this is my first time."

"You can pay me back when you have money."

Uta went to pull off Ju San's ski mask, and she quickly swatted his hand away. He did not look surprised at all, and Ju San decided she had never met someone so stoic.

"Don't take it off," Ju San ordered.

"I need to get your measurements," Uta explained.

"Do it with it on."

"Hanakurai, you're an odd one," Uta said, but he obliged to her request.

"So, did you want to stick with the white color?" Uta asked as he measured.

"Um, sure I guess."

"And the flower crown? You want to keep it?"

"Yes."

"I could get you a better one."

"I like this one."

Uta shrugged and continued with his work.

"I take it it's uncomfortable having your hair in the mask."

Ju San nodded. "Yeah."

Uta soon finished, and he made her get out of the chair.

"Okay," he said. "It should be done in a few days."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Come on," Uta said. "We have somewhere else to go."

"Where are we going to go?"

"To get information."

"From who?"

"My friend Itori."


	47. Things You Don't know

Ju San met Itori with the same awkwardness she had met Uta. She had quickly taken a liking to the woman, with her odd clothes and orange hair. The two woman made a deal; Itori would give _Hanakurai_ information about gangs, as long as the ski masked woman would also give the information she found out to Itori alongside her Boss.

Around three in the morning, she bid the two ghouls goodbye and returned to the mansion. She managed to sneak back in no problem, and passed out in her cot, exhausted. The next day, Naki was away, so Ju San allowed herself to slack a bit. She wandered the mansion eyes half open. Sleepless nights were nothing new to the doe eyed girl, but she usually spent them on a courtyard bench, not a bar in the fourteenth ward.

Eto was running the place while Naki was away, and she allowed the servants a break in the afternoon. Ju San, not having anywhere else to go, sat down on the bench. She allowed the afternoon sun to soak her pale skin, and her brown hair glowed in the sun. She traced her nimble fingers over the names, in memory of better times.

"Hey!" Ju San heard.

She looked up to see Eto walking over to her and the bench. Ju San quickly scooted over so the half ghoul would not see what she was reminiscing over.

"Hello, Master Eto," Ju San said, forcing a smile as Eto sat down beside her.

"Naki's not here today," Eto giggled, kicking her feet. "Just call me Eto."

"You and I both know Naki would kill me if he heard me call you that," Ju San pointed out.

Eto sighed. "Yeah, I don't know why he's so uptight."

Ju San looked down at her feet. "I don't either."

"Or why he cries all the time," Eto mused, tugging at a string of hair. "I honestly wish he would stop."

A spark of anger began to burn in the servant at those words. "He's been through a lot," Ju San said, trying not to sound bitter.

"No he hasn't," Eto laughed. "I mean, Yamori died. Okay, that was hard, but that's just one death. He has a mansion, servants, money, everything."

Ju San clenched her teeth. Eto didn't know anything about Naki's past. And here she was, judging the man who offered her hospitality.

"What do you know about his past?" Ju San snapped, turning to look Eto in the eye. "What do you about him before he wore that white suit? Before he owned this mansion?"

Eto stared at the suddenly sharp tongued servant in surprise.

"That's what I thought," Ju San growled. "You know absolutely nothing."

Anger boiled in Eto. How dare this _servant_ speak to her like this?

"I know what this is," Eto said angrily, standing up. "I know why you're mad!"

"Why would that be?" Ju San asked sarcastically.

"You're mad he loves me and not you!" she said, jabbing a finger at the younger girl.

Ju San stared at Eto, eyes wide. Had she heard that correctly? Was that true?

"H—he loves you?"

"Yeah, he does," Eto smirked. She knew she had hit Ju San's weak spot. "And when we get the children, we're going to be a family. Maybe we'll get married. Hell, maybe we'll have kids of our own."

Ju San's entire body shook. Her heart felt as it had the last night she had spent with Naki on this very bench. Her eyes were teary. Eto's words had completely broken her, and the half ghoul knew it.

"H—how—."

"Back to work," Eto snapped, cutting the servant off. "You're break's over."

Eto, shaking her head, walked to the nurse's office. The day was going by slow; and Nijuhachi was always fun to talk to. As she walked, she pondered Ju San's reaction. Eto couldn't understand why the servant got so bent out of shape. She knew Ju San was attracted to her master; that was obvious. But he was the master and she was the servant, so there was no emotional attachment. They didn't know each other on a personal level. So why did Ju San act like that?

"Hello!" Eto said, sitting down on a cot.

"Hey," Nijuhachi said, looking up from her coffee and smiling. "What brings you down here?"

"Just bored," Eto yawned. "Looking for someone to talk to."

"Well I appreciate you coming down here," the nurse said, beginning to clean off her desk. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Well," Eto said. "A servant snapped at me."

"Who?" Nijuhachi asked, eyes wide. Her expression then changed to a knowing one. "Wait, let me guess… Ju San."

Eto blinked. "How'd you know?"

"You gave the servants a break right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So I'm guessing Ju San was sitting on a bench in the courtyard."

"Yeah, she was," Eto said, staring at the other woman in shock.

Nijuhachi chuckled. "I'll let you in on something all the servants know: Do _not_ disturb Ju San while she's on the bench."

"Why?"

"She'll snap at you."

Eto was very confused. What did some bench have to do with anything?

"Ju San's an interesting one," Nijuhachi said, shaking her head. "She's good with most things, but she'd be damned if she let go of the past."

"Yeah, she blew up on me about that," Eto said, twiddling a strand of hair. "About Naki's past."

"As expected," Nijuhachi huffed.

"What do you mean?"

The nurse glanced at the open door and then back at Eto. "What exactly do you know about Master Naki's past?" she asked cautiously.

Eto stared at the woman in confusion. "Well, he ran errands for Yamori, and at one point, he got locked up in Cochlea."

"That's it?"

"Um, yeah," Eto said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You're sleeping with him, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that's all you know?"

"Well, yeah," Eto said, now angered. "That's all I need to know."

"I suppose that's true," Nijuhachi sighed. "God damn you Ju San, bringing up things that should have been buried. She should've listened to Ju Roku."

"Who's Ju Roku?" Eto asked.

"Was another servant," Nijuhachi said. "Year older than Ju San. They were friends, but not friends like…" she trailed off.

"Like who?"

"We're kinda not allowed to talk about it," the nurse said. "Well, anyway, he died not to long before you came here for the first time. Wasn't following orders."

"Oh," Eto said. She would have some questions for Naki tomorrow.


	48. Naughty Things

The next day, Naki stood on the guest room balcony. He gazed down at the courtyard, watching the servants work in the courtyard in the sweltering summer sun. He watched the servants toil; pulling weeds, watering, and scrubbing the benches. A smaller servant weeding the roses caught his attention. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw her.

Working in the yard had always been his least favorite thing to do. He hated the dirt, the bugs, and how hot it would get. But of course, working with Ju San would always make it bearable. She didn't fear the bugs he did, and if a beetle ever dared land on him, the doe eyed girl would not hesitate to pick it up and put it back where it came from.

He chuckled to himself, lost in memories of working in the gardens. Naki jumped in surprise when Eto spoke.

"Hey baby," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey," he said, trying to duplicate his affectionate tone. However, his heart wasn't in it.

"What's the matter?"

"Just tired," he said. It wasn't a complete lie, he had been sleeping as little as possible in order to avoid the heartbreaking dream that now constantly haunted him.

"Awwww," Eto said.

"It's s'all right."

"So you'll be to tired for anything later?" she asked, letting her hands slip down past his waist.

Naki flinched and bit his lip. "I don't know."

"Naki, there's something that happened yesterday I wanted to ask you about," Eto said, playing with the button on his slacks.

"Yes?"

"I realized that I don't know anything about your past," Eto said. Naki tensed up.

"What's there to know?" he said. "None of it matters."

"Well, it seems like all the servants know," Eto said, unbuttoning his slacks.

Naki swatted her hands away. "If you want to take off my pants, we go inside," he said gruffly.

Eto giggled and pulled him inside, coaxing him to lay down on the guest bed. She climbed on top on him and began asking more questions as she undid his pants.

"Why do the servants all know?" she asked, slowly unzipping his slacks.

"They've known me for longer," he said, refusing to look the half ghoul in the eye.

"How old were you when you came here?" she asked, yanking off his pants.

"Eighteen."

"How old was Ju San?" Eto asked, palming him through his underwear.

"Twelve," he muttered, trying not to give into her teasing.

He failed.

Late that night, Naki awoke in cold sweat yet again. He looked at Eto sleeping peacefully next to him. He frowned and climbed out of bed. It was the middle of the night; he should not be up and about. He walked over to his dresser. He was naked, so he needed clothes. He pulled on boxers, silk pants, and a silk button up nightshirt.

Feeling empty and alone, he quietly left his room and walked to the guest bedroom he had once called home. He curled his nose; the bed still smelled of earlier's events. Naki did not want to be reminded of what he had done yet again. He opened the doors and stood on the balcony.

What was he doing? He didn't love Eto. But he didn't want her heart to break again, and it seemed as if there was no way back now. He wanted a family, yes, but not with her. And day after day, he had to hide it. And day after day, he hated himself more and more.

He stared out at the courtyard, trying in to see a certain bench through the blackness. Suddenly, he thought he saw movement out by where the bench was. He narrowed his eyes. He still could not see what it was, but there was definitely someone or something out there.

Naki frowned. He could go see what it was, but that would require him climbing down the trellis. That was something he hadn't done for a long time, and also something he swore he would never do again. But before he could stop himself, his hands were gripping the white painted pieces of wood, and vines were catching his nightshirt.

Ju San sat on the bench, lonely as always. She had decided not to go spy tonight; what Eto had said to her had really been killing her. She looked up at the balcony and trellis, and her heart almost stopped. _Somebody was climbing down the trellis_.

Inside, she was panicking. Who the hell would be coming to the courtyard at this time of night? Ju San made the split second decision to stay and find out who it was.

Naki's feet hit the ground and he strode across the courtyard. The bench was in complete shadow, so he still couldn't make out who was there. There was no wind tonight, so he could pick up the scent of who was there.

He paused before stepping into the shadow of the wall. He squinted his red eyes, but could still not tell.

Ju San's heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Who had just walked across the courtyard? Her vision was always faulty in the dark, and no wind made it impossible to pick up a scent.

"Who's there?" the figure called out.

Ju San's heart almost stopped. She would know that voice anywhere. She was dead, she was so dead.

"Master Naki?" she managed to squeak out.

The man approached the bench, and in that moment, the cloud covering the moon decided to drift away, and moonlight shone down on the bench, illuminating the two ghouls.

Naki stared at Ju San. It was her sitting on the bench. His heart fluttered. She looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight, her pale skin glowing and her silky brown hair shining. The constellations of the sky above sparkled in her eyes.

"Wh—what are you doing out here?" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry," Ju San said, shaking. "I couldn't sleep."

She winced and tightened her muscles, waiting for a strong hand to knock her off the bench. Instead, the man spoke softly.

"You come out here every night, don't you?"

Ju San's lack of answer said it all. He sighed and sat down next to her on the bench. He felt so full of guilt, yet so empty at the same time.

"What are you doing out here?" Ju San managed to say. Her heart was in her throat, and she wasn't sure what to feel.

"It's been awhile since we were out her together," was all he said.

"Nine years," Ju San said sadly.

Naki looked at her in shock. "Has it really been that long?"

Ju San nodded, and then looked at her feet. "It doesn't matter though."

He stared at her. "Why not?"

"Because," Ju San choked out, trying not to tear up. "You're marrying Eto."

It was silent for a few moments. "I'm not going to marry Eto," Naki finally said.

Ju San stared at the man. There was something lurking behind his eyes, but she didn't know what it was. "Why?" she asked.

Naki smirked and ran his finger over the names carved into the bench. "You."

Ju San's heart skipped a beat. "Me? Why would you not marry her because of me?"

Naki, in that moment, felt a rush go through his body. He would say it now, or he would never speak of it again. He chose to speak. "Because I love you."

Ju San's mouth went dry. Her eyes widened and she found herself unable to move. She had yearned to hear those words for twelve years. And now that they were ringing in her ears, she wasn't sure rather she was dreaming or not.

Naki hung his head at her silence. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

He went to stand up, but Ju San caught his arm.

"Wait," she said, finally finding her voice. Her inability to speak now turned into an unstoppable flow of words. "I love you! I love you too! I've loved you since the day we met and I've loved you every day after! Please don't go Naki! God damn it, I love you!"

He sat back down, closer than he had before. He brushed his nose against hers, closed his eyes, and then pressed their lips together. Both their hearts were pounding a million miles an hour. The kiss was tentative at first. Their lips were gently touching, and Naki cupped the servant's face in his hands.

They then decided that they had taken long enough on things in general. Naki pulled Ju San into his lap, and she let out a noise half way between surprise and satisfaction. She loved the feeling of his soft lips against hers; it was what she had wanted for so long. Naki pulled the woman straddling him closer, and he gripped onto her hair. Ju San parted her lips slightly and let her tongue slip into Naki's mouth. He responded by sliding his tongue into her mouth, enjoying her sweet taste. His soft, wet tongue tugged at something deep inside her, a side that sweet little servants weren't supposed to have.

Naki's hardness rubbed against her groin, and was driving Ju San crazy. They gripped each other tighter, and Ju san began tugging at his nightshirt. Naki responded by snaking his hands up her shirt, causing her to let out a whimper. She kissed him harder, forcing more of her tongue into his mouth. Naki's scent mesmerized the servant, she just couldn't get enough of it. Naki needed more. Her seductive scent was pushing the limits of the control he had over himself. He began to rub at her breasts, and the whimper she let out made him lose it.

He rocked his hips against her, thrusting. He bucked his hips harder and harder, desperately trying to get that spark of pleasure he craved. Ju San seemed to get the message, and her hand traveled down to his pants. She began to rub the bulge that had formed, throughly enjoying every lewd noise Naki let out beneath her.

"Stop," he suddenly said, breaking the kiss. "Ju San, stop."

He was panting and his eyes were lidded.

"Stop?" Ju San looked at him in confusion.

"I—I can't do this like this," he said.

"Wow," Ju San said harshly. She shoved her hands against his chest in anger and stood up. "So like you, Naki. It's so like you to do that. I'm going to bed."

Hurt and angry, she began to storm off.

"Ju San, wait!" Naki said, hurrying after her.

"No!" she said, tearing streaming down her face. "I won't wait! Do you have any idea what I go through for you? And you treat me terrible! And finally, when I think I'm going to get something I want, you do this! I spilled my heart out, telling you how I feel! But you don't care! So no, Naki! I will not 'wait'! I'm done!"

She whirled around, but the blond ghoul caught her arm. "That's not what I meant, Ju San!"

Ju San smacked his hand away. "What did you mean then?" she snapped. "Here I am, being stupid again. Thinking that something you say will make it all better. Go ahead. Take advantage of me being an idiot. You have one last chance. Explain yourself."

"I don't want to fuck you on our bench," he mumbled. "In the courtyard in the middle of the night. I wanna do things right."

Ju San stared at him blankly. "What?"

"I don't want to fuck you, but I do want to have sex with you."

"Naki you make no sense," Ju San said. "I'm done."

"Wait!" he said. "There's difference between fucking and what I want us to do."

Ju San was utterly confused. "Explain."

"Well, I fuck Eto," he said. "That feels good here." He pointed down at his crotch. "But what I want to do with you, that would feel good here _and_ here." He pointed at his crotch again and then at his heart.

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know the words!" Naki said, frustrated. "But I'm not going to just have sex with you now. I want to go…" he trailed off.

"Go where?"

"On a date," he muttered. "That's the right way. Treat you good. I won't do naughty things with you until we go on date."

Ju San wrapped her arms around the blond ghoul, pressing her tearstained face into his chest. "Naki, you're a gentleman," she laughed through the tears falling down her face.

He pulled her head back and cupped her face in his hands. "You'll go on date with me tomorrow?"

Ju San nodded, then frowned. "What about Eto? And Aogiri? And the other servants?"

"They won't know," Naki said. "Eto has to go to another city to meet with a certain strong ghoul. She won't get back until afternoon day after tomorrow."

"Naki,"Ju San said slowly. "No one can know. Aogiri would never let you hear the end of it. Eto, well, I don't have explain that. And if the other servants found out, they would hate me. Promise nobody will find out."

"I promise," Naki said, scooping her up in his arms.

He carried her over to the window and set her down.

"I'll see you in the morning," Ju San smiled.

"Goodnight, Ju San," Naki said.

She chuckled at the reference to their first conversation. "Goodnight Naki."

"I love you," he said softly as she slipped inside.

Ju San looked up at the man who stood outside. "I love you too," she said, and then quietly closed the window.


	49. Anything

The next morning, Ju San hurried along with her morning tasks with more enthusiasm than he had ever done anything with before. All morning she scrubbed and swept, Naki's words ringing in her ears:

I love you.

She smiled to herself as she thought about it. Ju San had waited half her life to hear him say that. And furthermore, he was going to take her on a date. That was unheard of for a servant. And the fact that it was with the Master himself… Yeesh. The other servants would hang her in the closest tree they could find. The servant tried to be stoic about it, but she failed miserably.

Her head felt dizzy with joy, and she could not rid herself of the giddy, childlike happiness that had overwhelmed her. Butterflies flew around in her stomach. Ju San tried to calm them, but it was all in vain. Her whole body tingled with excitement. Unfortunately for Ju San, the other servants took notice of her high spirits.

"What?" Ju San asked Ju Nana, who had been giving the younger servant odd looks the whole time they had been watering the small plants that adorned the windowsills.

"You're smiling," Ju Nana said slowly.

"Okay?"

"You haven't smiled in like what, ten years?"

"I smile all the time," Ju San said defensively.

Ju Nana responded by rolling her eyes.

"Ju Nana?" Ju San asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Y—you've had sex before, right?"

The black haired ghoul paused her work and did not look at Ju San. "Yes."

"So can I ask you a question?"

"I guess," Ju Nana said, resuming her work.

"So fucking is like just having sex for the sake of having sex," Ju San said. "What's it called when it feels good emotionally and physically?"

"Making love."

"What's that?"

Ju Nana looked up from the succulent she was watering and looked at Ju San.

"Well, it is sex. But it can only happen between two people that love each other very much. And the sex is about giving and getting mutual pleasure via physical contact. But it's not about just the physical, that's fucking. It's emotional. Having to do with being in a loving state of mind I guess. It's as intimate as it gets. Yes, that's the word I was looking for. Intimacy. It's nice and slow, so it takes awhile. Romantic; very romantic. Basically, it's the most intimate and passionate thing lovers can do. Is that what you were asking?"

Ju San swallowed hard and nodded. That was the end of that conversation, and the doe eyed servant could not have been more relieved that Ju Nana had not questioned her motives for asking.

Naki arose late, and Ju San watched excitedly as Eto left. Her heart wrenched a bit when the half ghoul gave him a peck on the lips before leaving, but that envy quickly faded away at the memory of straddling the man's lap the night before. Ju San kept her eyes trained on her Master, looking for any sings that might betray where his thoughts were wandering.

Instead, he stood at the base of the staircase, lidded eyes watching the servants work diligently in the entrance hallway. Ju San allowed herself to let out a little sigh at how handsome the blond ghoul looked. His hair was slicked back as always, and his eyeshadow was done perfectly. He wore his familiar white suit, and he looked perfect in it. She wanted to be back at their bench, sitting in his lap. She wanted to taste his sweet lips again; she wanted to hear those whimpers he would let out.

"Ju San!" Naki snapped from where he stood.

"Yes Master Naki?" she said, standing up straight and doing her best to hide her excitement.

"Get over here," he said, no patience in his voice.

Ju San hurried over to the taller ghoul, bowed quickly, and awaited orders. She looked up into his eyes. She wasn't sure what she expected to see, but she saw none of it. And her excitement dwindled.

"I want you to go to the Akatori Market in the nineteenth ward and buy coffee," he said, handing her some money.

Ju San's heart sank. He just wanted her to buy coffee. Suddenly, she recalled something.

"Master Naki," Ju San said, hanging her head. "Um, Ni just bought coffee."

Naki grabbed Ju San by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. She stared at him in horror, swaying her feet in the air. Had he forgotten about last night?

"You will do as I tell you, servant," he spat, dropping her.

Ju San scrambled out of the mansion as fast as she could before her Master could see her crying. She dragged her feet as she walked.

"What did I expect," she murmured to herself. "It's just like last time. Calls me his love and all that shit and then pretends it never happened."

Ju San trudged into the market. She scowled at everyone she passed as she searched for the coffee isle. If she was having a miserable day, they should be too. She walked into isle four and looked over the different types of beans.

"Shit," she muttered. "Master Naki didn't tell me what ones to get."

She frowned and crossed her arms; she could already see the disappointed scowl on his face.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist. "Boo."

Ju San jumped and whirled around. She was about to scold whoever had just spooked her, but she was quickly silenced by soft lips. However, the kiss was short.

"Scared ya, didn't I," Naki smirked.

"M—Master Naki," Ju San stuttered.

"Don't call me that," he said. "That's just something you have to say in front of the other servants so that they don't notice anything."

"Alright," Ju San said, wrapping her arms around the older ghoul's neck. She leaned forward to kiss him again, but he stopped her.

"Nope," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Even though I want to so bad, that's for later."

"What's that?" Ju San asked, pointing to a paper bag that sat next to his feet.

"That's for a little later," he said, picking it up. "Now come on."

"Where are we going? I have to get coffee."

Naki chuckled and shook his head. "We have coffee, dummy."

"But you said—."

"I just needed an excuse to get you out so that we could meet up," Naki explained.

Ju San blinked. She had not thought of that. "What are we going to do?"

Naki smiled. "Anything you want."

"Anything?" Ju San said softly, mind a blur. "Wait, but what if the CCG sees you?"

"I chose the nineteenth ward for a reason," Naki said. "Almost no doves."

"So," Ju San said. "Anything I want?"

"Yeah."

Ju San's mind was swimming. She was a servant, she never got what she wanted. But here she was, being offered the ability to do what she wanted with the man she loved. It was a surreal experience. She felt free.

"I wanna see a movie," she said, hurrying to get the words out. "And go to a park. And go on a walk. And get coffee."

"Woah, woah, woah," Naki laughed. "We'll do all that. Just slow down the words."

"Really?" Ju San asked, brown eyes wide. "We'll do all that?"

"Of course," Naki said, touching his nose to hers.

With that, the two left the store. Naki took Ju San to a small theatre, and they found seats in the back row. Ju San enjoyed the show, but Naki constantly asking her what words meant had made her miss some of the important parts.

"I'm sorry," Naki muttered when they got out. "You missed a lot cause I was asking."

"All I care is that I'm with you," Ju San smiled.

Naki blushed. "Come on," he said. "There's a pretty park around here."

The blond ghoul took her to a beautiful park. It was not all that large; it consisted of a pond, a windy path, and several large Japanese Maples. The couple sat down on a bench next to the pond. Ju San smiled, amused with the Koi fish that swam at the surface.

Full of a warm fuzzy feeing, the servant leaned against Naki. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. They talked for a little bit, and Ju San felt like all the stress, hurt, and anger of the past nine years simply faded away.

The old Naki was back again. She could see it in his smile; the way he would grin at things she would say. She could see it in his eyes; the way they would light up when he was telling a story. She could hear it in his voice; it was no longer rough and commanding, but instead cheery an excited.

They eventually stopped talking and just cuddled on the bench while watching the Koi fish. Ju San leaned against his chest, eyelids feeling heavy.

"You tired?" Naki asked as Ju Sn began to sink down comfortably against him.

"Yeah."

Naki gently stroked her hair, and soon, the younger ghoul was fast asleep.

She was awakened by Naki lightly shaking her. "Ju San, wake up."

"H—how long was I asleep?" she asked, yawning.

The sky had grown dusky, and the lights of the city had lit up.

"Awhile," Naki said. "But we got to go now. There's some place we need to go."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Ju San yawned again and stood up, stretching. Naki stood up as well, and the servant followed the blond ghoul through the crowded streets. Naki stopped in front of a convenience store.

"Not to burst your bubble," Ju San said sarcastically. "But I've been in a convenience store before."

Naki rolled his eyes and handed her the bag he had been carrying. "There's a bathroom. Get changed."

Confused, Ju San took the bag and walked into the store and into the bathroom. She locked the door and opened her back. Her jaw dropped when she pulled the contents out of the bag.

It was a beautiful little black dress. It was sleeveless and about knee length. The top half was form fitting, but it then fanned out into a skirt. Ecstatic, Ju San quickly stripped down and pulled on the dress. It was hard to zip up herself; she had to bend her arm at an awkward angle to get the zipper all the way to the top. She stood in the mirror when she final had it all the way on.

Ju San was stunned at her own appearance. Never in her life had she felt so… Beautiful. She pulled the pins out of her hair and let it flow freely down her back. She twirled a little bit in the mirror, watching the skirt of the dress fan out. The only thing she thought it could use was a necklace, for the dress was low cut.

She went to put her servant's outfit in the bag went a sparkle in the bottom of the bag caught her eye. She pulled out a necklace from the bag. She smiled when she saw it. It was a gold roman numeral thirteen.

She put on the necklace, admired herself in the mirror, put her work clothes in the bag, and went back outside to see Naki.

The man was waiting outside, and he beamed when he saw her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you so much," Ju San asked, wrapping her arms around him. "But where are we going that I need to look this nice.

Naki smirked. "Come with me."

Ju San walked next to the man, and she tentatively slid her hand into his. He gave her hand a quick squeeze, and then interlocked their fingers. They walked to a tall building, and Naki stared at the name of the building in confusion.

"I think this is it," he said. "What do the words say?"

"Kohishiro Coffee and Dining," Ju San read to Naki. "Odd combo."

Ju San took notice to a limo pulling up in front of the building. She concluded that her attire was appropriate.

"Odd combo," Naki agreed. "It's a fancy restaurant, but they serve coffee all day. Coffee's supposed to be really good."

Ju San nodded. "Why is it so tall?"

"You'll see," Naki said, and they walked inside.

"Table for two, top floor."

"Do you have a reservation?" the man asked.

Naki shot Ju San the look he would give her when he did not understand words.

"Did you call ahead of time?" Ju San asked.

"Yes."

"Under what name?" the waiter asked.

"Takeo," Naki said.

The man flipped through a couple sheets of paper. "Found it. Kyonori will show you to your table." he pointed to a young male waiter who stood beside an elevator.

"Why'd you use your brother's name?" Ju San whispered as they walked over to Kyonori and the elevator.

"Can't use mine, just in case CCG."

Ju San nodded, and soon they were going up in the elevator. The servant shot Naki a confused look, and he only smiled.

The elevator doors opened, and Ju San gasped. The walls were completely glass, so that the people could see the Tokyo skyline from all around them. It was the most beautiful thing the servant had ever seen.

Kyonori brought them to a table right next to the window. Ju San stared outside at the city lights.

"It's so beautiful," Ju San said as Naki sat down.

"Can I get you anything to drink tonight?" the waiter asked.

"All we're having tonight is coffee," Naki said.

"We'll have that right out then," the young man said, and then hurried away.

Ju San took a break from staring outside to look at Naki, who was smiling shyly.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Okay?" Ju San said in disbelief. "It's amazing!"

The couple enjoyed their coffee while watching the lights of the city below. They sat at the restaurant for half an hour more after they had finished their coffee, and the opted to head for home.

The couple talked happily as they walked through the quiet side streets hand in hand. Ju San was thankful they were almost to the mansion; her feet were getting tired. They walked up the long driveway, and Ju San suddenly halted.

"What about the other servants?"

"It's eleven thirty at night," Naki said, quietly opening the door to the mansion. "Everyone's asleep."

They crept to the base of the staircase, and Ju San stopped and looked up at the man she loved.

"I had a lot of fun," she said, kissing him softly. "Most I've ever had. Thank you so much."

"Me too," Naki said, smiling.

"I'll see you in the morning I guess," Ju San said and she backed away to walk down the hallway to the servants quarters.

"Ju San?" Naki said. He was staring at her in confusion.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

Ju San blinked. "To bed."

"You're not going to sleep on that cot tonight," Naki said.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"My bed."

Ju San's stomach flopped. She was going to sleep in the same bed as him? Were they just going to go to sleep or… She bit her lip in excitement. "Okay."

The two went upstairs and quietly made their way to Naki's room. The blond ghoul slowly opened the door and flicked the switch.

Ju San let out a small gasp. The room was dimly lit, making the whole room have a romantic air to it. Now, she was the one who had to wash his sheets, so Ju San knew that Naki never made his bed. But yet, the sheets were nicely made with the pillows propped up. The entire room smelled like heaven, and a vase of roses sat next to the bed.

"Naki…"

Ju San looked at the man. He had strayed from his usual, composed attitude and now was blushing and biting his lip.

Unable to wait any longer, Ju San pulled the man into the room and closed the door behind them. She kissed his soft lips, and parted her own in order to let his tongue slip inside. Her heart was racing, and she grasped at the man's suit.

Naki slowly turned her around so that he was behind her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and began kissing her neck. The large budge that had formed in his slacks rubbed against the servant, and she let out a whimper.

"C—can we do that thing?" Naki asked between kisses. "The thing were it's not fucking?"

"It's called making love," Ju San said shyly.

"Can we do that?" Naki asked, fingers finding the zipper of her dress.

"Yes, Naki," Ju San said as her dress dropped to the floor. "We can do that."


	50. Bath

Naki collapsed on top of Ju San, panting and short of breath. His eyes were half open and his hair was a disaster from being pulled at. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck.

"Naki," Ju San managed to say, voice weak. She was also out of breath and exhausted, and just as messy.

"Mhm," was all Naki said, closing his eyes.

"Nnnaaakkkiii," she whined. "You're squishing me."

"Mhmmmm…"

"Off," Ju San said, smiling tiredly. She playfully pushed the male ghoul's naked body off of hers, and he rolled onto his side next to her.

His eyes were half open, and he looked like he was going to fall asleep at my moment.

"Good," he murmured.

"What?"

"That was good."

Ju San planted a kiss on his forehead. "Yes it was."

"I never…"

"Never what?" Ju San asked, turning her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Never felt like that before."

Ju San smiled, and Naki's eyes closed.

"It was good here and here?" Ju San asked, pointing down and then placing her hand on his heart.

"Yeah," he said, opening his eyes a little. "For you too?"

"Definitely," she smiled.

"Love you so much," Naki said, closing his eyes.

"Naki, you can't go to sleep just yet."

He looked at her with weary eyes. "Why not?"

"You made me messy," Ju San said, struggling to wipe of the aftermath of the night's endeavors.

Naki smirked. "Whoops."

Ju San rolled her eyes, but she could not hide her smile.

"Come on," Naki said, rolling out bed,

"Nooooo I have to get up," Ju San groaned.

Naki playfully rolled his eyes, and then leaned over and picked Ju San up.

"Be careful," she said. "I'm super sore."

"I'm sorry," Naki smirked, sound not the least bit apologetic.

He carried her into the bathroom and flicked on the lights.

"That's a big bathtub," Ju San commented. "Damn, that could fit four people."

"And it can also fit two," Naki said, sitting her down on the side of the tub.

He turned on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature. When he was satisfied, he plugged the drain and sat down on the side with Ju San. Tired, he leaned his head on her. He began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck, and the servant let out a little whimper. Soon the bath was full, and Naki sunk into the hot water.

Ju San climbed as well, laying on her stomach on top of him. The hot water helped relax her sore muscles, and she let out a satisfied sigh. He smiled, and the servant kissed him. She loved the taste of his lips; they were so sweet and perfect.

They laid there like that in the bath, steam curling around them as they gave each other long, slow, passionate kisses. Ju San held him tight and wrapped her legs around him.

"Ju San," Naki whined.

"What?"

"Don't move your hips around like that, he said, sounding tired. "That's teasing."

"Why can't I tease you?" she asked playfully, rocking her hips again.

He let out a soft moan. "Cause I'm too tired to do anything, but you're putting the idea into my head anyway."

Ju San sighed and rolled off of him, laying her head oh his chest. "I was just getting you back."

"For what?"

"You know what," Ju San said. The water came up to her neck, and lapped against her chin each time there was movement.

Naki pulled her close, and she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry," Naki said, voice choked.

Ju San was surprised to see that he was crying. "For what?"

"The last nine years," Naki said, tears splashing into the bathwater. "I'm sorry for every time I hurt you. For yelling at you. For joining Aogiri. For leaving you all alone."

"It's alright," Ju San said, accidentally showing more emotion behind the words than she meant to.

"No it's not," Naki said. "I always wondered why you always looked tired. Now I know it's cause you weren't sleeping. You were on the bench. What were you doing?"

"Waiting," Ju San said, trying in vain the fight the tears that were coming.

"For me?" Naki asked.

"Yeah." Ju San began to cry a little.

"Even though I said I was never coming back?" Naki asked, more tears falling.

"Yeah," Ju San said. "But you did come back."

"It took nine years."

"It was worth the wait."

Naki made no comment on that.

"Did you miss me?" Ju San asked.

"I missed you so much," Naki said. "I was so lonely."

"You have Eto though."

"But I don't want her," Naki said, kissing the servant's neck.

"Naki?"

"Mmhhmm?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we gonna sneak out and stuff?"

"Yeah," he said. "And we can go places together. And when I can, I'll sneak you up here to my room."

"I like that idea," Ju San smiled, cuddling closer to Naki.

"And every night," Naki continued. "I'll meet you at the bench."

Ju San's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "I'm gonna try to get Eto to leave, I don't know how yet though."

"She won't know about us, right?"

"Nobody will," Naki said definitively.

"I'm going to have to take a shower first thing in the morning," Ju San said.

"Why?" Naki said. "You already got everything off you."

"Your smell," Ju San explained. "If your smell is _that_ strong on me, everyone will know."

"I guess I'll have to too then," Naki sighed.

"What about the sheets?" Ju San asked. "Not only are they, um, dirtied, but Eto will smell me."

"Wash them in the morning," Naki yawned, sinking further in the hot water.

"Naki," Ju San said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I—I want a name."

"A name?"

"Yeah. A real one. I mean, I like it when _you_ call me Ju San. That's okay. But you're special to me. And of course the other servants will call me Ju San. But I want a name for in public. Or just so that I have one."

"A name," Naki said slowly. "You want to pick one?"

"I was kinda hoping you would give me one," Ju San blushed.

"I have one," Naki said. "You might like it."

"What is it?"

"Mesume," Naki said softly.

Ju San thought of all the different kanji translations, and she finally found one that made sense. "Doe eyes."

Naki nodded.

"I love it," the servant said. "But you can still call me Ju San. You've always called me Ju San."

"I know, my love," Naki said.

Ju San smiled and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

"So making love," Naki said slowly.

"Yeah, that's what it's called," Ju San said, blushing hard.

"It's really good," Naki said. "Romantic. Felt like… I don't know the words. Connected."

Ju San blushed even harder. "Yeah. It's really good."

"I'm sorry you were hurt at first."

"It's okay, it didn't hurt too bad."

"We do it again soon?"

"Yes."

The couple laid together in the hot water for ten minutes more, and then forced themselves to get up so that they would not fall asleep in the tub. Ju San sat on the edge of the tub, and Naki brought her a towel.

She allowed him to help dry her off, and she slipped into a fluffy white robe. She watched Naki dry off; admiring every movement he made. Her eyes soaked up the sight of his perfect body, dripping wet and gleaming the the fluorescent bathroom light. He slipped on his black robe, and Ju San made a pouty face.

"Oh boo hoo," he said, kissing her lips. "I'm not sleeping completely naked, I'm cold.

"I'm sorry," Ju San giggled, sliding her hands down his robe.

Naki let out a gasp as she let her hands wander. "Ju San!" he scolded.

"What?" she said, giving him a sly look.

"What did I tell you about teasing?"

Ju San shrugged. "Don't remember."

Naki rolled his eyes and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He playfully tossed her onto the bed, and Ju San giggled.

He flicked off the bathroom lights, slipped under the sheets, and curled up against Ju San. She turned on her side so their bodies could interlock. Naki gave her soft kisses on her neck and nibbled at her ear.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Ju San smiled.

Naki had begun to dose off, and Ju San moved a little bit. She felt Naki shift uncomfortably, and she playfully pushed her butt against his lower section.

"Ju San, I swear to god," Naki murmured, not opening his eyes.


	51. Follow Through With Promises

"I can't have you doing this every day," Suzuya said sternly.

Kaito and Hitomi sat on the couch, looking guilty as hell. The apartment had been wrecked once again while Juuzou was at work, and the culprits were obvious.

"But Mister Suzuya," Kaito whined. "It's not fair! I wanna go outside! There's no games we can play in here."

Juuzou sighed. "I can't let you outside," he said. "Something could happen to you."

"We lived in a box," Hitomi reminded him.

"And I wish you hadn't," Suzuya said. "You will stay here."

"I bet our mother would let us play outside," Kaito said, scowling.

"That's it!" Juuzou snapped. "Go to your room, Kaito!"

Kaito pouted and trudged into the guest bedroom that he and Hitomi shared. Hitomi looked up at her father and made a funny face. Suzuya sighed. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with these children. He cared for them, yes, but he wasn't sure those feelings were reciprocated.

He gave Hitomi a sharp nod, grabbed his quinque case, and walked out the door. Just as the door was about to slam behind him, he heard Hitomi mutter something. It was faint, but the investigator was sure he heard it.

"Bye Dad."

Juuzou pondered those words as he walked to work. He was their Dad, but it was never really mentioned. The children referred to him as Mister Suzuya, and that was that. He didn't have a clue on how to raise kids; the past couple days he had just left them at the house.

He had nothing at the house to entertain them. It was nice that he didn't have to feed them on a daily basis, but what worried him was that he knew that eventually he would have to get them food. Suzuya had discovered that the twins had a singular kakugan and no kagune, which posed a problem for when they got older.

His thoughts drifted to the servant ghoul he was now familiar with. They had made a deal, and he still had yet to follow through with his end. He would need to get into the computer database in the basement and delete the file, and then throw away the paper file. The thought of it made his stomach churn; he was risking so much to do this.

He sighed and walked into CCG's building. He found his desk and grumpily flopped down in his chair next to Kiniko.

"Someone looks grumpy," Kaito chuckled.

"Shut up," Juuzou muttered.

"What?" Kiniko said. "Got turned down by someone?"

Suzuya shot the brunette a glare. "No."

"Hello!" Nanami said, bursting into the room.

"Hello, Nanami," Juuzou muttered.

The young girl climbed onto Suzuya's desk as she always did and sat down. "What ghoul you looking at?"

"A ghoul named Tsukikawa," Juuzou said. "He's completely crazy. He escaped from Cochlea."

Nanami picked up the case file and flipped to the Cochlea mugshot.

"He doesn't have any friends, does he?" she asked blatantly.

Kiniko laughed and Suzuya rolled his eyes. "Ghouls can't have friends because they don't have feelings."

Juuzou had told Nanami many times that ghouls had no feelings, but now, he had started to lose faith in that statement. As a matter of fact, the truth behind many phrases he used to live by had also begun to slip away.

"Do you have any money?" Nanami asked, and Juuzou let out an inward groan.

That afternoon during break, Juuzou snuck down into the basement. He logged into the computer base under Takizawa's name; for the tech people had still not gotten around to deleting his account. He quickly found Naki's file.

Suzuya's heart pounded in his ears. His hand trembled over the mouse. He grit his teeth and clicked, and Naki's file disappeared. Juuzou let out a sigh. He had just betrayed the CCG. Well, techincally he had betrayed them several times: not killing Eto, not killing Ju San, making a deal with a ghoul, and harboring ghouls. Now this. It made him sick to his stomach.

Suzuya walked into the library of files, and quickly found Naki's paper documents. He sighed and held out the paper stuffed manilla folder, and then took a cigarette lighter he had stolen from Kiniko out of his packet.

Suzuya stuffed the folder in his jacket and then went into the basement bathrooms. He went into a stall, and once again held out the papers. He lit the corner on fire, and the papers smoked and blackened, burnt pieces falling into the toilet. When there was no documents left and the toilet was full of ashes, Juuzou flushed the toilet. He scowled as he watched the burnt pieces get washed away, and he felt as if his career was going along with it.

"I should not be doing this," he said to himself.

He then went back upstairs, and the rest of the day was business as usual.

Hitomi and Kaito sat in Juuzou's apartment on their bed in the guest room. Hitomi flipped through her kanji book, and Kaito flicked pencils and pens at the ceiling.

"Stop that!" Hitomi scolded. "When they fall they hit me."

"No," Kaito said, flicking another pen.

"I said stop you ugly brat," Hitomi said, swatting at her brother.

"You're stupid," Kaito said, scribbling on a page in Hitomi's book with a pencil.

"You wrote in my book!" Hitomi screamed, smacking her twin.

"Buttface," Kaito said in a mocking tone, sticking out his tongue.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Ugly."

"You're a fat dumb pig!" Hitomi yelled.

"I'm rubber you're glue, whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you!" Kaito said, taunting his sibling.

Hitomi smacked Kaito again.

"Ow!" he said, putting his hand up to his eye. "You hit me in the eye!"

He jumped onto his sister, pulling her hair. Hitomi screamed, and she clawed at her brother. Kaito howled in pain when his sister dug her nails into him. Angered, he dug his teeth into sister.

"That hurts!" Hitomi screamed, her singular kakugan activating. She wriggled out of his grasps and flailed her feet.

At the sight of his sister's ghoul eye, Kaito's eye also turned black and red. He lunged at her, but the white haired girl's sharp kick caught him right in the gut, sending him flying off the bed and crashing into the wall.

Kaito began to cry, and Hitomi rushed over to him. She knelt at his side. Both their eyes had returned to normal.

"Kaito, sssshhhh," Hitomi said, petting her brother's hair. "Someone will hear you."

The red eyed boy's sobs soon quieted, and the twins sat together against the wall in silence.

"Mr. Suzuya will be back soon," Kaito said, hugging his knees.

"What do think of him?"

Kaito shrugged. "He's okay I guess."

"I like him," Hitomi said.

"He doesn't love us," Kaito said sadly.

Hitomi blinked. "Yes he does."

Kaito said nothing, and soon the door clicked and opened.

"Mr. Suzuya!" Hitomi said, running out of the bedroom to greet the investigator at the doorway. Kaito trudged behind her.

"Hi there," Juuzou smiled. He looked around the apartment in surprise. "Nothing's broken…"

"We were good!" Hitomi beamed.

Suzuya put away his work things and settled on having a piece of pie and some ice cream for dinner. He sat on his couch watching television, when suddenly the twins, who had been playing in the kitchen, came and sat down with him.

"Mister Suzuya," Kaito said softly. "We're hungry."

Juuzou's stomach flopped. "Um, I don't really have anything you can eat."

"We've been hungry for days now," Hitomi whined.

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Suzuya's neck. "I'll get you food tomorrow," he said, unsure how to keep that promise.

"Yay!" Kaito said, climbing up onto the arm of the couch.

"Oh, and what about school?" Hitomi asked.

Juuzou blinked. He had not even thought of that. "School?"

"Yeah," Hitomi said. "It's middle of summer. Soon we can start kindergarten!"

Suzuya's heart pounded. He had no idea how he would get the twins to school. They were both considered 'missing', so he couldn't sign them up for school. If he took them back to the orphanage, he would have to adopt them, and he couldn't have that show up on his file at work.

"I'll figure things out," Juuzou said awkwardly.

"I'm going to bed," Kaito yawned. "Goodnight."

The teal haired boy walked away, leaving Juuzou and Hitomi alone. The young girl stared at the investigator for a second, and then crawled into his lap. Suzuya was surprised at first, but he allowed the small child to sit in his lap and lean her head on his chest.

"What are you watching?" Hitomi asked when she got comfortable.

"News," Juuzou said.

"Boring."

"I know."

Hitomi eyed the remains of his cherry pie. "Can I have a bite?"

Juuzou stared down at his daughter. "You'll get sick."

"Not if it's just one bite," Hitomi said, giving the investigator puppy eyes.

"Fine," he sighed. "One bite."

Hitomi greedily snatched the fork from her father's hands and took a large bite of pie.

"Mmmmmm," she said. "Yummy."

"That's all," Juuzou said, taking the fork back. "You'll get sick."

Hitomi mumbled something and sunk down against the man, and she was soon fast asleep. Juuzou stared blankly at the tv. He knew what he had to do. He didn't want to, but he didn't have much of a choice. He needed to find the twin's mother. Eto Yoshimura.


	52. Donor

Eto was laying in bed. It was 8:27 in the morning, and she had not found the motivation get up quite yet. She looked at Naki, who was laying next to her. She frowned when she looked at him. He was scowling at the ceiling. Eto wondered if something had happened while she was away; he hadn't been in the mood to do anything 'naughty' since she had gotten back.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said flatly.

It was quiet for a minute. "I have a meeting today," Eto finally said.

"Do I have to go?" Naki asked.

"No, just me."

"That's not much of a meeting," Naki commented dryly.

Eto rolled her eyes. "Kanou needs to talk to me."

"Can't be good."

"Whatever."

Eto scowled at the man who had still not taken his eyes off the ceiling. She climbed out of bed and prepared for her meeting. When she was completely ready, Naki had not even gotten out of bed yet.

"Honestly Naki, you can't lay around like that all day."

"Watch me."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him, and then went to leave the mansion. Eto found Ju San watering the plants just out front of the large house.

"Good morning Ju San," Eto said cheerfully.

"Good morning," the servant replied, smiling.

Eto continued down the driveway. Ju San had seemed happier lately, but that was drowned out by how tired she looked. Eto guessed the servant's quarters must not be all that comfy, but still, she looked a whole lot more sleepy than the other servants.

Eo made her way to Kanou's lab, and she found the man sitting at his desk.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she asked.

"Ah, Eto, yes," he said, and then gestured to the chair across from his desk. "Take a seat."

Eto flopped down in the chair and stared at the man. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well," Kanou said, clasping his hands on his desk. "I have come up with something. An experiment, per say. And I believe it could be what we need to tip the scales and beat the CCG."

Eto leaned forward. "What would this be?"

Kanou shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'm not entirely sure if it would work. But if I explained it to you, I know it wouldn't work."

"Why would it not work if you explained it to me?"

"Because you would be part of the experiment."

Eto narrowed her eyes. "How so?"

"We just need to analyze your DNA," Kanou said.

"Okay," Eto said. "So all I have to do is spit in some cup?"

"Well, no," Kanou said. "The DNA needs to be extracted in a certain way. Surgically I guess. I would put you to sleep for it."

"When would this procedure happen?" Eto said slowly.

"Today would be best."

"Today?"

"Yes."

Eto stared at the man. He was a genius, no doubt, but she wasn't sure how she felt about getting operated on. On the other hand, it was just extracting DNA. It's not like they were tampering with her or anything.

Kanou sensed the half ghoul's hesitation. "It could very well be what defeats the CCG."

"Alright," Eto said. "I'll do it."

"Terrific," Kanou said. "In that case you should meet my assistant. Shiyaku!"

A young ghoul in his mid late teens rushed into the room. "Yes sir?" he then took notice of Eto. "Oh, hello Ms. Yoshimura."

"This is my assistant, Kasu Shiyaku."

He shyly waved. He was about average height for his age, and he had shaggy blond hair that hung into his ice blue eyes. He wore a lab coat that was two sizes to big.

"Hello, Shiyaku," Eto said.

"Did she agree to the procedure?" he asked Kanou.

"Yes," the man said. "Do you have the operation room prepared?"

"Yes sir."

"We'll be right there then."

With that, the young ghoul scurried away.

"You have a kid as an assistant?" Eto asked.

"Yes, and don't underestimate him," Kanou said. "He may not be a fighter, but he's very bright."

Both Aogiri members got up, and Kanou led Eto to a changing room and handed her a hospital gown.

"Change into this," he said.

Eto did as she was told, and she was soon staring discontentedly at what she wore. She followed Kanou into the operation room, and he had her lay down on the table. The half ghoul shifted around uncomfortably. Shiyaku entered the room, and both him and Kanou donned gloves.

"I'm going to have to put you to sleep for this," Kanou said, picking up an odd mask.

"What's that?" Eto asked.

"Gas," Kanou said. "It'll knock you out."

Eto nodded, and soon, the procedure was underway.

"How many we need?" Shiyaku asked.

"Fifteen," Kanou replied.

The ghoul stared at the man in shock. "Fifteen?"

"There's no guarantee they'll all work," Kanou reminded him.

"And we already collected everything we need from the paternal donors?"

"Yes," Kanou said.

"How many donors are there?" asked Shiyaku.

"Four."

"Ratings?"

"S, SS~, SS, and SS+."

"I see."

The surgery was soon over, and Eto awoke. She groggily rubbed her eyes.

"All over," Kanou said.

"I can go home now?" she asked wearily.

"Yes," Kanou said. "But Yoshimura. This is a top secret experiment. You cannot tell anybody you were a part of it, even your Aogiri executives. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then get changed and be on your way."

When Eto left, Kanou and Shiyaku talked in the lab together.

"Do you really think she'll keep her mouth shut?" Shiyaku asked.

"Yes, she will."

"What happens if someone finds out what we're doing."

"The Aogiri executives would not take to kindly to it," Kanou chuckled.

"Do you even know if it will work?" Shiyaku asked. "The combining of the DNA and all. I mean, think about it. We're pretty much artificially creating _babies_."

"If things go according to plan, it should work," Kanou said.

"What happens if one ends up looking just like it's mother or father?"

"Don't say mother or father, Shiyaku," Kanou scolded. "It's maternal and paternal donor."

"Doesn't 'donor' imply they know about it?" Shiyaku said. "All the male donors went through the same thing. You just put them to sleep, extracted the DNA, and told them they couldn't tell anybody."

"Some were harder to convince than others," Kanou said. "Well, they were all difficult I guess. Kirishima put up a big fight on whatever we were going to do to him, and Tatara's just to smart for his own good."

"What about the other two?"

"Just getting Takizawa to lay down on the operation table was an issue," Kanou said, shaking his head. "And Naki, well that was easy. He's to stupid. He wouldn't get what we were doing even if we sat him down and explained it to him."

"Why do we only have one female donor?" Shiyaku asked.

"We only need Eto," Kanou said. "Because she's the strongest female ghoul. Therefor, a ghoul made of her DNA morphed with the DNA of a powerful male ghoul will be, well, powerful."

"I see," Shiyaku said. "Well, I hope this works."

"As do I."


	53. Call Me Mesume

Ju San walked through the Tokyo streets. She was almost to the abandoned warehouse she had to meet Juuzou at. It was pitch black, and even with her mask, the servant did not feel safe. She checked to make sure nobody was watching, and then she slipped inside the building.

Suzuya leaned against the wall on the far side of the empty warehouse, and Ju San cautiously approached him.

"Suzuya?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, it's you," Ju San said, pulling off her ski mask and flower crown. "Just making sure."

"Who else would it be?" he snorted.

Ju San scowled. "I have information on a gang of ghouls in the 22nd ward. They're called the 'Cards' Gang. Each member is like a different playing card. They're leader is a ghoul with the called 'Ace of Diamonds'. His mask is like a skull, and on the side is painted an ace of diamonds."

"Good job," Juuzou said. "Now, I want you to infiltrate their group."

Ju San stared at him in shock. "How?"

"Easy," Suzuya said, blowing a bubble with the gum he was chewing. "Join them."

"I can't do that!" Ju San sputtered.

"You can and you will," Juuzou said. "I deleted the files. You owe me."

Ju San sighed. "Okay. Fine. Oh, and something else too."

"What?"

"Call me Mesume," she said confidently.

"You got a name now?" Juuzou asked.

"Yeah," Ju San smiled. "Well I'm still Ju San at the mansion, but out here I'm Mesume."

"Alright then," Suzuya said. "Well, _Mesume_ , I have another request for you."

Mesume groaned. "What is it?"

"This one's for my kids," Suzuya snapped. "So lose the attitude."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Where's Eto living?" Juuzou asked.

Ju San frowned. "I can't tell you that."

"You will tell me," Juuzou said. "I'm taking them to their mother."

"No you're not!" Mesume snapped. "We have a deal, remember?"

"Relax," Suzuya said, blowing another bubble. "I have full intention of keeping them. I just need her help on stuff having to do with school and getting them food."

"I see," Mesume said slowly.

"So I need to know where I can find her," Juuzou said.

Mesume sighed. "She's living with Master Naki."

Suzuya's eyes widened. "They're _living_ together?"

"Yeah."

"Are they…"

"Yeah."

Juuzou was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure was he supposed to be feeling, but he knew he definitely was not supposed to be feeling the pang of jealousy he was. "I see why you don't want me to take the kids to Eto now," Suzuya said. "If she gets them, her, Naki, and the kids will become a family unit. And you won't have a chance."

Normally, those words would've crumpled Ju San. But given the weeks events, she decided not to let them get to her. "Yes, those are my motives."

"What's Naki's address?"

"287 Kigen street," Mesume said.

Juuzou pulled out his phone and saved the street name. "Wait a minute," he said. "That's that giant mansion."

"Yup."

"I thought some rich businessman lived there."

"He does."

"So there's somebody else in the house?"

"Nope."

"Naki is the rich businessman?"

"Yup."

"How does he make all that money?"

"Inherited from Yamori and the black market."

"Alright then. Well, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Wait," Mesume said.

"What?"

"Two things: number one, I get paid."

Suzuya rolled his eyes and handed the servant the money. "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

Mesume stuffed the money away. "Second: are you bringing the kids with you?"

"I was planning on it."

"Well, make it clear to them that they have to pretend they don't know me. If Naki or Eto find out that I found them and did not bring them back, I'm dead."

"Understood," Juuzou said.

He gave Mesume a curt nod, and strode out of the warehouse.

"Well shit," Mesume muttered. "Now I gotta find The Cards."


	54. Meet Your Mother

The next morning, when Hitomi and Kaito wandered into the living room to watch morning cartoons, Juuzou was waiting for them.

"Good morning Mister Suzuya," Kaito said, flopping down on the couch.

"Morning Dad!" Hitomi said, sitting down next to her brother.

Hitomi's words made Juuzou's heart lurch, but he decided not to acknowledge it for now.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "I have a surprise for you."

"Is it candy?" Kaito asked.

"Really?" Hitomi asked. "Is it a body?"

"No to both," Suzuya said, ignoring yet another comment from his daughter. "I'm taking you to meet your mother."

"Really?" Hitomi said, starting to bounce up and down on the couch. "Our real mother?"

"Yes."

"I don't wanna meet mother," Kaito grumbled.

Hitomi stared at her brother. "Why?"

"She gave us up. She don't wanna see us. I'm not going."

"If you go, you'll get food," Suzuya said.

Kaito's stomach rumbled.

"Come on," Hitomi said. "Please?"

"Fine," Kaito said. "But only cause I'm hungry."

"And one thing," Juuzou said. "She lives in a giant house. And you know one of the people who works there."

"Who?" Hitomi asked.

"Ju San."

"She found us when we were in the box," Kaito said. "But she wouldn't take us to our mother."

"She told me where you were," Suzuya said. "She's good. But you have to pretend you've never seen her before."

"Why?" asked Hitomi.

"Because Ju San is really a spy named Mesume."

"Cool!" Kaito said, eyes lighting up.

"But it's a secret, okay?"

"Okay."

It wasn't long before Kaito, Hitomi, and Suzuya stood outside the mansion door. Kaito stared at the flowers, and Hitomi swung around her tote bag. In it was her Kanji book, which she had made a habit to take everywhere.

"This was the address," Juuzou muttered, knocking on the door.

The servants working inside were startled by the sudden rapping on the door. Ni gave the other servants an uneasy look; visitors were not expected. He walked over and hesitantly opened the door. His jaw almost dropped when he saw who was standing there.

"C—can I help you?" he stuttered.

"Yes, you can," Juuzou said. "Tell Yoshimura and Naki that's Suzuya's here, and he's got the twins with him."

"Y—yes sir," Ni said, scuttling down the hallway and up the steps.

"Come in," Ju Nana said, holding the door open for the investigator and his children.

The trio walked inside, and the children stared in awe at Naki's lavish home.

"Is this a castle?" Hitomi breathed.

"No, it's just a fancy home," Juuzou said, placing a defensive hand on his daughter's shoulder. He looked around at the servants. No doubt they were all ghouls. Mesume was nowhere in sight.

Eto and Naki appeared at the top of the staircase, and they slowly descended. Eto's eyes were wide, and she was pale as a ghost.

"Is that our mother?" Kaito asked softly.

"Yeah," Suzuya replied bitterly. "That's your mother."

"Mommy!" Hitomi said, dropping her tote bag and breaking away from Suzuya.

"Wait!" Juuzou said. But it was to late; Hitomi was sprinting down the hall.

She got to the two ghouls as they reached the bottom step. Hitomi stared at the two Aogiri members, and they stared back. Hitomi had her eyes locked on Eto, and then she shifted them to Naki.

"Woah," Hitomi said, staring at Naki. "You're tall."

Naki squatted down so that he could look the white haired girl in the eye. "I'm not all that tall," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're just used to short people."

"My Daddy is kinda short," Hitomi giggled, smiling bashfully.

Suzuya rolled his eyes from where he stood by the entrance.

"What's your name?" the five year old asked. "You can't be my mother."

"Well, I can't be your mother because I'm boy," Naki chuckled.

"That's why I said you're not," Hitomi said, giggling shyly.

"But the woman standing next to me is your mother," Naki said, giving a small smile. "And she's missed you _a lot_."

"Really?" Hitomi asked, eyes widening.

"Oh yes," Naki said, nodding.

"I told my brother Kaito that she missed us," she said boastfully. "I knew all along."

"Well that's cause you're smart," Naki said, squeezing Hitomi's shoulder.

"What's your name?" Hitomi asked, cocking her head at the man squatting in front of her.

"I'm Naki," the blond ghoul said. "What's your name?"

"Hitomi."

"That's a good name," Naki said.

"I like your eyes," Hitomi said, touching Naki's face in the way that someone would dry tears. "They're like my brother's. But what's that gray stuff?"

"That's makeup," Naki said.

"Can I wear it?" Hitomi asked, still feeling his face.

"You'd have to ask your Daddy," Naki said, adverting his eyes to Suzuya for a moment. "But you're probably going to have to wait till you're older."

Hitomi patted Naki's hair. "I like your hair," she said. "It's soft."

"Thank you. You like to touch things, don't you?"

"Mhm," Hitomi said, stroking Naki's hair with green eyes alive with curiosity.

"She's five," Suzuya said from the end of the hall. "She'll grab, and break, anything she can get her hands on."

Naki scowled at Juuzou, and then turned his attention back to the white haired girl in front of him. "It was nice to meet you, but I think your Mommy really wants to meet you."

Hitomi let go of Naki and turned her round, green eyes to Eto. The half ghoul was staring at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Naki stood up, and Eto took his place by kneeling in front of the five year old.

"Don't cry Mommy," Hitomi said as tears began to dribble down the half ghoul's face. "Don't cry."

Eto let out a choked sob and pulled her daughter close. The woman cried and buried her face in Hitomi's white hair, wrapping her arms tightly around her, as if she was never going to let go. As if, she was trying to make up for the last five years.

"Hitomi, I'm so so sorry," she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"It's okay Mommy," she replied softly.

"No it's not," Eto said. "I left you at that orphanage, and I will never forgive myself."

Hitomi pulled back so that she could look her mother in the eye. "You have eyes like me," Hitomi said, touching Eto's face in the same manor she had touched Naki's.

"Yes," Eto said, laughing through the tears. "That's cause I'm your Mommy. And as your Mommy, I promise to never ever leave you again, okay?"

"Okay," Hitomi said in a distracted way, tugging at Eto's hair.

"Do you believe me?" Eto asked, to make sure her daughter was paying attention.

"Yes Mommy."

"And where's Kaito?" the half ghoul asked, peering over her daughter's shoulder.

Kaito stood shyly next to Suzuya, who gave him a nudge towards his mother. Kaito slowly approached Eto. He was tense, and his hands trembled. He kept his head low, but his red eyes did not stray from the woman.

"Hello, Kaito," Eto said, reaching out to touch his cheek when he stood in front of her. He flinched and scooted backwards a little, as if he was afraid the woman in front of him would strike him.

He did not look his mother in the eye.

"You know I missed you a lot," Eto said, trying to look at Kaito's face. However, he kept his head hanging low.

"You left us there," Kaito said quietly.

Eto went to speak but faltered. Juuzou, who had maintained his place by the door, picked up Hitomi's tote bag and walked over to the group.

"Hello, Yoshimura," he said bitterly.

"Suzuya," Eto said flatly, standing up.


	55. Show How To Touch

Juuzou had told Eto that they needed to talk in private, shooting Naki glares as he had talked. The children had informed the blond ghoul that they were hungry, and he had taken them into the kitchen. Juuzou and Eto had gone into the den to talk in private. Naki found himself watching the children in the dining room.

Kaito dined elegantly on the coiled intestines on his plate, using his fork and knife and using a napkin to dab at his mouth when it became bloodied. Hitomi, on the other hand, who was indulging in a liver, ate like an animal. She had not touched her utensils, using her hands to rip off pieces of the flesh. She stuffed them down her throat, and blood smeared all over her face. It disgusted Naki.

"Hitomi," he said uncomfortably. "Why don't you use your fork and knife?"

Hitomi blinked, and her singular ghoul eye seemed to glow. "Why would I? My hands work good."

"It's less messy," Naki pointed out,

Hitomi shrugged. "I don't mind."

Naki grimaced.

"Can we go outside in your garden?' Kaito asked quietly when they had finished.

"Of course," Naki said, and then remembered Suzuya's words. "Just please don't touch… Everything. Or break anything."

"We wouldn't," Hitomi said, giving the man an angelic smile maimed by the blood smeared all over her face.

"Wash your face though first," Naki told Hitomi.

"Where's the bathroom?" the white haired girl asked.

"Kyu!" Naki called out to his servant that was working in the kitchen. "Direct this young lady to the bathroom."

Naki found himself alone, and he retreated to his study. He called it his study, but honestly, it was just a fancier den. It consisted of a writing desk on the left that he hadn't touched in all his time in the mansion, a fireplace, a coffee table, and three comfy chairs.

He flopped down in the chair closest to the fire and picked up a men's clothing magazine off the coffee table. He lazily flipped through until he found the suits. He stared at the pictures, and tried to read a few of the words on the paper. Naki's thoughts strayed to the children. They seemed nice enough; innocent as far as ghouls went. Hitomi had a sweetness her twin was lacking, but her brother made up for it in the manners that had not been blessed upon his sister. What bother Naki was how the young boy had flinched at his mother's touch.

Naki hated to admit it to himself, but he was glad Suzuya had found the children first. Now, the blond ghoul had no love for the investigator. He simply did not want to raise the twins. He felt bad for thinking it, but it was the truth. It wasn't that he didn't like kids. As a matter of fact, Naki figured that he did actually want to have children of his own. But he wanted them to be his, and he wanted the mother to be his Ju San.

He scowled down at the magazine he was holding. He knew having children with Ju San was not something that was going to be happening. Their relationship would be exposed, and it would just go bad. A pregnancy would be disastrous, so he had to make sure to be careful.

"Hi Mister Naki." Hitomi stood in the doorway, smiling at the ghoul She held a book in her hand. "Are you busy?"

"No," Naki said, placing his magazine on the coffee table.

"Yay!" Hitomi said, bounding over to Naki. She plopped down in his lap hard enough to draw an 'oomph' from the man, and she situated herself comfortably and handed him the book.

"Will you read this to me?" Hitomi asked, leaning against the man and handing him the book. "I found it at my Dad's place. I don't know what it's about."

Naki stared at the cover. The writing on it were just random lines to him; he didn't recognize a single character. The cover was mostly off white with a thick red strip at the bottom, and the title was in a rectangle in the center of the page. Naki swallowed hard.

"I can't," he said sadly.

Hitomi scowled at the man. "My Daddy does that too. Says he can't, that he's busy, and then watches tv or somethin' like that."

"No no," Naki said, now embarrassed. "It's not that I don't want to, it's that I don't know how to."

Hitomi stared at Naki in shock. "You can't read?"

The blond ghoul sighed. "I never went to school."

"Oh," Hitomi said. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, her face brightened. "Mister Naki!" she said, jumping out of his lap. "I have an idea!"

"And what's that?"

"You'll see." she then thrusted her hands out, like how someone would make a dog stay. "Wait!"

With that, she dashed out of the room, leaving Naki alone with the book in confusion. A minute later, she returned. She was holding something, and she shoved it in Naki's face.

"Mister Naki, I am going to teach you to read," she said confidently.

Hitomi was holding out a worn book. On the cover was an elaborately drawn eye.

"What is that?" Naki asked as Hitomi crawled back into his lap.

"My kanji book," Hitomi said, opening it.

The pages were covered in smudgy fingerprints and smears of god knows what. On every page was a character, the the meaning drawn out as a picture next to it.

"Why is there an eye on the front?" Naki asked.

"My name means middle of the eye or something like that," Hitomi said. "Okay, so I'm going to teach you 'cat'."

The white haired girl flipped through the pages until she found one with a cat drawn on it. She pointed to the cat, and then at two characters above it. "This says 'cat'," Hitomi informed Naki. "This was the first one I learned

"How you remember?" Naki asked.

"Well, I would draw little cats to make the shapes of the characters in the dirt," Hitomi said. "And I would do it till I remembered."

Naki blinked. "That's really smart."

"Hey there," Ju San said as she entered the room, carrying a tray. "Master Naki, I brought you some coffee."

"Thank you Ju San," Naki said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"And who's this lovely young lady?" Ju San asked as she set the tray down.

"I'm Hitomi!"

"Hello, Hitomi."

"Ju San, come close to me," Hitomi ordered.

Both the servant and Naki were confused over the little girl's change of tone, but Ju San brought her face close to Hitomi anyway.

Hitomi touched Ju San's face the way she had touched Naki's and Eto's.

"You have pretty eyes," Hitomi said, letting her tiny hands wander all over the servant's face. "Like a deer. And pretty hair." Hitomi pet Ju San's hair. "It's very long. And your shirt." Hitomi adjusted the collar of the doe eyed woman's shirt. "Is very nice. You are beautiful."

Ju San stared blankly at the young girl. "T—thank you."

"I'm done," Hitomi said, releasing Ju San's face. "You can go now."

Ju San stood up and nodded awkwardly, and then left the room.

"You're Daddy was right," Naki said when Ju San was gone. "You really do like touching things."

Hitomi shook her head and continued flipping through her book. "Just people."

"Why's that?" Naki asked.

"I'm teaching them," Hitomi replied, not taking her eyes off her book.

"What are you teaching them?" Naki asked, staring at the girl in his lap with confusion.

"The right way," she said, still not meeting his eyes.

"To do what?"

Hitomi finally met Naki's eyes. She was expressionless. "To touch."

"To touch?" Naki had uneasy feeling about the conversation.

"Yes," Hitomi said, turning her eyes back to the Kanji on the page. "I'm teaching them how to touch people. I just taught Miss Ju San."

"Can you explain to me how you taught Miss Ju San?" Naki asked. He was feeling more and more uneasy by the second, and Hitomi's apathetic tone was not helping. Never had he heard a child so… emotionless.

"Yes," Hitomi said flatly. "I touched her face soft so she knows to touch faces soft, instead of hard hits. And I pet her hair gentle, so she knows to be gentle instead of pulling hard. And I touched her shirt in nice way so that she knows to touch clothes gentle, instead of yanking and pull around and throw by. And I used kind words, so she knows to talk nice instead of calling people ugly fucking animals."

Naki stared at the child sitting in his lap in horror. She had said all that without even a hint of emotion. She had not even looked up from her book. It all clicked in the blond ghoul's head. He understood now. There was now a question in his head. He didn't want to ask it, but Naki knew it needed to be asked.

"What happened to you at that orphanage?" Naki asked, voice shaking.

"Bad things," Hitomi said, turning the page.

"Does your Daddy know?"

"No."

"What exactly went on?"

"Not important."

Naki snatched the book away from Hitomi.

"Hey!" she said. "Give that back!"

"You listen to me," Naki said. His soft tone had been replaced by a stern one. "You tell me exactly what happened at the orphanage."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Hitomi said. Her emotionless tone was gone, and she now sounded upset and ready to cry. She got out of Naki's lap and walked toward the door.

"I got hit when I was a kid," Naki said softly.

Hitomi stood in the doorway, hand on the doorframe. "You did?" she asked quietly, not turning around to look at him.

"All the time," Naki said.

"Really?" the little girl asked, turning around to face him.

Naki nodded. "Come back."

Hitomi took a step toward the blond ghoul. He patted his lap, and after a moment of hesitation, the white haired girl scampered over to him and curled up in his lap. Her eyes were teary, and she buried her face in his chest.

"So what happened to you?" Naki asked cautiously.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened to you," she said softly.

"Okay," Naki said, glancing outside. The sun was beginning to go down. "Well, my story is a tiny bit like yours I think."

"Really?" Hitomi asked, looking up at the man. Her face was now stained with tears.

"Yes," Naki said, stroking her silky white hair to comfort her. "My Daddy didn't know I was born."

"Why?"

"He died. And my Mommy had me, but she died having me."

"I'm sorry," Hitomi said, cuddling closer against the ghoul.

"It's okay. But I wasn't all alone."

"You weren't?"

Naki shook his head. "I had my brother."

"Like how I have Kaito."

Naki nodded. "He wasn't my twin though. He was 13 when I was born."

"What was his name?"

"Takeo."

"What did he look like?"

"A lot like me. He had red eyes like me. Not to tall, not to short. His hair was dark blond."

"Was he nice?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh yes," Naki said, smiling a bit. He felt his eyes begin to burn with unshed tears. "He didn't care for glory or fame. Takeo just wanted to keep me safe. He mainly liked to keep to himself, or be around his good friends. He wasn't very talky. But he would speak up if it meant protecting me. Very patient. Always shared food with me, even if that meant him getting not enough."

"He sounds like a good brother," Hitomi said. "What happened to him?"

"Well," Naki said, a tear dripping down his face. "We didn't have a home. And I was growing so I needed clothes and stuff. So he joined this group of dangerous ghouls and did jobs for them to make money. To take care of me."

"That was brave," Hitomi said.

"He was so brave," Naki said, more tears falling. "But that group of ghouls started attacking the doves."

"Doves?"

"CCG people."

"Like my Daddy?"

Naki's heart twisted. "Yeah. Like that. Well they chased him down and hurt him real bad. And as he was dying, he made them promise to look after me."

"You don't think it was my Daddy who did that, right?" Hitomi asked. Her eyes were wide and she gripped Naki's shirt.

"I don't think your Daddy was even born yet," Naki said thoughtfully.

"Okay good. How old were you?"

"I was five. Well anyway, the people that promised to take care of me locked me in a warehouse. They would toss me tiny bits of meat when there was any leftover. And when they came to visit me, they would hit me and kick me and I was so scared. All I wanted to do was run away. Is that how you felt?"

Hitomi nodded.

"Well, one day, they didn't lock the door all the way. And I ran away."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve. And I lived all alone for a very long time. I eventually found my Boss and everything, but I was all by myself for six years. And I was so alone and afraid. I had nobody to protect me."

"I'm sorry Mister Naki," Hitomi said. "Loneliness is badder than getting hurt I think."

Naki sighed. "I think that too. And that's why I never want you to feel like that. So I am here if you need me. And if anyway ever tries to hurt you, I will protect you. Okay?"

"Okay," Hitomi said. "You never told me. What was your Mommy and Daddy's names?"

"My Mommy was Akina, and my Daddy was Shota."

"You cried when you were telling me the story," Hitomi said.

"Yes I did," Naki said. "It's okay to cry."

"My Daddy doesn't like it when I cry," Hitomi said sadly. "He says I have to be strong. He calls me weak when I cry."

"Well, if you ever need to cry, you know where I live," Naki said.

"Do you still want me to tell you what happened to me?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes," Naki said. "But I get it if you don't wanna right now."

"It's okay," Hitomi said. "I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"So it's not a story story. But Miss Akashinshi—."

"Who's that?"

"Lady who ran orphanage. She drank a lot of this weird stuff. All the time. It smelled bad. It would make her angry and sometimes she would fall down."

"That's called alcohol," Naki told her.

"Kaito said it was something called 'whiskey'."

"That's a type of alcohol."

"Oh. Well she drank it all the time. And she hated us. Whenever she saw us she would pull our hair and kick us and hit us and tell us to die. We were afraid to come inside sometimes so me and Kaito would sleep in the woods. We didn't really have anything. It was bad. There were bugs. But the other kids were mean too. They would kick us and hit us and call us freaks because we couldn't eat a lot."

Hitomi began to cry, and Naki cradled the young girl in his arms. He pet her hair and let her cry.

"I'm glad you told me," Naki said.

"There's one more thing," Hitomi said. "First person we ate was Nenyoti. He was bigger kid. Kaito didn't try to kill him, he was just protecting me. Nenyoti had a knife."

"That was brave of Kaito," Naki said.

"Yeah," Hitomi said, yawning. It was now dark outside, and Hitomi's eyes were closing.

"Going to sleep?" Naki asked.

"Goodnight, Mr. Naki," the white haired girl said, closing her eyes.

Naki glanced at the clock, and discovered it was later than he thought. Hitomi was now sound asleep in his arms. He sat there alone with her like that for twenty minutes. Ju San finally poked her head it.

"Master Naki?" she whispered.

"She's asleep. Other than that, we're alone," Naki said.

Ju San smiled and quietly approached.

"That's so adorable," Ju San said softly, looking at the sleeping Hitomi.

"I'm glad they were found when they were," Naki said grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"Orphanage lady was always drunk. Beatin' the living hell out of the kids. One of the other kids tried to stab Hitomi. That place was shit."

"Oh my god," Ju San said, putting her hand up to her mouth.

"It's awful. And both parents don't know."

"That's terrible," Ju San said.

The couple was silent for a moment.

"Eto and Juuzou finally stopped arguing," Ju San said, finally breaking the silence. "Juuzou is heading home for the night, but the kids are staying here. Kaito's already asleep in the downstairs guest room. The rest of the servants have had lights out. I'm the last one up."

"Alright," Naki said. He gently scooped Hitomi up in his arms. She stirred in her sleep but did not wake. Followed closely by Ju San, he carried the sleeping girl through the dark mansion to the guest room. He laid her down next to her brother and tucked her under the blankets.

"You know," Ju San said from where she stood in the doorway. "You would be an amazing father."

Naki chuckled. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Ju San said, walking over and leaned her head on her lover's shoulder. "I do."

"Hopefully someday, when the time is right," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "I will be."

Ju San smiled, and then frowned. "Shit. Overseer probably already locked up for the night."

"In that case, you can sleep in the upstairs guest bedroom," Naki said. "I'll join you when Eto's fast asleep."

Ju San smiled and gave the ghoul a quick kiss before turning to leave.

"Love you," Naki whispered.

"Love you too."

Now alone, Naki looked down at Hitomi and Kaito. Those poor poor children. And they weren't even allowed to cry. How dare that dove deprive them of that? He shook his head and left the room, and he began to walk down the hallway to turn off the light he'd left on in the study.

A figure was also coming down the hallway, but in the opposite direction as him. It was Suzuya.

"Going home?" Naki said sourly when Juuzou stood in front of him.

"Yeah," Suzuya scowled.

Naki suddenly felt a rush of anger go through him. Not only was this man the person responsible for the scar that ran across his chest, but the children… He would not let them cry. Why would he not let them cry? They had been through hell!

Unable to control himself, Naki uncontrollably grabbed Juuzou by the collar, picking him up off the ground and slamming him against the wall.

"Listen here, you little shit," Naki growled, getting up in Suzuya's face. "You will allow Eto and I to see the kids when we want, got it? And lay off on them. They've been through hell!" Naki's eyes darkened. "There's a lot you don't know about them."

Suzuya was struggling to breath, and Naki dropped the smaller man. He took in a grateful gasp of air.

"Now get out of my house," Naki ordered. "Or I'll kill you and eat you."


	56. Second Chances

Ju San stood in the kitchen, washing dishes and staring out the window. She had her eyes set on her and Naki's bench. It was currently occupied by a five year old boy with ragged, teal hair that came down almost all the ways to his shoulders. He sat hunched over, hugging his knees. They sky was gray, and it looked like it would rain soon. Ju San frowned.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waste. Ju San turned her head so that she could scold the man.

"Someone is going to see you doing that," she said.

"Do you want me to stop?" Naki asked.

Ju San sighed. "No."

"You sound sad," Naki observed. "What's wrong?"

"Look outside."

"Looks like it's gonna rain."

"I meant on our bench."

Naki frowned. "He looks sad. I'll go talk to him."

"Wait," Ju San said. "Can I talk to him?"

The blond ghoul blinked. "Why?"

"Well," Ju San said, putting away the last dish. "You talked with Hitomi last night. You understand how she feels about things. Me, I understand how Kaito's feeling."

"I see," Naki said, kissing her. "You can go talk to him now."

Ju San walked out into the courtyard and sat down next to Kaito.

"What do you want?" he said sharply.

"I want to sit next to you," Ju San said.

Kaito did not say anything.

"So you met your parents," Ju San said. "Big thing."

"I have no Mommy and Daddy," Kaito said bitterly.

"Funny you say that," Ju San said, leaning back on her hands. "I remember saying the same thing when I was around your age."

"I don't care."

Ju San's heart ached. What had been done to this five year old child to make him like this?

"I have a twin too," she said gently.

Kaito turned his head to look at the woman. "Really?"

"Yes. A twin brother."

"Kind of like how Hitomi's my twin sister," Kaito said, aggressiveness beginning to fade from his voice.

"Yes, kind of like that."

Kaito was quiet for a few minutes, debating over if he should speak to this woman or not. "Why don't you have a Mommy and Daddy?"

Something sparked inside Ju San. He was willing to talk to her.

"They gave my brother and I up when we were very small," Ju San explained. "To a very bad person. Who would hurt us."

"Like Suzuya and Yoshimura did to me," Kaito said.

"Yes, like that. And I was very angry for a long time. My brother too."

"What's your brother's name?" Kaito asked.

"Ju Yon."

"Why did you stop being angry?"

"Well," Ju San said. "I never knew my parents. I didn't know why they gave me up. But now, I trust that there's a good reason. I think that they didn't want to give me up. And I'm happy now."

"Why are you happy now?" Kaito asked, eyes trained on the ground. "They gave you up."

"Because I met the most amazing person in the world."

"Mister Naki?"

Ju San nodded. "He's my best friend."

Kaito shook his head. "No he's not."

Ju San cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You and Mister Naki are in love."

A blush spread across Ju San's face. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Cause last night," Kaito said, fiddling with his thumbs. "When you and Mister Naki tucked Hitomi in, I was still awake. I just had my eyes closed and was listening. You talked about how you want to make babies together someday and then told each other 'I love you'."

"Um.. I—I um…. I can explain—," Ju San said, struggling.

"It's okay," Kaito said. "I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you," Ju San said, relieved. "Where was I. Oh yes. And I'm happy because this way I get to meet you. And I want to help you."

"Fine," Kaito said. "Maybe I do have a Mommy and Daddy. But I hate them. Well, I don't really hate my Daddy. He just scares me. I hate my Mommy though."

"What about giving her a second chance?" Ju San asked.

"Why would I give her a second chance?"

"Well," Ju San said. "I know that she loves you very very much. And everyone makes mistakes. And your Mommy made a big mistake. But I don't think she should pay for it forever. Your mommy is a good person. And sometimes good people make bad choices. One bad choice doesn't make someone bad. What your family needs to do is start all over. All of you. Because when you start over it's an opportunity to make things right. The way they are supposed to be. Like it or not, your mother gave you life. The least you can do is give her a second chance."

Kaito was silent for a moment. "Yeah. I guess."

"Will you give her a second chance? For me?" Ju San asked.

"Okay," Kaito said.

Just then, the sky opened up and large drops of water began to fall. Kaito looked up, and a smile flickered at the corners of his mouth for just a second. Drops of rain down the boy's face.

"I think we better go inside," Ju San said.

"Can we watch a movie?" Kaito asked, standing of.

"Of course," Ju San said, leading the boy inside.

The two sat down on the couch in the den, and Ju San turned on the TV and flipped through the movies in the kid's section.

"Miss Ju San?" Kaito asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Where's your brother? Does he work here?"

"He used to," Ju San said. "But he died, let's see, eleven years before you were born."

"I'm sorry," Kaito said squeezing the woman's hand. "You must miss him."

"Yes, I do."

"What happens if I die?" Kaito asked. "And I leave Hitomi all alone?"

"That's not going to happen," Ju San said gently.

"Promise?" Kaito asked, climbing into her lap.

"I promise."


	57. First Encounter

It was late at night. Nobody was awake. Naki and Eto were fast asleep in the Master bedroom. The twins were sleeping in the downstairs guest bedroom. It was long past lights out for the servants, and they all lay sleeping in their cots. All except Ju San.

She silently grabbed her ski mask and slipped out the window. Soon, the doe eyed ghoul was traveling through 22nd ward.

"The Cards," she muttered to herself. "I have to find, and join, a gang called the cards. Damn you Suzuya."

Mesume wandered through the ward, looking for a place where she thought the gang might be. She turned down an alley, and she paused when she heard a rustling. She stayed silent for a moment. When she heard nothing more, she shrugged and turned the corner.

Mesume yelped in surprise when she saw a ghoul standing in front of her. His face was bandaged, and crudely painted on the white bandages was the Jack of Spades card. His kakugan glowed in the holes cut for his eyes in the bandages. His koukaku kugune was curled around his arm.

"This is Cards territory," he said. "Get out."

Mesume responded by releasing her rinkaku kagune and striking at the other ghoul. He blocked using his 'sword', and began to advance. Mesume struck at him again and again, but he either dodged her or blocked her. He was getting close, and she knew she needed to stand her ground.

The other ghoul got close, and he swung at her. Mesume managed to block his first strike, but on the second she faltered. He struck her kagune, and for a second, Mesume was defenseless. The ghoul prepared to strike, and presumably kill, the doe eyed ghoul. Suddenly, a rinkaku kagune that was not Mesume's struck the Jack of Spades ghoul.

He yelped and turned to see who had stuck him.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Stop!" a male ghoul said. He had the same bandaged mask, except on the side was a two of spades instead of a Jack.

Four other ghouls filed into the alley behind him. There was two males and two females. The men were the King of Diamonds and the Eight of Diamonds. The females were the Ten of Diamonds and the Nine of Spades. Mesume frowned, the Nine of Spades looked small enough to be a child.

The ghoul had defended her against the Koukaku user, the Two of Spades, stepped forward.

"What the hell are you doing, Heiko?" her attacker muttered.

"Ssshhhh!" her defender that had been referred to as Heiko hissed. He pulled off his mask of bandages, and to Mesume's surprise, the bandages did not unravel.

"Heiko, what are you doing?" the Ten of Diamonds said, voice shaking.

"I can't smell very well with my mask on," he muttered, not turning to look at the ghoul who had spoken.

Heiko was a handsome man, and looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He had pine green hair that he wore in the same style as an Aogiri member known as 'Ayato' that had stopped by the mansion once. His eyes were ice blue, and he squinted at her. He wore ripped black jeans, a white t shirt, a collared black jacket that was not zipped up, and back combat boots.

He stepped close to her, and Mesume rocked on her feet uncomfortably.

"Koyama Toukan?" he said studying her face.

"I'm not Koyama," Mesume said uneasily. She wasn't sure what this man wanted.

"I know," he said. "She's dead. But you smell like her…"

"I'm sorry," the ski masked ghoul said, taking a step back. "I don't know her."

"That smell," Heiko said, not acknowledging Mesume's statement. "I know that smell. Maybe it's not Koyama, but it's close…" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "No.. It can't be…"

"What?" Mesume asked, now a little scared. "Look, I'm not whoever you think I am."

"Hashiro," Heiko said softly. "Hashiro Toukan… Is that you?"

"No," the doe eyed woman said. "I'm sorry, I've never heard that name in my life. My name is Mesume Hanakurai."

"No, no," he said, smiling and playfully shaking a finger at her. "I remember now. You're Hashiro Toukan."

"I'm really not," Mesume said awkwardly.

"Really?" Heiko said, putting his hands on his hips. "Let me guess a couple things about you."

"Knock yourself out," Mesume snorted.

"You never knew your parents," Heiko said confidently. "You have a twin brother who looks just like you. You're familiar with the name _Yamori_. And I can't see because it's to dark, but I bet underneath that ski mask you have those big ol' doe eyes."

"H—how'd you know that," Mesume stuttered.

"Because you're Hashiro Toukan," he said, smiling. "You're my half sister."


	58. The Cards

"M—my brother?" Mesume stuttered. Her mind was whirling with questions.

"Yeah!" Heiko grinned. "Half anyway. Same Dad. I'll explain it later. For now, you gotta come with us."

"Why?"

"So you can meet Kenki!" the short female piped up.

"Who's Kenki?" Mesume asked her newly discovered relative.

"Leader of the Cards," Heiko said. "Did you come here to join us or somethin'?"

"Yeah," the ski masked ghoul said, looking down at her feet.

"Come on then," Heiko said as he turned around. "Follow us."

The cards took off into the night, and Mesume followed. As she raced along, her mind worked overtime. Who was Koyama? And was she really this 'Hashiro Toukan' her supposed half brother had pinned her as? The group came to a halt at an abandoned warehouse. The group walked inside, and the interior shocked the servant.

It was a large. and there was electricity, which was odd because the warehouse exterior looked very much unloved. On the floor sleeping bags were scattered about the floor, most with wooden crates sitting next to them. About half the sleeping bags were occupied.

The warehouse occupants stared at Mesume and gave Heiko questioning looks.

"You guys go to your beds," Heiko said. "I'm taking her to Kenki."

The Cards nodded, pulling off their masks and filling up the unoccupied sleeping bags. Mesume followed Heiko to the opposite side of the warehouse, where a man was sitting on a large crate.

The man, whom Mesume presumed was Kenki, looked to be the same age as Heiko. He had scraggly hair that hung down to an inch or so above his shoulder. The servant figured he had dyed it the neon red that it was, for the roots were black. He had on a black t shirt with a dancing skeleton on it, and over that a black leather jacket. His pale blue jeans were ripped, and he wore the same black combat boots as Heiko. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves. He had an overall handsome face, with a pointy nose and hazel eyes. The man was carving something into the wood of the crate he sat on, and upon closer inspection, Mesume recognized it as a skull.

"Kenki," Heiko said, bowing respectfully. "Meet my half sister, Hashiro Toukan."

"Mesume Hanakurai," the ski masked servant muttered.

"Take your mask off," Kenki said to Mesume.

She tentatively pulled off her flower crown and ski mask. Kenki narrowed his eyes at her.

"So you're his half sister?" he asked.

"I guess so," Mesume shrugged. "Just found out a few minutes ago."

"Really now," Kenki chuckled. He then turned his attention to Heiko. "Are you sure it's Hashiro?"

Heiko nodded. "Positive. She survived Yamori. And she wants to join us."

"Really?" Kenki said, raising an eyebrow. He turned back to Meume. "What do you know about the Cards?"

Mesume shrugged. "You attack doves."

Kenki leaned forward. "Do you know why?"

"Um, because…" Mesume trailed off, unsure on how to answer.

"Because," Kenki said. "See all these ghouls?" Kenki said, pointing to the Cards members. "Everybody you see had their families slaughtered by doves. They were left with nobody. And there's a lot of ghouls like that. So I started a group. And we take in ghouls with no families. Some of them don't even have a place to live, so they stay here in the warehouse. We are a family. And we kill doves to avenge our lost ones, and to try to prevent what happened to us from happening to others. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Mesume said, staring at the man in shock. "That's a wonderful thing to do."

The man smiled. "Thank you. Well, Mesume, what card do you want to be?"

The servant blinked. "You're letting me join?"

Kenki nodded. "Pick a card."

"Seven is my lucky number," Mesume mused. "And I guess I'll be spades like Heiko."

"Seven of spades it is," Kenki said, getting up. "We won't do introductions tonight because it's already late. Do you have a place to stay at night?"

Mesume nodded.

"Very well," he said. "I'll leave you two alone now. I take it you have lots of catching up to do."

With that, then man walked away.

"I take it that was Kenki," Mesume said.

Heiko nodded. "Come with me."

Mesume followed the man, and he lead her to an upper level of the warehouse. They then climbed out and laid down on a platform that hung over where everyone was gathered below.

"Why did you take me up here in the rafters?" she asked.

"So we can talk alone."

Mesume stared at the man. He didn't resemble her in any way, so she wondered if he was telling the truth. On the other hand, how did he know those things about her?

"So… You're my half brother?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I take it you have a lot of questions."

Mesume nodded.

"I'll explain. So, my father was named Kihato Toukan. He wasn't all the powerful. Scrawny guy. Had hair like me and brown eyes like you. As a human job, he worked in a laundromat. As a ghoul, he worked for this awful organization as someone who handled the money. Yamori was part of it."

"Aogiri?" Mesume guessed.

Heiko shook his head. "Before Aogiri. Anyway he met my mother in some coffee shop."

"What was your mother like?"

"Hardly remember her," Heiko said sadly. "Her name was Ginkawa Gureshima. Had black hair and hazel eyes. Shy and quiet, from what my father told me. Well, apparently the organization didn't like her all that much for some reason. So they told my father to get rid of her. So he ate her."

"Oh my god," Mesume said. "That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I never really knew her. Well, my father moved right along to the next woman. Your mother."

Mesume's heart fluttered. Then, she felt sick. "Wait… Is Kihato Toukan… My father?"

Heiko nodded. "Nothin but a piece of trash. Your mother on the other hand; she was amazing. Kind and beautiful. I have no idea what she was doing with a man like my Father. Her name was Koyama Hyosuta. Father actually married her, and she became Koyama Toukan. Before I knew it, she was pregnant with you and your brother."

"Was she kind to you?"

"So kind," Heiko said, giving Mesume a teary smile. "So so kind. So she had twins. Koto and Hashiro Toukan."

"I'm Hashiro," Mesume said. "And my brother's Koto?"

Heiko nodded. "It didn't last though. When you were maybe half a year, Father crossed Yamori somehow. Yamori gave him a choice: to die and let his family live, or live and et his family die. Being the trash he was, he picked the latter option. Yamori broke into our apartment. When he came in, you, Koto, and your mother were in the living room. I was in my room, so he didn't seem me. Yamori tried to grab at you and your brother, but your mother protected you. Let me tell you now, she put up a hell of a fight. But Yamori killed her. When Koyama died, I when down the fire escape and hid in the alley to wait for Father. When he returned, Koyama, Koto, and you were gone. We thought you were dead. I lived with my Father until I was fourteen, and then I ran away. Guess Doves got Father not long after I left."

Mesume stared at Heiko in shock, trying to comprehend everything he had just told her. She hadn't been abandoned? Her mother had put up a fight?

"W—what did my mother look like?" Mesume stuttered.

"Lot like you," Heiko said softly. "Wavy brown hair. Big round eyes. But her eyes were the clearest blue."

"Sounds pretty."

Heiko nodded. "She was," he then paused. "What happened to you after Yamori took you?"

Mesume shrugged. "Made us servants at his mansion. But he died. And now we have a new master."

"Where's Koto?" Heiko asked.

"Dead," Mesume said flatly.

"Oh," Heiko said softly.

"So who are they?" Mesume asked, pointing to the ghouls on the floor below them. She wanted to get off the subject of Ju Yon—or Koto—'s death.

"We'll probably have introductions tomorrow, but I'll tell you anyway. The woman in the far left corner over there, that's S rate Sename Maikoku. He's a Ukaku user. Sename's pretty much second in command. He's the Jack of Spades, and also the one who attacked you. Sorry about that. Anyways, his partner is"

Sename did not look like a happy man. He wore a scowl on his face, and he looked awfully young to be frowning like that. Mesume figured him to be about seventeen. His blond hair hung in his hazel eyes that stared at the world with discontent.

"To his right is Kintai Shukujo. She's a charmer I guess. A~ rate and a Ukaku user. She's the Ten of Diamonds."

Kintai had the same pine green hair as Heiko, but it was long and fell perfectly down to her waste. She had stunning lavender eyes and an athletic build. All in all, she was beautiful. She looked to be in her late twenties. Mesume noticed that she was sitting next to the small ghoul she had seen older. In shock, the servant realized that it was a child.

"Who's the kid next to her?" Mesume asked her brother.

"Oh, that's B rate Shimina Yokeru. She's only eleven, but we're all the family she's got. She's the Nine of Spades. Unskilled rinkaku user."

The child looked tired, and there were bags under her ice blue eyes. Her long, wavy blond hair was in a crown braid. She was small for eleven, and she looked like she had not been eating well.

"Across from her is Sokutei Gosetsu," Heiko continued. "A rate Boukaku user. He can be a bit of a grouch, just thought I'd warn you. Sokutei's the Six of Hearts."

Mesume decided that Sokutei did look awfully grouchy. He was scowling, and his red eyes looked angry. He had hair like Heiko, except his was dark purple. He looked about her age.

"And to his right is Tanichi Shounin. He's an A+ Ukaku user. Two of clubs."

Tanichi had white hair that he wore in the same style as Naki did. He looked about eighteen or so. His stormy gray eyes kept flicking to the woman sitting next to him.

"Who's that woman he keeps looking at?" Mesume asked.

"Mitsumi Ouken," Heiko said. "She's kinda a big flirt. There's tons of rumors about her and Tanichi. But she's an A~ rate Bikaku. Three of hearts."

Mitsumi had straight, bubblegum pink hair that came down an inch above her shoulders and bangs. Her eyes were emerald colored, and she lazily flipped through the pages of a book. Mitsumi about the same age as Tanichi.

"Across from her is Shinbei Hakaro. S rate Bikaku. Friendly guy. Anyways, he's the Five of Clubs."

Shinbei wore his black hair in an undercut, and he was smiling. His eyes were a stunning turquoise. He looked her age, and Mesume decided Shinbei was an overall attractive man.

"To his left is A rate Ukaku user Jimota Yuuzoku. She's the four of hearts."

Jimota had hair just like Mesume's, but her eyes were a brilliant green instead of brown. She looked a year or so older than Mesume.

"To her left is Ranaida Arashiro. Queen of Clubs. A~ rate rinkaku."

Ranaida had dark red shoulder length hair with bangs and brilliant ice blue eyes. She looked to be about Mesume's age.

"And finally to her left is Matakeshi Shiato. A+ rate Bikaku user. King of Diamonds."

Matakeshi had scraggly black hair and large brown eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties of late twenties.

"So the highest rate is S?" Mesume asked.

"Well, Kenki is SS," Heiko said.

"Then why does he hang out with lower ranked ghouls?"

"The cards are his family. He founded it for that very reason."

"Why did he found it?" Mesume asked.

Heiko shook his head sadly. "Kenki Shinan. SS rate Rinkaku user, and the Ace of Diamonds. He's our leader. He tries to be like a father to all of us, because he can't forgive himself for what happened to his real family."

"What happened to his real family?"

"He had a beautiful wife and a seven year old daughter. His daughter was named Hizoku, and his wife was Raimushima. And by god, he loved them so much. But doves got them, and apparently he couldn't protect them. It really destroyed him. So he started a group to make sure that nobody feels as alone as he did."

"That's sad," Mesume said softly.

Mesume sat with her half brother for the rest of the night, but she returned to the mansion when the sun began to rise. She felt sick to her stomach, she had no idea how she was going to follow through with Suzuya's orders and protect her newly found family. She decided a kiss from her Master would certainly make her feel better.


	59. You Kept Them

"Wake up," a small voice commanded.

Naki and Eto groggily opened their eyes to find the twins standing beside the bed. Trying to blink the sleep from her eyes, Eto looked at the clock.

"Hitomi, Kaito," she said gently. "It's 6:30 in the morning."

"You have a pool,' Hitomi said, turning to Naki.

"Yeah," he said, not fully awake. "The servants keep it clean, I haven't used it in forever though."

"Can we swim?" Kaito asked.

Eto blinked. "Do you even know how?"

Katio nodded. "Yeah."

The half ghoul looked at Naki. "Can they?"

"I guess," he said, sitting up. "Do they have swimsuits?"

The twins shook their heads.

"Okay," Eto said. "Naki and I have to think about it, because Juuzou is coming to get you today. Why don't you two go play downstairs while we think about?"

The two children nodded and scuttled out the door. Eto sighed.

"I would have to take them to get bathing suits," she said.

"It would be good for you," Naki said, laying back down. "Spend time with them."

The half ghoul climbed out of bed. "You're right."

The two Aogiri members got ready for the day, and soon Eto was standing in the entrance hall with her children. Hitomi had her kanji book in her tote bag with her, and Kaito nervously rocked on his feet.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Hitomi asked. Her eyes were fearful and full of tears. "Are you taking us back to the orphanage?"

"No, no!" Eto said, kneeling down. "I would never send you back. I'm taking you shopping. To get swimsuits so you can go in the pool."

"We're leaving the house?" Kaito asked.

Eto nodded.

"I want Mister Naki to come with us!" Hitomi said excitedly.

"Oh, um," Eto said, casting a glance up the stairs at the blond ghoul. "I guess."

"Yay!" Hitomi said, clasping her hands together.

Naki smirked and tromped down the steps. He was dressed in black sweats and a bulky gray sweatshirt. Eto gave the man a confused glance; she was used to seeing him dressed in his white suit. Ju San, on the other hand, smiled from where she was by the door. He hadn't worn that outfit since he was a servant.

With one last questioning glance, Eto walked outside with her kids. The group of ghouls walked to a nearby clothing store, and the twins were allowed to pick out a swimsuit. Kaito picked out navy blue swim trunks, and Hitomi picked out a black bathing suit.

"Don't you want pink?" Eto asked her daughter.

"No," Hitomi said, crossing her arms. "I don't like pink."

When the group returned the the mansion, the twins could hardly be controlled.

"Let's go swimming now!" Hitomi said, jumping up and down.

Eto sighed and told them to get dressed, and then her and Naki went upstairs to put on their own swimwear. The adults soon lounged by the side of the pool while the two five year olds splashed around on the steps.

Holding onto the wall, Hitomi made her way to the center of the pool where Naki was sitting. The man looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, kicking his legs in the water. She glanced at Eto, who was sitting in a chair reading, and then back to Naki. Hitomi let go of the ledge and grasped tightly to the blond ghoul's leg.

"Stop," Naki scolded. "You'll pull me in."

Hitomi paid no mind to what he had said. Instead, she stared intently at him. He was wearing black swim trunks. She cocked her head, and her long white hair swirled in the water. She batted her thick, black eyelashes and then pointed at Naki's chest.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the scar that ran across his chest.

"A scar," he said, swaying his leg.

Hitomi giggled and gripped his leg tighter. "How'd you get it?"

Naki frowned. He remembered the psychotic look in Suzuya's eyes. Should he tell this innocent child that it was her own father that had injured him?

"A dove," he said.

"Did you fight back?" Hitomi asked.

"No," Naki said, frowning.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"Why?"

"Because that would make somebody very said," Naki said shortly, ready to be done with the conversation.

"Well," Hitomi said, looking up at him with big, round eyes. "Every time you hurt someone, someone out there is sad bout it."

Naki stared down at the girl. For a five year old girl, she had amazing insight.

"I guess."

"Mister Naki," she whispered, pulling on his leg. "Can you do something?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Teach me how to swim," she whispered.

Naki blinked. "You said you knew."

"I lied," she giggled.

Pushing away how disturbingly creepy it was how she had admitted to lying and laughed at it, he climbed into the water. He gasped as the cool water enveloped him, and Hitomi smiled. Her little fingers were white from how hard she grasped onto the ledge.

Naki backed a few yards away from the ledge.

"Swim to me," he ordered.

"I don't know how," Hitomi said.

"Try."

"I can't!" she said, eyes welling with tears.

"Hitomi," Naki said gently. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

The white haired girl hesitantly nodded, and she pushed off the wall with all her might. She didn't quite reach the blond ghoul, and she trashed wildly. Naki grabbed her and held the young girl on his hip.

"You see," he said. "That was a start."

"I don't like swimming," Hitomi said, crying.

"You can't say you don't like it if you don't know how," Naki said.

The two were interrupted by the door to the pool area swinging open. Suzuya stood in the doorway, scowling. He was dressed in work clothes and was sucking on a lollipop.

"Daddy!" Hitomi said gleefully.

The white haired man gave his daughter a small smile and then frowned at Kaito. The teal haired boy had not looked up at his father and was splashing around by himself on the steps.

Juuzou walked over to Eto, who had not looked up from her book.

"Yoshimura," he said sharply from beside her.

"Yes?" she said, looking up at him and adjusting her glasses.

"I thought about what you said," he muttered. "And I suppose you can teach them instead of you going to real school. Cause I know that them actually going would be impossible… And as far as visitation—."

Juuzou's words caught in his throat. His red eyes widened, and his mouth went dry. His hands began to shake, and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. He stared at the red thread in Eto's arm, woven into the shape of a heart.

"What?" Eto asked, looking the man over.

"T—the stitches," he stuttered. "Y—you k—kept them."

Eto smiled a bit and stared into his eyes. "Yeah," she said softly. "I did."


	60. Every Day Since

Eto sat on the couch in the den, sipping her coffee and reading a book. Suzuya sat in the chair adjacent to the couch, a flustered expression on his face. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, and did not take his eyes off Eto's arm. Her white shirt revealed the bottom half of the heart, and it gnawed at the man. He shifted uncomfortably. Juuzou had wanted to talk about it earlier, but he had wanted the conversation to private. But now the children were off doing a puzzle with Naki upstairs, and the ex lovers were alone.

"Don't you think it's a little late in the day for coffee," he chided, trying not to appear nervous.

"Don't you think I would drink something else if I could," she responded in a flat tone, not lifting her eyes from the pages of the book she was reading.

Suzuya rolled his eyes and sunk into the chair. He had no idea what to say to the woman. He found himself staring at her. She wore a thin, white v neck shirt and faded jeans. The owl neckless she had worn the night he had proposed dangled around her neck. Her hair fell freely down her back, and her glasses kept sliding down her nose. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Eto said, turning the page of her book.

"What?" Suzuya blushed.

"You were staring at me," she said.

"I was just curious," Juuzou said, swallowing hard. "A—about the stitches."

"What about them?"

"Why do you still have them?" Suzuya asked, heart pounding.

Eto still did not meet his eyes. "For the same reason you're wearing the suspenders I bought you for Christmas."

Juuzou blushed and adjusted his left suspender strap. "Oh."

"The reason why you wear them still is a mystery to me," Eto said, taking a sip of coffee.

Suzuya shrugged. "The reason you gave them to me is the real mystery."

Eto frowned, still not looking up. "Not really."

"How so?" Suzuya asked, feeling a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck.

"Suzuya, I lied about a lot of things," she said. "But I honest to God never lied about loving you."

A knot formed in Juuzou's stomach, and he felt like he would be sick.

"W—when did you fall in love with me?" he asked, stuttering.

"The day I sat with you at the zoo," Eto said, not looking up. "Of course I didn't know it then; but I know it now."

Juuzou swallowed hard and wiped the sweat from his brow. "And h—how long did you love me."

Eto closed her book and looked Suzuya in the eyes. Her green eyes were watery, and a tear fell down her face.

"Juuzou Suzuya," she said softly, with more pain in her voice than words could ever express. "I've loved you every day since."

With that, the half ghoul stood up, took her coffee and book, and left the room; leaving Suzuya numb with shock.


	61. Confusion

"Time to go," Eto said quickly, wiping her eyes.

The children were at the table doing a puzzle with Naki; and both kids looked more asleep than awake.

"Where are we going?" Kaito asked, yawning.

"You're going with your father," she said.

"No!" Hitomi said, standing up. "I want to stay with Mister Naki!"

"Oh, Hitomi," Eto said, kneeling down to get on eye level. "You'll see him next week."

Hitomi paid no mind to her mother's words and cried harder. The sobs violently shook her little body, and none of Eto's kind words could do anything about.

Suzuya quietly walked into the room. His shoulders were tense and he kept his head down. Kaito got up from where he sat without and took his place cowering behind Suzuya.

"Hitomi," the white haired man said flatly. "Stop crying. It's time to go."

The girl just wailed louder. Naki sighed and took Eto's place kneeling in front on Hitomi. She flung herself against him and held on tight.

"Hitomi," he said gently. "You will see me next week. I promise."

"What if I don't?" Hitomi whimpered.

"Why would you not?" Naki asked, drying her tears.

"What if the doves get you?" she sobbed.

"Oh, don't worry about that," the blond ghoul said. "If I'm going to die, it's not going to be because some dove. Okay?"

Hitomi nodded slowly. "Okay."

She hugged Naki one last time, tentatively hugged her mother, and took her place next to Kaito. Suzuya gave Naki a curt nod, and then looked at Eto. His heart broke. There were tears in her green eyes. That usually would not have affected Juuzou, but now that he knew the truth, it was more than he could bare.

"Come on," he said softly, guiding the children outside into the warm night air.

When they were back at the apartment, Juuzou quickly put the children to bed. He then got ready himself, and was soon lying in bed. Alone.

Being alone was something that never bother Juuzou. But now, he felt like he should have someone sleeping next to him. Like he should have… someone. And the worst part was that he knew who he wanted that someone to be.

She had told him she still loved him. She had seemed genuine, but of course, so had their relationship before. Besides, it was no secret that her and Naki were having sex; it was written all over their faces. But did they love each other? Thinking about gave Juuzou a feeling that he was definitely not used to: Envy.

"Why do I feel jealous?" he mused out loud.

Did he care about her still? She was beautiful, but that was besides the point. She was a ghoul. She did seem caring, though. And hell, they had children together. That thought caused Suzuya's mind to drift to the children. Hitomi was a sweet kid, however very emotional. Kaito, on the other hand, seemed completely stoic. Naki had hinted at that there were things about him that he did not know, but Suzuya was pretty sure he knew what the 'things' were. The lady at the orphanage was obviously an alcoholic, and both Hitomi and Kaito both had the profiles of an abused child. Juuzou sighed and rolled onto his side.

"This going to be the end of me," he muttered. "I'm a special class investigator for God's sake. I shouldn't be feeling like this—." he paused. "About the one eyed owl, the leader of Aogiri."

 **Notes**

to the guest 'me': I am not writing Eto x Kaneki. I do not ship them. Please stop.


	62. Summer

That summer was one of the hottest summers that anyone could remember. Each day was more torrid than the one before, and the abundant flowers in Naki's courtyard had wilted. Every day, the sun would blaze down from the cloudless sky above. The asphalt shimmered and the air was thick with the stench of hot tar.

Even with the heat, work as usual continued for Suzuya. There was quite the commotion over the disappearance of Naki's files; and the white haired man stayed low in the matter. Kiniko had grown more bearable as time had flown by, and Juuzou felt like he owed the man for helping keep the pesky Nanami away. Suzuya was eternally grateful that the black haired girl would be starting school soon. That meant no more afternoons with her perched on his desk. The small man tried to spend more time with his children, but they were very difficult to entertain. For example, even in the sweltering heat, all the twins wished to do was play in the small woods not far from the apartment. By the request of their mother, Juuzou had hesitantly granted the children to access the outside world as they pleased. _Their mother_. As much as Suzuya hated himself for it, he had begun to feel an odd feeling around Eto. He had caught himself staring at her more times than he would've willingly admitted, and she knew it too. The investigator wasn't sure how she did it, but she always knew if he was looking at her or not. When she caught him, the half ghoul would usually let him know by a sarcastic comment such as 'would you like me to sign something', or, when the children were not present, simply flipping him the bird. Juuzou also found himself unconsciously adjusting his suspenders or straightening his hairpins when he knew he was going to see her. He usually felt nervous when he saw her, but how could he not? She was dangerous yet the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. He found himself envying Naki for reasons he was not completely sure of. Suzuya had gotten a bit more used to the blond ghoul, but he still disliked him nevertheless. Perhaps it was how close of a bond Naki had with Hitomi that got Suzuya riled up. Juuzou felt awful about not being in his kids' lives for the first five years, and he tried desperately to make it up. However, on the weeks he had with them, all the kids wanted to do was go and play in the woods. Suzuya was glad they were having fun, but he couldn't help but feel jealous when he would see Hitomi jump into Naki's arms. Suzuya worried that he was going soft. Things at work had been without a doubt complicated by his relations with ghouls. During a raid, he had allowed a ghoul family to escape. Why, he was not sure. Perhaps it was because the daughter had Hitomi's eyes. Hitomi was a sweet child, but things about her disturbed Juuzou.

The white haired girl had a _terrible_ habit of bragging. She thought so highly of herself that sometimes Suzuya wanted to smack her. He had all the trouble in the world keeping her entertained. She got bored easy, which led her to attempt to do many dangerous things around the house. Her favorite was no doubt seeing how large of things she could fit down the disposal. And she would lie about it. The five year old was no doubt the biggest liar Suzuya had ever come to face. Hitomi would do anything not to get in trouble, including blaming her only brother. The only person that Juuzou noted that he had not seen her lying to was Naki, much to his disgust. The young girl was like her father in the way that she was impatient and got annoyed easily, and was not afraid to be blunt about it. Hitomi had what Eto described as 'inadequate control of anger and temper'; and the white haired girl often acted hastily without thinking. She was rash and unpredictable, making things harder on the adults. The young girl insisted, oddly for a five year old girl, on having everything she owned black. Black clothes, black furniture, black crayons, black everything. But what really disturbed Suzuya was her lack of common empathy. If she hurt someone, she would say sorry, but she never seemed like she meant it. Suzuya blamed the orphanage; it had not exactly taught her 'people skills'.

Kaito was different from his reckless sister. The quiet boy was a people pleaser and spent all his time trying to make his family happy. Suzuya worried about his lack of talking, and he blamed it on how little sleep Kaito got. The teal haired boy was what Eto called an 'insomniac', and it disturbed Suzuya. Juuzou would watch Kaito and Hitomi play together often, and he noted what started the arguments was usually either Hitomi's cheating or Kaito's need to be in control. Hitomi would ridicule her brother by calling him a 'control freak', and it would usually lead to a physical fight that an adult would have to break up. Kaito was needy, and Juuzou wasn't sure what to do about it. He tried to get the young boy to do things himself, but that would only lead to the five year old cowering in a corner. The only thing that Suzuya could get Kaito to do with no problem was, surprisingly, clean. Kaito had no problem cleaning himself or the apartment. Usually with five year olds, Nanami in mind, Suzuya knew it was a chore to get them to wash their grubby little hands. His son, on the other hand, would wash his hands whenever he came across a sink. Juuzou told him that he did not have to do it that often, but he did not listen. Kaito would often ask Suzuya if it was 'okay for him to clean'. Juuzou did not let the boy clean the apartment; he was five; he should be playing. Suzuya picked up on some signs of what he would consider paranoia in the boy. For example, before bed, he took to checking that the front door was locked exactly three times. Kaito struggled with reading and had no interest in it whatsoever, much to the contrary of his sister. Numbers were Kaito's thing. When he got bored, he would count. He would count pages in books, steps he went up, and the steps he took. He was highly organized and took pride in his color organized clothes. Unlike Hitomi, Kaito was terrified of violence. Suzuya blamed that on the abuse he endured for five years. Another thing Suzuya blamed the orphanage for was Kaito's constant need for reassurance. Juuzou told Kaito again and again that all he expected was for Kaito to try, but nevertheless, Suzuya found himself bombarded with the question 'Daddy, is this good enough?'. It saddened Juuzou to see how low Kaito's self esteem was. Juuzou thought his heart almost stopped when Kaito had muttered 'I bet people wish I would go away'. The teal haired boy would cry a lot, mostly in the corner alone. Juuzou, Eto, and Naki tried to help him, but it seemed as if Kaito did not want to be helped. The only place that Kaito ever seemed happy, according to Hitomi, was at their 'fort' they had built in the woods. Nor Juuzou or Eto had ever seen the fort; the twins kept it hidden.

Eto expressed lots of concern over the well being of the kids, but there really wasn't anything she could do. In a private conversation she had with Kaito, she had asked him what would make him happy. After getting through all his lies such as 'Mommy, I am happy', he finally confessed that he wanted a family. Eto was confused, and Kaito explained that he hated going back and forth each week. He said he wanted 'Mommy and Daddy to get married'. Those words had put a weight in Eto's stomach that she could not rid. The half ghoul often replayed the night where she had confessed to Suzuya that she still loved him. She wondered how he felt about it. Eto noticed that he looked at her a lot, and that he acted in the manor that he had when they had first met. He would blush at any touch from her. Eto found herself acting very outgoing around him; not on purpose. And smiling. Eto could not stop smiling, and it was driving her crazy. She tried biting her lip to stop herself, but she decided that was worse. The half ghoul and the investigator found themselves sharing a laugh a couple times, and when they realized it, a minute of awkward silence usually followed. Things between her and Naki had gradually calmed. All sexual activity stopped, and eventually, Eto moved to a guest bedroom downstairs across from where the kids stayed. Eto was worried that Naki would be angry, but he seemed perfectly fine with it.

Naki was actually relieved Eto had left the bedroom. It made sneaking Ju San into bed with him at night a whole lot easier. It was still difficult; Ju San would have to get up extra early so she could shower before any of the other servants were up to smell him on her. Naki snuck the servant out of the house when he could, and they would go on little dates together. Naki loved the servant with all his heart. He wanted to marry her without a doubt, but he had no idea how he would pull that off. He also wanted children. Naki enjoyed having Eto's kids at the mansion. Kaito, however, was distant and often did not speak to Naki. Hitomi on the other hand insisted on teaching the blond ghoul kanji every night. She would curl up in his lap often and ask for a story; and Naki soon began to almost consider the white haired girl as his own daughter. He found her antics funny, his favorite being 'wait'. It was something Hitomi did all the time; she would thrust her hands out and say wait, like someone would tell a dog to stay. He would tease her about it, but she never got offended.

Ju San was also happy that Eto had stopped her nightly endeavors with Naki. The couple now had more time together, and the servant enjoyed every minute of it. However, she still continued with her duties to Suzuya. She liked the Cards gang; they treated her like family. She learned quickly that Kenki was like a father to everyone in the group, and it killed her each time she had to report back to Suzuya. Hell, these ghouls trusted her. Uta had finished her mask, it was rather simple and white. There was a small hook on the back so she could clip her beloved flower crown to it. Ju San enjoyed talking to her newly found half brother, and she discovered they were more alike than she suspected.

The summer was drawing to a close, and soon, school was going to be starting up. Much to the twins discontent, they were not going to be going to school. Eto would homeschool them. Before anyone knew it, the first day of school was upon them.


	63. The Hunter and the Wolves

Nanami slowly trudged home from her first day of school. It was blazing hot outside, and she squinted her eyes at the sun. Sweat ran down the back of her neck; and the girl knew she would have a giant sweat stain on her back when she got home. Nanami's shoulders ached; the teacher had given them all their books that day. She frowned as she scuffed her feet on the sidewalks. She fiddled with her sterling silver heart necklace her mother had bought her.

"I hate school," she muttered.

The black haired girl would much rather spend her time at the CCG office than at kindergarten. But her Mom and Dad had insisted she go to school. Nanami despised her teacher, Miss Kikkume. On the very first day, the strict woman had made Nanami stand in the corner for talking when she wasn't supposed to be. And the whole class had laughed at her.

Nanami sniffed and wiped away the tears that had started to dribble down her face. She had tried her best to be nice to the kids in her class. She had befriended a girl named Gracie that had moved from America and did not speak much Japanese. That was about it. Nanami did not like the boys in her class; especially one named Jeraru. He laughed the most when she had to stand in the corner and had pulled her hair at recess.

Nanami looked up at her surroundings. She was almost half way home, and she knew that by the old fence she was about to pass. She walked slowly on the sidewalk, looking at the old wooden boards. There was a small grassy area that looked like it had never been mowed in front of the fence. The fence itself was falling apart. It had probably never been repainted, and the boards weren't even straight; they were a crooked mess. Several boards were missing, leaving giant gaps in the fence. Beyond the fence was a small wood. It looked dark and shadowy, and it spooked Nanami.

She stared at the trees through the gaps, and just for a second, she could've sworn she saw something, or someone, dart between the trees. Nanami stared at where she saw the movement, but she saw nothing but trees. Just as she was about to continue, she saw it again. Heart pounding, she crept toward a large gap in the fence for a closer look. She peered into the woods, looking for any movement.

Disappointed to not see anything, Nanami turned to leave again. But a crack of a stick being stepped on made her whirl her head around. Nanami shrieked.

She was nose to nose with a peculiar looking girl with great big eyes the color of the sea. The strange girl blinked, snatched Nanami's necklace, and turned and fled into the woods.

"Hey!" Nanami said, finding her voice just as the girl had disappeared. "That's mine! My Mom gave it to me!"

But the odd girl was gone. Nanami looked back at the sidewalk and then back to the woods. Her mom and dad had instructed her to not take any shortcuts or go anywhere but home. But that was her neckless. The black haired girl took a shaky breath, dropped her book bag, and slipped through the gap in the fence. Nanami peered into the trees, looking for any signs of the green eyed girl. She saw none.

She let out a huff and walked into the trees. Every crack of a stick or flicker of movement made her jump. The shadows made her heart beat faster, and every tree looked like claws that wanted to snatch her up. A lump formed in her throat. What if there were ghouls here?

Suddenly, Nanami heard something. It was faint, but she could hear two people talking. It was coming from her right, and she quietly made her way in that direction. The voices got louder and louder until the black haired girl reached its source.

Nanami ducked behind the tree and observed the situation. There was a small shack stuffed between two trees, and it was in shambles. The exterior was made of pieces of lumber and plywood sloppily nailed together and was supported by broken PBC pipes. The roof was a few tin sheets that were covered in fallen pine needles. Nanami could not see inside, for the doorway was blanketed by a sheet. Outside sat two kids that looked to be her age.

The first was the girl who had stolen her neckless. She sat cross legged on the ground and was playing with the piece of jewelry. She wore black soccer shorts and a black t-shirt. Her snow white hair came down to her shoulder blades and her bangs hung in her large, sea green eyes. She had on no shoes and was covered in a layer of dust and dirt.

A boy sat across from her, grabbing at the neckless. He wore a gray shirt with a shark on it and navy blue shorts. He had teal colored hair and blood red eyes. He was also barefoot and completely filthy.

"Give it to me!" the boy demanded.

"I stole it!" the girl retorted. "How much money do you think we could get if we sold it at street fair?"

"I'll only tell you if you give it to me," the boy said, grabbing at the neckless.

"Go steal your own," the girl said, sticking out her tongue.

"We could sell it now," the boy said. "Fair's going on. And we could buy some stuff to patch up roof holes with the money. Dad would never know."

"We have to start school with Mom today, remember?" the girl said.

"No. Mommy's busy today. We start tomorrow."

"Oh."

Nanami took a deep breath and mustered up her courage. She stepped out from behind the tree and stared down at the two grimy kids.

"That's my neckless," Nanami said, voice shaking. "Give it back."

"No it's not," the girl said. "I found it."

"No you didn't!" Nanami yelled. "It's mine!"

The white haired girl stood up and smiled at Nanami. "Prove it."

"Stop," the boy said from where he still sat on the ground. "Just give it back."

"No!" the girl said.

The boy looked up at her. "Just give it back, Hitomi."

The girl glared at the boy and then thrust the necklace at Nanami. "There," she said rudely. "Take your stupid necklace. It's not even pretty anyway."

"Be nice," the boy said, standing up. "We never get guests."

"Good," the girl said. "I hate people anyway."

"Sorry bout my sister," the boy said, turning to Nanami and giving her a small smile. "She's kinda mean."

The girl rolled her eyes, and Nanami stared at the boy. He had the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"What's your name?" Nanami asked cautiously.

"I'm Kaito," the boy said. "And my sister is Hitomi. We're five. Who are you?"

"I'm Nanami. And I'm five too."

"Hi Nanami," Kaito said shyly. He glanced at his sister and gave her a nudge.

"Hey," she muttered.

"Do you, um—," Nanami paused to glance at the shack. "Live here?"

"No," Hitomi laughed. "Do you wanna see inside?"

Nanami thought about her parents. She was supposed to go straight home, but she knew they wouldn't be back until nightfall. She had plenty of time to spare. "Sure."

Kaito held open the sheet and Nanami crawled inside, the siblings close behind her. Inside was a few blankets, stacked books, drawing pads, and an assortment of toys.

"Where'd you get all this?" Nanami asked.

"We stole it," Hitomi said pridefully.

"Oh," Nanami asked. "So are you guys, like, twins?"

Kaito nodded.

"Do you guys stay out here a lot?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah!" Hitomi said. "We play games. Do you wanna play with us?"

"What games do you play?"

"Hunter and wolf," Hitomi said. "That one's my favorite."

Nanami blinked. "What's that?"

"There's somebody who's the hunter and there's somebody who's a wolf," Kaito explained. He pulled a nerf gun out from under a blue blanket. "The hunter gets a gun, and he has to go find the wolf and shoot them."

"What's out of bounds?" Nanami asked.

"Can't leave the woods," Hitomi said. "You wanna play or not?"

"Yeah, I'll play. Who's the hunter and who's the wolf?"

"There's only one gun so there can be only one hunter," Kaito said. "And there's two wolves. I can be the hunter, and you and Hitomi can be wolves."

"You always get to be hunter," Hitomi whined.

"I'm going to count to ten," Kaito said, ignoring his sister. "You guys run."

Kaito started to count, and the two girls took off into the forest. Nanami stuffed her broken necklace in her pocket and ducked behind a tree with the white haired girl.

"I think we're far enough now," Hitomi said, slumping onto the ground.

"Why'd you steal my neckless?" Nanami asked, sitting down next to her.

Hitomi shrugged. "Money."

"Don't your Mommy and Daddy get you things?"

The white haired girl shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"Do you not like them or somethin?"

"They don't live together," Hitomi explained. "They don't like each other."

"Oh," Nanami said softly, placing her hand over her new friend's. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay. Hardly know them anyway. Lived at an orphanage till start of summer."

"Were they nice?"

Hitomi balled herself up. "No."

"Oh," Nanami said. She wasn't sure what to say. "You know th—."

"Sshhh!" Hitomi suddenly said, slapping a small hand of Nanami's mouth.

Nanami swatted her hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Kaito's in this side of the woods now," she whispered, voice low.

Nanami blinked. "How do you know?"

"I can hear his footsteps. And smell him."

Nanami stared at the odd girl. "Really?"

"Yeah," Hitomi said. "And that means he can hear you, so hush!

"He can't hear me!" Nanami retorted.

Hitomi suddenly sprang up and yanked on Nanami's arm. "His steps are faster!" she said desperately. "He's running now!"

Nanami. confused, ran next to her new friend. They raced through the woods, Hitomi constantly commanding the taller girl to run faster because Kaito was getting closer. Suddenly, there was several _pop_ noises.

Nanami and Hitomi slowed when they realized to nerf bullets had hit their chests. Kaito stepped out of the shadows, laughing.

"I knew it!" Hitomi said. "I knew you looped around! When I lost your scent, I knew!"

Kaito snickered and handed his sister the toy gun. "Your turn."

The three children played for the rest of the afternoon, but when the sky started turning pinkish, Nanami told her new friends that she had to head home.

"Awww, okay," Hitomi said. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Nanami said, smiling.

"Yay!" Kaito said.

"Sorry again about the neckless," Hitomi said sheepishly.

"It's okay. How do you guys have such good hearing and smell?" Nanami asked. "It's amazing."

The twins glanced nervously at each other.

"What?" Nanami asked. "Is it some big secret?"

"Can we tell her?" Hitomi whispered to her brother.

He shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Hitomi whined.

"Cause," Kaito said. "She could tattle on us."

"I won't!" Nanami protested. "I promise!"

"See?" Hitomi said, placing her hands on her hips.

"No," Kaito said, digging his hands into his pockets.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and stomped onto her brothers foot as hard as she could. He cried out in pain, squinting his eyes shut. When he opened them, Nanami screamed in horror and scrambled back, tripping and falling onto her rear end.

"You're ghouls!" she said in horror.

"Part ghoul," Hitomi said as her brother's eye went back to normal. "Our Daddy is a human and our Mommy is a half ghoul."

"B—but you eat humans," the black haired girl said.

"Yeah," Hitomi said, looking down at the ground.

"But you're nice," Nanami said, staring blankly at the twins.

"Just because we're ghouls doesn't mean we're mean," Kaito said.

"A—are you gonna hurt me?" Nanami asked, voice shaking.

"Of course not," Kaito said, extending his hand to the fallen girl. "We promise. We're friends, right?"

Nanami stared hesitantly at them, and then slowly took the boy's hand and allowed him to help her up. "Right."

Nanami stared at the ground, not sure how to feel. What would her parents think if they found out?

"What's the matter?" Hitomi asked.

"It's just," Nanami said uncomfortably. "My parents. They're ghoul investigators."

"That's okay," Kaito said. "Our Dad is too."

"Your Dad, a Dove, had babies with a ghoul?" Nanami asked, shocked.

"Yup," Kaito said. "Long story."

"What's your Daddy's name?" Nanami asked.

"Suzuya Juuzou," Hitomi said.

Nanami's jaw dropped. _Juuzou had lied about having no kids._

"My Daddy is Amon Koutarou and my Mommy is Mado Akira."

"My Daddy knows them!" Kaito said. His expression then became stern. "But you have to pretend we never met, okay? Everything is a secret."

Nanami nodded. "Okay."

"See you tomorrow then?" Hitomi asked hopefully.

Nanami nodded again. They bid their goodbyes and the black haired girl headed home, heart and brain at war.


	64. Good For Nothing

That night, Nanami stared blankly at the food on her plate.

"Eat your food," Amon instructed.

"So," Akira said, wiping her mouth. "How was your first day of school?"

Nanami scowled at the table. "Do I have to go back tomorrow?"

Amon chuckled. "That bad?"

"The kids aren't all that nice. And the teacher made me stand in the corner."

"What did you do that made the teacher put you in the corner?" Akira asked strictly.

"Talking," Nanami muttered, picking at her food.

"Honestly, Nanami," Akira said, scolding her daughter. "You ought to learn to stop running that mouth of yours."

"Did you make any friends?" Amon asked.

"Yeah, just one. Her name's Gracie, and she's from America. She doesn't speak much Japanese."

"Well that was very nice of you to befriend her," Akira said. "What are the other kids like?"

"Well," Nanami said. "I only learned a few peoples' names. I know four girls and five boys."

"What are they like?" Amon asked.

"The girls are Keiri, Denisu, Gracie, and Teira. Keira is too fancy, Denisu is a teacher's pet, I already told you about Gracie, and Teira is a tattle tale."

"Everyone has faults, just like how you're a talker," Akira pointed out.

Nanami's shoulders sagged.

"What about the boys?" Amon asked.

Nanami wrinkled her nose. "I know Jeraru, Maishuu, Zatsu, Juuno, and Gyo."

"And what do you think of them?" Akira asked.

"I hate them all," Nanami said, scowling. "And Jeraru is really good for nothing."

"Now," Amon said. "Don't say that. Everybody's good for something."

"It's true," Akira added when Nanami just stared at her father with blank eyes.

Thoughts of the day's events and her new friends swirled through Nanami's head. _Everyone's good for something_.

"What about ghouls?" the young girl asked boldly.

Amon was silent.

"Even ghouls," Akira said, speaking up. "Without them, Mommy and Daddy would be out of the job."

Nanami lowered her eyes to her barely touched food. "Oh."

"Where's your necklace?" Amon asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Nanami pulled the broken piece of jewelry out of her pocket. "It broke."

"I might be able to fix it," Amon said, taking the delicate chain in his hand.

"How did you break it?" Akira asked.

"Caught it on somethin' at recess," Nanami lied.

"I see."

The rest of the meal continued in silence. When the family was done, Amon went to look over reports and Akira cleaned the kitchen. As she was washing bowls, Nanami's question dug at the female investigator.

"Nanami!" Akira called from the kitchen.

The black haired ghoul scuttled into the kitchen, a doll in each hand. "Yes Mommy?"

"That question about ghouls," Akira said, turning her eyes away from her daughter and back to the sink. "Where did that come from?"

"My mind," Nanami said, smiling. "Why?"

Akira remained expressionless. "Just curious. Run along and play now."

Nanami turned and began to toddle away when she suddenly froze and looked back over her shoulder.

"Mommy?"

Akira put the dish she was washing down and looked at her daughter. "Yes?"

"If I was a ghoul," Nanami said in a dark tone one should never hear out of a kindergartener. "I wouldn't hurt you or Daddy. I promise."

With that, the child disappeared down the hallway, leaving Akira in numb shock.


	65. Seven out of Fifteen

Kasu Shiyaku stood in the dimly lit development room, staring at the row of fifteen 'artificial wombs'. Kanou's assistant sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. The artificial wombs were large cylinders filled with a blue liquid. A tube for feeding came out of the lower part of the canister like object. Inside each was a fetus.

Kasu walked over to the fetuses produced using female donor and male donor number one. He examined the four canisters, the soft blue glow casting strange shadows on his face. Three of the fetuses, which were now about two months old, were growing healthily. The fourth, however, had not grown at all. In fact, it had remained a tiny thing no larger than a fingernail for a month.

Kasu sighed; the fourth 'experiment' was not alive. It had been a failure. Combining DNA and making babies artificially was no easy task. At least they still had three healthy fetuses from Male Donor One.

He gave the undeveloped babies a distasteful look. He hoped that they would not end up like their male donor. Kasu had no love for the man; with his disregard for life and others' emotions. The assistant hoped that the experiments would not inherit his wild behavior and cruel ways. However, Kanou had informed Kasu that all of that was due to torture, and that the man had once been honorable and earnest.

Kasu walked to the next set of test tube fetuses. There was four of them; and two were not growing. The other half, however looked fine. Kasu was curious to see how these ones would come out. Their male donor was certainly not someone Kasu enjoyed spending time with, but he was powerful. Kasu couldn't imagine what the children would be like. The donors were mostly opposite, with the female being spontaneous and childlike while the male was stoic and composed. However, they both didn't mind killing in cold blood.

Kasu turned around to the next group of fetuses. There were only three; and only one was growing. He snorted.

 _Good_ , he thought. _I hate the male donor anyway_.

Kasu would be more willing to put up with the crazed first male donor than the bratty third one. He was arrogant and brash, and his temper made Kasu want to slap him right across the face. The man was no doubt the most obnoxious and ill tempered ghoul the assistant had ever met.

Shaking his head, Kasu strolled to the final set of undeveloped children. Out of the three, only one was growing. That saddened Kasu; he actually did not mind the male donor of these fetuses. Sure, he was rather boastful, but everyone had their faults. He was also emotional, impulsive, easily irritated, and naïve. But he was kind, and that's what mattered.

Kasu sighed, taking a step back. Seven out of the fifteen were alive. Not bad.


	66. Our Words Would Take Us

Kaito and Hitomi sat in their fort. Nobody they could pickpocket had come by the fence, so they were utterly bored. They laid down on the blankets together, staring at the sheets of tin that made up their roof.

"Hitomi," Kaito said softly.

"What?"

"Nanami hasn't come today," he said. "She came every other day this week. Do you think she's mad?"

Hitomi sighed. "No. Just no school today."

"We still haven't started school," Kaito commented.

"Mommy's been busy."

"Why do we need school anyway?" Kaito grumbled.

"So we can be smart," Hitomi said, examining the outline of her hand against the roof.

"For what?"

Hitomi was quiet. "Don't know."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"What are you gonna do when we're all grown up?" Hitomi asked her brother.

"I know what I'll do," Kaito said. "I know for sure."

Hitomi rolled onto her side so that she could look at her twin. "How do you know for sure?"

"I see the future," Kaito said, grinning.

"Liar," Hitomi said, punching his shoulder.

The boy giggled in a manor that was all to close to his father.

"But really," Hitomi continued. "What you wanna do?"

"Well, we're going to stick together," Kaito said definitively. "You and me. Always."

"Right," Hitomi said, nodding. "Cause we're brother and sister."

Kaito nodded. "Yeah. So wherever we go, we go together."

"Where are we gonna go?" Hitomi asked, laying on her stomach and kicking her feet in the air.

"Well, half way 'round the world of course," Kaito said, looking at his sister like the answer should've been obvious.

"Really?" Hitomi asked, eyes lighting up. "What are we gonna see half way 'round the world?"

"New York," Kaito said confidently.

"What's that like?" Hitomi asked.

"Tall buildings and bright lights," Kaito replied.

"That's just like here," Hitomi whined.

"No, it's better," Kaito said. "You'll see when we get there."

"How are we going to get there?" Hitomi asked.

"We're gonna cross the sea," Kaito said, red eyes aglow.

"Wow," Hitomi said. "We're gonna cross the sea together?"

Kaito nodded.

"I can't wait."

 **Notes**

Sorry this is so short, I've been busy


	67. I Love You

That afternoon, Suzuya watched Eto teach the kids more Kanji from where he had distanced himself in the kitchen. The woman had an extraordinary way of reaching the children and making them understand. The investigator caught himself smiling as he watched. As soon as he realized it, he had turned the smile back into a scowl and decided to guilt trip himself on it at a more opportune time.

It was now night and Kaito and Hitomi were asleep in bed. Suzuya sat on his couch, eyes glued to the television. He looked up for a brief moment when Eto entered the room. The half ghoul sat down next to him, and his chest tightened.

"It's late," Suzuya commented, shutting the tv off.

"Meaning?" Eto asked, looking at him with glazed eyes.

Juuzou blinked. "Aren't you tired?"

"No," she said, sinking down against a couch pillow. "If anyone looks tired, it's you."

"I'm not tired," Suzuya protested. "Just stressed."

"About?"

Juuzou scowled. "Work."

"Oh," Eto said, smirking. "I see. Something to do with the fact that you're not doing your job? That you're betraying the CCG?"

Suzuya stared at the woman with wide eyes. "H—how—Wha—what—."

"Don't act so surprised," Eto said, giving him a sly smile. "I'm the One Eyed Owl, remember? I know what's going on. And I know that you've been letting some ghouls escape."

Embarrassed, Juuzou looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"I think I would," Eto said softly. "You're realizing that ghouls aren't exactly the monsters you thought we were."

Suzuya lowered his head, ashamed. "Yeah," he said softly.

Eto pursed her lips. "I'm glad you see that now."

A tedious silence followed. A clock ticked in the hallway, and the noise of the streets below seeped into the quiet apartment.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Juuzou asked, voice so low that he wasn't even sure that he'd said the words.

"About what?"

To nervous to speak, Suzuya pointed at the stitches in the half ghoul's arm.

Eto bit her lip and hung her head, eyes watery. "I meant it."

Juuzou sighed, the butterflies in his stomach worsening. "Eto, I…"

"What?" she said, getting closer to him.

"Did you really miss me?" Suzuya asked, trying to push his own confusion away.

"Every day," Eto said, voice broken. "In the morning, in the night. At night it was the worst. All those sleepless nights…"

"Some were sleepless for less dignified reasons," Suzuya muttered bitterly.

Eto frowned. "I was just trying to get over you, ya know. Naki and I… It never was anything special. But I really did miss you. And that's how I realized the other thing."

"What other thing?"

Eto sighed. "Missing you was my own heart's way of telling me I still loved you."

Juuzou's heart twisted.

"All those nights," Eto continued, tears flowing down her face. "I stayed up crying. Begging to nobody in particular that I would wake up and it would all be a bad dream. I was so lonely. I wanted to die."

Tears flooded Juuzou's eyes. He took a shaking hand and touched the side of the woman's face and guided it so that he could look her in the eye. He wiped one of her tears away with his thumb.

"Eto," he said, voice shaking and tears falling. "I'm so sorry."

The half ghoul's eyes widened in shock. Then, for the first time in many years, she flung her arms around him and held the man tight. Her sobs shook her small body, and Suzuya held her close to him.

"I'm so sorry," she wailed. "For lying to you. About who I was. I'm so so sorry. I love you. I love you."

Juuzou buried his nose in her wild hair. "I love you too."

Eto gripped him tighter at those words. She eventually broke the hug and stared at the man, noses so close they could almost touch.

"Eto I—."

Suzuya was silenced by the woman's soft lips. At first he panicked, but the way she kissed him… I was all to familiar. He had missed it. So, he kissed her back. He felt warm and happy, the best he had felt in a very long time.

After a minute or so, he forced himself to break the kiss. Suzuya stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"Eto," he said softly. "Let's get out of this place."

"What about the kids?" she whispered.

Juuzou shrugged. "They spend all day alone in the woods. They'll be fine."

"Where are we going to go?" Eto asked, tugging at his collar.

Juuzou planted a kiss on her nose and smiled, wiping away her tears. "The Kesshobei Hotel."

Eto chuckled. "Why that one?"

"For old time's sake," Suzuya said, kissing her again.


	68. Yes Or No Question

Eto laid her head on the investigator's chest and pulled at his stitches. Hazy morning light poured in from the window onto the two people laying is the messy bed. The only sound was the hum of the air conditioner; the noise of the city waking up blocked by the thick glass.

"Don't pull on them," Juuzou said, smacking away Eto's small hand. His voice was still thick with the deep sleep he had just roused from.

Eto buried her nose in the crook of his neck, pressing their bare bodies together. She inhaled, enjoying his sweet scent. He smelled like what Eto imagined candy tasted like. They laid their together like that for ten minutes.

"Kids are probably up," Juuzou finally said.

Eto said nothing. She had no desire to leave the bed she laid in. So the couple did not move; but the same question ran rampant through both their heads: what now?

Eto wiggled to get comfortable and laid her head on the man's chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart. The rise and fall of his chest was so calming she had to fight not to fall back asleep.

"Eto?" Juuzou said after awhile.

"Yeah?" she said softly, not moving from her comfortable position.

"Will you marry me?"

Those words woke Eto up from her sleepy trance. She paused, not able to comprehend Juuzou's question. After a minute or so of silence, Suzuya spoke up again.

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes," Eto said, finally finding her voice. "W—when?"

"Tomorrow," Juuzou said, pulling her close.

"Well," the half ghoul said. "I do know a ghoul. And he performs marriages for ghouls. Because if a well known ghoul or ghoul with no record wants to get married, they can't do it at a regular place."

"That works," Juuzou said, smiling.

"But Juuzou," Eto said. "How will it even work? Our marriage? I'm the One Eyed Owl and you're a special class investigator."

"It'll work," Suzuya said sheepishly. "Because we love each other."

"You sounded awfully shy about saying that," Eto commented.

"Yeah, well I haven't said it in awhile," Juuzou retorted.

"You said it a lot last night," Eto said impishly.

Suzuya rolled his eyes. "I said a lot of things last night that I haven't said for a long time."

"Same," the half ghoul said.

Suzuya gave her a doubtful look.

"Sort of," she said quickly.

Juuzou rolled his eyes once again. "What's your fuck buddy gonna think of it anyway?"

"Don't call him that," Eto scolded. "Besides, we haven't slept together since the beginning of summer."

"Well, what's your ex friend with benefits gonna think of it?"

Eto sighed. "He'll probably be happy for me. Despite what you think, Naki's actually very kind."

"Yeah, okay," Suzuya said sarcastically.

"Are we gonna get a new apartment?" Eto asked.

"I was thinking about that," Juuzou said. "And I think so. I mean, that way the kids get their own rooms."

Eto nodded and rolled on top of Suzuya. She kissed him slowly, enjoying the sweetness of his lips.

"W—we have to go," he managed to say through the kiss.

The half ghoul's hands trailed down his body, and he gasped when they reached their destination.

"I guess the kids will be alright," he mumbled.

That afternoon, Juuzou and Eto walked into Suzuya's apartment to find the kids weren't there. They looked everywhere, but they were absent.

"Did they try to call us?" Eto asked.

Both the investigator and the one eye had left their phones at the apartment.

"I have no missed calls," Suzuya said frantically.

"I have ten from Naki," Eto said, confused.

"Maybe he's looking for a hookup," Juuzou muttered.

"Not now, Juuzou," the half ghoul said frantically, calling the blond ghoul back.

Naki answered after four rings.

"Naki, thank God," Eto said. "The kids are missing! They always leave a note if they're going to the woods, and we can't find them anywhere!"

"I have them here," Naki said, tone sharp.

"Oh thank god," Eto said.

"Neither you or Suzuya was there when they got up," he said harshly. "They were gonna call you, but they saw that you guys left their phones. Where the hell were you?"

"See you soon," Eto said, quickly hanging up and not answering his question.

"Naki has them," Eto told Suzuya.

The couple caught a cab and rushed to the mansion. When they arrived, a servant escorted them to the den, where Naki, Kaito, and Hitomi were doing a puzzle and drinking glasses of blood.

"Mommy!" Hitomi said when she saw them. "Daddy!"

The white haired girl flung her arms around her parents, while her brother stayed seated on the floor with Naki.

"Where were you?" Naki snapped. "You scared them!"

"Kids, sit down," Suzuya said. "We need to talk to you."

The children scrambled onto the couch and stared at their parents with wide eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy," Eto said. "Are getting married."

Naki, who was still on the floor, choked on the blood he was drinking.

"What the fuck?" the blond ghoul said.

"Naki!" Eto scolded. "Language!"

"What the fuck," Hitomi giggled, mimicking Naki.

"Don't say that," Suzuya scolded.

The little girl sunk down and frowned.

"When are you getting married?" Kaito asked softly.

"Tomorrow," Suzuya said, smiling at his shy son.

"Do we get to come?" Hitomi asked.

Juuzou nodded.

"Yay!" she said. "Daddy, me and Kaito made something. We show you now."

"That was easier than expected," Juuzou whispered to his to be wife as the children pulled him out of the room.

When the investigator was gone, Naki stood up and glared at Eto.

"Look Naki, I'm sorry," Eto said. "I've had fun and all, but—."

"I'm glad you're marrying him," Naki said, cutting her off.

"You are?" Eto asked, surprised. "Then why do you look so angry?"

"I'm mad cause you left the kids all alone to go fuck somewhere."

Eto blinked. "How did you—."

"Please," Naki said. "It's not hard to see. You both smell like it."

"Oh," Eto said, lowering her head.

"So the wedding," Naki said after a minute. "What's the info on it?"

"That's what I gotta figure out," the half ghoul responded.


	69. Getting Ready

"This dress is itchy," Hitomi whined to Ju San, pulling at the fabric.

Ju San huffed and ignored the child as she continued to put her silky brown hair into a crown braid. All of the servants of Naki's mansion were guests at the wedding, and Naki himself was also attending. Eto had also invited someone else, whom she had picked to be her maid of honor. However, nobody knew who she was and she had yet to arrive. Naki, much to Juuzou's distaste, had been assigned the roll of best man. Suzuya had put it out there multiple times that he would be just fine with no best man, but Eto had insisted. Several of the female servants, including Ju San, had been chosen to be bridesmaids. A few of the male servants were chosen to be groomsmen. Kaito had been picked to be ring bearer, and a small smile had actually crossed his face. Hitomi had been assigned as the flower girl, much to her disappointment.

The group of people had gathered in a church that was run by a ghoul that had agreed to Marry Eto and Juuzou, and everyone was getting prepared in the upstairs rooms of the building. Ju San stood in a mirror in a tiny room; she was in charge of getting herself and the flower girl ready. Hitomi sat on a stool and watched Ju San braid her hair.

"I don't even like flowers anyway," Hitomi grumbled, yanking again at her dress.

The young girl was ready for the wedding. Her snow white hair spilled in loose curls down her back, and the sides were pulled back with pins. There had been plenty of white dresses that had been beautiful, but Hitomi, as usual, had insisted on black. Her dress had spaghetti strap sleeves and a puffy, frilly bottom. She wore little black shoes on her feet.

"You may not like flowers," Ju San said, patience running short. "But your Mommy does. And we have to make sure this wedding goes perfect."

Hitomi scowled. Ju San, finally satisfied with her braid, began to stick pins in her hair to keep it in place.

"You just want Mommy to get married so she won't kiss Mister Naki no more," Hitomi grumbled, resting her chin on her hands.

A knot formed in Ju San's stomach. However, she was determined to keep composure.

"Master Naki kisses who he wants to," the servant said, not turning her eyes to the child.

"You."

Ju San was quiet for a moment. "What?"

"Does he want to kiss you?"

Ju San let out an inward sigh of relief. "No, he doesn't."

Hitomi scrunched her eyebrows together. "I think he does."

Ju San grit her teeth; this kid was getting kind of irritating. "Well, he doesn't."

Hitomi said nothing more. Ju San adjusted her dress, and then examined herself in the mirror. Her hair looked perfect, and she absolutely adored her white, flowing bridesmaid dress.

Both ghouls were startled by a rap on the door.

"You guys done changing?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah," Ju San said, heart beating a bit faster. "You can come in."

The door opened and Naki stepped inside the tiny dressing room. "I brought the flower basket."

"Mister Naki!" Hitomi said gleefully.

"Don't you look beautiful," the ghoul said, smiling.

The girl hopped off the stool and spun around. "See how it twirls?"

"You look like a princess," Naki said, and then handed her the basket of flower petals. "Did someone tell you what your job is?"

Hitomi nodded.

"So you know what to do?"

She nodded again.

"Alright," Naki said. "Can you give me and Miss Ju San a moment? There's some grown up things we need to talk about."

"Okay," Hitomi said giddily, grabbing her basket and bouncing away. Naki closed the door behind her. He was dressed for the wedding and had on and black and white tux.

"You look beautiful," the man said.

Ju San blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thanks."

The blond ghoul got close to the servant, cupping her face in his hands. He looked into her doe eyes, and found himself lost in them. The couple leaned their foreheads together, and Ju San smiled and bit her lip. Naki leaned his head and softly pressed his lips against hers. He held her close to him, kissing her slowly.

"Naki," Ju San said, forcing herself to break away from his lips. "Someone's gonna smell you on me."

"I know," he sighed. "But Ju San, let me promise you something."

"What?" she asked, looked at him with wide eyes.

"Someday," he said, stroking the side of her face. "We will have our own day like this. I promise."

Ju San smiled and pressed her lips against the man's, and this kiss wasn't so slow. The servant tugged at his shirt, and the blond ghoul allowed his hands to wander. They were both startled by a rap on the door.

The couple jumped in surprise and broke away from each other. Naki adjusted his clothes so he didn't look like he was just making out with someone, shot Ju San a glance that said _we're screwed_ , and opened the door.

A woman that the couple presumed to be in her late twenties stood in the door. She wore her red-brown hair in a hime haircut, and she had wide eyes the same color as her hair. She looked frantic and was sweaty, like she had been running. She held a teddy bear in her hands.

"Are you Ju San?" she asked, out of breath.

Ju San sniffed the air. This woman, she was… human?

"Yes," the servant said cautiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed. "Um, I'm Eto's maid of honor. Someone told me you had the dress."

Ju San blinked. "You're the maid of honor?"

The woman nodded. "I'm Kimi Nishino."

"Well, Kimi," Ju San said. "Come in."

"See you later," Naki said to Ju San, and then nodded at Kimi and left the dressing room.

"There's your dress," Ju San said, pointing to the white bridesmaid dress laying on the dresser that was attached to the large mirror.

"Thanks," Kimi said, then handed the teddy bear to Ju San. "Can you hold this?"

"Why'd you bring a teddy bear?" Ju San asked.

"It's my daughter's," Kimi explained. "I'm a single mother, so I had to bring her."

"So," Ju San said, trying to come up with a casual way of pointing out that she was pretty much the only human here. "How do you know Eto?"

"When she was pregnant and lived in the hotel, we looked out for each other. I helped deliver the twins."

"I see," Ju San said.

Naki strolled down the men's area where all the groomsmen were getting ready. He looked over everyone; things seemed to be going well. Suddenly, something out of place caught his eye. Kaito sat in the corner in his little tux, clenching the pillow that the rings were going to go on.

Naki slowly approached the boy and kneeled down next to him. Kaito had obviously been crying.

"Kaito," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"What if I mess up?" he sniffled. "What if I drop the rings? Will they get rid of me if I mess up?"

"Kaito," the blond ghoul said. "They will not get rid of you if you mess up. They won't even be mad."

"Promise?" Kaito asked, turning his red, teary eyes to look up at Naki.

"I promise."

"Mister Naki?"

"Yes?"

"You need to go on a walk outside."

Naki stared blankly at the child. "Why?"

"So you can get other smells on you," Kaito whispered. "You smell like Miss Ju San."

Naki's face turned bright red. "Oh, I um—."

"You were kissing her," Kaito giggled. "Weren't you?"

"I—I um," Naki stammered.

"It's okay," the teal haired boy said. "I already knew. I heard you and her talking. You want to make babies. But I won't tell anyone."

"I'm going to go for that walk," Naki said, mouth dry.


	70. Till Death Do Us Part

"Naki!" Suzuya said, scrambling over to his unwanted best man whom had just re entered the church. "Where have you been?"

The blond ghoul blinked. "Out for a walk."

The white haired man let out an exasperated sigh, and then tugged at a strand of hair. "Well, I'm getting married in five minutes!"

"Nervous?" the ghoul said, raising his eyebrows at the investigator.

Juuzou replied with a huff and adjusted his tux. Naki smiled a bit; it was odd to see this strange man in such formal attire. Naki looked around at his servants; they were filing out of the small rooms to take their places in the chapel.

"That tuxedo makes you look short," Naki commented innocently.

Suzuya flashed his best man an angry glare, but the ghoul did nit pick up on the groom's lack of satisfaction with his blunt comment. With one last adjustment of his bowtie, Juuzou strode into the main room of the church and took his place at the alter.

He could feel sweat beginning to wet his shirt, and butterflies did three sixties in his stomach. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to rock on his feet. Anxious, he scanned the crowd. All of his 'groomsmen' were seated in the front row of the left side of the church; Naki being sat nearest to him. Naki's male servants took up the rows of wooden benches behind their master. On the left were all the female servants. Suzuya recognized all of them from the mansion except one; the maid of honor. She was pretty; with a hime haircut and round eyes. She looked tired and weary. Much to the groom's surprise, a child that looked to be about a year older than his own children sat next to the tired looking woman. The child had light, ruddy-brown colored hair that came down to her shoulders and round eyes of the same color. She wore a white puffy dress, and was frowning and kicking her feet.

Juuzou turned his head away from the crowd and looked at the priest who was going to marry him and Eto. He was rather elderly; and looked, well, friendly. Like a nice old man. But he was a ghoul, and Suzuya knew it. And no matter how hard he tried, Juuzou could not purge himself of the thought of how many people this old priest had to have killed to live to the age he was now. Another thought sickened the investigator: it was his wedding and he was the only human present. It was wrong; so wrong. If he made someone mad; he could be devoured in an instant.

That thought made him even more nauseous than he already was, so Juuzou decided to instead focus on the church itself. It was simple, with a high ceiling and off white walls adorned by paintings of religious figures. The benches were old and wooden, and the altar was nothing fancy. Juuzou anxiously looked down the walkway where his soon to be wife would make her way to the alter.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Marrying the One Eyed Owl. This was going against everything the CCG stood for. What he had stood for. He shouldn't be doing inside he knew that if he didn't, he would hate himself forever. Plus, he had children to think about.

Troublesome children. Suzuya wasn't worried much about Hitomi, she was steady as a hammer. Everyone knew right where she would be. Hitomi was a stay at home type of person; family was important to her. But Kaito on the other hand, when it came to family, he would never have any worry. He was the crooked kind.

Suddenly, noise from the crowd got the investigator's attention. His daughter stood at the end of the walkway. She was beaming, white curls flowing down in sharp contrast against her black dress. She carried a small weaved basket full of flower petal. Hitomi began to walk down the aisle— and was not dropping any petals. When she reached the front, Ju San got up, a look of annoyance on her face.

The servant whispered something to Hitomi, and the white haired girl ran back to the end of the walkway. Hitomi turned around and stood stationary. Ju San motioned for Hitomi to drop a petal. The child, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, slowly dropped one petal onto the floor. She stood their like a statue, waiting for further instruction.

"All of them," Ju San called out to Hitomi.

Hitomi gave Ju San a blank look, and then turned over the basket, all of the petals falling in one spot on the floor. The servant groaned and hid her face in her hands, while the rest of the audience laughed. Hitomi, realizing her mistake, began to cry. She dropped her basket and ran down the aisle to Naki; climbing into his lap and hiding her face.

Organ music began to play, and a nervous lump formed in Suzuya's throat. Eto appeared at the end of the walkway, and she took Juuzou's breath away. Her dress was snow white and it flowed over her beautifully. Her usually wild hair was beautifully brushed, and her curls were tame. The half ghoul's face was hidden behind a veil.

She made her way to the alter with fluid grace, and, hands shaking, Suzuya pulled the veil back so he could see his beautiful bride. The priest started the opening remarks, and Juuzou droned them out. He focused on the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Your vows?" the priest asked.

"Yes," Suzuya said, stomach it knots. "Weddings have a lot to do with promises. And I cannot promise you a bright future. But I can promise you that I will be with you every step of the way. I cannot promise that you will be safe, but I promise that I will protect you as much as I can. I cannot promise that things will go well for us. Because one day, I promise you, we will meet on the battlefield. And I promise I will not harm you. Because I'm here to be your friend, your family, a father to our children, and your everything. You have my loyalty and my respect. And I love you. And I will carry you to the end. I promise."

There were tears in Eto's eyes, and she smiled.

The priest turned to Eto. "Your vows?"

"Suzuya, your beginnings were hell. Therefor, a vow to try to make the rest of life a bliss for you. I vow to help you love life and to make sure you will always have a reason to live. I will say the words you need, and say nothing when you you need to hear none. I will be patient and loyal in good and bad, night and day, smiles and tears, sickness and health, and death and life. I will remain by your side until I am no more. I promise you."

At that moment, Kaito proudly made his way down the aisle with the rings. He stopped at Suzuya's feet, and offered up the two rings.

"Here you go," he whispered.

Suzuya took Eto's ring and slid it gently around his bride's finger. "The owl."

Eto took the ring still on the pillow and slid it onto Suzuya's finger. "The dove."

"Juuzou Suzuya," the priest said. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

"I do," he said, smiling at Eto.

"Eto Yoshimura, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"I do," she said, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"You may kiss the bride."

And that's what Suzuya did. As he kissed her sweet lips, a warm feeling spread over him. Something he hadn't felt for a very long time: happiness. And in that moment, Juuzou was home.


	71. Bouquet

There was no cake at the wedding.

Everyone had gone to a large ballroom like area that was adjoined to the church. Ju San had apologized multiple times to Eto bout Hitomi's mishap, and now stood with some of the other female servants. Many of the girl servants had grouped together, and Ju San talked to Ju Nana.

"Are you ever gonna get married?" Ju San asked the older servant.

"Servants can't get married," Ju Nana said, frowning. "You know this."

"Well, you know what I meant. Get together with someone. Have kids?"

The black haired ghoul bit her lip. "Maybe. I don't know."

"You're awfully close with Ni, aren't you?"

A blush spread over Ju Nana's face, breaking her usually stoic charisma. "Whatever."

"Oh, you guys sleeping together?" Ju San asked, giggling and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up," Ju Nana said, lavender eyes flickering to Ni.

The ghoul had been one of the groomsmen, and he wore the tux that all the others had. His black hair was nicely combed, but his brown eyes still looked tired.

"I won't tell anyone," the doe eyed servant giggled. "You guys should have kids. It would be cute."

"Honestly Ju San, you need to mature some. You haven't changed since you were seventeen."

Ju San cocked her head. "How so?"

"Well for one," Ju Nana said, frowning. "You make irrational suggestions. Second, you still wanna get in The Master's pants."

Ju San's face burned with embarrassment. "T—that's not true."

Ju Nana gave her friend a disbelieving look. "Honestly, you gotta find someone else."

"I don't want anybody else."

"So you do want him?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure."

Ju San rolled her eyes and glanced at her master. He was standing next to several male servants. His arms were crossed and he was staring skeptically down at Hitomi, who was clinging to his leg.

Another servant tapped Ju Nana's shoulder. "Eto's about to throw the bouquet!"

"It's not like we can get married," Ju Nana said harshly, and the other servant rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Well don't pester me about my feelings while you're hitting it up with Ni," Ju San said.

"That's different," Ju Nana said. "Ni is another servant. Naki is our Master."

"Used to be a servant," Ju San reminded her friend.

Ju Nana sighed. "I just knew this was gonna happen. When you were younger it was all cutesy with you being best friends and all, but I just knew this was gonna come of it. I knew when you were older you would start thinking differently of him. And let me tell you, it's never going to work! Honestly, I wish the heavens would open up and give you a sign wether you should let it go or not."

"I t—."

Ju San was cut off by a something hitting her in the side of the head. She blinked in surprise; it had shocked her but not hurt her. A roar of laughter erupted from the crowd. She looked around at everyone; they were all laughing. All except Naki. He was beaming at her.

She looked down to see what had hit her. A lump formed in her throat. The bouquet laid at her feet.

"Pick it up!" Shichi, a female servant called out. "It hit you, Ju San! It's yours."

The doe eyed servant slowly picked up the flowers and stared at them with wide eyes.

"Awwwww!" another servant called out. "Ju San's gonna find a man!"

The crowd broke into conversation, and Ju San turned her eyes from the flowers back to Ju Nana. An impish grin spread across the doe eyed servant's face.

"So, Ju Nana, what were you saying about a 'sign'?"

"I am so fucking done with this bullshit, Ju San."


	72. Recruitment

"Juuzou!" Eto said, catching the attention of her newly wedded husband. "I want you to meet Kimi, she's my maid of honor!"

Juuzou gave the pretty woman a hesitant look. "You a servant?"

"No, no," the woman said shyly. "I'm actually not a ghoul at all."

Suzuya's eyes widened. "Really? How do you know Eto?"

"Long story," the half ghoul said quickly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Juuzou said, happy there was a human guest at his wedding.

"Nice to meet you too," Kimi said.

"We have something to talk about," Eto said. "We'll be in the chapel."

"Alright."

The two women made their way into the chapel and sat on one of the wooden benches. Eto examined Kimi. The woman looked tired and her brown eyes were glassy. Her hair was frazzled, and she was not smiling.

"How have things been?" Eto asked gently.

"Hard," Kimi said, and even sadder look coming into her eyes. "Raising a kid as a single mom isn't easy. Especially a half ghoul kid. Being a first responder isn't exactly the number one money making job."

"The father make a reappearance?"

Kimi sighed, tears shining in her eyes. "I don't know if he's even alive anymore. I haven't heard from Nishiki since the night Kotori was conceived."

"I'm sorry," Eto said softly, placing a hand on the human's shoulder. "You must be angry."

Kimi sniffled and wiped away a tear. "No, I'm not. He may have left, but he was trying to protect me. I love him still. And he may be gone, but I have still Kotori. And I see him in her every day. So… He's still here. In a way."

Eto nodded slowly. "How's Kotori doing in school?"

"Good. She's awfully smart. She's in first grade now."

Eto shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Now Kimi, I know we had brief discussions about this…"

"About what?"

"Well," Eto said awkwardly. "Kotori is a half ghoul. Meaning she is very powerful."

Kimi sighed again. "She hasn't brought anyone harm."

"That's not what I'm saying. I was just thinking that, maybe now would be a good time to start training."

Kimi's eyes widened. "Training?"

Eto took a deep breath. "I want Kotori to train. And become a part of Aogiri."

Kimi's lip trembled and she played with her hands. "I—I don't know if that's a good idea. She's so young."

"Younger the better," Eto said gently. "Please Kimi?"

"She would still have to go to school," Kimi said.

Eto nodded. "Understood."

Kimi wiped away a tear. "Are you sure this is for the best?"

"I'm sure," Eto said.

"Well, I guess I'll tell her then."

"Where'd she go anyway?"


	73. Kotori

Eto rejoined Suzuya, and the man gave her maid of honor a questionable glance.

"What's going on?" Juuzou asked quietly.

"Her daughter is coming to train with Aogiri," Eto explained in hushed tones.

"What?" Suzuya asked, so many questions swirling in his head. "But she's human."

"Her daughter isn't," Eto said.

"That makes no sense," Juuzou said. "But what makes even less sense is why the hell would she let her daughter join your blood soaked organization?"

Eto let out a sigh. "Her daughter is like me. It's rare, but she's a natural half ghoul. Kimi cannibalized."

Juuzou swallowed hard. He couldn't believe that sweet woman had eaten human flesh.

"And Aogiri?"

Eto shifted her feet. "Well, Kimi doesn't exactly know everything that goes on in the ghoul world."

"So you're telling me she has no idea how dangerous it is?"

"Pretty much. All she knows is that her daughter is going to learn skills she needs and is going to be protected. I mean, I really am going to look out for her."

"Where is her daughter anyway?"

Hitomi, who had finally been pried off Naki's leg, sat in the pews of the church with her brother.

"So Mommy and Daddy are married," Kaito said quietly, kicking his legs.

"Yup," Hitomi said. "I hope we can still go to Mister Naki's house."

"He probably wants to be alone," Kaito mumbled.

"Cause of him and Miss Ju San?"

Kaito blinked. "How'd you know that?"

Hitomi shrugged. "Just seemed like it."

"You can't tell anybody about it," Kaito said, waving a finger at his twin. "It's a secret."

"I know," Hitomi giggled. "One time, I saw them kissing in secret."

"Ew," Kaito said. "Kissing is gross."

"I know," Hitomi said. "It was weird. She started taking his shirt off so I covered my eyes and ran away."

"That's weird," Kaito said, resting his feet on the bench in front of them.

The sound of a door opening and closing caught their attention. A girl that looked a bit older than them had came into the chapel from the place where everyone had gathered. She cocked her head and walked over to the twins. She was on the tall side and looked healthy and athletic. She had straight ginger hair that almost reached her shoulders and bangs. Her wide eyes were the same color as her hair, and she wore a dress much like Hitomi's.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked the girl.

"Kotori Nishino," the girl said, puffing her chest out and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm six."

"I'm Hitomi," the white girl said. "And my brother is Kaito. We're five."

The older girl blinked. "You're the bride and groom's kids?"

Kaito nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool," Kotori said, sounding uninterested. She pulled a bag out of her pocket, and inside was several severed fingers. Her right eye turned black and red. She pulled one out and began to eat it like a carrot stick.

At the sight of the meat, both Hitomi and Kaito's single ghoul eyes turned. Kotori gave them both an odd look.

"You're half ghouls too?"

The twins did not respond, and Hitomi tried to snatch the bag out of Kotori's hands.

"Hey!" she said, yanking the bag away.

"Give us one," Kaito whined, climbing over his sister to try to grab the bag.

"Come and get it," Kotori said, sticking her tongue out.

Hitomi sprang up and clawed at the girl. Kaito jumped onto the half ghoul and tried to pull the bag away.

"Stop!" Kotori spat, slapping Kaito.

The boy took a step back in surprise, and Kotori turned her stance to face him. However, while she was preoccupied with Kaito, Hitomi snatched the bag out of her hand.

"Give that back!" the chestnut haired girl yelled.

Hitomi dashed to the alter and began to eat the meat in front of her brother and Kotori. Kaito gave the older girl and shove before running to his sister.

"Give me that!" Kaito screamed at his sister, jumping on her.

Hitomi fell onto the ground and kicked her brother in the knee. He yelped in pain.

"Stop!" Hitomi demanded, looking up at her twin. "I'll share with you!"

Those words calmed Kaito, and he helped his sister up. They looked at each other, and Hitomi couldn't help but be a little disturbed by her brother's single ghoul eye.

"I said give that back," Kotori said, approaching them.

"It's ours now," Kaito said, both him and his sister taking aggressive stances toward the approaching enemy.

Kotori smirked. "So you wanna fight? No matter where you go, you're hopeless."

She gave the twins a cruel look, and her kagune erupted from her lower back. It was a turquoise blue and somewhat resembled a fish tail. It whipped around, Kotori's kakugan almost glowing.

"Kaito," Hitomi whimpered. "W—we don't have one of those things."

The boy just grit his teeth, prepared for a fight.

The 'fish tail' hit Hitomi, sending her crashing into the decorations surrounding the alter. She was about to cry for help, but a stone statue crashed down on top of her.

"Hitomi!" Kaito cried out, and then angrily glared at Kotori.

The half ghoul struck Kaito with her Kagune, and the boy crumpled. She approached him and grabbed his throat with her small hands.

"Are you gonna give it back?" she asked, squeezing his throat.

Kaito tried to pull her hands away from his throat, but she had a tight grip. He managed to turn his head a little, and he sunk his teeth into her arm.

She screamed and released Kaito's throat, giving him enough time to shriek for help.

Eto and Juuzou had been talking with their guests when two screams from the chapel caused everyone to become silent.

"Where's the kids?" Ni said, breaking the silent.

"Fucking shit," Suzuya said, and everyone raced into the chapel.

"Kotori!" Kimi shrieked, horrified.

The half ghoul was sitting on top of Kaito, who was flat on his back. Her hands were wrapped tight around the boy's throat, and her own blood ran down her arm.

Eto, Juuzou, and Kimi ran down the aisle to their children, Naki and a few servants following close behind.

Kimi yanked her daughter off of Kaito, and Eto knelt next to her son.

"Where's Hitomi?" Suzuya asked, panic stricken.

But Naki was alright on it. Him and a few servants were pulling the remains of the statue off the young girl. The blond ghoul pulled her body out, and she hung limp in his arms.

"Oh god," Suzuya said. "Hitomi!"

Eto began to sob when she caught sight of her daughter's crumpled body.

Kimi put her hands up to her mouth and tears flooded to her eyes. "Is she..?"

Hitomi let out a cough, letting everyone know that she was alive. Naki cradled the girl in his arms, tears rolling down his face.

"Give her to me!" Eto said, trying to take her daughter from Naki.

"Mister Naki!" Hitomi choked out, and began to cry. Her wounds began to heal as she sobbed, clinging on to the man's suit.

The blond man held the young girl close. "It's okay. I'm gonna give you to your Mommy."

"No!" Hitomi said, grasping the man tighter. "Please don't."

Kaito hurried to his sister's side. "Hitomi! Are you okay?"

"Mhm," Hitomi said, burying her face against Naki's chest. "Am now."

Eto grit her teeth. "Receptions over."


	74. Odd Readings

"Can't really go on a honeymoon, can we?" Suzuya said, leaning his elbows on his kitchen counter.

"Not really," Eto said sadly, leaning against the fridge.

The newlyweds gave the children that sat in the living room watching tv a mournful look.

"They could always stay with Naki," Eto suggested. The look she earned from her husband quickly put that idea out of the picture.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled everyone. Eto's eyes filled with panic and she beckoned for the twins to come over to her.

"I'll see who it is," Juuzou said, a knot in his stomach.

The white haired man walked over to the apartment door and looked through the peephole. His stomach flopped as he saw an all to familiar face.

"Hide in the bedroom," Suzuya hissed at his wife and kids, who hurried into the back room and out of the sight.

The man adjusted his hairpins and tried his best to kick all of the twin's toys under the furniture. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Kiniko."

The handsome man flashed Juuzou a pearly white smile, a sparkle in his ice blue eyes. He was dressed in his work clothes and held a box that had 'CCG' written on the side of it.

"Hey Suzuya," he said. "I brought you some stuff you requested from work. Cause yours broke. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Juuzou said, mouth dry as he held open the door for his partner.

Kiniko strolled into the apartment and took a seat on the couch. "So," he said. "I have the kagune secretions detector that you needed. I believe you were borrowing mine?"

"Oh yeah," Juuzou said, nervously pulling at his hair. "It's in my room somewhere, I'll go get it."

The white haired man hurried into his room, leaving the brunette to his own devices sitting on the couch.

Kiniko frowned; Suzuya was acting weird. And not his usual 'let's play hide and go seek in the office' weird, but more like he was hiding something. He scowled and shook his head. His partner wouldn't hide anything serious from him. Sure, they had had a rocky start, but they had actually become good friends.

The brunette lazily looked around the room, and suddenly something caught his eye. There was a doll underneath the chair. He cocked his head; even for Suzuya, having a doll was weird. Kiniko could picture his partner having a voodoo doll or something like that, but this was a little girl's doll. Kiniko chuckled and shook his head; it was probably nothing.

The handsome man took out the kagune secretion detecter and turned it on. It was new, and he had been taught to always pre check all equipment. Suddenly, the small machine began to beep at a fast pace. Kiniko frowned. The machine was giving an odd reading.

He stood up and walked around the room, but the reading didn't go down. It remained rather steady, spiking in a couple places. He tried turning it off and back on, but the readings remained the same. The machine said that Suzuya's apartment was covered in kagune secretions.

Kiniko, a knot in his stomach, quickly returned to the couch when he heard Suzuya coming.

"Here it is," Juuzou said, handing his partner the machine.

"And here's your new one," Kiniko said, trying to act normal. "Why don't you test it?"

"I'll test it later," Suzuya said quickly.

"Alright," Kiniko said slowly.

"I was about to go to the store," Juuzou said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So…"

"I'll get going," Kiniko said, giving his friend a false smile.

The brunette gave the doll under the chair one last look as Suzuya guided him to the door. They bid their goodbyes, and Kiniko soon was riding in a taxi back to his apartment. He frowned, thinking of the readings he had gotten in Suzuya's place.

Hundreds of theories for the doll, strange readings, and Suzuya's strange behavior flooded his mind. But one was reoccurring. Memories of a pretty author swirled around his brain. He rubbed the scar tissue on his nose from when it had been broken. Kiniko knew Juuzou and the One Eyed Owl ghoul had been close. Of course, Suzuya had not known her identity. Then, something else hit Kiniko. It sent shivers down his spine and made him sick to his stomach. After the One Eyed Owl had been revealed to be famous author Sen Takatsuki, she had disappeared for about…

 _Oh god_ , he thought. _Nine months_.

The doll… It couldn't be.

Could it?


	75. Special Class Kiniko Daichi

Kiniko stared at his partner. The white haired man was working diligently at his desk, which was very out of the ordinary. The brunette played with the Kagune Secretion Detector on his desk, not wanting Suzuya to find out what he was really doing.

He turned the machine on and stuffed it in his pocket. Kiniko stood up and fumbled to find the button on the detector, and held it down when he did.

"I'm just running to the restroom," Kiniko said loudly over the steady beeps the machine was emitting.

He walked past Suzuya, coughing to cover up the noise the detector made. When Kiniko was out of sight, he checked the readings. A lump formed in his throat. The level had shot up when he was close to Suzuya.

Now, Kiniko knew that his partner was human. It was a miracle to be able to get the man to stop eating, and Juuzou had passed through the RC scan gate countless times. What these readings meant was that the red eyed man was spending a lot of time with ghouls. Perhaps intimate contact.

The brunette took in a shaky breath. He had to find out what was going on. Loyalty to your partner was important, but if your partner is siding with the enemy… What choice did he really have? He had to do the right thing.

Kiniko shoved the device back into his pocket and strolled back to his desk. Nanami had seated herself on Juuzou's desk, and Kiniko was surprised to see her at the office.

"Don't you have school?" he asked her.

"It's Saturday," Nanami said, twirling a long strand of ebony hair. "Don't have school today."

"Get off my desk," Juuzou mumbled at the child.

She jumped off and toddled over to Kiniko.

"Mister," she said, giving the man puppy eyes. "Can I have some money to buy somethin' from the vending machine?"

Kiniko sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing the kindergartener a few yen. She beamed and ran into the hallway, leaving Kiniko staring at two pictures in his wallet.

The first picture was of a beautiful woman with long, curled strawberry blond hair and deep brown eyes. She was smiling and was wearing a beautiful, knee length white lacy dress. She looked so, so happy.

The other picture was of a ten year old boy. It was a school picture, and the boy was smiling at the camera. He had on a collared pale blue shirt, but his light brown hair was a mess. There was a sweet childlike glow to his brown eyes.

There was a lot people did not know about Special Class Investigator Kiniko Daichi.

His fingers ghosted over the picture of the woman. Her name had been Hitashi Mori. And from the first day of kindergarten when the strawberry blond girl had sat next to him at lunch, Daichi had been determined to make sure that one day she would become Hitashi Kiniko. They were best friends all through elementary school and middle school, and in high school, they had begun to date. They had gone to prom and every other school dance together. It was young love.

They graduated and were headed to college. Everything was perfect. Until Daichi got his high school sweetheart pregnant at a whopping age of nineteen. To most, the situation would've seemed awful. But Hitashi saw the good in it, as she usually did.

The couple decided to get married after the baby was born. Kiniko stayed faithful and loyal next to his love's side. He waited for the baby to come, and then rushed her to the hospital when it was. He waited for the labor to begin. He waited for the doctor to rush in. And he sat in the hallway, waiting to see his beautiful Hitashi and their baby. He waited. And waited. And waited. Hitashi never came.

The doctor came to Kiniko with the baby, a beautiful baby boy. He explained to Kiniko that thousands of woman die during childbirth each year. But it didn't take any of the pain away.

Being a single father was hard. The son, whom Kiniko had named Ake, often asked about his Mommy. Kiniko had sworn to himself that he would love Ake twice as much so that his son wouldn't feel any emptiness in his heart. But deep down, he knew it was impossible.

Kiniko slept around. A lot. There was no denying that. But no matter how many gorgeous woman the investigator slept with, there was never a Hitashi. For the time him and his partner were in bed, his mind was off of the beautiful strawberry blond. But the second he wasn't alone, that he wan't flirting, he would fall into the memories of his lover's sweet lips.

Kiniko sighed and closed his wallet. He glanced at the clock. It was going to be time to take his break now; he had Ake to pick up from school.


	76. The Predator

"Hey hun," Juuzou asked, climbing into bed next to his wife.

"Hey baby," she said, smiling at the man.

"How was your day?" Suzuya asked, rolling onto his side so that he could look at the moonlit outline of the half ghoul.

"Good," Eto said, scooting closer to the investigator. "But I have some bad news."

Juuzou frowned. "What?"

"I have to go to Yokohama for a couple nights for business."

"I can watch the kids," Suzuya said, yawning.

"I know you can," Eto said softly, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Eto nipped at Suzuya's neck, causing him to lurch.

"Hey!" he said.

Eto smirked against her husband's skin, and it sent shivers down his spine. She began to kiss his neck, stopping to suck and nibble at certain spots. She left purplish red marks as she went, biting at the stitches on his throat. Juuzou loved it when she did this; it felt so… dangerous?

Leaning his head back and exposing his throat to a man eat ghoul was the same as a mouse walking right into the cat's claws. But he couldn't help himself. Eto rolled on top of him and began to kiss him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Suzuya let out a choked moan and tangled his hands in her hair, and the half ghoul's hand's tangled in Juuzou's own hair, tugging at the snow white curls.

Eto wrapped her legs around him and began to thrust her hips against the man. He let out a gasp, and she smirked and bit Suzuya's lip. Suddenly, she rolled off of him and closed her eyes.

Juuzou blinked in surprise.

"I'm tired," Eto said, still not opening her eyes. There was a devilish grin on her face. "I have to leave for Yokohama early tomorrow morning."

Suzuya let out a huff, sinking down into the pillow. "I hate it when you do that."

 ** _The Next Morning_**

"Where's Mommy?" Hitomi asked as he and her brother wandered from their room. It was almost 8:00.

"Mommy had to go on a trip early this morning," Suzuya said, putting his slippers on. "I'm leaving for work in a few minutes."

"We need to talk to Mommy," Kaito said in a definite matter.

Juuzou frowned. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Hitomi shook her head vigorously. "We need to talk to Mommy."

Suzuya kneeled down so he could get on eye level with his children. "Mommy can't talk right now."

"It's important," Kaito said, biting his lip.

"Well then you can tell me," Juuzou said gently.

"We need Mommy," Hitomi whined.

"Hitomi, Kaito," Suzuya said sternly. "You need to tell me if it's important."

"It's more of a Mommy thing," Kaito said, rocking on his little feet.

"Tell me," Juuzou ordered, a sharp edge to his voice.

The twins gave each other a nervous glance, and then the lighter haired of the two spoke.

"We're really hungry."

A sick feeling of dread formed in Juuzou's stomach. Eto was going to be gone for a few nights, and there was no meat in the fridge. For a brief moment the investigator considered going to Naki, but he quickly pushed that thought from his head. He knew he couldn't wait until his wife came back; the kids would go crazy.

"I'll get you food," Juuzou said, mouth dry. "After work today."

"Thank you Daddy!" Kaito said, and the twins flopped down on the couch to watch tv.

Suzuya, knots in his stomach, picked up his quinque case and headed to work. As he sat in a boring meeting, he planned everything out.

After work he would head to a place where there were a lot of homeless. First, he would go to a store and buy a large garbage bag and a cardboard box. He then would find someone that was out of sight and alone. He would kill the person with his scythe, and then chop them up into little pieces. He would put the body parts in the garbage bag, tie up the bag, and then put the bag in the box.

It made him sick. He told himself it shouldn't, he did it all the time to ghouls. But this time, he was doing a favor for… the enemy?

Work seemed to go by especially slow, and by the time it was over, Suzuya was so nervous he thought he would throw up. The man gathered his things, bid his comrades goodnight, and stepped outside.

"Okay," he said to himself as he stood outside the CCG headquarters. "Hunting time."


	77. And The Prey

Kiniko walked through the streets, keeping his head down. He stuffed his hands in is pockets and frowned. He should not be doing this.

He told himself not to think of it as stalking; he was _investigating_. He had been nervous all day, and he had considered that perhaps he had been mistaken. But when he spotted a small round bruise and his partner's neck, he knew he had to do this.

Kiniko's idea of what was going seemed far fetched: The One Eyed Owl and Suzuya were sleeping together, and they have a kid.

Kiniko shook his head. What was he doing? He had his own kid to think of. He had let Ake spend the night at his friend's house. It was a school night, so he had been surprised.

 _"_ _Ake," Kiniko said, gathering his things for work. "I called Senshi's Mom. You're going home with him today and spending the night at his house."_

 _The ten year old boy looked up from his corn flakes and stared at his father with his big, brown doe eyes. "But it's a school day."_

 _"_ _I know," Kiniko said, pulling his shoes on. "But I have to do something for work tonight."_

 _Ake frowned and stirred his cereal._

 _"_ _What's the matter?"_

 _"_ _I always get scared when you go off to work. What if you go away just like Mom did?"_

 _Kiniko sighed and pulled out a chair at the dining room table. He sat down and took his son's hand._

 _"_ _Ake," he said, looking the boy in the eye. "I'm going to be just fine. I will pick you up from school tomorrow. And we can go get ice cream or somethin' like that, okay? And go to the skate park. I'm going to be okay. I promise."_

 _Ake wiped his teary eyes and smiled at his father. "Can I use the blue skateboard?"_

 _"_ _You bet," Kiniko said, standing up and patting Ake's hair._

Kiniko shook his head. He had to safe about this; he had promised his son he would be.

So far, Juuzou had done nothing interesting. Suddenly, he took a right. Kiniko scrunched his eyebrow's together; Suzuya's apartment was left.

 _Maybe he's getting dinner_ , Kiniko thought.

But Suzuya did not stop at any restaurant. Kiniko trailed him to a convenience store, and then waited outside in the shadows of the night. When Suzuya left the store, he had garbage bags and a cardboard box.

Kiniko frowned; that was odd. Then again, what about Suzuya _wasn't_ odd? The brunette followed Suzuya into the back alleyways of town. The white haired man walked through the alleys, looking in large boxes and dumpsters. Kiniko cocked his head. What on earth was his partner doing?

Suddenly, it hit him. Suzuya still had his quinque. The garbage bags, the box.. A pit formed in his stomach and his heart twisted. He was looking for someone… To kill. And to, presumably, give to a ghoul to eat.

Kiniko swallowed hard. He had left his own quinque at the office. But the brunette knew he wasn't in any danger; Suzuya was his friend after all. But he did have to confront him.

Kiniko took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, Suzuya."

The white haired man jumped. When he saw Kiniko, his body tensed and his eyes darkened. "Hello, Kiniko. Why did you follow me?"

"An even better question is what are you doing out here, with a garbage bag, box, and your quinque, at this time of night?"

Suzuya grit his teeth. "Why the hell do you think?"

"I think," Kiniko said, heart pounding a million miles per hour. "You're hunting for your girlfriend."

Suzuya's eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

"You're still with that Takatsuki chick. You knocked her up, right?"

Juuzou did not flinch. "What about it?"

"T—that's not okay!" Kiniko shouted. "I gotta turn you in! You're helping the enemy."

"Turn me in, huh?" Juuzou said, emotionless.

Kiniko nodded.

"I see."

Suzuya dropped the garbage bags and box. He pressed the button on his quinque case, and his scythe appeared in his hands. The white haired man slowly walked toward Kiniko, who he had backed up into a dead end.

"S—Suzuya?" Kiniko said, eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

"You know far to much," the man said, twirling the purple blade.

"No," Kiniko mumbled. "No, no, no."

His heart was in his throat and his stomach was in knots. Kiniko felt his hands shaking, and he thought he was going to vomit. There was no emotion in his partner's eyes.

"I thought we were friends!" Kiniko shouted.

No response.

"Please!" he begged. "I have a family to take care of."

Suzuya stared at Kiniko, eyes stone cold. "So do I."

The white haired man swung his scythe, cleanly separating Kiniko's head from his body.

Kiniko felt a immense amount of pain, and he was confused. He saw Suzuya holding his scythe… And at his feet was his headless body. He had been decapitated.

 _I was gonna skate and get ice cream with Ake_ , Kiniko thought. _I promised him_.

Then everything went black.

 **Notes**

 **For anyone who's confused: If the head is cut cleanly from the body and the brain is not affected, the brain will remain conscious for a period of around 5 seconds before dying of blood loss.**


	78. Messy Eaters

Juuzou sat at the dining room table and watched his children devour his partner. It, surprisingly, didn't make him feel sick.

Hitomi tore into the stomach, its contents spilling out onto her plate. She tore it in half, chunks of meat sliding down her hands. The veins from her kakugan pulsed as she sunk her teeth into the flesh. Kaito was eating the fingers like celery sticks, sickening cracks filling the air as he chomped down and broke the bones. Hitomi was soon done with the stomach, and she moved on the the arm. Kaito had ripped the arm from the body and chewed the hand off, enabling Hitomi to hold the arm like a corn cob. The girl ripped the flesh from the bone, and blood turned her snow white hair red. Kaito took to eating the inner organs his sister had left. He swallowed each kidney whole, and then took to the intestines. Kaito swung the tubes around, accidentally hitting his sister.

"Hey!" she said, and wiped a bloodied hand on his shirt.

"Stop playing with your food," Suzuya scolded.

The children went back to their meal, and soon, there was nothing left but bones.

"Daddy?" Hitomi asked, looking at her father with wide eyes.

"Yes?" he said, taking a bite of his own meal.

"Where's the head? The brain is the best part."

Juuzou swallowed the cake he was chewing and frowned. He had put the head in a box in the fridge; he did not want the children to see who they were eating. And he did not want to be reminded.

"I'm saving the head for Mommy," Suzuya said. "Now go take a bath. You're all bloody."

 **The Next Day**

Juuzou sat at his desk, staring at where Kiniko should be sitting. He had never really liked the man, so his death didn't make him sad. However, he had still watched his children tear the man's body apart.

"Where's Kiniko?" Amon asked, standing over Suzuya's desk.

"Dunno," Juuzou lied, unwrapping a lollipop. "I texted him, but he didn't reply."

Juuzou went the rest of the day telling people he had no idea where his partner was. By the time he caught a taxi home, he was so pissed off he was ready to decapitate yet another investigator.

When arrived back to the apartment, he was shocked to find Eto reading on the couch.

"Hey," he said slowly, putting down his quinque case. "What are you doing home?"

"Tatara took care most of the stuff, so sent me home early," she said, not meeting his eyes. "But I think there's a far more important question than what I'm doing home."

Suzuya swallowed hard. "And what's that?"

Eto looked up at him, expression blank. "Why your partner's head is in a box in the fridge."

"Oh," Juuzou said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That."

"Yeah," Eto said, standing up. "That. What the hell happened?"

"The kids got hungry," Juuzou explained.

"So you killed your partner?" Eto said, giving Suzuya a look of disbelief. "Another investigator? How risky is that?"

"I wasn't going to!" Suzuya said, defending himself. "But he followed me and figured out what I was doing. He said he was gonna turn me in. So he needed to be shut up, and the kids were hungry. I killed two birds with one stone."

Eto slowly nodded. "I see."

"Where are the kids anyway?" Juuzou asked.

"Woods. As usual."

Kaito, Hitomi, and Nanami sat in the shack in the woods together.

"My Mommy bought it for me," Nanami said, proudly presenting the twins with a digital camera.

"Woah," Kaito said, grabbing the camera out of his friend's hands. "A camera!"

"Don't grab things!" Hitomi scolded.

Kaito gave Nanami an apologetic look, and she nodded at him. He turned the camera on, and the kids gathered around the screen.

"How do you make it take a picture?" Kaito asked.

"Click the button on top," Nanami said.

Kaito turned the camera around so that it was facing them and pressed the button. The camera clicked, and he turned it back around to see how the picture turned out.

"You closed your eyes," Nanami scolded Hitomi.

"I'm sorry," the white haired girl said.

"I wish you guys could sleepover at my house," Nanami said, frowning.

"Me too," Kaito said, taking a picture of his foot.

"Maybe when you're older," Hitomi said. "You could sneak out and spend the night here."

"That sounds fun!" Nanami said, eyes brightening.


	79. Special Class Takai Joseino

**One Week Later**

"Suzuya," Houji called from an open doorway. "There's a meeting. You need to be there."

Juuzou groaned and dragged himself into the conference room. Around the table sat Akira, Amon, Arima, Take, Kuramoto, Shirazu, Urie, Mutsuki, and Yonebayashi. He flopped down in a chair, wondering why everyone was gathered. Arima nodded at Amon, who spoke.

"So, I'm sure everything is aware that Kiniko has been missing for over a week now. There was no body, so we could not confirm him dead or not. However, police found large amounts of blood in a nearby alleyway, and the M.E. confirmed the blood to be Kiniko's. There was to much blood at the scene for him to have survived. Our forensic people examined the site, and kagune secretions were found. All evidence concludes that Kiniko is indeed deceased, and the cause of death was by a ghoul."

Juuzou's mind was running wild. How could there be kagune secretions? Suddenly, it hit him. _He had used his quinque._ Quinques were made from kagune, so when he had severed Kiniko's head, the Quinque had left a kagune fingerprint.

"Suzuya," Amon continued. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Juuzou said nothing.

"That will be all," the black haired man said, concluding the meeting.

Everyone stood up and filed toward the door, but Akira caught Juuzou's attention.

"Suzuya. You're waiting here."

A knot formed in his stomach, but he returned to his seat. He waited for the door to shut behind everyone, and then looked at Akira. The woman was standing and looking down at the white haired man, frowning.

"Now," she said, breaking the silence. "With Kiniko gone, you need a new partner."

Suzuya cocked his head. "Who?"

"She was a first class, but she has just been promoted to Special Class. I hope you will get along."

"What's her name?"

"Special class Takai Joseino."

Juuzou blinked. "The one who follows Arima around like a puppy dog?"

Akira scowled. "Yes, that one. And here she is now."

The door flew open and a young woman came rushing in, dropping papers all over the floor.

"Shit!" she muttered as she picked up the flyaway documents.

She stood straight up and brushed herself off.

"I'm Takai Joseino."

The woman looked to be in her early twenties and was about an inch or so taller than Suzuya. She had wide, expressive sky blue eyes and thick eyebrows. Takai was tan, and curls of blond hair tumbled down to her shoulder blades. She wore formal attire: a coat, a skirt, heels, and a dress shirt. However, her white dress shirt was the only thing that wasn't black.

"Suzuya Juuzou."

"Great, now you two know each other," Akira said. "You're to look into the gang known as The Cards. They're in the 22nd ward."

Juuzou smiled; thanks to Mesume, he already had some info on them.

Akira excused herself and Takai joined Juuzou at the table. The young woman laid out the papers down and looked at her new partner.

"First things first," she said. "Please don't call me Takai."

"Call you by your first name?" Suzuya asked, mildly surprised.

"Well, my first name is Joseino. You can call me Josei, okay?"

"Alright," Juuzou said.

He watched her as she began sifting through the papers.

"So the cards," she said. "What do you already know about them?"

Suzuya did not respond and continued staring at her.

"Why the fuck do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked, giving her new partner a strange look.

Her use of profane language did not stun Suzuya. "Why do you follow Arima around?"

A blush spread of Josei's face. "I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Shut the fuck up."

Suzuya just chuckled and took a piece of paper from the pile. It read:

 _Name: Seven of Spades/Flower Crown_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Appearence: Long brown hair. Usually seen in white dress. Card bandages mask with card number painted. Flower crown._

 _Rc Type: Rinkaku_

 _Rank: S_

 _Ward: Unknown Ward of origin, only spotted in 22nd ward_

 _Notes: Taken part with several skirmishes. Seems to work with Two of Spades. Flower Crown is responsible for the death of the following investigators-_

 _Rank 2 Kyoi Zokuyo_

 _Rank 1 Imasu Dakuu_

 _Rank 3 Akari Appu_

 _Rank 2 Bachera Isshoni_

 _Rank 3 Doko Enkai_

 _Rank 3 Tada Kino_

 _Rank 3 Sugureta Aki_

 _Rank 2 Misu Kimiwa_

 _Rank 3 Shibo Tani_

 _Rank 3 Wakai Kazan_

 _Special Class Ratto Irezumi_

 _Special Class Aijo Sebu_

 _Special Class Iwa Roru_

Suzuya swallowed hard. This was Mesume's file. She was definitely becoming more and more dangerous.

"We just need to catch them when they're not expecting it," Josei said, tapping the desk.

"I'll get more info on them," Suzuya said.

"Alright."

Josei took out a lollipop and opened it, stuffing the wrapper in her pocket. She stuck the orange candy in her mouth, and then looked up at her partner, who was staring at her intently.

"Do you want one?" she asked the best she could with the candy in her mouth.

Juuzou nodded, and the woman handed him a blue lollipop. He smiled. Maybe it was a good thing Kiniko was gone.


	80. Pinned

"Miss Mesume?"

Eleven year old Cards Member Shimina Yokeru climbed into Mesume's lap. The brown haired ghoul had been sitting on one of the many crates in the warehouse, looking at the gang she was now so deeply intertwined with.

"Yes?" Mesume asked, smiling at blue eyed blond.

"Do you think the investigators are gonna get us?" Shimina asked, leaning her head against Mesume.

The older ghoul stroked the young girl's long, wavy hair.

"Of course not."

"They got Mommy and Daddy," the young girl said softly, tears forming in her crystal eyes.

Mesume sighed and hugged the young girl tighter. Since she and Naki had no children, she had come to think of young Shimina as her own daughter. The blond ghoul's parents were slaughtered in front of her when she was nine.

"But I'm going to protect you," Mesume said.

"Promise?" Shimina asked, looking up at the older ghoul with wide, teary eyes.

"I promise."

"Hey there," an attractive woman said, smiling and walking up to them.

"Kintai!" Shimina said gleefully, hopping off of Mesume's lap and throwing her arms around the beautiful ghoul.

Kintai grinned. Her waist length, pine green hair tumbled in perfect curls down her back. Her lavender eyes radiated warmth, glowing with joy at the sight of the two ghouls she considered to be her sisters. Her toned body glistened with sweat, and she wore her casual clothes that consisted of a grey v-neck, black jeans, and a belt. Her cloth mask was clipped to her belt.

"Where've you been?" Mesume asked.

"Just working out," Kintai replied, stretching.

"Trying to impress Sename?" Mesume asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kintai made a weird face. "Um, no. He's like eleven years younger than me."

"I know," Mesume giggled. "I was just messing with you. But seriously, age is just a number."

"To you," Kintai said, playfully messing with Shimina's hair. "Isn't your boo like, what, six years older than you?"

Mesume blushed.

"So he just knows more tricks in bed?" Kintai asked, teasing the younger ghoul.

"Kintai Shukujo!" Tanichi scolded from where he sat nearby. "You know better then to talk like that in front of a child."

Tanichi Shounin had his now white hair slicked back as usual, and storms brewed in his grey eyes. A thin, white t shirt covered his muscular upper half, and he had on black jeans a checked vans. Mitsumi Ouken sat in his lap. She looked like a doll, with her pale face and dark eye makeup. Her eyeliner was flawless, and her lipgloss made her lips a luscious pink. Her bubble gum pink hair was pulled into two low ponytails that fell over her shoulders, and her bangs hung in her emerald eyes. She wore a puffy white shirt and a choker with bells on it, with rolled shorts, fishnet stockings, and black combat boots.

Mesume liked both ghouls, but she had a tendency to feel awkward when they would start flirting around in front of her.

"Oh, hush Tanichi," Mitsumi scolded. "The kid's gotta find out someday."

The man rolled his gray eyes.

"Kintai, you're back!" a male voice said.

Mesume looked to see the two male ghouls Kinmuno Seikyuu and Shinbei Hakaro approaching them. Kinmuno had a quirky grin on his face and a mischievous sparkle in his deep blue eyes, like he was going to pickpocket someone. His good friend Shinbei walked beside him. The man still wore his hair in an undercut, but it was unwashed from a skirmish earlier that day and was caked with blood. He his characteristic smirk on his ghostly pale face, and his odd turquoise eyes seemed to glow.

"Wow," Kintai said. "I didn't know you all missed me that much."

"I know Kinmuno certainly did," Shinbei chuckled, placing a hand on top of his friend's head.

"Hey, knock it off," Kinmuno said, pushing Shinbei away and then running his hands through his short black hair.

"What's the whole gathering about?" a woman in her mid twenties asked, walking up to the crowd hand in hand with a male ghoul. Another woman walked on her other side.

Ranaida Ashiro, the one who had spoken, was smiling. She wore a white tanktop, dark jeans, all black converse, a black leather jacket, and a blue beanie. She had obviously been smoking; Mesume could smell it on her. She was holding her boyfriend Matakeshi Shiato's hand. The man was smiling, which was out of character for him. His sad brown eyes focused on the group, and he ran his hand through his long black hair. The woman on the other side of Ranaida was Jimota Yuuzoku. She was frowning, and to Mesume, it looked all to familiar. Jimota resembled Mesume so much that they could be family; the only difference was that Jimota had emerald green eyes.

"We're just chatting," Mesume said. "But it looks like Jimota's having fun."

"Shut up," the brown haired ghoul said. "I hate third wheeling."

"If you hate it," Ranaida said, jabbing a finger at her shorter friend. "Get yourself a boyfriend."

Jimota rolled her eyes. "Like who?"

"Shinbei doesn't have a girlfriend!" Mitsumi called out, twirling a strand of her pink hair.

Jimota blushed, and the turquoise eyed man walked closer to her.

"Ohhhhh!" Kintai said. "Kiss her!"

"Yeah!" the others said, joining in. "Kiss her!"

Everyone was chanting 'do it', and Shinbei rolled his eyes. Jimota was blushing her face off. Suddenly, the black haired man leaned over a kissed the green eyed ghoul right on the lips. When he pulled away, Jimota looked like she was going to faint. Everyone laughed and cheered.

Mesume looked across the warehouse at Kenki. Him and Sename sat together on a box, observing everything going on. Mesume smiled. Kenki was like the father she had never had, and Sename was like a brother. Kenki was wise, kind, and patient. Mesume thought what he did for every abandoned ghoul was honorable.

"Boo!" someone said, grabbing Mesume's shoulders.

The doe eyed girl jumped, and whirled around so see who was behind her. She playfully rolled her eyes when she was met with her half brother's lopsided grin.

"Heiko, don't do that," she said, playfully shoving him.

Mesume loved her brother. They had been partnered together, and they had their little routine. Mesume would know what Heiko was going to do, and visa versa. Sometimes it seemed like their thought processes were intertwined.

Come to think of it, she loved everybody here. They were all the family she had always yearned for. And it had started out with a spy operation. Now, she had sworn to herself that she would keep them safe.

It was soon time to leave, and Mesume was soon walking the Tokyo streets at 3:00 am. Guilt made her want to throw up on the side of the road. She had not reported any information to Juuzou in weeks. She just couldn't do it.

Motion in front of her made he servant freeze. There was a young man dancing around, making his way toward her. He stopped when he saw her.

"Mesume," he said. "Just who I was looking for."

A lump formed in the doe eyed girl's throat. "S-Suzuya."

"You haven't given me any more info on the Cards," he said, frowning. "Yet you've obviously been with them."

"They're my family!" Mesume said, clenching her teeth.

Juuzou sighed and shook his head. "I should've known this was gonna happen. Plus, you're getting dangerous. You've killed, what, thirteen investigators?"

"I was defending my family," Mesume growled. "And I'll kill you too if you come near that warehouse."

Suzuya smirked. "Got it."

He walked away into the night, leaving Mesume to herself.

"She slipped up," the man giggled.

Juuzou had made a list of the possible locations that the Cards could gather at night. He had narrowed it down to three. Only one was a warehouse.

"I've pinned 'em."


	81. Slaughter House

A dozen CCG vans sped through the streets of Tokyo. Hardly anybody was out at this ungodly hour. Suzuya yawned and checked his watch. It was 2:28 in the morning. He groaned and slumped into his uncomfortable his seat. Getting out of his and Eto's warm bed had been utter hell. All he wanted was to curl up next to his beautiful wife.

An obnoxious snore pulled Suzuya from his trance. He scowled at his new partner, who's head was resting on his shoulder. Her mouth was open and a line of drool dribbled down her chin. Her curly hair was pulled into a bun, and a single curly strand that had not been pinned back tickled Suzuya's cheek.

"Wake up," Juuzou said irritably, giving the woman a nudge.

"Hmm, what?" Josei said, wearily opening her eyes and adjusting her CCG battle armor. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Suzuya said. "Want a lollipop?"

"Sure," Josei said.

Suzuya handed the woman a lollipop. She unwrapped it, threw the wrapper on the grimy van floor, and stuck the pink candy in her mouth. Everyone in the van was either sleeping or half asleep. The vehicle slowed to a halt, and the doves rubbed their sleepy eyes.

Suzuya peered outside the window at the abandoned warehouse. He smirked; he might get a pay raise after this raid. Taking out the cards was a big thing. However, he had decided that he would not harm S rate Flower Crown. The attractive ghoul was how he got here in the first place.

"So," Amon said. "Our procedure: we will use these RC suppressant grenades. Throw them inside. The gas will make all the ghouls unable to use their Kagune. Kill as many as you can. I want every Cards member dead by the end of this. Understand?"

There were nods all around, and about five people filed out of each van. Juuzou grabbed his quinque and a grenade, and then rushed to the warehouse door with his partner and other CCG members.

Mesume sat inside with the Cards. Everyone sat in a circle talking and laughing. Young Shimina sat in Mesume's lap, and the doe eyed girl was braiding her hair. Kenki was telling a story about him and his brother when they were young. Mesume smiled at her family. She was home.

Suddenly, the warehouse door slammed open. Everyone turned their head to see who was there. Several gray canisters rolled toward them, and before anyone had any time to react, they exploded. The gas choked the ghouls, and Shimina began to cry.

"What's going on?" she cried, clinging to Mesume.

The doe eyed servant's eyes were wide. She was frozen, not a muscle moved.

"RC suppressant gas!" Kenki screamed. "We can't use our Kagune! Hide!"

The gas was so thick one couldn't see more than a few yards in front of ones self. Mesume held the sobbing eleven year old girl close to her. She desperately screamed the names of her friends, but her calls were drowned out by the sound of Q bullets shattering windows and tearing holes in the walls. Tears streamed down Mesume's face as gas filled her lungs.

"Mesume?" a panicky voice called out.

Through the gas, the servant could see Jimota running towards them.

"Jimota!" Mesume screamed. She tugged the screaming Shimina along with her, running towards her friend.

Mesume and Shimina were a few yards away from their friend when the rat a tat tat of a gun being fired at close range rang in their ears. Jimota froze, wide emerald eyes unfocused and teary. Mesume, horrified, stared at the nine holes in Jimota's chest. The brown eyed girl crumpled to the ground, dead.

"Jimota!" Shimina screamed, running towards the fallen ghoul.

"Stay back!" Mesume screamed, yanking the eleven year old back.

The servant knew they had to find shelter, but she couldn't find the will to move her legs. Her mind was set on a loop; one of her many conversations with Jimota.

* * *

 _"I don't know," Jimota sighed, leaning against the streetlamp. "I just don't know. It just seems like everything goes wrong, ya know?"_

 _"I wish I could do something," Mesume said, frowning at the green eyed ghoul._

 _"You do," she said softly._

 _Mesume stared blankly at the slightly older ghoul. "I do?"_

 _Jimota nodded, a tear falling down her face. "If something goes wrong," she chuckled and wiped away her tears. "Which it usually does. I know I can always come to you. Because you have my back."_

 _Mesume smiled. "And I always will. That's what family is."_

* * *

Finally remembering that she needed to hide, Mesume yanked Shimina away. They ran through the warehouse, bullets whizzing by them. Due to the gas, visibility of the doves was limited. Suddenly, Mesume and Shimina tumbled to the ground. Shaking off the initial shock, Mesume realized that they had tripped on something. Shimina suddenly screamed. Mesume slapped her hand over the young ghoul's mouth, but her mouth went dry when she saw what they had tripped on.

Kinmuno was sprawled out on the ground. His royal blue eyes were wide open, and a drop of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. There was a one inch hole in the center of his forehead from where a Q-bullet had torn through him. Mesume's lip trembled; she was using all her strength not to cry.

* * *

 _"It just seems like I'm always making mistakes," Mesume said, pacing back and forth in front of the crate Kinmuno was sitting on._

 _"Not everything is your fault you know," the black haired man said._

 _"But I've made so many mistakes!"_

 _"Mesume, wanna know what's great about you?"_

 _Mesume stared at the ghoul with a doubtful expression. "What's that?"_

 _"You make mistakes. You do hurt people. But each time you say you're sorry, you really mean it."_

 _Mesume flung her arms around Kinmuno. "Thank you," she whispered._

 _"For what?" he chuckled._

 _"For knowing what to say."_

* * *

"We have to hide!" Shimina said, tugging at the stunned Mesume.

"Right," the servant said, eyes still not in focus.

Mesume and Shimina stumbled through the gas filled building, hearts pounding. Shimina pointed out a large pile of boxes.

"Hide behind," she let out a choked sob. "The boxes."

The two female ghouls ran to the hiding spot, and were met by a grisly sight. Sokutei Gosetsu was sprawled out. She looked like she was peacefully sleeping; her blood red eyes were closed and her shoulder length, deep purple hair fell perfectly around her beautiful face. However, her midsection was destroyed. All of the skin had been ripped away; most of the organs as well. The only thing connecting her upper half to her lower half was her mutilated spinal cord and shredded gasped and covered Shimina's eyes, and the young blond ghoul shrieked.

* * *

 _"You know," Mesume said, putting an arm around her friend. "His depression and all, it was hurting you. He left you for your own good."_

 _Sokutei wiped a tear from dribbling down her face. "But how can I forget about him?"_

 _Mesume sighed. "You don't have to forget about him. It's okay. Some people you will keep in your heart forever, but not in your life."_

 _Sokutei stared at the doe eyed woman. "How the hell are you so wise? We're the same age."_

 _Mesume chuckled. "Well, I've already made all the mistakes."_

* * *

"You can't scream," Mesume said, tears streaming down her own face. She yanked on the young ghoul, and they almost ran smack into Tanichi.

"Mesume!" he said. He was crying, and his white hair was a mess. His white hair was a mess, and his t shirt was soaked with blood. In his arms he cradled Mitsumi. The doll like ghoul had a nasty puncture wound in her stomach.

"Oh my god," Mesume said, helping her friend put the pink haired woman down.

Mitsumi was pale and shaky, and she obviously did not have much time left. When she was all laid out, she looked at the three Cards members who kneeled at her side.

"Mesume?"

"I'm here," Mesume said, gently petting the woman's hair.

"Shimina?"

"I—I'm here," the girl managed through sobs.

"Tanichi?"

"I'm here baby. I love you, it's gonna be okay. I love you."

Tanichi's gray eyes were teary and desperate.

"Miss Mitsumi," Shimina asked, voice shaking. "Are you gonna die?"

At that question, Mesume let out a choked cry.

The pink haired ghoul forced a smile. "Seems to be lookin' that way. Don't you worry though."

"No!" Tanichi screamed. "No, you can't die!"

"It's okay baby," Mitsumi said, closing her eyes and taking the man's hand. "I'm not afraid."

Mitsumi took one last breath, and then became still. Tanichi sobbed and clung to her lifeless body like a child would to a teddy bear.

The three wept together until the shouting of doves startled them. Mesume swallowed her grief and spoke.

"We have to go."

"You guys can go," Tanichi said, stroking Mitsumi's hair.

"Tanichi," Mesume said, staring at the man. "If you stay, you are going to die."

"I know."

Mesume was silent for a moment. She then tugged Shimina away, looking back at Tanichi one last time. He was sitting, cradling Mitsumi's body. She forced herself to look away and decided the best place to hide would be in the secret basement of the warehouse. As they ran, Mesume saw bits of Sename Maikoku scattered around, Shinbei's headless body, Ranaida's bodiless head, and the mutilated corpse of Matakeshi Shiato.

Mesume flung open the trap door and shoved Shimina down the dark steps, following close behind. The two ghouls clung to each other in the dark, sobbing. Mesume couldn't help but think of everything these ghouls, her family, had said to her.

"Well, most of my good memories have something to do with you."

"I've learned a lot from you ya know."

"Thanks for not judging me when I make one of my god awful decisions."

"I'll always have your back. That's what families do."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Thank you. For letting me cry. I needed it."

"Thank you, for having faith in me."

"You help me face my fears."

Mesume allowed herself to sob for awhile, clinging on to Shimina. She had finally had a family. And, like everything else she had ever had, they were being taken away from her. She had not seen everyone's bodies, so there was still hope a few were alive. But Mesume still had Shimina. The young ghoul was only eleven and had seen more death than most people saw in their lifetime.

What are you doing, Mesume thought. Stop crying. You are twenty three for Christ's sake, and you have an eleven year old girl to protect.

"It's okay," Mesume said, holding Shimina close. "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you."

"I don't wanna die," Shimina choked out.

Suddenly, a bright light hit Mesume's eyes. She blinked in shock, and then tensed her muscles.

"Mesume?"

A flood of relief went through the servant's body.

"Heiko!" she called out to her brother.

"Oh thank god," he said, casting the beam of his flashlight on his sister and young Shimina. "Come on. I'm with Kintai and Kenki."

"They're okay?" Mesume asked, eyes widening.

"Well," Heiko said sadly. "Kintai is. Kenki, he… He took a blow to the head. He doesn't have much time left."

At that, Shimina began to cry again. Mesume hushed the young ghoul, and then they both followed Heiko to where Kintai and Kenki were. Mesume's heart twisted when her brother's flashlight beam fell on her two friends.

Kintai was on her knees, hand in Kenki's hand. The red haired ghoul was stretched out on the ground. He was pale and glistening with sweat. His hazel eyes were unfocused, and blood ran from his nose and mouth. There was a huge gash in the side of his head.

"Kenki!" Shimina cried, rushing to the man's side.

"Oh god no," Mesume said, putting her hands over her mouth. She joined Kintai kneeling beside him, and Heiko stood where he was.

"R-Raimushima," Kenki choked out. "Hizoku."

"What's he saying?" Mesume whispered to Kintai.

"He's delirious. He's calling out to his dead wife and daughter."

Suddenly, Kenki's eyes seemed to focus. He stared at Mesume.

"Raimushima," he said. "My beautiful wife. You came."

Mesume shot Kintai a confused look.

"He's hallucinating," the green haired girl explained. "He's looking at you, but he sees his wife."

Kenki turned his head to Shimina.

"Hizoku. My daughter. My pride and joy."

Shimina looked at Mesume in confusion, but Mesume just held up a finger to silence the young girl.

"Raimushima," Kenki said, using all of his strength to speak. "Hizoku. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you."

Mesume wiped the tears from her eyes, not sure what to say.

Kenki stared at Mesume.

"D-do you forgive me?"

A lump formed in Mesume's throat. Kenki had been the father she had never had. She could not let him die hating himself for what happened to his family.

"It's okay," Mesume said gently, stroking the man's hair. "We forgive you."

A smile formed on Kenki's face, and he became completely still. Suddenly, all the lights on the basement flicked on.

"How touching," a sarcastic voice said.

Heiko, Shimina, Kintai, and Mesume whirled around to see who was there. A relatively small man stood in front of them. He had a white shirt that was dripping with blood, black pants, slippers, and red and yellow polka dot suspenders. There was a sadistic smile on his pale face, and his white hair was drenched in blood. He held his giant scythe in his hands.

"Suzuya," Mesume muttered.

Heiko looked at his sister, shocked. "Do you know this dove?"

"I—."

"Oh, they don't know?" Juuzou said, smirking.

"Mesume," Kintai said, not taking her eyes off the investigator. "What is he talking about?"

Juuzou chuckled and shook his head. "You idiot ghouls. So quick to accept a spy."

Heiko, Shimina, and Kintai's eyes widened.

"No," Heiko said to his sister. "You wouldn't…"

"How do you think we found you," Suzuya laughed.

"Mesume!" Kintai screamed, tears streaming down her face. "What the hell did you do?"

"You don't understand!" Mesume said frantically. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Heiko and Kintai stared at Mesume in horror.

"You did this!" Mesume's brother screamed. "This is all you!"

"No!" Mesume screamed, turning to Shimina. "You believe me, right."

"I hate you!" Shimina screamed, pummeling Mesume with her fists. "I hate you, I hate you!"

Kintai yanked the young ghoul away, and then looked at Suzuya. Heiko huddled close to the two female ghouls, hatred burning in his eyes

"Well," the white haired man said, walking closer and closer. "I hope the pay was worth it."

"Don't!" Mesume screamed, hand out.

But it was already to late. The scythe was in motion. With a sickening noise, Heiko, Shimina, and Kintai's bodies were split in half. Guts spilled onto the floor, and Mesume screamed.

"Stop screaming," Suzuya scolded. "You agreed to this, remember?"

"No!" Mesume said, hiding her face. "No, no, no?"

Juuzou laughed, grinning and rocking back and forth on his feet. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. But I'm curious. Does it hurt?"

Mesume uncovered her face and glared and Suzuya with pure hatred, kakugan activated. "Does what hurt?"

"Knowing that they're all dead because of you."

Mesume's eyes widened, and turned back to normal as tears began to flow. And then she began to scream. It wasn't a scream of horror, or shock. It was complete agony. It would rock any normal human to the core. She doubled over, collapsing onto her knees. She lowered her head onto the ground and scraped her nails against the floor, agonizing screams filling the basement.

Juuzou rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

He hit Mesume on the head with the butt of his scythe, and she slumped down unconscious.

The doe eyed servant could hardly remember anything, but when she opened her eyes, everything was blurry and out of focus. However, she could tell she was still in the basement. Everything sounded distorted, but she could make out the doves on the upper level screaming to retreat.

She zoned out again, and she soon heard voices. Mesume could not see anything, but she knew someone was there and was talking.

"Boss," a male voice said. "Is this the Hanakurai Mesume chick you're looking for?"

Then the voices went away. And everything was gone.


	82. Joyriding

Mesume could not open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like they had bricks attached to them, and every muscle was sore. Her lungs ached and her throat stung. Her fingertips burned from the blood she had drawn while clawing at the cement of the basement floor. Mesume, eyes still not opening, used her other senses. She was laying in a bed; a comfy one at that. She tried to smell the air, but her nose was plugged from crying. She used her ears. Mesume could hear her own heartbeat—along with somebody else's. She was not alone. She raised her shaking arm to her eyes and rubbed them, wincing at the sudden and unexpected pain.

"I would't do that if I were you," a male voice said. "You got two black eyes. It's real swollen."

"Who are you?" Mesume managed to ask, voice scratchy and weak. "Where am I?"

"Doesn't matter who I am," the man laughed. "And you're in a room."

"The Cards," Mesume muttered, images of guts and gore flooding back into her head.

"That's right," the man said, and a sudden slapping noise indicated him clapping his hands together.

"W-where are they?" she asked. In her heart, Mesume knew they were dead. But maybe, maybe it was all just a bad dream.

"All dead," he said. The bed shifted, and Mesume guessed the man had sat down. "You're Mesume, right? Mesume Hanakurai?"

"Doesn't matter who I am," Mesume said, mocking the mysterious man's words.

"Matters to the Boss I guess."

"The Boss?"

"Yup!" the man said gleefully. "If it weren't for him, you'd be dead."

"What happened?" Mesume asked, trying in vain to open her eyes.

"Well," the man said, sounding thoughtful. "One of our lookouts said that the Cards place had been raided and that all the ghouls were gettin' torn apart. So the Boss, me, and the rest of the gang crashed the whole thing. I found you in the basement. You were barely alive."

"Gang?" Mesume inquired. "What gang are you from?"

"Doesn't matter. You'll probably figure it out."

Mesume's already overworked mind chugged. There was so many gangs, how could she ever figure that out?

"It's rather odd actually," the man continued. "I don't even know why Boss had tabs on the Cards. Probably wanted your territory."

"Who's your Boss?" Mesume croaked.

"A powerful and noble man," the man said. "Dangerous to."

"May I speak to him?"

"Nope. Boss can't come see you. He's got a huge target on his back you know."

"What's gonna happen to me?" Mesume said, voice shaking in fear.

"Don't worry," the man cooed. "I'm gonna take care of you for the next couple weeks or so."

"Weeks?" Mesume said, panicking.

"Hey now, don't say it like that. You owe me. I saved your life."

"I'd rather be dead," Mesume muttered.

The man clicked his tongue. "Now now, don't say such things. The Boss wants you alive. For now anyway."

"For now?"

"Just don't worry about it. Here, I got you something."

"I don't want it, whatever it is," Mesume snapped. "I've got places to be."

Mesume heard the man let out a huff. The pressure on the bed went away, indicating that her captor, or caregiver, had gotten up.

"Mesume, Mesume. You are feisty."

"That's Hanakurai to you," she snapped.

He sighed again, and used more pillows to prop up Mesume's head. His footsteps traveled to the other side of the room, and the way the sounds resonated told Mesume that the room was about the size of the guest bedroom. There was some faint clanking noises, and the man returned to her side.

"Open up," he said.

Mesume opened her mouth to say 'no', but the smell of blood and meat wafted into her nose. Her stomach growled, and she hesitantly opened her mouth. The man sat down beside her and gently inserted a ground meat filled spoon into her mouth. The flesh was already ground to a pulp, so Mesume didn't have to use her sore mouth to chew. She swallowed the food and greedily opened up for more. The servant could have sworn she heard the man chuckle, and she was fed another spoonful of meat. She ate slowly, trying to keep everything down. The mysterious man was patient with her, spoon feeding her for about an hour.

"That should help you heal at least a bit faster," he said when the bottom of the bowl was scraped.

"Am I allowed to leave?" she asked, not thanking him.

"No," he said. "Besides, you can't even see."

"So you're my captor?"

"I suppose," he said, standing up again.

Mesume heard the sound of a sink running, and then the man returned. Something cool and wet brushed against her face, and she lurched.

"Relax," he said. "It's a washcloth. It will help the eyes."

Mesume scowled and allowed her caregiver to lay a cool washcloth across her eyes. He pulled out the excess pillows so that the servant could lay comfortable.

"I'm going to go to the store and buy you some bandages and medicine and stuff," he said. "Get some rest. I will see you in a little bit."

With that, Mesume heard the door close. And she was left alone with her bruises and guilt.

* * *

 **Notes**

The name of this Chapter the name of a song by FrnkIero AndThe Celebration, having to do with something Mesume says and one of the song lyrics

Lyric: I hope I die before they save my soul


	83. Captor and Captive

Mesume missed her cot. She missed waking up early. She missed tending the roses. She missed sneaking out at night. But most of all, she missed Naki. Mesume had been 'captive' for three weeks now. She wondered if Naki was worried about her disappearance. Was he searching for her?

It's not like she was alone. The mysterious man came every day. He would spoon feed her and then talk to her for a bit. She was rude to him, and she felt a little bad about it. He was trying to be the nicest he could, and he was taking good care of her. However, he still refused to reveal anything about himself or the organization he was working for. And Mesume _still_ could not open her eyes to see him. Her swollen eyelids were healing slower than a mere humans would, so she knew something was very wrong. Her caregiver, however, offered no insight into what it could be. Bedridden, she had grown grumpy. Mesume would usually take out any anger by snapping at the man, but for some reason, she would not stay mad long. He was just so kind to her. She took notice that even when he wasn't feeding or taking care of her, he was often with her. That would make her smile, she felt secure. Mesume did not mind letting him take care of her; he had gentle hands. Day after day, she wondered what his name was, and what he looked like.

"Um, hey," Mesume said awkwardly, still not sure after three weeks how to address the man.

"Hmm?" he responded. She could tell he was making coffee by the smell and the dripping sound.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly.

"Doesn't matter," he said, the clanking of cups coming from where he stood.

"To me it does," Mesume protested.

He chuckled. "It shouldn't."

He walked over and set two things on the nightstand next to the bed. He propped her up with several more pillows.

"Got to sit up to drink coffee," he said. "Stick out your hands."

Mesume did as she was told, and she felt a warm cup press against her hand. She fumbled for the handle, and the man was patient.

"Got it?" he asked when her fingers curled around the handle.

She nodded and took a cautious sip. As usual, it was good. She laid in bed, slowly drinking her coffee. The man sat beside her, sipping his own drink.

"What do you look like?" Mesume asked quietly.

There was silence for a moment. "That doesn't matter either."

"I would know if my eyes weren't fucked up," Mesume retorted rudely.

He clicked his tongue, something Mesume had noticed he did often. "And where did a pretty little thing like yourself learn to speak like that?"

"Doesn't matter," she said in a mocking tone.

A let out a huff. "You're not the nicest either."

"Maybe if you told me what you looked like, I'd be nicer."

"You wish, Sassy."

"Don't call me that."

"Sassy."

"Stop."

The man laughed. "Fine. I'll tell you _one_ thing about what I look like."

"Okay," Mesume said slowly, voice still a bit hostile.

"I'm tall."

Mesume sat silently, waiting for him to continue.

"That's all you're going to tell me?" she asked in disbelief when he said nothing more.

"Yup."

Mesume was quiet for a moment. "How tall?"

"Very tall."

"Taller than me?"

"Yes."

"You didn't even as how tall I am," Mesume said rudely. "How do you know you're taller?"

"Because you're short."

"I'm not _that_ short," Mesume said, setting down the empty coffee cup on the nightstand.

"How tall are you then?"

"5 foot."

"You're short."

"I'm not," Mesume retorted, yawning.

"Tired are we?"

"Mmhmm."

He fixed the pillows and gently laid Mesume down so she would be comfortable. He pulled the blankets up to her chin, and then pet her hair out of instinct.

Mesume smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me like that," she snapped, not willing to admit that she had liked it.

* * *

The man sighed. Within minutes Mesume was asleep. He pondered leaving, but he honestly did not want to. He decided to make another cup of coffee. He stood up from where he had sat on the edge of the bed and walked over to the machine.

As he made the drink, he thought about the fiery ghoul he was looking out for. Ashamedly, he was able to recognize in himself that he was thinking about her even when he was not with her. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Even with all of bruises, cuts, and scratches. Even with her black eyes. He was so used to machine like ghouls, following orders without question. Mesume's attitude and sassiness was a relief, and it fascinated him. And of course, he could not forget how intriguing the way she strung cuss words together was.

He chuckled at that, and poured his coffee. Mesume was a free spirit, and he loved that about her. He looked over at the bed where she was peacefully sleeping, and then frowned. Her eyes would probably be healed in a week and a half. And he would have to leave her. The thought of it put an ache in his heart. However, the bosses orders had been clear:

 _Take care of her. Don't let her leave the room. Don't tell her anything about you, us, or why we have her. Just, nothing. And when she can see again, you have to go. She can't see anybody's face._

He scowled, it wasn't fair. He wasn't sure what the Boss wanted with Mesume. Did he want her to join them? To get information? To torture her? To take advantage of her? The last two made his hands shake in anger. He shook his head, trying to tell himself that he had no idea why he felt like this. But he did.

He had realized it about a week ago. He had just woken Mesume up from her nap to feed her, and he had stretched and smiled. Her lips looked so pretty and soft, and the an had used every bit of willpower he had not to kiss her. And it repeated every day. He wasn't sure why he felt like this, until he slipped up talking to a fellow subordinate.

 _"_ _If Boss lays a finger on Hanakurai, I'm going to be so fucking pissed," he muttered._

 _His fellow subordinate, who was seated next to him, stared at his friend in shock. "I don't know what Boss wants with her."_

 _"_ _Well, he'd better not hurt her." he growled._

 _"_ _Why are you so defensive?" his friend asked._

 _"_ _Cause I fucking love her, that's why!" he snapped before he could even think about what he was going to say._

 _His friend raised his eyebrows. "Kinky. Just don't let the Boss find out."_

 _He groaned and hid his face in his hands._

He sighed and sipped his coffee. He didn't want Mesume to go. Maybe she would fall in love with him? He shook his head, disappointed in himself for even thinking that. But the word 'maybe' still rattled around in his head.


	84. The Bed Fits Two

The tall man quietly entered Mesume's room, trying not to wake her. Much to his frustration, his clothes were completely ruined. His gang had had a run in with a couple doves, and he was now blood soaked. Home was an awful long walk from where he was, so he had decided just to go to where S rate Flower Crown was being held captive. He yawned; it was 2:12 in the morning. He quietly crept around in the dark room, trying not to run into anything. He didn't want to turn the lights on; that would wake Mesume up.

"Hey," a sleepy voice suddenly said.

The man almost jumped out of his skin, and he whirled around.

"Calm down," a familiar voice said playfully.

"Hanakurai," he said, catching his breath.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "Did I scare you?"

"You startled me," he said, running his hands through his hair. "Not scared me. What are you doing awake at this time of night?"

"You bumbling around woke me up," she said. "And a better question is what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"My apartment is far," he said. "So I just came here."

Mesume sniffed the air. "Did you bring me food?"

"Nope," the man said, taking off his ruined blazer.

"Then what smells like blood?"

"Me."

"Are you okay?" Mesume asked, a little more concern in her voice than she would've liked.

"I'm fine," he said, flicking the lights on so he could see. "The doves, not so much."

"That's a lot of blood I smell on you."

"Yeah," the man chuckled. "I'm a wreck."

"Then take a shower," Mesume said, turning her head towards the man. Her eyes were still swollen shut.

The man glanced at the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and blushed. "But, you're here."

"It's not like I can see you," Mesume pointed out.

"O-okay," he stuttered.

Blushing, he walked into the bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt and pants, and then let his clothes drop to the floor. He pulled off his boxers and then looked at his shirt. He would need clothes after the shower; and his blazer had protected his shirt from most of the blood. He picked up his shirt and laid it out on the counter and then started the water. When the water was warm he stepped in. The water ran down his body, washing away the sweat and blood from the day's work. He scrubbed at his face, making sure to get everything off. The ghoul washed his hair, and when he was done cleaning himself, let the hot water beat down on his sore body for a few minutes.

He climbed out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. Lacking a brush, he ran his fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to comb it. Since he had no clean clothes, he was forced to put his boxers and button up shirt back on. He bit his lip and walked back into the bedroom.

"Hey there," Mesume said upon hearing his footsteps. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Mesume yawned. "I'm tired."

"I am too," the man said, running his hands through his drying hair.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Um," the man said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Probably in the wooden chair in the corner."

Mesume sighed. "Don't be stupid. Just sleep in the bed."

A red hot blush spread over the man's face and he bit his lip. "B—but you're sleeping there."

"It's a big bed," Mesume said irritably. "Meaning it fits two."

"B—but—."

"But what? It's only awkward if you make it awkward. We're going to sleep, not fucking."

The man swallowed hard at her words, and then turned off the lights. Heart pounding, he climbed into bed next to Mesume. It was silent for a few minutes, and the male ghoul thought she had fallen asleep.

"When my eyes start working," Mesume said softly all of the sudden. "I won't ever see you again, will I?"

The man sighed. "Yeah."

Silence.

"Why?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Mesume stuttered.

The man was shocked. Mesume never stuttered. Every single thing the female ghoul said had purpose, and she would fight to defend her words. Stuttering was the exact opposite.

That was the end of the conversation for the night. Mesume was soon asleep, and she rolled over, pressing herself against the man. He blushed and bit his lip once again, and a warmth traveled down through his body.

 _No_ , he told himself. _You're just supposed to nurse her back to health, that's your job. Thinking she's hot is one thing. But you can't catch feelings. What the hell are you doing?_

Mesume muttered something in her sleep and she craned her neck, lips resting on the man's neck. A shiver went down his spine.

"Hanakurai, if you're doing this on purpose, I swear."

No response. It took awhile, but sleep and the man finally found one another.


	85. Missing

Eto knocked on the lavish door of her friend's mansion. Kaito and Hitomi stood beside her, both children looking excited to see the blond ghoul. The door opened, and Ju Nana frowned at the group of three.

"Hello," she said.

"May we come in?" Eto asked.

The black haired woman held open the door and Eto strolled in, the two kids skipping in behind her.

"I have to say," Ju Nana said as the door shut. "This is probably not the best time."

Eto blinked. "Why not?"

"Well," Ju Nana said, glancing around nervously. "It's Ju San."

Eto looked at her kids and back to Ju Nana.

"Why don't you go find Naki?" Eto said, giving the twins a gentle nudge.

The twins ran off into the giant house, and the half ghoul returned her attention to the servant.

"What's wrong with Ju San?" Eto asked. "Is she sick."

Ju Nana shook her head. "No, she… Well, she's gone."

Eto's eyes widened. "Gone? Like, dead?"

"Don't know. A few weeks ago we just woke up and she was gone."

"A few _weeks_ ago?" Eto asked in disbelief.

Ju Nana nodded. "If you wanna know more, just ask Nijuhachi."

Eto nodded and then headed to the nurse's office. The woman sat in her chair sipping coffee, black hair in a tight bun.

"Hey," Eto said, strolling in.

Nijuhachi smiled. "Hello there."

"So I heard about Ju San," Eto said, sitting down on one of the cots.

Nijuhachi grimaced. "Yeah. Things have been different around here since she went missing."

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well, one morning, we woke up and her cot was empty. We didn't think anything of it because Naki always picks her to go into the city if he needs something. So we just figured he had sent her early in the morning. But then we saw Naki."

"What about him?"

"He was a nervous wreck. He was sweating and his hands were shaking and he was pacing around. And that's when we knew something was very wrong."

"Well the reason for her disappearance is obvious," Eto said, kicking her feet.

"And what's that?"

"She ran away," Eto stated flatly.

Nijuhachi laughed and shook her head. "Ju San did not run away, I can tell you that now."

Eto cocked her head. "How do you know?"

"Ju San has a reason to stay."

"Reason being?"

"The Master himself."

Eto rolled her eyes. "She would not stay a slave just because she has a crush on him."

Nijuhachi sighed. "Eto, you perplex me. Sometimes, you are very keen on things. And sometimes, you just din't see what's right in front of you."

"I don't understand."

The nurse sighed. "The feelings are a lot stronger than a simple crush."

"She loves him?"

"Seems to be the case."

Eto stared at the nurse. "Does Naki share the feelings?"

Nijuhachi chuckled. "Now I don't know about that. I do know there's a chick at work that's really into him."

"Miza," Eto said.

"Does he share the feelings?"

"I don't know," Eto said.

There was a knock on the door, and the blond ghoul walked in. His eyes were tired and he looked like he had not been eating as much as he should.

"Hey Eto," he said, forcing a weak smile.

"Hey," she said, looking at the tired man.

"Servants made coffee," he said.

Eto said goodbye to Nijuhachi and joined Naki at the dining room table for coffee.

"So," Eto said, taking a sip. "Ju San."

"Is missing," Naki finished.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? We can just send some Aogiri members to go look for her."

Naki shook his head. "She'll come back on her own. S—she will."

"Whatever you say Naki."

"So how's things going with Aogiri? Sorry I missed the last meeting."

Eto sighed. "Well, Tatara was looking for a new executive. Someone caught his eye."

"Who?"

"Powerful rinkaku type. Are you familiar with the gang The Cards?"

Naki took a drink of his coffee. "The ones with the white masks with the card painted on the side?"

"Yeah, that one."

Naki shrugged. "I know a little."

"Well there was an S rate ghoul in their ranks that Tatara was interested in. I don't remember the name, but she wore a crown of some sorts and was the seven of spades."

"Was?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?"

Naki stared at the woman blankly. "Hear about what?"

"Doves attacked the Cards. Wiped them out."

"So that Spades girl is dead?"

"Here's where it gets interesting," Eto said, leaning forward. "I asked Juuzou about it, and apparently they never found her body. A gang of ghouls drove out the doves."

"What gang?"

"Juuzou had already left when the other gang showed up, so I don't know."

"So you're still looking for the Seven of Spades?"

Eto nodded. "If we find her, she's going to join Aogiri."

Naki blinked. "How do you know she will?"

"We'll kill her if she doesn't, obviously."

Naki sighed and slumped into his seat.

"I don't care about this Spades chick," he mumbled. "I just wanna find Ju San."

"I'm sure she'll show up," Eto said.


	86. Walking Lessons

Mesume's captor stood on the roof of an abandoned building. Storm clouds brewed in the sky, and wind whipped his hair around. He shivered and gave his blazer a hitch, gazing out at the city skyline. His hands gripped the rail until his fingers turned white. He sighed and looked at the shorter man that stood next to him.

"Boss," he said quietly.

"Yeah?" the man said without turning to look at him.

"Hanakurai will probably be able to see tomorrow. W-what do you want me to?"

The Boss was silent for a moment. He squinted at the outline of skyscrapers against the stormy sky, and a few drops of rain fell on his face.

"She probably can't walk. She hasn't moved much for the past month or so."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to work with her on walking. Report back to me when she's walking."

"So she can see me?" the caregiver asked, a little hope in his voice.

The Boss shook his head. "No, everything is still the same."

"But how can I work with her on walking if she can't see?"

"Figure something out."

The man sighed and bid the Boss goodbye. Arms crossed and angry, he tromped down the stairs of the abandoned building. His fellow subordinate and partner was waiting for him on a stairwell.

"Hey," Mesume's caregiver said to his partner.

The man smiled. He was one of the few people that was taller than Mesume's caregiver.

"How'd things go with the Boss?"

The shorter man let out a huff. "He wants her up and walking. But she's still not allowed to see me. And I have no idea how to do that."

"Just use a mask," his partner suggested. "I know someone who makes them."

"That shit's expensive! I'll just come up with something."

* * *

The next day, the man entered the room and did not flick on the lights.

"Hanakurai," he said. "How are you doing?"

"I can open my eyes," she said gleefully. "Can you turn on the lights?"

"No," the man said sadly. "You can't see me still."

"Oh," Mesume said dejectedly.

"But don't worry, I have big plans for you today."

"What?" Mesume asked, excited.

"Walking."

Mesume frowned and scowled into the darkness. "I know how to walk."

"Yeah," the man said. "But you've been not moving much for the past, what, month? I have to make sure you're steady on your feet."

"Okay, well, how are we going to do that if I can't see?"

Footsteps echoed through the room as the man approached her. There was some rustling, and soft fabric brushed across Mesume's face. She drew in her breath in surprise.

"Relax," he said. "It's just my scarf. I'm going to tie it around your eyes so you can't see me, alright Sassy?"

"Okay, but don't call me that," Mesume snapped.

"Aww, I'm sorry _Sassy_."

"Stop!"

The man chuckled and tied his scarf around Mesume's eyes. Mesume could hear him walking across the room, and the click of the lights being turned on. He returned to her side, and she sat up.

Mesume went to stand up to prove that she was in no need of help, but her legs were weak. She stumbled and felt the floor come up from underneath her. However, the man caught her. She found her nose buried in the crook of his neck, and she inhaled.

She absolutely loved the way he smelled. His scent was soft while still masculine, and it soothed her. Mesume decided that she would not mind falling asleep beside this man again.

"Told you that you needed my help," he teased playfully.

Mesume let out an annoyed huff and allowed the man to help her to her feet. She tried to take another step, and he knee buckled.

"Woah there," the man said.

He placed his hands right above her hips to stabilize her, and she drew in her breath at his touch.

"What?" he asked, heart beating a bit faster.

"N—nothing," she stuttered.

"Okay. Well, we're just going to walk to the door."

Mesume nodded and put a shaky foot forward. Her knee did not buckle, but she did wobble. The male ghoul tightened his grip on her waist to balance her, and she gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"It just tickled," Mesume lied.

"I'll move my hands then," he said.

He dragged his hands further up her waste, and Mesume let out a lewd noise at the feeling of his has traveling along her body. As soon as she realized what she had done, she bit her lip and hung her head.

"Just tickles, hmm?" the man said, heart pounding. The noise she had let out had made his face turn completely red.

"Shut up," she snapped.

He said nothing and continued to balance her as she walked. By the time they had made it to the door and back, Mesume was exhausted.

"I'm tired," she announced, sitting down on the bed.

Mesume began to pull off the scarf, and he smacked her hand away. "No. I haven't turned the lights off yet."

The man flicked off the lights and then slowly pulled the scarf off of the ghoul's head.

"I've never had a scarf," Mesume commented.

"Really?" the man said, wrapping the scarf around his neck. "I love scarves."

"I like soft scarves."

"Well, Hanakurai, most people and ghouls don't like scratchy scarves."

"Mesume," the female ghoul said quietly.

"What?" he said, heart beating a little faster.

"You can call me Mesume."

"O—okay," the man said, blushing. "Well, Mesume, you best be getting some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Stay," Mesume blurted out before she even knew what she was saying.

A blush spread across the man's face. "S—stay?"

"If you want to," Mesume said, laying down and rolling over to turn her back on the man who stood beside the bed.

There was two clunks over the man pulling his shoes off, and the mattress shifted as he climbed into the bed. He laid down on his back beside her. Nothing happened for a minute.

Suddenly, Mesume rolled over. She laid her head on his chest, and the man wrapped his arm around her. She inhaled deeply, his scent fixating her. The man smiled and blushed, this is what he had wanted to happen.

Mesume trembling and shaking pulled him from his thoughts.

"What's the matter?" he asked, shirt beginning to be wet by her tears.

"I'm going to miss you when I leave," she whimpered.

"Don't worry Sassy," he said, petting her hair. "You'll be just fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Very logical Scarf Man."

He blinked. "Did you just call me 'Scarf Man'?"

"Yes," she giggled, nuzzling closer to him. "You wear scarves. You are Scarf Man."

"Whatever you say, Sassy," he said, sinking down into the pillow.


	87. Goodbye

"Boss," Mesume's captor said, addressing the man who once again stood beside him on the roof of an abandoned building. The sky was black, and the city below was brightly illuminated. "Hanakurai is walking again. She's not strong, and I would not recommend any tough work."

The Boss nodded. "Good."

"W—what are you gonna do with her?"

The man in charge glared at his subordinate and did not answer the question. Instead, he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small baggie. Inside was two, small, round white pills.

"What are those?"

"Drugs."

"I know they're drugs. But what type of drugs, and what do you want me to do with them?"

The Boss handed the bag to his subordinate, who put them in his own pocket.

"I want you to dissolve them in her coffee or water," the Boss instructed. "It'll knock her out for awhile. And then I want you to drop her off somewhere."

The caregiver swallowed hard and nervously tugged at his scarf. "Where do you want me to take her?"

"Your partner has the directions."

"Alright," he said. "When?"

"As soon as you can."

"Okay," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait," the Boss said. "Give this back to her."

He pulled a plastic flower crown out from his jacket and handed it to his subordinate.

The subordinate smirked. "Her namesake."

"I think she'd be sad if she never got it back."

The man sought out his partner, who was sitting on a bench outside the building. The streetlamp illuminated the large man, and he pulled out his headphones when he saw Mesume's caregiver approaching him.

"What did the Boss say?"

"He said you had the directions to the drop site."

The larger man nodded and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. The man with the scarf frowned and opened the folded slip, and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure this is it?" he asked, looking at his partner with wide eyes.

"That's it," the man on the bench said. "I don't know why the Boss wants her taken there, but you'd better do it."

"I know, I know," he said, shoving the paper into his pocket.

"So," the bigger man said. "I have some of your stuff that I borrowed that I need to give back. I went to your apartment to see if you were there the last couple nights. Even as late as 2:00 am. And you weren't there. Where have you been?"

The male ghoul blushed and tugged at his scarf. "I've been staying with Mesume."

"Where are you sleeping?"

He blushed even harder. "The bed."

"You guys fucking?"

He shook his head. "No."

"So you really love this Flower Crown chick?"

The smaller man bit his lip. "Yeah."

"And you've only known her for what, a month?"

"Shut up, you don't know anything about love."

The man seated on the bench shrugged. "I thought you didn't like ghoul chicks anyway."

The smaller man sighed. "Mesume's different."

"How's that?"

"Well, most ghoul chicks are complete animals. They treat others awful, and all they care about is food, food, food. And they all are so tough, you know? Mesume, well she's kind. And funny. Food is not all she cares about. And she doesn't act all tough. She's… Fragile. Educated to. Very smart."

"Well, I hope you haven't gotten all that attached. Tomorrow you gotta drop her off."

"Tonight's my last night with her," he said, hanging his head.

"Well," the larger man said, standing up. "You'd better make the most of it."

The tall man slowly opened the door into the pitch black, windowless room.

"Scarf Man!" Mesume giggled playfully from where she lay in bed.

He chuckled and shut the door behind him. He climbed into the bed and slipped between the sheets. Mesume rolled over so she was laying on top of him.

"Hey there Sassy," he said, smiling.

No response.

"You alright?"

"I'm never gonna see you again, am I?"

The man sighed. "Seems to be the case."

"Well," Mesume said, sitting up. "Then I'm not waiting. The longer I lay here with you, the harder it is to leave."

She pulled off his scarf and tied it around her eyes.

"Mesume…"

"Just get it over with already!" she shouted, tears wetting the scarf and lip trembling. "You're gonna knock me out, right?"

The man sighed and lifted the small ghoul off of him.

"Be right back," he said.

The man flicked on the lights and returned holding a glass of water.

"Drink this," he said, guiding the glass to her lips.

Mesume chugged the glass, and when she had swallowed the last bit, began to cry.

"You're going to start to feel dizzy in a few minutes. And you'll pass out."

"And my memory?" she asked.

"The last thing you'll remember is probably laying awake waiting for me."

She began to cry harder, and she climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her head against his chest.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered, not sure if he was even speaking to her.

"I don't want to," she said, sinking down against him.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Why?" she asked, voice becoming sleepy. She slumped against him, unconscious.

He stroked her hair, tears in his own eyes. "Because I love you."

She did not move or respond. He sighed and pulled his scarf off her eyes and wrapped it around his neck. He easily picked up her small body and carried her out of the building and into the streets, where he hailed a taxi. He told the taxi driver the address, and he gave Mesume an odd look.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

"Too much to drink," he lied.

"I see," the taxi driver said, speeding off.

The male ghoul stared at Mesume's beautiful face as they drove. The bright lights outside fell on her face and seemed to make her glow. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea what color her eyes were. They pulled up in front of a long driveway, and he paid the man. He got out of the car with Mesume in his arms and began to carry her up the driveway.

With each step towards the massive house, his heart ached more and more. He didn't know why he was to bring her here, or what was going to happen to her. All he wanted to do was curl up next to her and keep her safe.

He reached the door and carefully laid her down, like how a mother would leave a baby at an orphanage. Tears falling, he looked at her one last time. There was a knot in his stomach; what if she forgot him? He wanted her to have something to remember him by. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He did what he needed to do, and then he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He brought a shaking hand to the door and knocked loudly. And then he ran away into the night.


	88. Keepsake

Ju San slowly opened her eyes. Sudden light made her wince and squint, she had not seen light this amount for quite awhile. She looked around, confused. Why was there light? Where was her caregiver, had he not come last night?

"Look who's awake," a female voice said.

Ju San, surprised, lifted her head to see who was speaking to her. Much to the servant's shock, Nijuhachi stood at the end of her bed. She turned her head side to side, and she realized she was on one of the cots in the nurse's room.

"Nijuhachi," she said, finally able to find her voice.

"Hello there Ju San," she said. "We've all been awfully worried about you. You've been missing for over a month."

"Has it really been that long?" Ju San asked wearily.

"Is she awake?" a recognizable male voice said.

Naki stood in the door, a concerned look on his face. When he saw Ju San's doe eyes, he ran to the side of the cot.

"I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed, tears falling down his face. He kneeled down so he could be closer to her and took his hand in hers. "What the hell happened? Where were you?"

"I don't remember being taken," Ju San said. She felt bad about leaving out everything with the Cards, but her having no memory of being taken was not a lie. "But I couldn't see, my eyes were swollen shut. I was kept in a room and nursed back to health because I was all broken."

"Who took care of you?" Naki asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I don't know," Ju San said, heart wrenching as she thought of 'Scarf Man'. "I was not allowed to know his name, what he looked like, who the Boss was, or what the organization was."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, never."

"Master Naki," Nijuhachi scolded. "She's tired, don't ask all the questions right now."

"What I need is a hot shower," Ju San mumbled.

"Then take one," Nijuhachi said.

"You can use the one in the guest bedroom," Naki offered.

"Thank you," the doe eyed servant said.

"I'll get you some clothes," Nijuhachi said. "Naki, get going. She needs rest."

"I have to go to work," Naki said, standing up. He gave Ju San a desperate look and mouthed the words 'love you'.

Ju San smiled mouthed the words back, and watched her boyfriend leave. Nijuhachi returned with fresh clothes, and then helped the smaller woman up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"It'll be good to get out of these dirty clothes," she muttered to herself when she was alone in the guest bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, and she let out a sigh. Ju San was happy to be home. But she could not ignore the fact that she missed the man who had been taking care of her for the past month or so.

She began to undress, pulling off her coat and dropping it onto the floor. She pulled off her shirt and pants and then her undergarments. She stood in the room completely naked and tired and sad.

She looked on the floor, and was surprised to see her plastic flower crown. She picked it up and smiled; the man must have given it back to her. Suddenly, the corner of a black and white piece of fabric caught her eye. It was sticking out of her coat pocket. She picked up her jacket and pulled the fabric out. It was long, and her heart wrenched when she realized what it was.

She held the scarf in her hands, examine it. It was zebra stripe patterned and very soft. Ju San smiled, tears in her eyes. He had given her his scarf. She collapsed onto her knees on the bathroom floor, and the doe eyed servant began to cry.


	89. Everyone's Out To Get Me

Ju San couldn't see anything. Wherever she was was pitch black; either that or her eyes were not working. Her heart hammered; something was wrong, very wrong. The servant stumbled around in the darkness, crying out for help. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of a familiar, and attractive, scent.

"Scarf Man," she said softly, and then began to blindly follow the scent.

Ju San clumsily made her way through the blackness, and she heard a faint cry coming from her right. She quickly turned to that direction and began to run, no obstacles in her way to trip on. As she ran, another scent began to mingle with the all to familiar one of her previous captor. Blood; fresh spilled blood. As she became closer to the source of the smells, agonizing screams rang in her ears.

"Scarf Man?" she called out desperately.

"Mesume," he croaked.

Ju San fell to knees onto the floor, and her small hands found the man's body. She was kneeling in warm liquid, and she knew it was blood.

"What happened to you?" Ju San cried desperately, pulling his broken form into her lap.

"The Boss," he mumbled, and then became limp.

"No!" Ju San screamed, horrified. "No, not you! You can't die!"

"He's dead!" a voice chanted. "He's dead, he's dead!"

"Heiko?" Ju San said, recognizing her brother's voice.

Suddenly, Scarf Man's body disintegrated in her arms. Ju San blinked, and she could see again. In front of her were the Cards, all looking like something out of a horror movie. They all had retained their fatal injuries, so many were in several pieces or were full of bullet holes. But they were all laughing demonically, deranged looks in their eyes.

Ju San screamed and curled up into a ball, clawing at the floor.

"No!" she screamed as her fingertips began to bleed. "No, no!"

"Does it hurt?" a familiar voice mocked.

Ju San, eyes crazy and unfocused, looked up at the person whom had spoken. Juuzou Suzuya was smiling down at her, soaked in blood.

"Does what hurt?" Ju San wheezed.

"Knowing you are responsible for the Cards, and now your precious Scarf Guy!" Suzuya laughed. "What would _Naki_ think if he saw you cradling him like that, hmmm?"

"Shut up!" Ju San screamed. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me!" he giggled.

Ju San staggered to her feet, and let out a roar of rage. Her rinkaku kagune erupted from her back, and before she could strike the man in front of her, the servant's eyes shot open.

She stared at the ceiling of the servant's quarters. She was in her cot. She was safe. But that dream; it was so… real. Ju San had been having that dream ever since she had been returned to the mansion about a week ago. It haunted her, the only thing that helped was Naki's loving touch. However, he was not at the mansion that night.

Ju San quietly opened the drawers underneath her cot and pulled out a long, soft piece of fabric. She held the scarf close to her, holding it close like how a child would hug its blanket.

"I never even knew your name," she said, a tear rolling down her face.

* * *

"Did you even ask the Boss what he did with her?" a large man asked his smaller partner.

"No," the smaller man said, grimacing. "Part of me doesn't wanna know."

"What's the worst he could do?" the larger man asked.

The glare his partner shot him reminded him of just how sadistic the boss could be at times.

"What if he takes advantage of her or something?" he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Choke him with your scarf," the larger man said. "Where is that thing anyway?"

"Oh, I gave it to her," he blushed. "I still gotta buy a new one."

"Don't let the boss find out. Man, I hate going behind his back like this."

"Like what?"

"I know you're hot for her and stuff, and the Boss doesn't."

"I'm going to find her," the smaller man said, determined. "I can't let Boss kill her."

"Just don't drag me into it. If anyone else in the gang, or Boss, find out, you're dead you know."

"They wouldn't kill me just cause I love her."

"No, but you know what I found out?"

"Aogiri's looking for S rate Flower Crown."

"But how—."

"I don't know. All I know is that we're already chin deep in something we don't want to be in. And your feelings for her is what going to be what drags you under."

* * *

 **Notes:**

The chapter title is the name of a song this chapter was based on's album.

The song is 'my nightmare' by get scared, and the album is the title


	90. One Year

The year flew by quickly.

Kaito and Hitomi turned six. On their birthdays, Kaito received a toy slingshot and Hitomi a sketchpad. Kaito was growing quickly, and he was soon a few inches taller than his twin.

Hitomi was all the trouble she had been at five and more. Her favorite things were anything sharp, Mister Naki, and her father's stitches. The white haired girl had taken to watching Juuzou twirl knives around, and it fascinated her. She tried herself, and if human steel could injure her, she would've been all cut up. Hitomi had latched onto Naki, and would mope on the weeks that they did not pay his mansion a visit. She insisted on sitting in his lap and giving him 'reading lessons'. Hitomi loved to put on a black leotard and tutu and spin around in the entry way of the mansion, and she would often set up chairs and put on a 'show' for Naki, her brother, and some of the servants. When Naki was looking at his clothing magazines, Hitomi had a habit of climbing into his lap and pointing at what suit she thought he should buy. Hitomi favored a black headband with a bow on it, and she would often insist on putting it on Naki's head, much to Ju San's entertainment. Naki was one of the few that the young girl was not hesitant to share food with.

Hitomi, however, did not share the same close bond with her father. She was interested in his stitches, and she often asked if she could have some to. The 'no' she always got did not please her. Hitomi did not talk to either of her parents often. She spoke to Eto more than Suzuya, but it was due to the fact that her mother was also her teacher. Hitomi was close with Kaito, and they talked all the time.

The twins spent most of their time at their shack in the woods. Nanami joined them there every day, and another somebody. Kimi, after Juuzou and Eto's wedding, had got back to being good friends with Eto. She allowed her daughter, on days she was not with Aogiri, to go pkay with Kaito and Hitomi. Kotori was shocked at first to find Nanami, but she soon agreed to be part of the secret friendship.

The twins were probably not the best of an influence on Nanami and Kotori. Kaito took pride in teaching the two girls his favorite game: Nanami would steal some money from her parents, and Kaito and Hitomi would bring clear fishing line. They would punch a hole in the dollar, and tie the fishing line to it. One person, usually Hitomi, would place the money on the sidewalk. The four kids would hide behind a fence and wait for their victim to lean down to pick up the money, and then one of the kids would yank it away with the fishing line. When bored in the woods, they would doorbell ditch nearby apartments. Much to Kaito's boredom, the three girls often took turns doing each other's hair. Nanami knew all sorts of braids and loved showing them to her friends. The group would collect flowers in the woods to bring home to their parents, and, much to the Kaito's dismay, the girls would often stick some of the flowers in his teal hair. The friends liked to sneak into the zoo and look at the animals, and Kotori, being the oldest, felt the need to act like the boss. The group took pride in being 'sneaky', and often snuck into movie theaters. When they were bored in the shack, they took to playing truth or dare and would you rather. Hitomi would often bring paper and crayons, and the kids would spend a lot of time drawing. Nanami brought her camera every day, and she filled it with photos of the woods and her friends. Kotori's favorite activity was no doubt scavenger hunts in the small forest. The woods was full of small animals, bugs, and worms. The kids enjoyed catching them, taking their picture, and then letting it go. Everyone was happy, even Kaito.

Kaito tried his best to follow what Ju San said, but he still could not bring himself to forgive his mother. He was not angry with his father; Suzuya had not even known that he was born. But Kaito could not ignore the way his father looked at him. There was a disapproval in the investigator's eyes, and it haunted Kaito. When his father looked at him, he did not see the three quarters human. He saw only the one quarter ghoul. He saw the enemy. Even though Eto saw things in more of a balanced light, Kaito hated her. He would lay awake at night, desperate not to sleep. Because when he drifted off, dreams of Miss Akashinshi's harsh slaps and kicks would wake him in cold sweat. And he blamed his mother for all of it. Kaito tried explaining it to Hitomi, and she urged him to try to forgive her. Kotori as well. The only person who would listen to him rant was Nanami. The black haired girl would sit and listen patiently and talk when he needed it, and Kaito was thankful he had that above all else. He was not particularly close with Kotori, but Hitomi was. Kaito preferred to stay in the woods, and his least favorite part of the day was going home to his 'judgy' father and 'heartless' mother. He did like Naki's mansion, not as much as Hitomi, but he did like it. Kaito enjoyed spending time with the servants and liked to help out. His favorite thing to do there was to weed the roses with Ju San. Kaito liked Naki well enough, but did not exactly go out of his way to spend time with him like his sister did. If he had a choice of who he got to spend time with, he would for sure pick Nanami.

Nanami enjoyed spending her time with Kotori and the twins. In fact, it was her favorite thing to do. However, it was also very stressful. Every day she had to lie to her parents about where she had been, and she felt awful about it. Nanami was pretty sure that her father would not find out, but her mother was awfully smart. Some days, she would worry herself sick. Nanami expressed her concern to Kotori, who offered gentle words in response.

Kotori was happy spending time with Nanami and the twins. However, she sometimes did complain that she was a year older. Kotori had a close bond with her mother, and even though Kimi would always tell her what a great person he was, she harbored hate towards her father for abandoning her mother. Kotori was curious about the man, and sometimes she would ask Kimi about him. Her response was always that he was brave and smart, and that he would be so proud of her. Kotori, much to her dismay, had to get glasses. When she did, Kimi commented that she looked even more like her father now. Eto had convinced Kimi to let her half ghoul daughter train with Aogiri, and Kotori hated it. It wasn't that the training bothered her; in fact she was becoming quite skilled with her bikaku kagune. Kotori didn't like her teacher. Miza had been assigned by Eto to work with young Kotori, and the seven year old half ghoul protested it. Miza was bossy and not the most patient ghoul, always correcting her before she had a chance to correct herself. Not only that, but when other executives came to watch the training sessions, she would always ask about Naki. And when the blond ghoul himself was present, she hardly paid any attention to Kotori.

Naki did mind Miza flirting with him; probably due to the fact he did not even realize she was. Other Aogiri members and even his own gang members hinted at it, but they all had no knowledge of his relation with his favorite servant. Ju San and Naki's relationship remained a secret, Eto's attitude being one of the main reasons. Though Eto was now married, she still remained very possessive over Naki. The half ghoul would get angry when others, such as Miza, displayed romantic feelings towards the man. Eto did not hesitate to flirt with the blond ghoul, and she enjoyed messing with him like that. No matter who did what, Naki enjoyed spending time with his servant above all. He was so happy with her, and often wondered what had taken him so long. They often snuck out to the bench together for old time's sake, tracing their fingers over the names that they had carved ten years ago. And of course, he enjoyed bringing her up to his bedroom. He loved her with all of his heart, and he didn't know what he would do without her.

Ju San enjoyed loved every moment she got to spend with the blond ghoul. She knew she was lucky, she had loved him since she was twelve. Keeping everything a secret was hard, but she knew it was important. Ju San was happy for the most part, but the month she spend captured and blind haunted her every night, along with the Card's demise. The horrifying and gruesome memories plagued her dreams with guts and gore. Ju San knew she was responsible. The servant decided to add their deaths to the shelf of things that she would deal with later. However, she could not cram on the shelf a certain someone that made his way into her head far more often than he should. Ju San wondered what had happened to 'Scarf Man', and if he ever wondered about her. She was pretty sure that she had had no romantic feelings toward him, but that part of things was shoved onto the already crowded shelf. Ju San put away her mask, and did not leave the mansion. She overheard Naki and Eto discussing the disappearance of S rate Flower Crown, and it made her sweat. Naki had no knowledge that the woman he crawled into bed with at night was the ghoul that Aogiri was searching for. On days Naki was away, Ju San took to wearing the zebra striped scarf around the mansion. Ju Nana did not comment on it, probably because she was pregnant with Ni's child. Ju San offered her congratulations, but the black haired servant seemed more stressed out than happy. Ju San remained angry with Suzuya; he had dealt the final blow to the Cards.

Suzuya did not feel guilty. It was his job. Little did Ju San know, the white haired man was doing something to protect her. Juuzou obviously knew that she was S rate Flower crown, and he hid that from his wife. And Suzuya also knew what gang had kept Ju San captive. However, he decided that saying something would only cause trouble. Juuzou became close to his new partner, even though she took some getting used to. She was a bowlful of problems such as anxiety, panic disorder, and depression. And those were the emotional issues. Her body was a mess, with bad knees, a bad back, and a bad shoulder. When Juuzou asked how she even made it past the doctor's exam to be an investigator, she had responded that she had just not exactly told him all of her issues. Suzuya spent a fair amount of time with Josei, but trying to get her to leave her apartment was hell. As athletic as she was, the blond woman never had any motivation to get up and do much. But when she did get out and about, the two had a lot of fun. They shared the same dark, twisted humor. Josei was a complete klutz and was always breaking things, but Juuzou didn't really mind. He was shocked to discover how much foul language this innocent seeming girl used. It hurt Suzuya having to hide his family from his new best friend, but he did not want to have to do to her what he had done to Kiniko. The CCG had taken in Kiniko's eleven year old son, Ake, and Juuzou saw him often. The white haired investigator would do his best to push away the guilt, but the sad look in his doe eyes would gnaw at him when he was alone. Eto always had a way to cheer him up though. Suzuya found himself happier than ever with the half ghoul. Deep down, he knew it was wrong, but who was to judge love? Their marriage was not nearly as complicated as Juuzou feared it would be. In fact, the most difficult thing was handling the children. Though he loved them dearly, he could not rid himself of the thought that perhaps someday, he would be assigned to hunt them down.

The idea of her husband hunting down their kids scared Eto. But not as much as the fact that these kids needed human meat to survive, and no means of getting it themselves. Kaito and Hitomi had no kagune, making hunting difficult. She worried about their future, and wasn't sure how to bring it up to her husband. Eto was still searching for Flower Crown, who had seemed to go off the grid. There were rumors that she was dead, but then again, a body was never recovered.

'Scarf Man' often found himself laying awake at night. He wondered what had happened to Mesume; what the Boss had done with her. He wanted to know, he needed to know. His partner often reminded him that the Flower Crown ghoul was not supposed to be brought up, but he couldn't help himself. He regretted not kissing her, he regretted not spilling how he felt. Day after day, he felt more and more resentment towards the boss for taking her away from him, and furthermore, leaving him no means to find her.

Kanou and Kasu were quite pleased with their work. Seven out of the fifteen embryos had been successful and fully developed. They had seven healthy test tube children, who were hopefully going to be very powerful.


	91. Names

Kasu Shiyaku stood in the large room where seven cribs were aligned. Inside each was a test tube child, each a few months old. Kanou stood beside the man, admiring their work.

"What's the matter?" Kanou asked when he saw that Shiyaku was frowning.

"I think they need names," he said.

Kanou raised an eyebrow. "Names?"

Shiyaku nodded. "Yeah."

"Well," Kanou chuckled. "You can name them. I'll add it to their information."

The older man got out his clipboard and pencil, and then looked to Shiyaku. The younger man walked to the first crib and peered at the baby inside. The baby girl made a gurgling sound as looked up at the two men with blood red eyes. She had a tuft of teal hair on her head.

"I'm going to name you Seiko," Shiyaku said gently. "That means 'sincerity child', because I hope you are sincere to your duties that you will perform for Aogiri."

Kanou jotted down the name, and Shiyaku moved to the next crib. Inside was a baby boy. Shiyaku gently pet his light, sea foam color hair. He batted his eyelashes, looking curiously at the scientist with the same blood red eyes as Seiko.

"I'm going to name you Shonoko," he said softly.

"What's that one mean?"

"Child of calligraphy," Shiyaku said. "I just like the name."

Kanou nodded and they continued to the next crib. The third child was a girl with white hair and red eyes. Upon seeing the two men appear she moved her hands around in the air and made grasping motions.

"Hey there," Shiyaku said. "You know what I'm going to call you? I'm going to call you Kisaka."

Kanou frowned. "How would you write that?"

"The kanji for wood and then the kanji for slope."

Kanou nodded and moved on to the next crib, where there was a female baby with round, dark blue eyes and dark aqua colored hair.

"Tasuki," Shiyaku said flatly. "It means sash."

In the next crib was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Upon seeing the two scientists he began to cry, but Shiyaku's calming voice soothed him.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're name is Kaigan. That means coast, like the ocean."

When the baby had stopped crying completely, they moved to the next crib. In it was a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. The child screamed angrily at the two men.

"That's not all that nice," Shiyaku scolded. "I'm going to call you Kitanai because of it. That means 'mean'."

They moved to the last crib, and Shiyaku gazed down at the green haired, teal eyed girl that was inside.

"Your name means 'always', Tsuneni."

Kanou smiled when the baby made a gurgling sound.

"I guess that's it," Shiyaku said.

"Not exactly," Kanou said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?"

"There's one more."

Shiyaku looked at the row of cribs, confused. "There's seven here."

"I did one without you knowing," the scientist explained. "I didn't know how it would turn out do to the paternal donor, but she seems to be fine."

"Who's the paternal donor?" Shiyaku asked, a little offended that Kanou went behind his back.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Kanou smiled. He took the younger man off to a side room, where a lonely crib sat in the middle.

Shiyaku cautiously approached the crib and peered inside. A little girl gazed up at him. She had very dark brown hair and eyes so dark that they looked like black holes. No light shone in them, and it disturbed the younger scientist.

"I'll call you Kuruoshi," he said, finding his voice.

The little girl did not turn her head; her demonic eyes were locked on the ceiling. Shiyaku did not know much about this child, but he could tell instantly that there was something very, very wrong.


	92. Host

"Naki!" a male voice said irritably.

"What?" the blond ghoul said, snapping his head up. Bored, he had found himself in a trance staring at the table.

Several Aogiri executives and other members sat around a large table. Miza was trying in vain to hide her stolen glances at Naki, and Naki's own gang members weren't paying any attention. Ayato looked more grumpy than usual, and Eto, Tatara, and Noro were looking at the blond ghoul.

"We asked you," Eto said slowly. "If you would host the thing."

Naki blinked stupidly, and the white suits snickered. "What thing?"

Eto sighed, and several members groaned in annoyance.

"We agreed," the half ghoul said, speaking slowly to get her point across. "That tensions between Aogiri higher ups have been, well, tense. So we're going to have a little get together thing so everyone can kinda talk and not try to kill each other. And since you have a mansion and servants and stuff, we were thinking that maybe you could host it."

"Oh," Naki said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"That's great!" she said, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait to see how things turn out."

"When is it happening?" Naki asked.

"Tomorrow night at eight. Formal attire."

* * *

Naki frowned and shifted his half naked body around in the covers in a desperate attempt to get comfortable. He glanced at the clock, it was 1:24 in the morning. He had informed his servants that night of the party thing that would occur the next night. The blond ghoul had worked until 10:00 pm planning things out and figuring out what servants needed to do what, where they would be stationed, and what errands would need to be run in the morning. And now he was to stressed to sleep. Naki lifted his head and flipped the pillow over.

"Naki," Ju San mumbled, half asleep. Her head was resting on his bare chest; his moving about must've woken her. "Go to sleep."

"I can't," he said. "I'm so worried about tomorrow."

"Why?" the servant asked, lifting her head to look at him.

Naki smiled. Her eyes were half open and her bangs and long, silky brown hair was a mess. And it was adorable. But her question brought the frown right back.

"Eto's gonna ring my neck if this doesn't work out good."

"Who all is gonna be there?" Ju San asked, yawning.

"Let's see," Naki said, leaning his head back on the pillow. "Tatara, Noro, Eto, my gang, Kanou, Ayato, Kanou's kid helper, Takizawa, Karao, Shikorae, Tomoe, Bin Brothers, and Miza. And whoever they invite."

Ju San raised an eyebrow. "Miza? One who's always flirting with you and stuff."

Naki sighed. "Yeah that one."

"This should be fun," Ju San said, a mischievous tone to her voice.

"Ju San, I swear to god if you do anything…"

"I don't start things," Ju San said. "I retaliate."


	93. Party

Naki adjusted the collar of his white suit and glanced at his watch. It was 7:30; the guests should be arriving in half an hour. He examined the ballroom, which the servants had toiled to turn into a place where a 'party' of sorts could be held. The ballroom itself was huge, with checkered floor pattern and a gothic ceiling. Expensive paintings hung on the walls, and a crystal chandelier much like the one in the entry way dangled from the ceiling, Down the center the servants had lined up tables. On the tables were white table clothes, and shiny silver bowls organized by what organs were contained inside of them. There were wine glasses out and pitchers of blood wine, along with coffee for those who did not want to drink alcohol.

The servants were in uniform, and they were stationed at different parts of the house. Most of the guests would be in the ballroom, but they were free to go anywhere downstairs. Upstairs was roped off. Much to the other servant's distaste and suspicion, he had put Ju San in charge. He watched her hurry into the ballroom and make sure that everything in place.

Naki smiled. Her hair was perfectly brushed, and she wore the servant's uniform consisting of a collared, long sleeve white shirt, a black vest, and a brown skirt. She had that flustered expression on her face, and watching her run around like that was nothing short of adorable. If there were not other servants in the room, he would've gone up and hugged Ju San from behind.

He strolled between the rooms making sure all the servants were stationed until 8:00. The doorbell rang right as the clock struck. Naki took a deep breath and opened the door. Eto stared up at him. Her hair was straightened and she wore a sleeveless, knee length burgundy dress.

"Right on time," he said. Naki looked up and saw more people walking up the driveway. The blond ghoul walked to the ballroom with Eto and motioned to Ni to tend to the door.

* * *

Ju San watched from her position in the ballroom as ghouls poured in. She yawned, Naki had been up at 5:30 in the morning. He had allowed her to sleep for a few hours more, but that sleep had been haunted by dreams filled with 'Scarf Man's' voice and agonizing screams. Ju San scolded herself yet again for letting the unknown man plague her thoughts. The doe eyed servant kept a watchful eye on her boyfriend.

If she knew anything about the blond ghoul, it was that he couldn't do much alcohol. He got drunk _very_ easily. So aside from her assigned job of making sure all the food in the bowls and drinks were stocked, she had to make sure Naki didn't get tipsy. If he was drunk, he might accidentally say something about their relationship. Or do something else extremely stupid. Ju San grimaced as she thought of the situation. _A low educated man who's bad with alcohol surrounded by expensive things and important people._

Ju San watched the ghouls mill about. More were still arriving, and it was already crowded. She spotted Eto, Tatara, and Ayato. The rest of them she didn't know.

"Hey," another female servant whispered to Ju San, standing next to the doe eyed servant.

"Hey, Hachi," Ju San said.

Ju San had known Hachi for as long as she could remember. The 26 year old woman was wearing her caramel colored hair in a bun, and her brown eyes scanned the room. Hachi was well aware of her friend's affection for the Master, and she said that she 'shipped' them.

"Do you see that chick that's always hitting on Master Naki yet?" Hachi asked.

"Miza? No, not yet."

Just as they said that, the two woman saw the short woman walk through the door. She wore a long sleeve white dress that came down to her knees and heels. Her pink hair was pulled into an odd ponytail, and she was scowling.

"There she is!" Hachi whispered, pointing at the woman.

Ju San swatted Hachi's hand.

"Don't point," she scolded.

"You're prettier than her," Hachi commented.

"Hachi!" Ju San said. "You can't just say things like that!"

The caramel haired girl shrugged. "It's true."

Ju San let out a huff, and then a man standing next to the table caught her eye. He had shaggy white hair and wore an all black tuxedo. He was going around, eating the food with _his hands._

"No, no, no," Ju San muttered. She hurried to grab a plate, fork, and knife and then carried the utensils to the man.

"Excuse me Sir," she said properly. "Would you, um, care for a plate?"

He stared at her blankly.

"Sir, what's your name?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Takizawa."

"Well Mister Takizawa," Ju San said, trying not to come across as rude. "I would appreciate it if you would use a plate when eating your food."

He took the plate from her, and Ju San, satisfied, decided to refill one of the food trays. She picked up the silver platter and was on her way to the kitchen when a scent distracted her. Ju San froze. The scent; she knew it. It was signature soft yet masculine scent. _Scarf Man_.

Someone snapped their fingers in front of Ju San's face, and she jumped in surprise. Nijuhachi was frowning at the doe eyed servant.

"You okay?" she asked. "You spaced out. You were just standing here."

"Sorry, I just thought I smelled someone."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter, it was just my imagination."

Nijuhachi gave Ju San a concerned look. "If you say so. I was just talking to that Kanou man, he's actually a human. Now I'm gonna go find that handsome one with the white hair."

Ju San scanned the room. She spotted Tatara speaking with a few ghouls she didn't recognize. He was wearing a pinstriped suit and a red tie.

"He's by the refreshments."

Nijuhachi scurried away, and Ju San continued into the kitchen. She hastily refilled the plate, thinking to herself why on earth she would mistake scarf man for being here. It remained a mystery to Ju San why the memory of him haunted her a year later.

"It's been a year," she murmured to herself.

Ju San headed back into the ballroom and put down the platter. She glanced at Naki, and her stomach churned when she saw Miza handing him a glass of blood wine.

"Ichi!" Ju San hissed at the male servant who was standing at the entrance to the ballroom. He gave her a confused look, and Ju San beckoned him over.

"What?" he asked.

"How many glasses has Naki had?" she asked.

Ichi glanced around nervously. "Well, he had one by his own choice. The short chick gave him like, three more glasses. She's been throwing herself at him all night."

"Fuck," Ju San muttered.

Ju San walked by her boyfriend and the pink haired woman, glaring at the female ghoul.

"Be right back," Miza said, smiling at Naki.

Ju San clenched her teeth at the sound of Miza's voice, and she strode angrily into the kitchen to get away from everyone. She stood at the kitchen sink and scowled out at the courtyard.

"Servant," someone said rudely in the entrance to the kitchen.

Ju San turned around, trying to figure out who was rude enough to belittle her by calling her nothing but 'servant'. The doe eyed servant was shocked to see Miza standing in the door.

"Yes Ma'am?" Ju San said, trying to fight the urge to stab the woman in the throat.

"Where's the restroom?"

At that moment, Hachi walked into the kitchen carrying an empty platter. She glanced at the two women and opened the fridge.

"Down the left hallway and make a right," Ju San said, giving Miza a smile.

The pink haired ghoul whirled around without saying thank you and left the kitchen. Ju San turned back to the sink and began to wash her hands. Hachi was giving her a confused look.

"That's not where the bathroom is," Hachi said slowly.

Ju San beamed at her friend. "I know."

* * *

Naki frowned as he watched Miza angrily storm up to him and the two of the White Suits, Hooguro and Shosei, whom had been engaged in conversation.

"What's wrong Shorty?" Hooguro asked, grinning at Miza.

She silenced him with a glare. "Naki, one of your servants got me lost!"

Naki blinked, trying to focus his eyes on the woman. "Which one?"

Miza let out a huff. "I don't know her name. But she had brown hair and doe eyes."

"Oh," Naki said, hiccuping. "Well, I'll go talk to her."

Hooguro and Shosei gave their Boss a concerned look as he staggered away.

"How many drinks did you give him?" Shosei asked slowly.

"I don't know," Miza said rudely, crossing her arms. "Like, four."

Hooguro spit out his own drink and looked at Miza with panic in his eyes. "You gave him _four drinks_? He can't handle alcohol!"

Miza shrugged. "I was trying to get him drunk. You know, this is so stupid. He's drunk off his ass and I've been throwing myself at him, and he still hasn't done anything!"

"Maybe getting him drunk was not the best route to go," Shosei pointed out, stirring his drink.

"Whatever Shosei," Miza said. She turned her head to his smaller, yet still tall, partner. "What do you think Hooguro?"

The six foot tall man did not respond. There was a confused expression on his face.

"Hooguro!" Shosei said, giving his partner a nudge.

The blond man jumped, and then he looked around to calm himself down.

"What's your problem?" Miza asked, giving Hooguro an odd look. "You were all zoned out."

"I thought I smelled someone," he said slowly, and then looked at Shosei with wide eyes.

The large man sighed and shook his head. "You've just had to much to drink."

"Yeah, I really have," Hooguro chuckled, looking down at his empty glass. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything stronger in the kitchen."

* * *

"Ju San!" Naki called out to his servant who was rummaging in the fridge. His voice was slurred, and Ju San knew before she even turned around to see him that he had had too much to drink.

"Oh, Naki," she said when she saw him. He was sweating a bit, and his face was flushed. His red eyes weren't focused, and there was a lopsided grin on his face. "How much did you drink?"

"Hey baby," he cooed, getting awfully close to her face. "You sent Miza wrong way, that's funny."

Ju San slowly pushed him back. "Naki, you can't call me baby right now. Or get this close. Someone could see."

Naki hiccuped and giggled drunkly. "Why not, _baby_?"

"Naki, how much did you drink?" Ju San asked, flustered.

"A lot," he said loudly. "A lot!"

"Shhh!" Ju San said, putting her hands up in an attempt to calm him. "You can't yell like that."

"We have to be quiet," he whispered. "So quiet."

"You just can't yell," Ju San said, brushing a speck of dirt off his tux.

"Ju San," he whispered. "I gotta pee."

The servant sighed. One of the most stressful things in the world for the doe eyed woman was easily drunk Naki.

"Then go pee."

"Here?"

"No not here!" Ju San hissed.

"Someone!" Ju San called out.

Nijuhachi peered inside the kitchen. "Yes?"

"She won't let me pee!" Naki said, tears in his eyes.

"Will you _please_ escort him to the restroom?" Ju San asked.

Nijuhachi chuckled at her friend's defeated expression. "Yeah. Come on, Master Naki."

Naki mumbled something and staggered after the nurse, leaving Ju San alone in the kitchen. She desperately looked through the fridge for more eyes, which that Takizawa ghoul had hogged to himself.

"Crap, I thought we had more," she muttered as she kneeled down in front of the fridge.

"Um, uh, huh, I," someone said from behind her.

Ju San stood up and turned around to see who was stuttering. A tall man stood in the doorway. He was using a shaking hand to brace himself against the doorway. He wore a white suit, and around his neck was a black and white scarf. He wore his blond hair in a chin length bob that that covered his left eye. On the right side of his face he wore a makeup or face paint of some kind on his eyelid all the way to the bridge of his nose, under his eye, and then a thick line going down to his jawline. He had blood red eyes, much like Naki. In the hand that wasn't gripping the wall he held an empty wine glass.

"Can I help you?" Ju San asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The man parted his lips slightly and dropped the glass. It shattered, bits of glass skidding across the floor.

"Why'd you do that?" Ju San asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "Are you drunk?"

"S—S—," he stuttered, fumbling for words. "Me—Mes…"

"What's your problem?" Ju San asked, getting closer to the man.

He was breathing hard, and he took a step back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, getting close.

Suddenly, she caught his scent. And she almost passed out right then and there. It was a soft scent, and so, so familiar. After all, it plagued her dreams at night.

"Sassy," the man managed to say.

Ju San stared at him with wide eyes. "Scarf Man?"


	94. But It's Better If You Do

"Scarf Man!" Ju San said again, excited. Her brown eyes glowed and she stepped closer to him. "I knew I smelled you!"

The man blinked slowly. The servant could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Sassy."

"That's me," she giggled, getting closer. He stepped back a little; his entire face was was flushed pink. Ju San didn't know if it was due to too much to drink or how close she was to him.

"Been long time," he said, words slurred. He ran his hand through his chin length blond hair.

Ju San bit her lip. "Yeah, it has."

He gave her a drunk, lopsided grin. "So, Mesume."

"You can't call me that here," she said, placing his finger to his lips. "I'm Ju San, okay?"

"Ju San," he said slowly, stumbling over the words.

"What's your name?" Ju San asked, heart beginning to beat a bit faster.

The man shook his head. "Can't say. Get in trouble."

"Well, Scarf Man," Ju San said, nervously twirling a strand of her hair. "Um, how many drinks have you had?"

A sick expression crossed the man's face. "Too much."

He staggered over to the sink and gripped the counter to balance himself, and then proceeded to throw up in the sink. Ju San stood in the center of the kitchen, internally screaming not sure what to do.

Suddenly, a large man poked his head into the kitchen. He was muscular, with a sculpted face shape and slicked back blond hair.

"Oh god Hooguro," he said when he saw the man bent over the sink.

"Who are you?" Ju San asked the large man when she finally found her voice.

"I'm Shosei," the man said. He set a full glass of blood wine down on the counter and filled a cup with water for the vomiting man. "I'm Hooguro's friend."

Ju San pointed at Scarf Man. "That's Hooguro?"

Shosei nodded and used a paper towel to wipe his friend's mouth and handed him the glass of water. Hooguro drank it eagerly, burped, and sank down onto the floor.

"Sorry about this," Shosei said, trying to help the shorter man to his feet. "Hooguro is not the best when it comes to holding alcohol."

"I can tell," Ju San muttered.

When 'Scarf Man', who Ju San now knew to be Hooguro, was on his feet, Shosei began to guide him toward the hallway.

"We best be going," Shosei said. "I haven't really had much to drink, and Hooguro, well, pretty little things like yourself are not the type of people that he should be around drunk."

"I've seen drunk people before," Ju San said, offended that this man thought of her as to fragile to deal with a drunk.

Shosei gave her a knowing look. "That's not what I meant."

Ju San desperately tugged on Hooguro's arm. She had lost him a year ago, she didn't want to lose him again. "I can take care of him!"

Shosei raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure you want to do that."

"I am," Ju San said confidently.

The large man sighed and then let go of his friend, who was currently staggering around.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, Shosei left. Ju San turned to Hooguro, who was looking around stupidly.

"Hooguro," she said, trying to balance him. "I need you to tell me who your boss is. Who made you save me?"

"My Boss," Hooguro giggled. "I don't remember."

"Hooguro," Ju San said, stomping her foot. "This is important."

"That's such a weird word," he said, looking confused. "Im—por—tant."

Ju San sighed, frustrated. This man was far to drunk to get any info out of. She would have to wait until he wasn't drunk. But how would that work? She may never see him again; and the thought of that put a knot in her stomach.

"Come on," Ju San commanded, pulling the man by the sleeve of his suit. "I'm taking you upstairs."

He drunkly staggered alongside her, and getting up the stairs was a nightmare. Thankfully, none of the party guests saw them. If any of the Aogiri members saw them going upstairs, it would've appeared far less innocent than it was.

"We went up the stairs!" Hooguro shouted when they reached the second floor.

Ju San slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shhh! We can't be loud, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered.

"Ju San?" a familiar voice called from the base of the stairs.

"Shit!" Ju San muttered. "It's Nijuhachi."

"Ju San?" the woman called again, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Fuck," Ju San muttered, pulling Hooguro down a dark hallway. "We gotta hide."

"Hide," Hooguro said loudly.

"Shut up," Ju San hissed.

The servant pulled the man into a little closet with her and closed to door. It was pitch black, and her heart hammered in her chest. If Nijuhachi found them, she would take Hooguro back downstairs, and worse, make Ju San explain herself.

"Why we hiding?" Hooguro said loudly.

"Shut up!" Ju San whispered.

She heard Nijuhachi reach the top of the stairs.

"Ju San, is that you?"

"No!" Hooguro shouted.

"Hooguro!" Ju San hissed desperately. "We have to be quiet."

"Make me," he said, giggling drunkly.

So she did.

His lips were soft and sweet, and Ju San soon found that kissing him was rather addictive. His scent enveloped her, and even though the kiss was just meant to silence him, she couldn't help but tug at his shirt.

Ju San heard Nijuhachi turn left at the end of the hallway, and she suddenly broke the kiss and ran out of the closet. She slammed the door, trapping a highly intoxicated 'Scarf Man' inside.

"Nijuhachi?" she called out.

The nurse appeared from around the corner.

"There you are!" she said. "What the hell are you doing up here?"

"Um…"

"It doesn't matter," Nijuhachi said. "You need to get downstairs, _now_."

"What's wrong?" Ju San asked, the seriousness in her voice scaring her.

"You need to help me get Naki to go to bed," the nurse said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Let's just say he's the life of the party right now."

"Oh fuck," Ju San said, and both women hurried down the stairs. "Where's Naki?"

Nijuhachi pointed to the ballroom.

"Shit," Ju San muttered.

The servant ran into the room to find Naki laying on one of the tables, groaning. Other executives were gathered around, some snickering.

"Miza, you should've known better than to give him so much to drink," Ju San heard Shosei whisper.

Nijuhachi, Ju San, and a few other servants pulled their master to his feet. He staggered around and focused his eyes on Hachi.

"Hachi!" he said drunkly. "Hello!"

"Okay Mater Naki," Ni said, guiding the stumbling blond ghoul towards the stairs. "It's time for bed."

"Bed, bed," he mumbled, putting a shaky foot on the first step.

"Ichi and I will get him upstairs," Ni announced to the onlooking crowd. "The rest of you, go back to whatever you were doing!"

Ju San watched as her boyfriend was dragged up the stairs. She also had just kissed 'Scarf Man' and was keeping him in one of the upstairs closets. She needed a drink.

The servant walked over to where the blood wine was. She had never drank before, so she wasn't really sure what to expect. Ju San shrugged and poured herself a glass and took a sip. And another. And another.

* * *

"Where's Ju San?" Nijuhachi asked Hachi, who was standing keeping watch.

The caramel haired woman giggled and pointed to the refreshment area. Nijuhachi's jaw dropped when she spotted the doe eyed servant.

Ju San was sitting on the floor, several glasses around her. She was struggling to bring the glass she held in her hand to her lips. Nijuhachi, horrified, strode over.

"What are you doing?" she asked, angry that the younger servant was doing this.

Ju San looked up and grinned. There was a drunk glow to her; her eyes were bloodshot and her face was flushed. "Drinking."

"Well, you're done drinking," Nijuhachi snapped, yanking the smaller woman to her feet. "Get to your room."

* * *

Ju San staggered out of the ballroom. The walls seemed to be moving, and she wasn't quite sure where to go.

"Hooguro!" she said, suddenly remembering. "Hooguro… I put him in closet."

She decided that she needed to get Hooguro, and before long, she was pulling herself up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, she crawled down the hallway to the closet. Confused to find the door ajar and Hooguro missing, Ju San pulled herself to her feet.

"Fuck," she mumbled.

She stumbled down the hallway to Naki's bedroom to find that his door was open. She snickered and opened the door.

"Hey Bbbaaabbbyyy," she said drunkly.

Naki was sprawled out on the bed, lacking pants. He raised his head when he heard her. His face was still flushed, and his bloodshot eyes were lidded. Hooguro was sitting on the floor with no shirt. However, his scarf still hung around his neck.

"Sassy!" Hooguro said, pulling himself to his feet. He did not stand for long, for he collapsed onto the bed.

"Get over here," Naki commanded, words slurred.

Ju San giggled and closed the door, and then staggered over to the bed. She climbed on top of Naki, and he gave her a lopsided grin. She kissed him sloppily until Hooguro shoved her.

She rolled over so her back was pressed against Naki's chest. 'Scarf Man' climbed on top of her and began to kiss her, and Ju San tangled her hands in his hair. Naki, who was still underneath her, rocked his hips and let out a moan.

Hooguro broke the kiss and stared at the female ghoul with lidded, bloodshot eyes. "Clothes."

Drunk Ju San seemed to get the jest of what he was saying.

"Clothes," she said, giggling.

* * *

 **Notes**

The chapter is named after the panic! at the disco song I was listening to while I wrote this. It kinda has to do with getting drunk I guess so.. yeah.


	95. What I've Done

Ju San's eyelashes fluttered and her doe eyes slowly opened. She blinked her bloodshot, tired eyes and decided she did not have enough energy to lift her head. The side of her face was pressed against the cold bathroom tile. The servant had a splitting headache, and she grit her teeth at the pain. She discovered that her gritting her teeth also hurt; her jaw muscles were very sore for reasons she was not sure of. Her stomach hurt like hell, and she thought that at any given moment she would hurl. The rest of her body was just as sore as it had been the first night she had spent with Naki.

Suddenly, something struck her: _what am I doing on the bathroom floor?_

Ju San slowly lifted her head and gazed around at her surroundings. She was laying flat on her stomach in the center of Naki's bathroom. She looked from side to side; but her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. She went to get up, and then realized she could not. Her hands were bound behind her back. Ju San panicked for a moment, and then calmed herself.

 _I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this_ , she thought.

She arched her back and twisted her hands at an awkward angle and went to work trying to untie whatever was holding her hands behind her. After about five minutes, she finally loosened the knot and was able to untie herself. Body aching worse than it ever had, Ju San managed to bring herself to her knees. She held what had bound her hands out in front of her, and her stomach lurched when she saw what it was. In her hands she held Hooguro's scarf.

 _Oh god_ , she thought. _Hooguro._

What exactly had she done? She slung the scarf around her neck and began to crawl toward the counter. Tears welled in her eyes with each movement. Every muscle felt like it was on fire, and her wrists were badly bruised. When she reached the counter, Ju San used a shaking, bruised hand to help pull herself up. She stumbled to balance herself, and then looked at herself in the mirror. And her heart almost stopped.

She was completely naked aside from a white men's dress shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned, exposing her body. What bothered her even more was the fact that her neck, chest, and stomach was covered in small, round bruises. She stumbled and held her aching head, trying to remember exactly what the hell she'd done.

She closed her eyes tight and tried to go back through her memories. Ju San remembered the party. _Miza had been giving her boyfriend to much to drink._ So she had gone into the kitchen, and Naki had almost peed on the floor. _Nijuhachi escorted him to the restroom_. And then Scarf Man had come into the kitchen and thrown up. _His friend had come in a tried to take him._ The man's words bounced around in Ju San's head:

'Pretty little things like yourself are not the type of people he should be around drunk.'

Ju San swallowed hard. She hoped that she didn't know what he meant by that. So she had insisted on keeping him, but he was too drunk to get any info out of. _I took him upstairs and hid him in a closet._ Ju San bit her lip. _I kissed him to keep him quiet._ Then she had gone downstairs, and Ni and Ichi had taken very intoxicated Naki to bed. Then what? _I started drinking._

 _No no no_ , she thought. _Why would I do that? What did I do once I was drunk?_

Her stomach churned, and she thought she was going to throw up in the sink. Ju San decided that the best thing right now was a hot shower. Not only would it help her sore muscles, but it would help her relax and try to think clearly about… Whatever she'd done.

The man's shirt she was wearing was large, so she wrapped it around herself to cover herself up. She shuffled towards to door and slowly opened it. And Ju San almost passed out at what she saw. The lights were still on; that was odd. It was 5:00 in the morning, so it was still dark outside. Naki was sprawled out in the center of the bed, completely naked. That was actually pretty normal. Made made things _not_ normal was the fact that there was a naked man in the bed beside Naki. The naked man was 'Scarf Man' himself, and Ju San thought she was going to drop to the floor right then and there.

Horrified and now not sure if she wanted to know what had happened, Ju San left the room. She was cold, and the probably see through dress shirt was not helping to keep her warm. She made it to the shower downstairs where the female servants showered.

Ju San closed the door and let the shirt slip to the floor. She examined her bruised wrists, and then also laid the scarf down. She rubbed her tired eyes and started the water. When it was hot, she got off the side of tub and climbed in. She let the hot water run over her, helping sooth her aching muscles. For reasons she was not sure of, Ju San felt… Dirty. She took the soap and began to lather her body. When she was covered in soap, she began to scrub it off. Her pale skin turned pink and shone. Suddenly, a loud rap on the door startled her.

"Um," she said, speaking for the first time since she awoke tied up on the bathroom floor. "Come in."

The door creaked open, and Ju San stayed behind the curtain. She was confused; the servants would not be up for another two and a half hours.

"Um, hey," a male voice said awkwardly.

Ju San jumped at that; the men weren't supposed to come in here!

"Who's there?" she snapped.

"I—I think you have my shirt and scarf."


	96. Symptoms May Include Memory Loss

Ju San swallowed hard, an embarrassed blush spreading across her face. She stuck her arm out of the shower and fumbled for a towel. She found one, and she wrapped it around her dripping body. Heart pounding, she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the shower curtain.

Hooguro stood with her in the bathroom. He was blushing up a storm, and he nervously adverted his eyes from her near naked body. His blond hair was a complete mess, and the face paint or makeup that he wore was smeared. The tall ghoul was dressed in yesterday's slacks and he had awkwardly pulled his blazer on. As he had said, he was missing his shirt and scarf. In his hand he held a what looked like a large, fuzzy black blanket.

"Um," Ju San said, nervously holding the towel around her slender figure. "I forgot clothes."

"Y—yeah," he stuttered, rocking on his feet. "Um, they're still in the bed upstairs."

"Yeah," Ju San said, looking down ashamedly.

"I brought you Naki's robe," he said quietly, biting his lip when he saw the bruises on her neck, collarbone, and chest.

"Thanks," Ju San said softly, taking the large blanket like robe.

She turned around so her back faced Hooguro, and she then pulled her boyfriend's robe on. She allowed the towel to drop to the floor and then tied the strings so that her body could not be seen. Ju San turned back around to find Hooguro giving her a concerned look.

"What happened to your wrists?" he asked. "They're all bruised."

"Oh," Ju San said, rubbing at the bruises. "That. Well, um, your scarf was tied around them."

A red hot blush spread over the tall ghoul's face. "O—Oh."

Ju San awkwardly brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face and handed 'Scarf Man' his scarf and shirt. The blond ghoul shyly removed his blazer, exposing his upper half to the robed servant who stood in front of him. Ju San's stomach twisted when she saw that he shared the same, small round bruises as her. He pulled on his shirt and put his blazer back on, and then wrapped his scarf around his neck. The two ghouls stood in silence for a few minutes. Ju San finally spoke.

"Do you remember anything about—."

"About last night?" Hooguro interrupted. "Not a thing."

Ju San gave him a grim look. "We need to talk."

"Alright," he said, nervously shifting his feet. "But first things first, do you have anything for a headache? Or nausea? My head and stomach are killing me."

Ju San nodded. She took the tall ghoul to the kitchen and gave him a few pills to swallow, and then took some for herself. The hungover ghouls then trudged into the den, where Hooguro flopped down on the couch and Ju San sat down beside him.

"So last night," Ju San began.

"Already told you," he said gruffly. "Don't remember a thing. And trying to makes my head hurt even more."

"Well," Ju San said, nervously adjusting the large robe. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Puking in the sink," Hooguro said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "After that just a few bits a pieces."

"Okay," Ju San said. "Well I can tell you a little bit about what happened after that."

"What did I do?" the man asked, looking concerned.

"Well I tried to ask you about your boss and organization and all, but you were to drunk to answer. So I pulled you up the stairs—."

"I vaguely remember that," Hooguro butt in.

"Yeah, and I brought you upstairs. And one of the other servants came looking for me, so I hid in a closet with you," Ju San explained, deciding the leave out the part about kissing him. "And then I kinda left you in there."

"Thanks," Hooguro said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Ju San apologized. "Well anyway, I went downstairs and Ni and Ichi—."

"Who are they?"

"Other servants. They brought Naki upstairs to go to bed."

"He was drunk off his ass," Hooguro chuckled.

Ju San managed a smile. "Yeah. So I thought that I would have a couple drinks. And that's the last I remember."

"Oh," Hooguro said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You remember anything else?"

"Oh, I um," Hooguro stuttered, face turning bright red. "I just remember…"

"Remember what?"

"T—that it felt really good," he said, adverting his eyes and face burning with shame.

Ju San sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Good."

The male ghoul's red eyes widened. "G—good?"

"Yeah. If I was gonna do something like that, I'm glad pleasure came out of it."

Hooguro bit his lip. "Are you sure you, Naki and I had a three—."

"Yeah," Ju San said, cutting him off. She didn't want to hear what she had done, knowing was shameful enough.

"I'm sorry," Hooguro said softly, lowering his head.

"We were all drunk," Ju San said. "Don't worry about. I'm sure drunk me had a lot of fun."

The blond ghoul blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"So," Ju San said, anxious to change the subject. "I have a ton of questions for you."

"I figured so," he said, getting comfortable. "Now that you've seen me the whole thing is kinda blown, I already made things super awkward with the Boss, and well, you deserve to know. So fire away."

 **Notes**

sorry not sorry


	97. Peace

"What's your organization?" Ju San asked.

The man gave her an odd look. "Well, I was at an Aogiri gathering…"

Ju San frowned. "Well, Eto is Aogiri's leader, or 'Boss'. You referred to your boss with male pronouns."

Hooguro clicked his tongue. "You're smart, Sassy. I didn't mean the big boss. My direct boss."

Ju San blinked. "Eto."

Hooguro sighed. "No. I'm in a gang that is part of Aogiri."

"What gang?" Ju San asked, leaning closer.

Hooguro looked down at his white suit and then back to the servant that was closer to him than she probably should be.

"Is it not obvious?"

Ju San swallowed hard. She knew it was true, but she didn't want to believe it.

"The White Suits," she said, mouth dry. "Naki's gang."

Hooguro nodded. "He ordered us to find you when he heard the Cards were getting wiped out, and you know the rest. Odd thing was, he never took you to the big bosses, even though they were all looking for you."

"Why was I not allowed to see you?" Ju San asked, angry. Tears welled in her eyes. "Why was I not allowed to know? Why the hell did Naki lie?"

Hooguro shrugged. "Wanted another Servant I guess."

Ju San wiped her teary eyes and gave the tall ghoul a confused look. "What?"

"Naki had me drop you off here," Hooguro said bitterly. "Took away your name and gave you a number instead. Made you his servant."

Ju San shook her head. "That's not what happened. I've always been a servant."

Hooguro cocked his head. "Were you Boss Yamori's servant?"

Ju San nodded.

"That's pretty neat," Hooguro said, smiling a little. "He was super cool."

Ju San grit her teeth. Horrifying memories of her eyes being safety pinned open and watching her former boss devour her brother came flooding back.

"Whatever," she muttered. "But yes, I've always been a servant. I assumed the identity Mesume Hanakurai, 'Flower Crown', for the time I spent with the Cards."

"And Naki was okay with that?" Hooguro asked, looking rather doubtful.

Ju San rubbed her bruised wrists. "He didn't know."

"Then how did he know to go get 'Mesume' when the Cards were being attacked?" the blond ghoul asked. "Why would he _betray an organization that would kill him if they found out what he was doing_?"

A look of realization came onto the doe eyed servant's face.

"He knew," she whispered softly. "He knew all along."

Hooguro nodded. "Yup."

Ju San grit her teeth, hurting her already sore jaw. "And he lied."

"Yeah," Hooguro said softly.

"Well", Ju San said, slowly getting to her feet as not to worsen her headache. "I'm going to go talk to him then. Are you okay here for now?"

Hooguro nodded and laid down on the couch. Ju San smiled at him.

"Get some rest," she said softly as she flicked off the lights. "Scarf Man."

Feeling angry, hurt, and confused; Ju San tromped up the stairs. The sun had not risen yet, and the light of the moon cast eerie shadows throughout the mansion. Tears flowed from Ju San's eyes. She had put her trust in Naki, and all along, he had been lying.

Ju San flung open the door.

"Naki!" she said loudly.

The naked, hungover man slowly lifted his head. His eyeshadow was smeared and his hair was a mess.

"Ju San," he said softly. "What—."

"In case you're wondering what happened," she snapped. "You, the host, got wasted, then Hooguro, your subordinate, got wasted, and then I, your servant and girlfriend, got wasted. And we all came up here and banged."

Naki's eyes widened. "I—."

"And you know what else?" Ju San continued. "Hooguro is down sleeping in the den. And we had quite the conversation. You wanna know what about?"

"Do tell, S rate 'Flower Crown' Mesume Hanakurai."

"So you did know!" Ju San shouted. "It was you, it was always you! You were the boss!"

Naki sighed and sat up, pulling the sheets over his exposed lower half. He looked at Ju San with tears in his eyes.

"Explain yourself!" she demanded.

"Ju San," Naki began, tears falling down his face. "I've known you since you were twelve. And for a lot of those years, I was bad to you. I forgot who I was and who you were. I left you all alone and told you I was never coming back. But you waited. You waited nine years. Every night you waited for me. And you looked out for me. You loved me. And I was empty. And then when I returned to the bench on that night, I found you again. I found me. And I don't care if it has to be a secret. I don't care if it's hard. You're worth it. And when I found out you were Flower Crown, I had to protect you… I couldn't let the doves or Aogiri get you. And I thought less you knew safer you'd be. Ju San, if you died, I wouldn't wanna go on anymore. I couldn't live without you. Without your smile. Without your laugh. Look, we're ghouls. We're only meant to be here for a little while. So I don't want to fight. I just want you. I just want our love. I love you with all my heart. I always will."

Ju San stood frozen in the doorway. Her doe eyes were wide and misty, and her soft lips trembled. She felt the anger drain from her body, and a tear fell from her glistening eyes and rolled down her cheek.

Tears slowly dripped down Naki's face. There was a broken expression in his eyes, and he stared at his servant with the saddest look Ju San had ever seen.

Ju San snapped from her unmoving state. She ran to the bed and jumped onto it, flinging her arms around the man. He made a startled noise, and Ju San hugged him tight, pressing her head against his bare chest. She curled up in his lap and allowed tears to fall from her eyes; leaving small wet spots on the silky white sheets.

"I'm love you," she whispered, voice broken. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispered, wrapping his strong arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair, taking in a deep breath. She smelled like roses, and Naki smiled at the fact that her body was wrapped in his robe.

Ju San was soothed by the steady rise and fall of his chest, and she carefully listened to the steady beat of his heart. She savored everything; not wanting this moment to ever end. She slowly pulled her arms back from how they had been wrapped around him and laid her hand on his chest. She felt his heart beating underneath the soft skin of his bare chest. Ju San could feel him breathing against her, and she pulled herself closer to him. Aside from their breathing, it was completely silent. Even though he was still drenched in the smell of last night's events, his natural scent was still strong. It was a rough, masculine scent. But in this moment, for Ju San, it was the most soothing smell in the world. Tears continued to trickled down her face, and she closed her deep brown eyes.

She looked up at him, the bedroom lights reflecting in the unshed tears in her wide eyes. He smiled down at her, and he slowly guided her face towards his. Ju San slowly pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and gentle. The servant laced her arms around his neck, enjoying his sweet taste.

He leaned his forehead against hers, breaking the kiss. The couple stared into each other's eyes. Ju San couldn't help but smile and bite her lip, and Naki smiled back softly and brushed his nose against hers.

"You're not mad anymore?" he asked, voice barely audible.

Ju San pulled back and shook her head.

"No," she said, smiling as she wiped away her tears.

"Good," he said.

The blond ghoul laid back down, and Ju San laid down as well. She laid her head against his chest, and he rested his hand on her head. He extended his arm and flipped off the lights, and then closed his eyes. Ju San closed her eyes as well. She smiled, peacefully resting on her boyfriend's chest.

"Ju San," Naki said just as the servant was almost asleep. His voice was nothing but a low rumble.

"Mmmhmmm?" Ju San said sleepily, to tired to open her eyes or lift her head.

"You look really adorable in my robe."

Ju San smiled, and the couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Notes**

The chapter is named after the song by O.A.R because of the lyrics.


	98. Rules are Rules

Ju San slowly opened her eyes. Light poured in from the window, warming the couple. The servant blinked slowly, eyes adjusting to the light. Naki was still asleep, quiet snores escaping his open mouth. Ju San smiled. Although her head was still pounding and every inch of her was sore and bruised, she felt very content. She let out a satisfied sigh and lay still to feel the gentle rise and fall of the sleeping ghoul's chest. Ju San lazily looked outside, the sun was getting higher in the sky.

Suddenly, her heart almost stopped. All of the servants were up. She had not returned to the servant's quarters in time. She had overslept. Heart racing, she sat straight up. Naki made an _oomph_ sound beneath her and his blood red eyes shot open.

"I'm late," she said, short of breath. Her eyes were wide and her voice was panicky. "They're gonna kill me."

Naki blinked slowly, eyes still adjusting to the light and hungover brain trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I overslept!" Ju San said, on the verge of crying. "The other servants! They're gonna know!"

Naki's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, nearly knocking his forehead against his girlfriend's.

"Make something up," he said desperately. "I'll shower. You go. You don't smell like sex."

Ju San's lip trembled and she began to cry. "They're gonna kill me."

"Ju San," Naki said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I won't let them hurt you."

The servant nodded and quickly dried her eyes, clambering off of her boyfriend's naked body and out of the bed. She gave him a mournful look and then gathered her clothes that were strewn about the floor. She allowed the black robe to slip off her slender body.

Naki managed to drag himself out of bed, and then wrapped his black robe around himself. He approached Ju San just as she had pulled on her skirt. The servant put back on her bra and then put her arms in the sleeves of her button up shirt. The blond ghoul gently brushed his nose against hers, and then one by one began to button the buttons on her shirt. When her shirt was closed, he pulled the vest onto her and adjusted her collar.

Ju San blushed and smiled up at him, tears in her deep brown eyes. He gently stroked the side of her face and gave her an encouraging smile. The couple shared a kiss, and Ju San left the bedroom.

She nervously strode down the hallway and hurried down the stairs. Ju San wondered for a brief moment if Hooguro was still in the den, but then decided she had more important things to take care of. She rushed into the servant's quarters, and the eyes of all the servants became focused on her.

Ju San swallowed hard, uncomfortable with every pair of eyes on her. She slowly walked down the aisle to her cot, but she was stopped short by Ichi.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichi said, shoving her.

Ju San stumbled back and looked for any signs of mercy in the crowd that was gathering around her. She found none.

"W—what are you talking about?" Ju San stuttered. She knew she could hold her own in a fight; she was S rated for Christ's sake. But if she released her kagune, she would be executed. That was the rule.

"Well," Ichi snapped, stepping closer. His eyes were ablaze with fury. "You got drunk at the party. And servants aren't allowed to drink."

Ju San winced. "I—I'm sorry."

"And then," the male ghoul continued, gritting his teeth. "You went upstairs and _spent the night with the master_."

"It's not like that!" Ju San said desperately, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh cut the shit," Ichi snapped. "We heard all sorts of crashes down here. All the guests did too!"

"I—."

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Ichi yelled, Ju San cowering as the other servants looked less and less friendly. "You betrayed all of us! Stabbed us in the backs! Why did you do it? So Master will 'treat you special' just cause now you're his own little personal fucktoy?"

"No!" Ju San shouted, panicking. "No!"

"You know what the rule is," Ichi said, getting closer and baring his teeth. "For servants like you?"

"W—what's the rule?" Ju San stammered. She knew what it was, but part of her needed to hear it.

"Servants found having sexual or romantic affairs with a non servant," Ichi said, voice stone cold. "Shall be executed."

"No!" Ju San shouted, trying to find some courage. "We weren't having sex, we had a fight!"

Ichi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sure."

"It's the truth!" Ju San lied.

"Shall be executed," Ichi said again, tone dark. He stepped closer and his eyes turned black and red.

"Ichi!" a servant barked pushing her way through the crowd.

A heavily pregnant Ju Nana looked at Ju San and then at Ichi with a stone cold gaze. After a few seconds of silence, the pregnant ghoul spoke.

"You're not going to kill her. One less servant would mean more work for all of us. And it would be a mess it clean up."

Ju San swallowed hard; these ghouls were playing jury. Ichi hesitated for a moment and then spoke.

"But she banged the Master! That's against so many rules! She _betrayed_ us!"

"I'm pretty sure she said they had a fight," Ju Nana said, crossing her arms.

"She's lying!" Ichi sputtered. "They slept together!"

Ju Nana raised an eyebrow. "And what proof do you have of that?"

"It's obvious! Plus, there was all those crashing noises!"

"Which could've been a fight," Ju Nana said flatly. "If you have no other 'evidence', then we are done here."

Ichi opened his mouth to respond, but Ju Nana's steely glare silenced him.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Ju Nana continued. "Ju San and I have plants to water."

With that, the black haired woman grabbed Ju San bruised wrist and dragged her out of the servant's quarters. When in the hallway she released her, and without looking back, Ju Nana continued to stroll to where the watering can was kept.

Ju San walked slowly behind her, not sure what to say. She had just no doubt saved her life.

"Ju Nana," Ju San said, finally finding her voice. "I—."

The black haired servant suddenly whirled around. She grabbed Ju San's collar and slammed the smaller woman against the wall with all her might. Ju San let out a squeak at the sudden impact, and she stared at Ju Nana with eyes wide with fear and lips trembling.

"Listen here," Ju Nana spat. "I don't know what the fuck you did with the master. You should not have been drinking, and that was a dumbass thing to do. And I don't know if you fought with him or banged him. And let me tell you this: if you did bang him, you sure as hell better not let me find out. And if you bang him anytime in the future, I will personally rip out your throat. You should not even be fantasizing about it, because it will never happen. You are the servant, and he is the master. Are we clear?"

Ju San nodded quickly, and Ju Nana released her collar and strode down the hall as nothing had happened, leaving Ju San dumbfounded in the hallway.

* * *

Notes

Okay, soooo sorry this took so long! My computer's hard drive broke so it had to get shipped out n stuff. But I'm back now!

Also, what would you guys think of a smutty chapter? Just askin' for future reference.


	99. Confidence

Juuzou pounded on the apartment door. He sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants. Josei had not come into work for the last few days, and he had invited her to lunch. However, she had declined his text with a 'no thanks, I don't feel all that well'. Suzuya had grown concerned and decided to stop off to see what was up.

There was no answer at first, but after a minute or so, the doorknob twisted open and Josei stood in the doorway, giving a Suzuya an odd look.

"Where you been?" Juuzou asked, realizing this was his first time seeing his partner out of work clothes.

Her golden curls were pulled into a messy bun, and she had wha Suzuya would describe as a sarcastic expression on her face. There were bags under her crystal blue eyes, and she there was a cut running down the left side of her face. Josei had on a black crop top on, and it had a ouija board on it. She wore shredded black jeans and no shoes. She had a choker around her neck, and 'I am not afraid to keep on living' scrawled on her arm. Her entire outfit was splattered with paint.

"Home," she stated simply. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking to make sure you're okay," Juuzou said, frowning. "Are you sick?"

Josei awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah I guess."

Juuzou cocked his head. "I'm confused."

Josei sighed and stepped aside. "Why don't you come in and sit down or somethin'."

The white haired man entered the apartment and walked into the small living room. He sat down on a red couch, which a large, fluffy black blanket was strewn on.

"I'm getting some tea, be right there!" Josei called from the kitchen.

Juuzou looked around the living room. It was a complete disaster. There was an easel and unfinished canvas in the corner, and there was paint all over the floor. Paint brushes, pencils, and paper littered the ground. Suzuya was surprised to see many works of art strewn around. He leaned over and picked up a watercolor of a girl that looked like she was screaming in agony. At the bottom 'I'm not crazy' was sloppily written.

Josei walked into the room, and steaming cup of tea in her small hands. She sat down beside her partner.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Did you want any?"

"No thanks," Juuzou said, awkwardly setting the painting on the arm of the couch.

"So," she said, taking a sip. "What brings you by?"

"You weren't showing up," Suzuya said. "So I got worried. Do you have the flu or something?"

"No," Josei said vaguely. She forced a smile and then stared down at her tea.

"Then why are you home?" Juuzou asked suspiciously.

"I just wasn't doing so good," she said, still refusing to be specific.

"Meaning?" the white haired man asked slowly.

Josei just shrugged her shoulders. Suzuya let out an irritated sigh and sunk down into the couch.

"Josei, you're so confusing."

She cocked her head, crystal blue eyes wide and curious. "How so?"

"I know nothing about you except you like lollipops, that you never leave your apartment, and that you're in love with Arima."

Josei blushed at Suzuya's final statement, and she unconsciously bit her lip.

"Am not," she muttered.

Juuzou rolled his eyes. "Please. You follow him around like a puppy dog, and you always try to get his attention."

"I never do though," Josei said sadly.

Juuzou opened his mouth to tease her about the fact that she had just admitted to it, but the sadness in her eyes silenced him.

"Arima's a busy man," Suzuya said instead.

"Far to busy for me," Josei said, slumping her shoulders. "I'm not sure if he even knows I exist."

"He knows," Juuzou said. "You spilled your coffee on him, remember?"

Josei scowled at her partner. "Thanks."

"Do you ever try to talk to him?" Suzuya asked.

Josei nodded. "Yeah. But like I said, he's always busy. And when I actually do get the chance to talk to him, I mess up and stutter and say stupid stuff."

"You just have to get confidant talking to him," Juuzou said.

"I'm not the most confidant of people," she reminded him.

"I'll help you," Suzuya smiled.


	100. Blue

Josei slowly opened her crystal blue eyes. She curled her nose at the annoying beeping sound her alarm was emitting. The investigator reluctantly pulled her an arm out of the sheets and turned off the alarm. She groaned at sat up, and then proceeded to sit on the edge of her bed for five minutes.

The blond haired woman contemplating going back to sleep; but she had been missing for about a week now. She had already decided to lie and say it had been food poisoning. Lying about her health was something she had grown accustomed to.

Josei groaned as she brought herself to her feet. Her kneecaps clicked as she stumbled over to the closet. She slid the door open and pulled out a black skirt, white dress shirt, and black dress jacket. She tossed her clothes onto her messy bed, and then pulled some undergarments out from the dresser that stood next to her bed. She peeled her clothes off and threw them onto the floor. Josei pulled on her work clothes, and when she was dressed, she kicked her dirty clothes in the direction of an overfilled laundry hamper.

She walked into her small bathroom space and set to work brushing, and then putting in two french braids, her lion's mane of golden curls. Josei applied some makeup, and when she finished, examined her appearance in the mirror. Maybe, just maybe, Arima would notice her today.

Deciding she wasn't hungry, she went ahead and brushed her teeth. Josei finished her bathroom routine and shuffled into the kitchen. She swallowed some large pain medication pills and chugged a glass of water. She wiped her mouth and then dragged her feet over too the door.

She slid on her two black knee braces. She frown and thought of her misfortune. Patellofemoral syndrome, an oddity where the kneecap would slide diagonally instead of up and down, was something she struggled with on a daily basis. Normally, it would not be that much of an issue, but poor Josei was worn with extra tissue in her knees. Her kneecap would rub against said tissue, causing the short woman a lot of pain.

Josei slipped into high heels, and then locked up and left her small apartment. She caught a cab and she sadly gazed out the window at the city. It was stormy and gray, just the way she liked it. Some would say she favored those type of days due to her chronic depression; but Josei knew she had loved the gray sky since she was a little girl. Perhaps it was because her mother had as well. A small smile ghosted across Josei's face as she thought of her mother.

Her name was Anba Takai, and she had been beautiful. She had had curly, dark brown hair and warm amber eyes. The woman had loved to read in her spare time, but Josei and her little sister, Haumi, usually kept her busy. But she had never seemed to mind. Anba had been so so kind. She had loved to brush Josei's mane of curls, and twelve year old Josei would usually respond with 'Thanks, but I can do it'.

Josei sighed and tears came to her eyes. She frowned and slumped against the seat,

"All she wanted was to brush my hair," she mumbled to no one at all.

The taxi slowed to a halt in front of the CCG building and Josei handed him some money from her unorganized wallet. She sighed and trudged into the building. _Coffee._ The twenty four year old woman depended on coffee probably more than she depended on people. Plus, it was a valid excuse to waste time at work.

Josei scuffled down the halls of the building. She didn't like this place. Then again, she didn't like most places. But work was a place where she had to pretend to be happy. So, the woman put of a fake smile and walked briskly down the hallway.

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. Josei jumped and whirled around like a cat, senses prickling. Her blue eyes were wide, and she instinctively balled up her fists.

It was Kouri Kuriimu, a twenty six year old woman working as a second class investigator. However, that is not who Josei saw. Kouri's cheery green eyes appeared as cruel ice blue ones. Her curly black hair appeared light brown and straight, and her friendly smile appeared as a cruel smirk. Josei saw not Kouri Kuriimu, but high school tormenter Kamisama Komadori.

Josei felt her breathing grow rapid and her legs go numb. Memories of Kamisama paralyzed her. Being held underwater at the gym pool, black eyes… She could see the girl, pushing her against the lockers in the changing room….

 _Kamisama gave Josei a hard shove, and the girl's small body slammed against the red lockers. The blond girl winced; the sharp corner of an open locker had cut her and crimson liquid now trickled down her arm. Kamisama smirked, and Josei cringed. She hated that smirk. Kamisama pulled up her shirt, exposing her chest to the smaller girl. Josei adverted her eyes and wished that she could shrink away. Kamisama, noticing that her victim was looking away, took ahold of Josei's shirt. Josei cried out in terror, but the larger girl was already pulling her shirt off. Josei flung her arm out in a desperate attempt to push the girl away, and her small hand connected with Kamisama's smug face. The brown haired girl yelped in surprise and pulled away. Josei saw this as an opportunity, and she ran. She darted through the zig zags of lockers, not sure where she was going._

 _But by the time she heard the footsteps behind her, it was to late. Kamisama slammed into Josei, sending the small girl crashing onto the hard locker room floor. Josei felt her kneecap pop as her knee hot the ground, and tears welled in her eyes. Her jaw was slammed down as she hit the ground, and the taste of blood filled her mouth._

 _"_ _I hate you!" Kamisama cried out, and Josei winced at her voice._

 _Suddenly, the larger girl's foot came down on Josei's lower back. Her hip made a sickening crack, and she screamed._

 _"_ _Help me!" Josei cried out. But nobody heard._

"Takai!" Kouri said loudly, shaking the special class investigator. "Takai!"

"Y—Yeah?" Josei asked, coming to her senses. She should _not've_ come into work today.

"Are you okay?" Kouri asked, wide eyed. "You were struggling to breath and your eyes got all wide."

"Oh, sorry," Josei said, and then forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Kouri scrunched her eyebrows together. "Are you sure?"

Josei nodded and smiled again. "You just startled me."

"Okay," the black haired woman said slowly. "Where have you been?"

"Food poisoning," Josei quickly lied.

"Awww, I'm sorry," Kouri said.

"It's okay. I'm going to go get coffee in the break room, so I'll talk to you later."

The women parted ways, and Josei trudged to the break room kicking herself for freaking out. Again. Josei scowled and began to make her coffee. When the pot was filled, she picked up a cup and placed it on the counter. She began to pour the hot liquid, and she looked to her left. And her heart almost stopped.

Arima was also making coffee. He poured the dark liquid into a cup and stirred, not taking his eyes away from the beverage. He wore a black suit and tie with a dress shirt, and his white hair was nicely combed. There was a stoic expression on his face, as always. His gray eyes were dark and stormy. And Josei could not take her eyes off him.

He finished pouring his drink, and he looked at Josei. She felt her heart beat faster. A quizzical expression appeared on his face.

"Takai?" he said.

Josei's heart fluttered. His voice was so deep and masculine.

"Takai," he said again, louder this time.

Josei snapped out of her trance and panicked. While she had been staring at Arima, her coffee cup had overfilled and coffee was now all over the counters and was running down onto the floor.

"S—sorry!" Jose stuttered. "I didn't— I meant— I was—."

"It's okay," the man said, voice monotone. "I'll help you clean it up."

He grabbed a handful of napkins and handed half to Josei, who was blushing her face off.

 _Confidence_ , she thought, Juuzou's words echoing in her head. _I have to be confident_.

"S—so we don't talk much," Josei stuttered as she started cleaning up the spilled coffee.

"No we don't," Arima said, not looking at her. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

Josei's mind went blank. What did people even talk about? God, she needed to work on her people skills.

"What's your favorite color?" Josei blurted out. She cringed as soon as the words had left her mouth.

The large man raised an eyebrow. "Favorite color?"

"Mine's blue," Josei said quickly, trying to fix the situation, and making it worse.

"Blue huh?" he said, wiping up the last of the coffee. "Interesting."

"If you'll excuse me," Josei said meekly. She tossed the soggy napkins in the trash and hurried out of the room and into the hallway.

She was screaming inside.

"Fuck," she muttered. "Fuck, fuck. Why the fucking fuck do you always do this? His favorite color? What the actual fuck is fucking wrong with you?"

"Hey Josei!" Suzuya said, skipping down the hallway to her.

"Not now," she snapped, blowing past him.

"What's her problem?" Amon asked, peering around the corner.

"Confidence," Juuzou said bluntly, and then skipped away without an explanation.


	101. For The Greater Good of the Future

"I really think that they're old enough for the surgery," Eto said quietly.

Moonlight poured in from an open window into the quaint bedroom. The half ghoul was buried under the covers, with her investigator husband laying beside her. His chest rose and fell slowly, not fully awake.

"Hm?" Suzuya grunted, not putting forth the effort to actually form words.

"The kids," Eto said, staring at the ceiling with hands clasped over chest. A nervous tightness had taken over her body; this was a topic that had been gnawing at her for awhile. "I—I think they need kakuhou implants. So they'll have kagune."

His wife's sudden statement jolted Suzuya from his sleepy state, and he sat up and stared at her with blood red eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, they can't exactly eat human food," Eto tentatively pointed out. "And we can't provide for them forever. They'll have to go out on their own. And to hunt, they'll need functional kagune, which they don't have."

Juuzou was quiet for a moment, the moon casting ghostly shadows on his pale skin.

"They'll be more ghoul than human then, won't they?"

Eto hesitated. "Probably the same as one eyed ghouls."

Suzuya nodded slowly, looking displeased.

"Look, this is the best age to start training them. And I can't do that very well if they don't have kagune."

Suzuya sat in silence for a minute. "I just don't think—."

"Juuzou," Eto cut him off. "They're not going to survive if they don't get the implant."

The white haired man clenched his jaw.

"Who'd preform the surgery?"

"Kanou," Eto answered casually, trying to brush aside all the negative connotations that went along with the man's name.

"I don't trust him," Suzuya said, lowering his head.

"There's nobody else that really knows how…" Eto said.

The investigator gave a sharp nod. "When… When can the procedure be done?"

"Whenever I say," Eto said. "And then, I can also begin the training."

Juuzou stiffly laid back down. "What exactly do you mean 'training'?"

The teal haired woman shifted in the blankets. "Well, I'm overseeing the training of Kotori."

"Kimi's half ghoul daughter?"

"Mhm. She's getting stronger. I believe she's eight now. She does well in school and has friends. I think she's a good role model for Kaito and Hitomi. They get along the couple times Kotori has been over."

"Except the first time," Juuzou said. "When Hitomi almost died at our wedding."

"Well yeah. There was that."

"I don't want the twins being trained like Kotori," Juuzou said with a rather odd stern tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Kotori may be good in school and have friends and all, but eventually she's just going to be another high profile Aogiri ghoul I'll have to hunt down and exterminate. I don't want the twins to be part of Aogiri. I know that's your cause and all but, I don't want to kill my own children."

Eto pondered his words for a moment. They were heavy, she had not really considered that in the future that the twins could be on her husband's hitlist. The heaviness took place as a weight deep in her chest, joining her other problems and anxieties.

"Of course," Eto said gently. "I'll make sure you're not put into that position."

"When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible, really. I was thinking day after tomorrow."

Juuzou nodded slowly, scooting closer to his wife. "So we'll tell them tomorrow?"

Eto nodded. "I suppose."

"What does Kanou even know about the kids?" Suzuya asked, yawning.

"I just told him there was some quarter-ghouls that needed kakuhou transplants, and that they're six years old, and if something happens to them, I will kill him."

Suzuya nodded, drifting off. "Mkay. I love you."

Eto smiled a little, stress subsiding. "I love you too."

* * *

Notes:

yeah so this is short and took forever and thats life. Thank you for being patient and more will be up soon


	102. Surgical Suite

The twins sat side by side on an operation table in a stark white room. Under the request of a friendly young man with blond hair and blue eyes, they had both donned hospital gowns.

They sat in an uneasy silence, waiting for the doctor's assistant to return.

Eto, who had taken her two children to Kanou's lab early that morning, now sat with the doctor in his office a few rooms away. Kaito, who was more keen to sound than his sister, listened closely. However, the thick lead walls didn't give away any of the conversation.

"Mum says we're gonna have that thing like Kotori has now," the real haired twin mumbled, kicking his feet that didn't quite reach the bleached tile.

"It's called Kagune," Hitomi corrected her brother. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Hitomi gave him a nudge. "What is it?"

Kaito hesitated and looked around the stagnant room. "Do you think," he said shyly. "That when we get the Kagana-."

"Kagune," Hitomi butt in.

"Yeah," he scowled. "That. When we get it. What if Nanami doesn't want to be our friend anymore?"

The white haired twin blinked. "Why?"

"Cause before we're more like her," he explained. "But now we're gonna be more like ghouls."

Hitomi shrunk down, pondering the idea. "Nanami's not like that. She's our friend."

Kaito kicked his feet nervously. "But she's human, and her mama and daddy are CCG."

"Dad is CCG," Hitomi pointed out. "And he doesn't hurt us."

"That's different," Kaito frowned.

The door quickly swung open, and Kanou's blond haired assistant stood in the doorway.

"Okay," Shiyaku Kasu said in a cheerful tone. "Mr. Kanou will see you now."

Hitomi hopped off the operation table and skipped over the the young man, stumbling on her oversized gown. Her brother stayed seated on the table, suspiciously eying Shiyaku.

"Where's my mother?" he asked sternly.

Shiyaku gave him a warm smile. "Your mother is with Mr. Kanou."

Hitomi gave her shy brother an encouraging look, and he jumped off the table and scuffed his feet over to her and Shiyaku. The trio walked down the hallway, and the young girl jumped up and down to try to make echoing sounds down the corridor.

"It doesn't work with no shoes," Kanou's assistant commented, glancing down at the child.

Eto and Kanou stood outside his office. The older man was beaming at the kids, and Eto gave them an encouraging nod, mainly directed towards her bashful son.

"Hi there," Kanou said, smiling down at the children that now stood in front of him. Kaito began to creep towards Eto, but Hitomi waved gleefully.

"Hi Mr. Kanou!" she said, giving him a zealous smile.

The doctor laughed and patted her head. Hitomi tensed as he did so, and then a stern expression came across her round features.

"Let me touch your face," the white haired child instructed the older man.

The doctor shot the Aogiri leader that stood beside him an uncomfortable glance, and she simply nodded. Kanou awkwardly leaned down, and Hitomi ran her pudgy fingers along his jowls, slicked back hair, and bushy eyebrows.

She looked at her mother and then gave him a firm nod. Kanou stood up and cleared his throat, brushing off his coat.

"So, you need to come with me into the operation room," the doctor explained.

The kids nodded, and then followed him to a stark white room. Inside was several sheer curtains, and the twins instantly recoiled at the scent of blood and chemicals.

"Now now," Eto said, nudging them forward. "Go with Mr. Kanou. It'll be okay."

Both children gave their mother a disbelieving look, and then followed the doctor into the surgical suite, not looking back.


	103. Six Years Later

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Eto sighed as she entered the apartment, dropping her book bag onto the floor.

"Been practicing?" she called out.

The paintings on the walls hung crooked, a lamp was broken, and one of her plants had been tipped over and soil covered the carpet. A loud crash from a back room confirmed her suspicion.

She walked down the hallway to find a playful skirmish. Her husband quickly fired knives into the air, but not so quick as to actually kill their twelve-year-old children. Hitomi's glowing turquoise bikaku kagune swung at her father, but he easily dodged her. However, he paid less attention to Kaito's blood red rinkaku, which jabbed at him relentlessly.

All three were tiring, sweat dribbling down their foreheads. Suzuya was dressed in his work clothes, and Eto assumed he had arrived home not long ago.

"That's enough!" Eto shouted at Hitomi's kagune almost whipped a framed picture off a desk.

Suzuya dropped his knives and smiled at his wife.

"I didn't hear you come in!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey mom," Hitomi said, retracting her kagune and tying her long white hair back in a ponytail.

Kaito, though both parents were short, had grown quickly and was now about 5'3''. His red eyes were still sharp as ever, and his teal hair hung in his eyes. He looked even taller next to his twin sister, who was still under 5 feet.

"Hey, where's Kotori?" Kaito asked, wiping sweat from his brow. "Wasn't she sparring with Miza?"

"She's coming over later, Kimi wanted to see her," Eto said, and then remembered the wrecked living room. "Kimi is going to drop her off in an hour or so for your sleepover, so I expect the mess you made to be cleaned up by then."

"Yea, okay," Kaito said.

The twins stood still for a moment.

"Well, get on it," Eto said.

Kaito and Hitomi hurried out of the room, leaving the married couple to themselves. Suzuya yawned and flopped down on the bed, unbuttoning his work shirt. Eto sat down at the foot of the bed and admired the stitches going down his navel. She marveled that though he was now thirty-two, somehow, he didn't look a day older than the day she sat next to him at the park. His soft white curls fell into his face as he took his hairpins out, giving him an angelic look. But Eto knew better.

"Slaughter anyone recently?" she asked nonchalantly.

Juuzou smirked and kicked his slippers off.

"Just a few ghouls that were preying at a children's park in the third ward. You?"

Eto sighed. "Sadly, no. It's been meetings and boring training stuff. Kotori is progressing with Miza's help, today she took out a few lower-ranking ghouls sparring. She's not the most physically powerful, but she's defiantly stealthy."

"Kimi's coming over later?" Juuzou asked.

"Yes, not for long though."

"Does that mean I'll have to put clothes on?" he pouted as he pulled off his work shirt.

"Unfortunately, yes," Eto giggled, laying down beside him.

"A shame, a shame," Juuzou said, clicking his tongue. "How's she doing with Kotori being with Aogiri so much? Doesn't it bother her, or does she not know the horrible things being in your little club entails?"

"She doesn't know, we've been over this."

"Right, I just would've thought she'd turn on the TV every once in awhile and see the horrible things Aogiri is involved with."

"Apparently not," Eto mused.

"How was the meetings today?"

Eto sighed. "Good, I guess. Working on how to destroy your employer and all, you know, the usual."

"Uh huh. How is everyone?"

"Good I suppose. Tatara is working with Noro on a project that could lock down the eighth ward, but other than that, stoic as usual. Honestly, I don't know what Kanou is up to, which is a bit disturbing— for obvious reasons."

"Obvious reasons," Juuzou agreed.

"Whatever he's working on, he's been very hush-hush about it. Ayato's been a pain, but less so than he used to be. Miza is working hard with Kotori, and a lot of the big players see potential in her. She's on her way to becoming an executive."

"She's thirteen," Juuzou commented.

"I said on her way, she's not there yet. She tends to hold back when attacking, she needs to be broken of that."

"I hope I never have to kill her," Suzuya said without hesitation.

"I hope so too. But other than that, Takizawa just follows me around, and Naki—Naki is actually doing quite well. His gang is expanding rapidly and he's becoming more powerful."

"And less dumb?"

Eto sighed. "Yes, and less dumb. I'm meeting him tomorrow, we're going to go to Kanou's lab to see what he's up to. His level of secrecy is making me uncomfortable."

"Hitomi will be disappointed that she's not going," Suzuya said sourly.

Eto laughed. As much as the white-haired girl cared for her biological father, her bond with Naki seemed much stronger. When she was younger she often insisted on following him around, sitting next to him at the table, reading with him, and, if he was around, having him put her to bed. She knew it upset Juuzou, but she found the father-daughter bond between Naki and Hitomi amusing.

"You know she loves you," Eto said.

Juuzou shrugged. "I'm going to breakfast with Josei tomorrow anyway."

"How's she been?" Eto giggled. Juuzou spoke often of his partner, and Eto had taken to the stories of her antics with her longtime crush, Arima.

"She tripped over a chair and fell on him," Juuzou said, knowing exactly what his wife was asking.

"And she still hasn't told him her feelings, after all these years…" Eto whistled.

"Yep."

"What about Amon and Akira?"

"They're doing well. Their daughter is always around, and she's involved in all the CCG training programs that one can be at age twelve. She's set to be an investigator."

"She enjoys it?"

Juuzou shrugged. "Sure seems like it."

"Mom, Dad!" Hitomi called out. "Kimi and Kotori are here!"

Juuzou sprang up from the bed and grabbed his work shirt and quickly pulled it back on.

"I thought you said they'd be here in an hour," he hissed.

"That's what she said!" Eto said, following her husband out of the bedroom.

Kimi was seated on the couch beside Kotori. The young half ghoul had shaggy chestnut hair that came down to her shoulders and eyes of the same color. Black glasses slid down her nose, and she pushed them back up and sniffed. Her mother sat properly beside her, and she gave Eto a warm smile.

"Sorry to show up so early, but something came up at work. Here are Kotori's things," she said, handing Juuzou a black backpack. "You're sure that her sleeping over won't cause any trouble?"

"Of course not," Eto smiled. "We love having her over."

Kotori smiled politely and flashed a grin at the twins, who now stood behind their parents.

"Go play already," Juuzou said.

Kotori hugged her mom, grabbed her things from Suzuya, and then scampered off to the twins' bedroom with them, the door shutting behind them.

"Hard to imagine them as teenagers," Kimi sighed.

"Don't have to," Eto laughed. "They already are."

Kimi shook her head. "It seems like just yesterday I met her father…"

A hint of sadness appeared on the woman's face, but it quickly was replaced by a smile as she stood up.

"Well as I said, something came up at work, so I best be on my way."

"It was nice seeing you," Eto smiled and embraced the woman.

Juuzou offered a wave as Kimi left and the apartment door quietly shut.

"You want coffee?" the half ghoul asked Suzuya as he sat down on the couch and flicked the TV on.

"With extra sugar," he grinned.

Inside Hitomi and Kaito's room, the three friends sat on the ground.

"How late do your parents go to bed?" Kotori asked.

"Pretty late," Hitomi said, twirling a strand of white hair. "They never check on us though."

"How about twelve?" Kaito suggested.

"I'll text her that," Kotori said, pulling out her phone.

Within a minute, her phone buzzed in response.

"She says it sounds good," Kotori smirked. "At 11:30 we'll sneak out, and meet her at twelve."

The twins grinned deviously, anxious for what was to come.

* * *

Hey everyone! I wasn't going to keep writing this but I got some awesome reviews that cheered me up, so here we are! I appreciate any feedback you have to give!


End file.
